His personal possession Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: Bella Swan foi seqüestrada de sua vida monótona pelo rico e solitário Edward Cullen, que é apaixonado por ela há tempos. Poderá ela se submeter a sua raiva e se apaixonar? Poderão eles aprender com seus erros?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Porque estou aqui? Porque eu? Com tantas pessoas no mundo porque eu fui a escolhida para me submeter à humilhação desse monstro?

As coisas nem sempre foram assim. Minha vida era muito boa antes. Okay, não era ótima mas eu não estava sofrendo sob o domínio de um tirano qualquer.

Para ser honesta, minha vida era bem mundana. Eu morava sozinha em um apartamento de um quarto em uma área decente mas não exatamente uma das mais desejáveis. Eu só estava vivendo aqui faz apenas uns três meses.

Meus pais estavam ambos mortos. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 8 anos. Ela foi atingida por um motorista bêbado. Meu pai morreu ano passado no trabalho. Ele era policial e foi baleado tentando impedir uma mulher e seu bebê de serem arrancados de seu carro.

Eu não tinha nenhuma razão pra ficar mais tempo em Forks, Washington. Eu não tinha amigos lá. Eu nunca fui boa em conhecer novas pessoas. Era simplesmente muito difícil viver lá com as constantes lembranças dos meus pais.

Então, eu decidi começar de novo. Eu consegui um emprego como digitadora em uma editoração em Seattle. Sim, eu sei emprego _fascinante. _Bem monótono como o resto da minha vida.

Então minha agenda semanal era: levantar, ir ao trabalho, voltar pra casa, fazer nada, dormir e repetir isso cinco vezes na semana. Os finais de semana eram ainda mais mundanos. Passava o tempo vendo a vida passar enquanto outras pessoas tinham uma vida real. Eu nunca tive um encontro, namorado, ou um beijo, então acho que também nunca tive nada sexual. O mais perto que já cheguei disso foi provavelmente um romance de Nora Roberts. _Quem eu estou enganando? _Eu achava que isso era o mais perto que eu iria chegar. Eu estava errada, mas não por minha própria escolha.

Era domingo, e eu decidi ir a quitanda. Eu precisava de mais frios para meus lanches do trabalho. Eu odiava sair pra almoçar, porque eu sempre me sentava sozinha. Eu nunca me importei em sentar sozinha mas ultimamente eu tinha a estranha sensação de ser observada. Então decidi que comer meu próprio lanche no banco do lado de fora do prédio estava bom o suficiente pra mim. Estranho que a sensação de 'ser observada' não foi embora. Entretanto eu me sentia segura no edifício do escritório onde guardas estavam sempre de plantão.

De qualquer forma, a quitanda não estava muito cheia. Eu achei o que precisava rapidamente e fiquei na fila para pagar. Mais uma vez a sensação de 'ser observada' veio e fiquei incomodada com minha cesta de compras como uma menina nervosa.

Por acaso eu dei uma olhada pra trás e percebi um cara horripilante olhando intensamente pra mim. Ele tinha cabelos loiros, longos e sujos amarrados pra trás e perfurantes olhos azuis. Eu rapidamente voltei com meus olhos pra frente mas não antes de perceber que o cara não estava comprando nada. Eu estava ficando mais nervosa. Talvez ele fosse pedir um pacote de cigarros no caixa. Ele parecia bem o tipo fumante. Tentei me tranqüilizar do motivo de ele estar de mãos vazias e também concluir que ele estava parecendo nervoso porque estava sem seus cigarros. De qualquer forma, isso era o que eu queria acreditar.

No entanto, quando caminhava para meu carro com minhas sacolas ouvi passos atrás de mim. Eu estava tremendo de nervoso agora porque eu percebi que nenhum carro estava estacionado perto do meu. Eu estava com a chave pra fora e estava pronta pra pular no meu carro e deixar minhas sacolas no chão. Apressei meu passo enquanto chegava mais perto do meu carro e pude ouvir os passos atrás de mim apressando-se também.

_Ah Deus, por favor me ajude. O que eu faço? Eu sei que ninguém vai sentir minha falta mas eu ainda não estou pronta pra ir. Ajude-me._

Assim que cheguei ao carro. Apertei o botão de 'destravar' e corri para a porta do meu carro.

"Não tão rápido," uma voz profunda e irritada disse atrás de mim. Uma mão veio em volta da minha cintura me segurando com os braços presos ao meu lado enquanto sua outra mão suja cobria minha boca. Eu estava chutando e gritando sob seu aperto.

"Cuidado vadia!" ele disse enquanto me chutava com força na canela.

Então eu ouvi um barulho estridente. De repente, uma van azul estava perto de nós. A porta do lado se abriu e outro homem pulou e correu até nós. Por um minuto eu pensei que estava sendo resgatada. Achei errado.

O homem tinha o cabelo preto e curto e a pele de um tom verde oliva escuro. Ele era simplesmente tão assustador quanto o homem que me tinha.

"Vamos James; coloque-a na van agora. O patrão está ansioso por ela. Ele disse que teria um bônus pra nós se a tivesse antes do crepúsculo." O cara de cabelos escuros disse com pressa.

Esse cara 'James' me empurrou com força pra dentro da van. Uma vez que estava lá dentro não tive nem a chance de me mover antes que o outro cara me agarrasse com força e me amordaçasse. Enquanto ele fazia isso, o outro 'James' começou a amarrar minhas mãos e pés firmemente, com mais força do que necessário.

"James, vá com calma cara. O patrão tem ordens restritas de que ela não pode ser prejudicada de forma alguma. Você deve afrouxar essas cordas ou com certeza ela vai ter marcas."

"Droga Laurent, quem se importa? Nós estamos fazendo o trabalho sujo pra ele. Ele deve ficar feliz por tê-la. Eu quase soquei a vadia quando ela chegou um pouco perto demais da jóia da família." James respondeu enquanto parecia ainda contemplar me dar um soco.

"Sim tudo bem, não importa. Se o patrão não ficar satisfeito então ele vai te pendurar pelas bolas de qualquer madeira. Eu já vi o que aconteceu com os outros que o decepcionaram. Acredite quando digo que você não quer contradizê-lo ou você será um filho da puta arrependido." Laurent disse enquanto pensava em alguma memória perturbadora.

"Bem, de qualquer forma o que ele quer com essa cadela estúpida? O que foi coração, você é algum tipo de deusa na cama? Você parece uma virgem pra mim. Eu achei que o patrão gostava de experiência. Talvez eu pudesse te dar alguma." James disse enquanto se inclinava pra mais perto de mim para acariciar meu pescoço.

"Ora, ora James. O patrão não quer que ela seja tocada. Ele disse pra nós e cito 'Não colocar a maldita mão nela antes de entregá-la pra mim ou vocês irão pra casa castrados.' 'Então tira a porra da mão dela cara' porque não vale à pena. De qualquer forma você tem Victoria." Laurent disse.

Eu não sei quem era esse 'patrão' ou o que diabos ele queria comigo mas eu estava grata por ele ter colocado medo suficiente em sua declaração para mantê-los longe de qualquer impulso lascivo que eles poderiam ter tido.

O que diabos esse homem queria de mim? Eu não tenho dinheiro. Eu não tenho possessão de nenhum tipo de droga ou conhecimento de atividades ilegais. Eu não sei de nenhum segredo do governo.

Eu sou simplesmente a chata Bella Swan. Cabelo castanho entediante, olhos castanhos entediantes, corpo médio entediante. Que diabos eu posso ter pra esse homem querer?

Eu não sou testemunha de um crime. Eu não estou do lado de nenhum político. Eu não estou namorando um magnata que possa pagar um resgate. Eles pegaram a garota errada. Quando o patrão deles descobrisse então eles teriam que me matar. Ele deve deixar James e Laurent fazerem o que quiserem primeiro. _Eu vou morrer._

Que sorte a minha ser confundida com alguém que o 'patrão' deles ordenou ser pega. Ótimo, agora tenho que morrer porque seus contratantes intimidadores cometeram um erro. Não pude evitar as lágrimas que estavam transbordando agora.

Depois de um caminho que pareceu durar pra sempre, então finalmente a van parou. Eu não conseguia ver onde tínhamos chegado. A parte de trás da van era completamente escura então não podia ver nada exceto pelo lugar nojento de James e Laurent.

A porta lateral se abriu com um estrondo. Um cara alto e musculoso de cabelos escuros me puxou da van. "Vocês demoraram demais," ele disse enquanto começava a me arrastar para a escada de pedras de uma enorme mansão, quase como um castelo.

"Demetri, você está sendo um pouco rude demais com ela. Lembre que existem câmeras em todos os lugares e tenho certeza que o patrão está assistindo," um homem loiro no topo da escada falou e então se virou e caminhou de volta para a porta de entrada em que ele estava parado.

Se o 'patrão' estava assistindo então certamente ele sabe que pegaram a garota errada. Certamente ele vai gritar ordens para 'darem um jeito em mim' a qualquer minuto. Não pude evitar os tremores incontroláveis que tomaram conta do meu corpo. Eu estava começando a sofrer com minha respiração.

Fui levada para uma sala enorme. Era daquelas salas 'estilo de visitas', uma daquelas que você veria quando fosse a uma daquelas mansões. Sabe, aquele tipo de sala que ninguém usava hoje em dia mas gostaria de ter pra mostrar seu dinheiro. Com o tipo de inconfortáveis móveis de museu. Tudo nessa sala era escuro, incluindo cortinas pesadas que pareciam impedir a claridade exterior de entrar. Era como se o quarto refletisse a desgraça iminente que com certeza estava a minha espera.

"Demetri, onde estão seus modos? Porque a Srta. Swan ainda está amarrada e amordaçada? Você sabe que o patrão não quer encontrá-la nessas condições. Sugiro que você remova as amarras dela." O cara falando era enorme, corpulento com músculos parecendo que iam explodir em seus braços. Ele tinha cabelo curto e enrolado e olhos castanhos.

Eu queria gritar com eles. Eu queria saber por que eu estava lá e porque eles sabiam meu nome. Eu queria saber o que o 'patrão' deles planejava fazer comigo. Mesmo depois de a mordaça ser removida, eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz. Eu só conseguia continuar tremendo e respirando erraticamente.

"Srta. Swan, meu nome é Emmett. Por favor sente-se nesse sofá." o homem corpulento apontou para a peça antiga perto dele.

"Você não parece bem, por favor sente-se agora. Demetri, pegue água para a Srta. Swan e informe o patrão que ela está aqui." Emmett disse.

Eu queria gritar e chorar mas eu ainda não conseguia falar. Eu ainda estava tremendo.

Emmett falou mais uma vez em um tom mais suave. "Srta. Swan, por favor se acalme. Você está segura aqui. O patrão não pretende lhe fazer mal. Ele estará aqui em breve e explicará tudo á você. Você vai ver."

Demetri voltou com a água, Emmett pegou dele e rapidamente o dispensou.

"Eu não gosto muito desse cara. Espero que ele não tenha sido muito rude com você. Aqui está Srta. Swan." Emmett segurava um copo de água pra mim.

Eu não peguei. Apenas fiquei sentada olhando pra ele céptica.

Ele suspirou e então tomou um gole d'água. "Viu, não está envenenada ou drogada. Por favor Srta. Swan, pegue a água. Você parece desidratada."

Eu não podia negar minha sede. Então relutantemente peguei o copo de água de Emmett e comecei a beber. Bebi o copo todo mas não me senti envergonhada. Afinal de contas, fui pega e trazida aqui contra minha vontade. Não podia me importar menos em causar uma boa impressão a esses monstros.

* * *

**N/T:** _Eeeeeeee mais uma fic, eu adoro essa, é linda, mas nem tudo vai ser sempre bonitinho, então se preparem._

_Ainda não tenho data pra começar a postar, estou apenas começando a postar um capítulo de cada fic que tenho autorização pra poder mandar o link pras autoras, então assim que for terminando uma já postada eu começo outra, ou sempre que tiver um tempinho traduzo um capítulo e posto pra vocês ok?_

_Sabem que comentários me animam? *lalalala*, então por favor me diga o que acharam._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Eu estava ainda mais aterrorizada agora. O 'patrão', seja lá quem ele for, estaria aqui em breve pra falar comigo. Esse era o mesmo 'patrão' que todos pareciam falar com uma pitada de medo em suas vozes, com exceção de Emmett. Emmett não parecia ter medo de ninguém.

Aposto que esse homem de meia idade, com cabelo engordurado e gordo com um penteado horrível vai entrar a qualquer momento. Ele provavelmente deve usar sua camisa meio abotoada mostrando seu peito extremamente peludo, com várias correntes de ouro penduradas no pescoço e com um horrível sotaque italiano. Começo a me imaginar em uma situação meio 'O poderoso chefão'.

O próximo homem que entrou pela porta não era o que eu esperava. Esse homem era sarado como a maioria dos homens aqui. Entretanto seus músculos não eram exagerados ou pequenos. Ao contrário dos outros com camisetas e calças escuras, esse homem estava vestindo um terno de grife. Ele era alto, talvez uns 1,88m e tinha a cor de cabelo mais esquisita que eu já tinha visto. Era como um marrom acobreado ou bronze, firme em todos os lugares mas ainda assim não parecia arrumado.

Seus traços faciais eram divinos. Seu rosto era esculpido e bem definido. Ele tinha os olhos esmeralda mais maravilhosos que eu já vi. Ele era o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. _Espera um minuto. Como assim. _Ele era uma parte dessas pessoas que me arrancaram da minha vida contra minha vontade. Eu não gosto dele, ser parte dessa atrocidade faz dele tão feio quanto os outros. Me pergunto o que ele vai dizer sobre 'o patrão'.

"Isso é tudo Emmett. Você pode ir. Mantenha os olhos em James. Eu não gostei da atitude dele. Ele foi um pouco grosseiro com Isabella." Disse a voz aveludada do homem de cabelo bronze.

"Tudo bem patrão, eu irei." Emmett disse enquanto saía da sala.

_Espera! Patrão? Esse cara era o patrão? Nem pensar!_

"Lamento que sua viagem até aqui tenha sido desagradável Isabella," ele disse e sentou perto de mim no sofá.

Me afastei pra mais longe dele que eu conseguia. Minha respiração parecia irregular novamente.

"Isabella, você não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu não vou machucá-la. Peço que me desculpe pelo comportamento de James. Tenho certeza de que ele não irá escapar por tratá-la como fez." Ele disse e tenho certeza que ele achou seu tom tranqüilizador mas apenas me assustou mais. Embora eu não gostasse de James era difícil ouvir alguém falar calmamente sobre a possibilidade de ferir outra pessoa.

"Permita me apresentar a você Isabella. Meu nome é Edward e você ficará comigo de agora em diante." Ele disse pensando que seria algo que eu iria aplaudir.

Eu precisava da minha voz agora. Então eu comecei a falar e minha voz saiu um pouco rouca.

"Po ... Porque eu estou aqui?"

"Eu já te disse Isabella, você ficará comigo de agora em diante." Ele parecia um pouco frustrado por eu não ter entendido de primeira.

"Mas porque? Porque você me quer aqui? O que você vai fazer comigo? Você vai m-m-me m-m-m-matar?" Não pude evitar as lágrimas de escaparem novamente ou o soluço profundo que veio da minha garganta enquanto eu fazia minha pergunta.

Ele veio até perto de mim e colocou seus braços em volta de meus ombros. Eu vacilei e tentei fugir mas seu aperto era forte e me manteve no lugar.

"Ah Isabella, eu nunca machucaria você. Você está aqui porque eu desejo você em minha vida agora. Você será minha esposa, minha amante, minha confidente." Então ele se inclinou e me beijou na desta e acariciou os lados do meu rosto com sua mão.

Dessa vez quando eu hesitei, eu também consegui empurrar suas duas mãos pra longe de mim e fiquei de pé me apoiando na janela que era a coisa mais próxima de mim.

Não pude evitar o ataque verbal que desencadeei sobre ele.

"Sua esposa? Você está louco? Eu não conheço você! Eu não quero conhecer você! Você me tirou da minha vida sem escolha. Eu fui amarrada, amordaçada e jogada em uma van com os dois tipos mais nojentos e repugnantes de seres humanos. Fui trazida até aqui ouvindo histórias de como malvado o 'patrão' é. Descubro que o 'patrão' é você. Você me diz que vou me tornar sua esposa e amante e você espera que eu fique feliz com isso. Você **é** LOUCO! Fiquei longe de mim! Eu não quero nada com você." Eu ainda estava tremendo mas satisfeita por ser capaz de dizer o que eu queria.

Sua expressão mudou de preocupação para um evidente horror. Ele veio até mim.

"Me ouça Isabella e ouça bem. Você deve agradecer aos deuses lá em cima por eu escolher você. Você _**será**_ minha esposa e amante. Você _**irá**_ fazer como eu falar. Você _**não **_irá falar comigo assim novamente. Eu entendo que tudo isso seja novo pra você e por isso estou sendo um pouco tolerante com você agora. Entretanto, suas funções comigo serão cumpridas. Eu espero plena cooperação de você Isabella. Eu não quero te machucar. Você entendeu?"

Seus olhos estavam furando os meus com uma intensidade fervorosa que me assustou como o inferno.

"**VOCÊ ENTENDEU?" **Ele gritou bem no meu rosto.

Olhei pra ele sem expressão e então, de repente a inundação repentina de lágrimas começou novamente.

"Isabella..." ele disse e então continuou em um tom mais suave. "Me responda Isabella. Você entendeu?"

Eu acenei positivamente e olhei pra baixo enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a fluir.

Ele colocou sua mão embaixo do meu queixo e gentilmente levantou meu rosto para que eu o olhasse nos olhos.

"Você precisa responder minha pergunta em voz alta Isabella." Ele exigiu.

"Sim." Eu disse com a voz quebrando em um sussurro mas ele me ouviu.

"Assim é melhor Isabella." Então ele me agarrou e me deu um abraço.

Eu não o abracei de volta.

"Isabella, é melhor você se acostumar em demonstrar afeto, pra mim de qualquer forma. Não se preocupe; nenhum outro irá lhe tocar além de mim. Eu sou todo seu assim como você é toda minha."

Eu não sei por que ele pensou que isso seria algo que eu queria ouvir, mas claro que não era. Tudo que eu sei é que essa droga quebrou a barreira. Os soluços e lágrimas simplesmente não pareciam querer parar depois disso.

Esse bastardo se contradisse. Ele me disse que não iria me machucar. Em primeiro lugar ele já me machucou. Pelo amor de Deus ele me seqüestrou por ninguém menos que aqueles idiotas brutos. Então ele me diz que serei sua esposa e farei o que ele disser. Ele espera que eu mostre afeição a ele? Então ele diz que não quer me machucar. Que diabos isso quer dizer? Ele espanca todo mundo até a submissão?

"Ah baby, isso será tão bom. Você vai ver. Você me amará tanto quanto eu te amo," ele disse com a mesma voz calma que ele usou antes.

_Sim, certo. Não prenda sua respiração._

"Agora chamarei Emmett e ele irá te mostrar nosso quarto. Você pode tomar um banho e relaxar por enquanto. Tem uma camisola na cama pra você. Vou trazer o jantar pra nós daqui a pouco." Ele me beijou novamente na testa e então levantou minhas mãos e beijou cada um dos nós dos meus dedos.

_Ah claro, querido. Sem problemas. Vou subir e aguardar o 'Diabo Encarnado' e então nós podemos curtir um jantar agradável depois de um dia tão prazeroso._

Então ele foi até um interfone e chamou por Emmett. Apenas alguns segundos depois Emmett entrou pela porta onde Edward o instruiu para me levar ao 'nosso' quarto e que eu fechasse as persianas quando mencionado. Se Edward percebeu minha reação ele simplesmente ignorou.

"Estarei lá em cima mais tarde meu amor." Edward me disse enquanto Emmett me conduziu pra fora da sala até o covil do diabo.

* * *

**N/T:** _kkkkkkkkkk eu morri de rir com o jeito que a Bella imaginava o Edward kkkkkk._

_Agora esse Edward é meio doente da cabeça né? Kkkk mesmo assim ele consegue me fazer suspirar quando beija a testa dela, e fala coisas como 'você me amará tanto quanto eu te amo.' E beija os nós dos dedos *suspira* sem falar que ele me excita quando é valentão e todos tem medo dele._

_Agora, vocês acham que é muito doente se eu mandar seqüestrar o cara que eu amo e prender ele na minha casinha? E obrigar ele a ser meu marido, amante e confidente? (pensando seriamente nisso)_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV Edward**

Eu estive observando Isabella por um tempo. Eu sabia, na segunda vez em que a vi, que ela era única pra mim. Primeiramente eu tentei sair dessa. Minha experiência com mulheres nunca foi o que eu queria. Mulheres sempre pareciam interessadas em mim pelo dinheiro e minha aparência. Eu nunca achei uma mulher que parecesse ter um pensamento inteligente. A mulher de Jasper, Alice, sempre disse que eu simplesmente não estava procurando nos lugares certos. Bem, pra dizer a verdade, eu desisti de procurar a algum tempo. Claro que tudo mudou quando vi Isabella.

Eu vi minha linda menina pela primeira vez na livraria em Port Angeles, Washington. Eu tive uma reunião com um parceiro de negócios que vivia na área. No meu caminho pra casa, percebi a livraria e decidi parar ali antes de dirigir de volta pra casa. Em todo esse tempo, foi a melhor decisão que eu já tomei.

Eu entrei na loja e estava seguindo para a parte de lançamentos quando eu ouvi um barulho na minha esquerda. Eu olhei e tinha uma criatura de tirar absolutamente o fôlego recolhendo livros do chão.

Eu apenas fiquei ali a observando. Ela estava vestindo uma saia preta que parava poucos centímetros acima do seu joelho. Ela tinha uma camiseta branca simples por dentro da saia. Meus olhos gostaram de vaguear por seu corpo até suas pernas delgadas e seus saltos moderados. Ela tinha seu cabelo em um coque bagunçado. Eu desejava ir lá e liberar seus cabelos do limite imposto.

Seu traje era obviamente pra trabalho ou talvez escola, ela parecia muito profissional.

Logo uma atendente fez seu caminho até o corredor que ela estava.

Aparentemente ela tinha derrubado uma pequena prateleira de livros. Ela estava os pegando do chão e tentando arrumar na prateleira. Seu rosto estava vermelho e parecia evidente sua vergonha.

Mas aquele rosto, era absolutamente o mais lindo rosto que eu já tinha visto, e eu tinha visto muitos rostos bonitos. Entretanto, ela parecia transcender a beleza em si. Eu não conseguia pensar em um adjetivo apropriado que pudesse descrevê-la, ela era mais que linda. Seu rosto era em formato de coração. Sua pele era como porcelana, um liso suave, e cor de creme. Quando ela se endireitou para olhar pra funcionária eu pude ver seus olhos hipnotizantes. Eu nunca tinha visto olhos tão sedutores e inebriantes.

Ah e sua voz. Eu podia ouvi-la falar o dia todo. Eu a ouvi se desculpar com a funcionária. Quando ela falou sua voz pareceu me acalmar instantaneamente. Ela tinha uma voz muito calma e um tom levemente musical.

Naquele momento eu tornei minha missão pessoal descobrir o máximo que eu podia sobre ela. Muito cuidadosamente e o mais discretamente possível, eu a segui até sua casa todo o caminho pra Forks, Washington. Essa mulher estava dirigindo um velho Toyota Corolla vermelho desbotado. Ela merecia estar em um carro muito melhor, seguro e luxuoso. Eu sabia que um dia iria corrigir isso.

Agora que eu sabia onde ela morava, descobrir sobre ela seria fácil.

Com algumas horas eu descobri que seu nome era Isabella Marie Swan. Um nome tão lindo para uma dama tão linda. Com dois dias eu tive muito mais informação sobre a minha linda deusa.

Ela morava com seu pai. Era independente. Sua mãe morreu quando ela ainda estava na escola primária. Ela não tinha irmãos e nenhum outro parente vivo além de seu pai. Ela se formou como a primeira da turma e estava prestes a se formar na Universidade Pública de Forks.

Durante todas suas idas e vindas, nunca houve a presença de um homem em sua vida, com exceção de seu pai. Embora ela parecesse competente, parece que Isabella tomava mais conta dele do que dela mesma.

Alguns meses depois de seu pai morrer ela se mudou pra Seattle. Ela conseguiu um emprego em uma empresa que ela estava além de qualificada. Ela podia facilmente conseguir um emprego melhor com um pagamento melhor em qualquer lugar. Eu fiquei perplexo com sua escolha. Ela não conhecia seu próprio potencial?

O apartamento que ela alugou era ainda pior que seu emprego. Eu já me sentia protetor a essa mulher. Afinal de contas, eu sei que um dia ela seria minha. Sua segurança se tornou minha prioridade.

Eu finalmente cheguei ao ponto em que não podia mais deixá-la viver sozinha. Ela simplesmente não estava segura o suficiente. Sua residência e emprego estavam em áreas de alta criminalidade. Eu sei que uma hora o perigo pega você e eu seria amaldiçoado se deixasse alguma coisa acontecer a minha Isabella.

Então, então eu teria que tomar as providências necessárias para que sua vida comigo pudesse começar.

Meu maior erro foi permitir que James e Laurent colocassem o plano em ação. Emmett tinha expressado sua preocupação com eles, especialmente James. Infelizmente, eu não dei ouvido a Emmett. Eu estava muito ansioso para ter minha Isabella aqui, então perdi os sinais de alerta.

Eu tinha câmeras em todos os lugares, mas Emmett, Deus o abençoe, foi quem insistiu para que câmeras fossem escondidas na van que seria usada para pegar Isabella.

Assistir ao vídeo fez meu sangue ferver. Isabella foi simplesmente jogada lá como se fosse a boneca de uma criança. Eu vi James a tratar grosseiramente. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva quando vi James a amarrar com tanta força. Eu podia ver a corda a cortando. Obviamente Laurent também viu e foi quando ele deu o aviso a James.

Eu quebrei um vaso de cinco mil dólares quando vi James tocá-la e falar com ela tão ofensivamente. Felizmente, Laurent tinha lembrado do meu aviso anterior.

Laurent estava trabalhando pra mim uma vez quando ele presenciou o que pode acontecer quando alguém faz algo errado. Um de nossos motoristas tinha bebido e bateu o carro enquanto dirigia com Rosalie e Alice. Felizmente os danos as damas não foram muito graves, mas Alice teve um braço quebrado. Jasper não gostou nada quando soube e é claro que Emmett já estava cuspindo pregos. Então, decidimos que esse idiota devia aprender uma lição. Vamos apenas dizer que agora ele é 'um bastardo de uma bola só' que aprendeu a como usar dentaduras. Ele também teve um braço quebrado e não foi do acidente.

Foi bom que o comentário de Laurent parasse James. Caso contrário, teríamos que ter a van interceptada.

Eu não estava feliz com a maneira que Isabella foi tomada. A coisa toda poderia ter sido lidada melhor. Naturalmente, Isabella estaria com medo e provavelmente não havia nada que pudesse ter sido feito para evitar isso. Entretanto, o jeito que a trataram foi quase bárbaro e não havia necessidade de eles terem agido tão cruelmente. Eles podem usar tratamentos fodidos entre eles, mas minha Isabella deveria ser tratada com tanto respeito quanto possível na dada situação.

Entretanto, minha prioridade central naquele momento era minha doce Isabella. Antes de eu lidar com os vira-latas, eu precisava ver a minha beleza. Eu precisava avisá-la de que ela não precisava mais temer. Eu sabia que ela seria hesitante no começo, mas tinha certeza de que uma vez que ela soubesse o quanto eu verdadeiramente a amava e como sua vida seria muito melhor, que então ela iria se reanimar.

Enquanto eu sentava na área secreta de visualização do meu escritório, eu observei enquanto Emmett atendeu Isabella.

Emmett exigiu que Demetri a libertasse das amarras imediatamente. Ele sabia que eu não estaria feliz com o fato de Demetri tê-la arrastado para a sala enquanto ela ainda estava amarrada. Entretanto, Demetri era um dos meus melhores. Ele só não sabia como controlar suas tendências brutas. Ele teria que aprender, porém, como tratar Isabella. Ela precisava ser tratada delicadamente.

Eu comecei a me preocupar quando vi que ela estava começando a ter problemas com a respiração. Emmett tinha a feito se sentar e fez Demetri pegar um copo de água pra ela. Não pude evitar rir com sua hesitação em beber a água, aparentemente pensando que tínhamos colocado droga. Como se eu alguma vez eu fosse machucá-la intencionalmente. Logo comecei a me preocupar com seu bem-estar. Como Emmett havia comentado, ela parecia desidratada e quando considerou a água segura, ela engoliu como se não tivesse bebido há dias. Eu imediatamente liguei pra cozinha e disse para prepararem um jantar rico em proteínas pra nós e entregarem em meu quarto.

Enquanto fazia meu caminho para encontrar minha Isabella, foi difícil controlar minha emoção. Eu finalmente estaria com minha menina. Em breve, eu poderia abraçá-la, beijá-la, e fazer amor com ela. Eu me sentia como uma criança no natal.

Quando entrei, notei que ela ainda estava apreensiva sentada no sofá. Ela ainda estava tremendo de medo. Eu não queria que ela ficasse com medo. Ela não tinha nada a temer. Eu tinha dispensado Emmett e me sentei perto dela. Quando eu sentei, ela se afastou o máximo que o sofá permitia e pareceu hesitar quando me aproximei dela. Eu não deixaria aquilo me deter. Ela veria que não havia razão para se preocupar. Eu tinha dito a ela que não tinha que ter medo de mim e ela não pareceu acreditar.

Quando ela me perguntou por que estava aqui, eu contei a verdade.

Ela reagiu totalmente de forma exagerada. Ela ainda teve a coragem de gritar comigo e me dizer que não queria ser minha esposa.

Eu sei que a minha raiva a assustou, mas eu não pude evitar descarregar minha fúria nela. Ela não tinha idéia de quanto eu a amava. Eu não a deixaria dizer uma coisa tão horrível como não querer ser minha esposa. Talvez ela não quisesse isso nesse momento mas eu sabia muito bem que ela iria querer logo logo.

Eu não podia deixá-la falar comigo daquela maneira. Eu não queria ser tão duro com ela mas eu senti que se não fosse ela iria escapar. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Eu não iria perdê-la. Então, eu teria que ser um pouco exigente para conseguir seu respeito, pelo menos por enquanto. Eventualmente, quando ela percebesse o quanto ela me amava e como ela era verdadeiramente feliz, então não seria mais necessário que eu fosse rude.

No entanto, eu não gostei das lágrimas e soluços que vieram dela. Eu odiava causá-la dor. Eu teria que aprender como ser firme sem ser muito assustador. Não pude evitar envolvê-la em um abraço. Eu tinha que aliviar sua dor mesmo se fosse eu quem causou isso.

Eu esperava que as coisas tivessem acontecido muito mais suaves do que realmente aconteceram. Eu acho que Isabella é um pouco mais frágil do que eu tinha percebido.

Alice e Rosalie, esposa de Emmett, tinham tentado me avisar de que trazê-la aqui a força não seria uma boa idéia. Elas simplesmente acreditavam que eu seria capaz de cortejá-la assim como eu tinha planejado antes do pai dela falecer. Mas elas não entenderem. Elas não perceberam os perigos que Isabella estava enfrentando diariamente. Inferno, Isabella não sabia os perigos que enfrentava.

Eu não deixaria nada acontecer a minha futura esposa. Ela sempre seria protegida. Eu sei que arrancá-la de seu estilo de vida atual seria a melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer por ela.

Mesmo eu gostando de Alice e Rosalie, eu não as queria perto de Isabella agora. Eu tinha dito a elas, assim como a Jasper e Emmett, que as meninas ficariam longe da minha casa e de Isabella por um tempo. Eu não as queria questionando minha autoridade. E também, eu sentia que seria melhor ter um único relacionamento se construindo agora; que seria um entre eu e Isabella. Alice e Rosalie não estavam muito felizes mas não insistiram. Alice estava especialmente ansiosa para conhecer Bella e eu a prometi que assim que eu percebesse que Isabella estivesse pronta eu iria apresentá-las.

Eu tinha pedido a Emmett para escoltar Isabella até 'nosso' quarto. Eu posso dizer que Isabella não gostou disso mas ela teria que se acostumar. Ela estava comigo agora e isso significava que ela dividiria meu quarto comigo e minha cama, 'nossa' cama.

Já que Isabella parecia apreensiva, eu decidi não tentar nada sexual com ela por enquanto. Claro, eu estava definitivamente pronto para fazê-la completamente minha mas eu não me forçaria a ela. Embora fosse difícil. _Inferno, eu já estava duro._ Claro, que não ajudou nada quando me zanguei com ela. Estranhamente, quanto mais culpado eu me sentia por tê-la assustado mas excitado eu ficava. Gostaria de facilitar as coisas pra ela. Eu só não posso esperar demais.

Eu tinha esperado até Emmett retornar. Enquanto Isabella tomava um banho e relaxava. Emmett e eu tínhamos alguns negócios que exigiam nossa ação imediata. Era hora de dar uma visita a James e Laurent.

Jasper levou James e Laurent de volta pra sala de estar. Ele deve ter dado bebida a eles e os levado falsamente a acreditar que tinham realizado bem seu trabalho essa noite. Eles certamente ficariam surpresos.

Emmett e eu entramos e encontramos James e Laurent rindo. Jasper estava fingindo interesse em suas piadas.

Quando eles ouviram a porta fechar atrás de Emmett, eles se viraram pra nos olhar. Jasper finalmente deu um sorriso genuíno. Claro que isso fez James e Laurent acreditarem que tudo estava bem na mansão do Cullen. Eles não podiam estar mais longe da verdade.

"Boa noite. Comemorando um trabalho bem feito?" Eu perguntei tentando esconder o desdém em minha voz.

"Sim patrão. Pegamos sua mulher e a entregamos inteira. Você escolheu uma bem mal-humorada. Espero que possa lidar com ela." James sorriu como se tivesse tudo bem.

"Então, Laurent, como foi o caminho com ela? Ela de alguma forma se machucou?" eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

Laurent parecia bastante nervoso como se ele suspeitasse que nós sabíamos o que tinha acontecido. Ele sabia, entretanto, teve algum tipo de lealdade fora do normal por James.

"Ah, não patrão. Quero dizer, ela não estava feliz mas acho que era de se esperar." Ele deu de ombros tentando não parecer nervoso.

"Bem, estou curioso pra saber por que os pulsos dela estão vermelhos. Você sabe como aconteceu James?" Eu perguntei a ele, sem ser mais capaz de esconder meu sentimento de nojo.

"Você não pode amarrar alguém e não esperar que lutem com você. Não é como se ela fosse oferecer suas mãos pra eu amarrar," James disse com petulância.

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada inesperada. "Sim, James eu posso imaginar que é muito difícil pra dois homens adultos, que tem pelo menos setenta quilos cada um, contê-la."

Isso foi bom. Emmett estava sempre pronto para a luta. Ele sempre foi especialmente protetor com as mulheres. E ainda tinha o fato de que ele detestava absolutamente James. Eu acho que eu estava mais irritado comigo do que Emmett quando eu estupidamente deixei esse bárbaro trazer minha dama pra minha casa.

Laurent sentindo o que estava prestes a acontecer, imediatamente caiu na defensiva. "Olha, nós não queremos nenhum problema. Nós fizemos o que você pediu. Nós não queríamos feri-la de forma alguma. Ela estava meio que fora do controle. Você sabe como a adrenalina pode te deixar. Ela provavelmente estava naquela … como posso chamar isso? Ah, você sabe … uh, luta ou fuga, é isso. Ela estava no modo luta ou fuga."

"Sim, Laurent tenho certeza que ela estava. Isso ainda não é desculpa para o comportamento inaceitável que vocês apresentaram com a minha futura esposa. E James, você não acha que eu descobriria você olhando atravessado pra minha mulher? Você acha que eu permitiria que você falasse com ela daquela maneira? E porque _**DIABOS**_ você pensou que poderia colocar as mãos na _**MINHA**_ mulher?" Eu estava fervendo agora.

Laurent estava na verdade tremendo um pouco. James, entretanto, manteve-se com uma expressão severa no rosto.

"Sabe Culle, você não tem direito de reclamar. Não tenho medo de te enfrentar. Você foi quem ordenou que pegássemos aquela vadia. Se você achava que podia ser lidado melhor com isso, então você devia fazer a droga do trabalho sujo você mesmo. Nós a trouxemos viva e inteira até você. Esse era nosso trabalho e nós fizemos. Agora nos pague e vamos sair daqui." James disse enquanto cruzava os braços e mantinha sua postura.

Eu queria ficar aqui e espancar esse merda do James eu mesmo mas eu precisava voltar pra Isabella. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser deixar isso para Emmett e Jasper.

"Jasper pague-os." Então olhei pra Emmett. "E Emmett, se certifique de dar o bônus a eles."

Emmett sorriu largamente e disse. "Claro patrão, sem problemas. Não há problema nenhum."

Os olhos de Laurent continuavam movendo nervosamente de Jasper para Emmett. James, entretanto, continuou mantendo sua posição aparentemente imperturbável.

Eu tinha que deixar isso para os garotos resolverem. Minha Isabella me esperava. Afinal de contas, ela era minha prioridade e ela provavelmente ainda deve se sentir um pouco desconfortável. Ela precisava de mim. Ela precisa que eu a conforte. Ela precisa que eu a proteja. Ela precisa que eu a ame. Ela precisa de mim e ainda nem sabe disso.

Deixei todos e segui, subindo as escadas pra onde meu destino estava esperando.

* * *

**N/T:** _Tá, ele pode parecer um pouco doente e possessivo, mas eu queria ter alguém que me amasse assim (suspira), eu ainda estou contemplando a idéia de fazer isso com meu amado e ver no que dá (obrigada a todas que se proporam a me ajudar) , mas esse Edward me mata do coração, fico completamente depressiva quando traduzo essa fic (de verdade). E eu bem acho que James merecia ter levado um tiro por ser desaforado com Edward._

**Leiluda**_ - FIquei tão feliz em saber que você está lendo ^^ s2__  
_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Eu estava deslumbrada enquanto seguia Emmett pela casa e subia pelo grande conjunto de degraus. Eu nem mesmo conseguia captar ao meu redor porque eu me sentia como se estivesse em algum sonho terrível.

Emmett abriu a porta pra mim e gesticulou para que eu entrasse.

"Aqui estamos. O banheiro é através daquelas portas ali. As toalhas estão lá dentro, assim como uma variedade de produtos para o banho. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, só precisa apertar o botão verde no interfone. Têm um aqui na porta, um dentro do banheiro e um ao lado da cama. Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você agora Srta. Swan?" Emmett me perguntou.

"Emmett, porque ele está fazendo isso? Porque eu? Ele realmente espera que eu me torne sua esposa?" eu perguntei com falta de firmeza na minha voz.

"Sim, Srta Swan, ele espera que você se torne sua esposa. Os motivos são dele e somente ele poderá compartilhá-los com você. Eu sei que ele pode ser um pouco rude e exigente mas uma vez que você realmente conhecê-lo, verá como ele é um homem bom e leal. Apenas saiba que está segura. Eu sou o braço direito de Edward aqui, então se precisar de alguma coisa ou se alguém estiver lhe incomodando, não hesite em me chamar. Você é importante para Edward, então você é importante pra mim e não deixarei nada acontecer com você."

Eu não sei porque mas por alguma razão eu pareci confiar em Emmett mesmo que ele estivesse trabalhando para o diabo.

"Obrigada Emmett." Eu disse.

Ele me deu um sorriso enorme. "A qualquer hora. Lembre-se, botão verde – se precisar de alguma coisa. Tudo ficará bem, eu prometo. Vejo você mais tarde Srta. Swan.

Eu só balancei a cabeça e ele saiu do quarto. Eu não podia dizer mais nada pra ele. Eu não podia dizer pra ele '_não com certeza nada ficará bem'_ e o que eu precisava era sair daqui. Eu sabia que pelo menos por agora eu não teria escolha. Eu estava presa aqui, quer eu queira ou não.

Dei uma olhada em volta do grande quarto. Eu nunca tinha visto um quarto tão grande. Era como um pequeno apartamento.

Havia uma confortável área de estar com sofá e poltrona. Tinha uma grande escrivaninha de um lado que parecia compartilhar a visão com a sala. Havia um grande rio na visão. Havia lindas árvores e belíssimas montanhas ali perto. Eu não tinha idéia de onde realmente estávamos mas eu sabia que não estávamos mais de um estado longe de Seattle, nem sei se saímos de Washington.

Do outro lado do quarto estava uma enorme cama king-size. Tremi ao pensar que eu teria que dividir a cama com esse homem. Eu orei para que ele não esperasse nada sexual de mim agora. Eu esperava que antes que isso acontecesse eu descobrisse um jeito de escapar desse inferno em que eu me encontrava.

Fiz meu caminho até o banheiro enorme. Eu não queria mais ter interesse nessa casa enorme. Essa casa representava o que eu não queria e era dele. Fui até o chuveiro e o liguei. Era bem ao lado de uma enorme banheira de hidromassagem. Eu não queria pensar em como aquela banheira foi feita para dois.

Tomei um banho gostoso e demorado e tentei não pensar mais. Claro, não funcionou. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi continuar a chorar. Chorar por não ser mais capaz de tomar decisões da minha vida. Claro que minhas decisões nunca eram as melhores. Eu sei que minha vida não era uma das mais excitantes mas as escolhas do que eu podia fazer eram minhas e não de outra pessoa.

Depois de colocar um roupão que achei no banheiro eu voltei para o quarto, olhando para a camisola que Edward deixou pra mim.

Era de seda preta com alças finas e tinha laços no busto e laço na cintura continuando reta para baixo até meus joelhos. Eu nunca tinha usado nada assim antes. Ele realmente esperava que eu colocasse isso e deitasse na cama com ele?

Honestamente, qual era o seu problema? Ele não parecia entender nenhuma apreensão da minha parte nessa situação ridícula. Ele não sabia que não é normal seqüestrar alguém? Não é normal seqüestrar alguém e esperar que eles fiquem felizes instantaneamente porque ela deve se casar com esse bastardo. O que diabos ele esperava quando tirou alguém se sua vida sem consentimento?

Coloquei a roupa ofensiva mas rapidamente me cobri com o robe. Por Deus se eu tenho que vestir isso essa noite então vou vestir o robe também. E quando eu for pra cama essa porcaria desse robe vai permanecer!

Alguns minutos depois houve uma pequena batina na porta e então foi aberta. Um homem entrou empurrando um carrinho com pratos cobertos.

"Boa noite Senhorita. Estou aqui para servir seu jantar." Ele então foi até a parede perto do banheiro e retirou um vaso cheio de flores e colocou na mesinha de centro.

A pequena mesa que o vaso estava foi puxada e aberta dos lados se tornando uma mesa. Eu não percebi que era uma mesa. Mas quem pode me culpar se eu não tive um grande interesse a minha volta.

O homem, um idoso tipo avô com cabelo grisalho e óculos sorri pra mim enquanto pega uma toalha de mesa de linho dourado e cobre a mesa. Ele então coloca as refeições, talheres, e flores frescas em um pequeno vaso de cristal, com a precisão de um homem que tem feito isso há tempos. Ele coloca duas cadeiras em cada ponta. Eu nem mesmo sei de onde as cadeiras vieram.

Ele sorri e diz "Sr. Cullen está com você em breve." Então ele acena, se vira, e saí empurrando seu carrinho.

_Sr. Cullen, huh?_ Então, eu finalmente aprendi o sobrenome desse bastardo. Quem diabos é Edward Cullen e o que o fez pensar que pode brincar de Deus e bagunçar com a vida das pessoas?

Enquanto eu estava debatendo quem esse homem realmente é e como ele é mentalmente capaz, advinha quem entra? O próprio bastardo entra valsando pela porta como se fosse dono do lugar. _Okay, bem, eu acho que ele é dono do lugar mas você sabe o que eu quis dizer._

"Certo Isabella, vejo que tomou banho e se trocou. Está se sentindo mais relaxada agora?" Ele perguntou enquanto olhava pra mim.

"Ah completamente, me sinto como pêssego. Muito obrigada por sua preocupação." Eu zombei dele.

"Isabella, eu apreciaria se você falasse comigo com algum respeito." Edward declarou com severidade.

"Sim, Edward. Eu apreciaria o mesmo." Eu repliquei.

"Você realmente quer começar com isso agora? Você realmente acha que eu vou ficar ouvindo você falar besteira e se enfurecer? Essa é sua vida agora e quanto mais rápido você se acostumar com isso, melhor será pra você." Ele olhou pra mim tão duramente que me assustou.

Eu dei meu melhor para parar as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando escorrer. Mordi meu lábio e olhei pra baixo, tentando ganhar controle das minhas mãos trêmulas antes que o resto do meu corpo começasse a tremer. Minhas emoções estavam ficando confusas.

Finalmente com um suspiro eu comecei a falar novamente. "Me desculpe Edward. Isso é realmente muito difícil pra mim. Minha vida mudou drasticamente em apenas algumas horas e nunca será a mesma novamente. É simplesmente demais para captar. Por favor, seja paciente comigo." Eu agora estava implorando para esse filho da puta. Eu odiava sentir como se tivesse que implorer para ser tratada bem.

Ele deu aceno e um pequeno sorriso.

"Sente-se. Vamos jantar agora." Ele disse enquanto puxava uma cadeira pra mim e gesticulava para eu sentar.

Eu não quero jantar com ele. Eu quero falar pra ele ir pro inferno e me deixar em paz. Mas, eu sabia que não podia. Eu sei que não vou sair daqui e francamente, eu tinha passado por muita coisa emocionalmente hoje e não acho que poderia agüentar muito mais. Então, decidi cooperar com as coisas agora até que eu pudesse ter minhas emoções sob controle e ter mais energia para que pudesse descobrir como diabos eu vou sair daqui.

Nós sentamos para comer e graças a Deus nosso jantar foi silencioso. Eu posso dizer que Edward quer falar comigo mas parece perceber que eu preciso de mais tempo. Eu acho que deveria ser grata por ele ser um pouco decente agora.

Assim que acabamos o jantar ele empurrou o carrinho para fora do quarto. Ele pegou algo do closet, disse que iria se trocar e entrou no banheiro.

Respirei fundo e tentei relaxar. Então percebi suas palavras. Ele iria se trocar. _Ah merda! Ele está pronto pra ir pra cama. Comigo! _Que diabos eu devo fazer? Eu não quero deitar com esse homem. Eu sinto como se fosse hiper ventilar.

Ele saiu pela porta. Ele está sem camisa e vestia apenas uma calça de pajama preta.

Ele percebe minha reação, rola seus olhos e suspira.

"Isabella, nada vai acontecer essa noite. Só vamos dormir. Agora vamos para a cama." Ele disse, o que indica que não há espaço para argumentação.

Eu nervosamente caminhei até o lado esquerdo da cama quando percebi que ele caminhou para o direito. Ele puxou os cobertores, deslizou na cama e olhou pra mim.

"Deite na cama Isabella." Ele exigiu.

Com a respiração acelerada, eu deitei na cama e puxei os cobertores também. De repente a mão de Edward no meu pulso me parou.

"Você não vai tirar o robe?" ele perguntou.

"Um, eu prefiro ficar com ele." Eu disse nervosamente.

"Bobagem, se está com frio, temos abundâncias de cobertores. Se é modéstia, então Isabella, é melhor se acostumar a ficar um pouco mais desinibida perto de mim. Logo te verei com muito menos. Eu prometi a você que nada aconteceria essa noite, então tire o robe agora e deite na cama." Sua voz mais uma vez estava exigente.

Agora eu estava tremendo novamente. Eu tremi tanto que tive problemas para tirar meu robe.

"Ele suspirou novamente, se sentou e se inclinou pra mim mas agora falou com uma voz muito mais suave. "Isabella, por favor você não tem nada para temer. Pare de se preocupar. Eu não vou machucá-la."

Ele desamarrou meu robe e deslizou pelos meus ombros, o jogando no chão, então voltou para onde ele estava momentos atrás.

Ainda nervosa e tremendo, subi na cama e rapidamente puxei o cobertor sobre mim. Então rapidamente me virei de costas pra ele e me curvei como uma bola o mais perto da ponta da cama possível.

Eu o ouvi suspirar novamente e deslizar a luz.

"Durma bem, minha Isabella." Ele disse suavemente pra mim.

Sim, claro. Durma bem. Claro, sem problema. Me conhecendo e meu sonilóquio, eu provavelmente irei xingá-lo no meu sonho. Então ele provavelmente gritará comigo e achará algum jeito de me punir. Sim, mal posso esperar para adormecer.

Me lembro de ter tido um pesadelo. Sonhei com meus pais, então tão rápido quanto eles apareceram, eles se foram. Eu estava implorando para eles me salvarem. Eu queria que eles me ajudassem a sair daqui e me abraçassem. Era como se eles soubessem que eu precisava da presença deles na minha vida agora e então ironicamente, eles foram embora.

Eu me lembro de chamar o nome deles. Eu estava implorando para eles não me deixarem novamente.

A próxima coisa que eu me lembro foi ouvir. "Shh, tudo bem. Você está bem. Volte a dormer." Eu senti um abraço reconfortante e voltei para um sono tranquilo e sem sonhos.

Quando acordei, percebi que meu pesadelo não havia terminado completamente. Eu estava sozinha nesse mundo mas não sozinha na cama. Edward estava atrás de mim, eu estava aconchegada em seu peito com seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Por mais confortante que eu achasse, eu sabia que era errado.

Fiquei ali perfeitamente imóvel por alguns minutos encontrando coragem para me afastar dele. Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, eu decidi, tentei soltar as mãos dele da minha cintura. Isso somente o fez me abraçar mais apertado em seu peito.

"Bom dia linda." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

'_Bom dia imbecil'_ é o que eu queria falar. Ao invés disso eu fiquei quieta e me tornei uma estátua.

Ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha. Eu hesitei e ele suspirou.

"Isabella..." ele disse e eu podia senti-lo balançando a cabeça. Aparentemente ele decidiu não continuar com a conversa sobre o que ele estava pensando.

"Bem, precisamos nos preparar para o dia. Vamos tomar café lá embaixo hoje. Vou pegar algo para você vestir." Ele levantou e foi até o closet.

Sim, eu esqueci que era uma criança. Claro, que eu precisava que alguém pegasse minhas roupas pra mim. Eu acho que meu gosto era muito simples para o _Sr. Tenho muito dinheiro._

Ele colocou uma roupa na cama junto com calcinha e sutiã. Ah ótimo, ele escolhia minhas roupas íntimas também. Ele precisa limpar minha bunda também? É melhor eu não perguntar ou ele vai realmente querer. _Bastardo doente._

Ele começou a tirar sua calça de pijama e colocar suas roupas.

Se ele pensava que eu ia me trocar na frente dele, bem ele estava enganado. Eu rapidamente peguei minhas roupas e fiz meu caminho até o banheiro, rapidamente fechando e trancando a porta atrás de mim.

Uma vez que estava lá dentro, dei uma boa olhada nas roupas. Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa. Eu estava esperando algo revelador como a camisola. Ao invés disso era uma roupa bem atraente e não tão reveladora, talvez mais para o lado conservador.

Era uma saia de babado azul marinho que ia até os meus joelhos. Tinha uma cintura boa mas não muito apertada. A blusa era de seda marfim e abotoava até abaixo dos seios e então franzia até a linha do pescoço onde tinha um belo decote. As mangas eram três quartos e ficou muito boa em mim.

Claro, esqueci de mencionar a lingerie. Eu tinha um sutiã de seda marfim com renda e calcinha combinando. Pelo menos não era fio dental. Era meio assustador ter esse homem que eu não conheço escolhendo lingerie e roupas para eu vestir. Mais assustador que o fato de que ele sabia meu tamanho. Esse homem que eu realmente não sabia nada sobre, já estava escolhendo roupas íntimas pra mim. Isso era simplesmente demais pra mim.

Escovei meu cabelo e dentes, ignorando completamente a maquiagem. Inferno, talvez se ele visse como eu realmente era sem graça, ele me deixasse ir. Ele era lindo, ele definitivamente podia encontrar alguma super modelo que ficaria toda feliz ao seu lado. Só o dinheiro já a manteria lá. Eu? Eu não me importava com isso. Claro que é bom ter dinheiro mas alguém precisa dizer ao _Sr. Glorioso _que o dinheiro não pode comprar amor.

Ele estava sentado no sofá esperando por mim quando sai pela porta do banheiro. Acho que ele estava tentando agir pacientemente mas não estava dando certo. Posso dizer que ele não é um homem muito paciente.

"Seus sapatos estão perto da cama." Ele disse enquanto levantava do sofá e então me seguia até a cama.

O sapato era um peep toe azul marinho com fivela perto do tornozelo. Pelo menos era salto baixo. A última coisa que eu precisava era tropeçar pela casa enquanto tentava ficar ao lado dele.

"Eles estão bons?" ele me perguntou.

Ele realmente estava preocupado com meu conforto? Onde estava a preocupação ontem a noite quando era obvio que eu não queria dormir na mesma cama que um estanho.

"Eles estão bons." Eu respondi brevemente.

Outro suspiro de Edward. "Bem então, vamos descer e tomar café. Certo?" ele disse oferecendo seu braço pra mim.

Eu não queria pegá-lo mas ele estava olhando pra mim com um olhar que dizia 'É melhor não reclamar da sua sorte.' Então, eu relutantemente coloquei meu braço no dele e ele caminhou para o corredor.

Ele nos conduziu pelo corredor até uma escada no final. Era o lado oposto que tínhamos vindo ontem. A escadaria não era tão grande quanto a que Emmett tinha me levado a noite passada. Descemos para um pequeno corredor e ele abriu a porta da esquerda. Ele nos levou para uma pequena e acolhedora sala de jantar.

Não pude evitar a confusão no meu rosto.

"O que foi Isabella?" ele perguntou percebendo minha reação.

"Eu acho que estava espirando uma sala de jantar monstruosamente grande." Então percebi que eu provavelmente soei esnobe dizendo isso. Mas não era nada além da verdade. "Quero dizer, comparado com o que eu vi desse seu palácio, eu simplesmente assumi que seria diferente;"

"Desapontada?" ele perguntou com um olhar divertido no rosto.

"Não, claro que não. Essa sala é na verdade a primeira que eu vi que parece _normal"_ eu exagerei na pronúncia do 'normal' para obter meu ponto de vista.

Ele riu.

"Bem Isabella, desculpe desapontá-la mas há uma maior e mais forma sala de jantar. Essa é uma área mais particular. Você terá sua chance de zombar da minha sala de jantar formal mais tarde."

Eu certamente desejava que ele não esperasse que eu pedisse desculpas por meu comentário. Eu não dava a mínima se ele estava satisfeito ou não com a minha avaliação. Estou sendo honesta. Esse lugar não tem nada a ver comigo. Será que ele esperava que eu saltasse de alegria por saber que em breve estaria na sala de 'banquete'? Dá um tempo.

Sentei na mesa em silêncio. Me recusei a fazer contato visual com ele. Então, nosso café da manhã foi servido e continuamos a comer em silêncio. Ele ocasionalmente tentava começar uma conversa mas eu não o encorajava.

Achei que se ele iria me manter aqui contra minhas vontades então ele teria que lidar com as conseqüências de seus atos. Eu não pedi para estar aqui. Eu certamente não queria me entregar.

Depois que terminamos de comer, eu acho que Edward finalmente decidiu que teve o suficiente de meu comportamento.

Ele levantou e estendeu sua mão pra mim. Ele parecia muito furioso então eu não e dei a minha mão enquanto levantava. Ele nos levou até o corredor e entrou em outra sala. Era uma varanda com móveis confortáveis e uma bela visão das árvores e um rio.

"Isabella, eu me recuso a ser ignorado por você. Você precisa mudar sua atitude agora!" Edward disse quase gritando.

Que diabos lhe dava direito de ficar bravo comigo?

"Desculpe?" eu olhei pra ele sem acreditar.

"O que você não entendeu Isabella? Eu tentei ser agradável com você e até deixar algumas de suas indiscrições pra lá. Eu espero que você responda minhas perguntas e converse comigo. Eu _**não **_vou tolerar comportamento infantil." Ele disse olhando para mim com olhos severos.

"Que diabos você esperava? Você me tirou da minha vida. Eu sou uma prisioneira aqui. Todas as minhas escolhas foram arrancadas de mim. Tenho que dormir com um completo estranho. Inferno, você até mesmo escolhe o que vou vestir. Eu tenho que simplesmente aceitar que você será meu marido? Eu não conheço você e você certamente não me conhece ou se importa comigo." Não pude evitar o tom ácido na minha voz.

Ele apertou a ponte de seu nariz e soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Você está errada."

"Não, não estou. Você não sabe nada de mim." Eu disse em tom desafiador.

"Sério. Vamos ver. Seu nome é Isabella Marie Swan. Você nasceu em 13 de setembro. Sua mãe foi morta quando você estava na terceira série. Seu pai foi baleado tentando salvar duas vítimas. Você se graduou com honrarias na escola mas decidiu sair da escola estadual e ir para um colégio comunitário. Você recentemente começou a trabalhar na editoração que você é além de qualificada. Seu chefe é um idiota e te ataca quase diariamente. Você vive em um apartamento que não é seguro. Isso soa certo?"

O olhar em seu rosto era absolutamente assustador, mas o que ele disse me assustou ainda mais.

"Você ... você tem me observado?" eu perguntei com um caroço na garganta.

"Claro que tenho." Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural no mundo.

"Isabella, suas condições de vida eram inaceitáveis. Seu carro – completamente sem segurança. Você não tem idéia de como sua vida era perigosa. Eu tinha que ter você observada constantemente para mantê-la segura. Eu não podia deixar nada acontecer com você."

De repente eu me senti fraca. Eu podia sentir o sangue saindo do meu rosto e me senti tonta. Minha respiração tornou-se irregular e eu estava tentando desesperadamente acalmar minha respiração. Eu podia me sentir balançando sob meus pés.

Aparentemente Edward percebeu também.

"Venha se sentar Isabella."

Ele me guiou até uma cadeira de couro no canto da sala. Ele me ajudou a sentar e pressionou o botão para algum de seus servos trazerem um copo de água.

"Shhh, meu amor. Relaxe. Respire. Tudo vai ficar bem. Tudo bem." Ele ergueu sua mão e gentilmente afastou algumas lágrimas do meu rosto, que eu nem tinha percebido que havia escorrido.

Então minha sensação de ser observada o tempo todo não eram infundidas. Eu simplesmente não conseguia colocar na minha cabeça. Isso era mais doentio e estranho do que eu pensava. Eu estava sendo perseguida e nem sabia disso.

O homem de cabelo grisalho que tinha servido nosso jantar ontem a noite entrou e me entregou um copo de água. Ele me deu um sorriso simpático e saiu da sala.

Eu lentamente bebi o copo todo de água. Edward pegou o copo vazio de mim e colocou na mesa de vidro.

"Quanto ... quanto tempo?" eu gaguejei em um sussurro.

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e pegou minhas mãos trêmulas nas suas.

"Quanto tempo o quê, meu amor?" ele me perguntou.

"Quanto tempo ... quanto tempo v-você tem me o-o-observado?" Eu finalmente consegui terminar com minha voz trêmula.

Com suas mãos ainda na minha ele me levantou e me levou até o sofá de dois lugares. Ele me puxou para sentar ao lado dele e instantaneamente me puxou para mais perto dele, mantendo suas mãos em volta da minha cintura enquanto ainda segurava minha outra mão na sua.

Ele soltou um suspiro. Esse suspiro não foi frustrado mas um que o preparava para o que ele iria me dizer.

* * *

**N/T:** _Tá, ele é louco, mas ele me deixa tão ... tão não sei. Eu fico suspirando, ele pode ser louco, mas não deixa de ser lindo e carinhoso, as pequenas coisas que ele faz (me deixam depressiva). Próximo capítulo todas vão morrer ao saber das coisas que ele fez. Lindo lindo e lindo ... e doentio, mas lindo._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

"Eu estive te observando a três meses antes de seu pai morrer."

Eu arfei e respirei fundo.

Depois de uma breve pausa ele continuou. "Eu te vi pela primeira vez na livraria em Port Angeles. Era um raro dia pra mim e eu fui capaz de passear em um ritmo vagaroso. Eu ouvi um barulho na livraria, olhei para frente e vi você. Você tinha acidentalmente batido em uma prateleira e seu rosto lindo imediatamente começou a ficar vermelho enquanto você rapidamente pegava os livros derrubados."

Eu lembrava daquele dia. Como eu poderia esquecer? Eu bati na prateleira como a destrambelhada que sou quando lembrei do nome do livro que eu queria e me virei para caminhar até a seção sem olhar. Eu lembro de ficar envergonhada instantaneamente e meu rosto provavelmente se tornou em três diferentes tons de vermelho, que é uma característica minha e acontece em milhares de situações. Aparentemente, eu não destruí somente a prateleira da livraria aquele dia, mas também, inconscientemente iniciei o que seria minha morte.

Ele continuou. "Quando eu te vi, fiquei instantaneamente hipnotizado por sua óbvia mas ainda subestimada beleza. Lembro-me de me perguntar se você era tão linda por dentro quanto era por fora. Não pude evitar te seguir até a cafeteria no corredor. Vi quando você pediu seu café, então se sentou em uma pequena mesa e começou a ler seu livro. Você era absolutamente de tirar o ar. Você nem percebeu o olhar convidativo do outro freguês ou o flerte óbvio do homem que fazia o café quando pediu o seu."

"Quando uma aspirante a Barbie de plástico entrou você rolou seus olhos para sua tentativa óbvia e vulgar de tentar flertar com o homem do café. Não havia inveja em seus olhos; era repulsa por tal comportamento. Eu sabia que você não era o mesmo tipo de mulher que ela. Você era o melhor tipo de mulher. Você era uma mulher linda, culta e inteligente que não cedia aos estereótipos."

"Você ainda foi educada com a mulher de plástico e a ajudou a pegar as coisas de sua bolsa quando ela caiu no chão. Você até mesmo aceitou o sorriso falso e agradecimento com desdém."

"Eu te observei quando saiu e te segui até o lado de fora. Uma senhora idosa estava tendo dificuldade com suas bolsas enquanto tentava abrir a porta de seu apartamento. Você rapidamente correu até ela e ofereceu sua ajuda. Você segurou suas bolsas e ainda a ajudou a entrar no apartamento."

"Não pude evitar te seguir até em casa. Eu tinha que saber quem você era e descobrir mais sobre você. Não somente isso mas eu queria ter certeza que você chegaria segura em casa. Eu quase instantaneamente tive um sentimento de proteção com você. Eu me lembro de rezar enquanto te seguia para Forks para que você não vivesse com um homem ou tivesse um namorado. Eu achei que uma mulher tão divina como você já teria alguém. Eu não tenho como te dizer como fiquei feliz ao descobrir que você vivia com seu pai. Me acalmei com a proteção que ele podia lhe oferecer e ainda mais quando descobri que ele era um policial."

"Eu comecei a investigar imediatamente. Eu tinha que saber mais sobre você. Eu me senti no topo do mundo quando descobri que não tinha outra pessoa que significasse algo pra você e também percebi que ninguém podia ser bom o suficiente pra você, além de mim."

"Eu estava planejando um jeito para nos conhecermos e tentar começar a te cortejar do jeito que você merecia. Infelizmente, logo quando estava finalizando meus planos seu pai foi morto e eu percebi que não poderia me aproximar de você neste momento de sua vida."

Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado e eu não sabia se era pela minha perda, pela perda de seus planos ou por ambos.

Depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio contínuo, eu me virei pra ele e pedi educadamente que ele continuasse.

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso e continuou. "Eu queria te confortar na sua hora de necessidade. Entretanto, eu sabia que o conforto de um completo estranho não iria ajudar, então eu mesmo resolvi te observar pelos próximos dias. Eu fiquei um pouco distante no funeral de seu pai e te observei. Quando terminou, eu me aproximei do túmulo e dei meu respeito ao homem que tinha trazido uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas pra esse mundo e provavelmente incutiu alguns de seus valores nela. Eu percebi que tinha perdido minha oportunidade de conhecer uma ótima pessoa. Uma promessa foi feita a ele por mim aquele dia. É uma promessa que eu pretendo manter. Eu disse a ele que sempre tomaria conta de você. Que você seria amada e apreciada como merecia. Eu prometi a ele que manteria você segura, que faria você feliz e que você nunca estaria sozinha. A única coisa que eu fui capaz de fazer por você foi mandar algumas flores para sua casa. No momento era a única coisa que eu podia fazer."

Quando ele disse isso eu instantaneamente me lembrei dos enormes sortimentos de flores que eu recebi onde os cartões não foram assinados. Eu tinha entrado em contato com o florista que os entregou e a única coisa que ele podia me dizer era que as flores foram encomendadas por uma mulher que sempre pagava e levava os próprios cartões para colocar nas flores.

Os cartões sempre foram escritos em uma caligrafia elegante. Eles diziam coisas reconfortantes como "Você nunca andará sozinha," ou "O amor de seu pai por você era incondicional e constante como você sempre saberá." Essas palavras pareciam ter um significado diferente agora que eu sabia na verdade quem era o autor.

Eu ainda tinha a maioria das plantas sobreviventes em meu apartamento. Surpreendentemente, elas me trouxeram conforto, eu tinha gostado de olhar pra elas todos os dias e a simples folhas dessas plantas me faziam sorrir.

"Então todas aquelas plantas enormes, lírios e rosas, todas foram de você?" eu perguntei a ele já sabendo a resposta.

"Sim, era tudo que eu podia fazer. Eu queria te trazer conforto e esse era o único jeito que eu podia pensar em fazer isso sem me intrometer durante seu tempo de luto. Eu continuei te observando ou mandando um de meus homens te observarem. Agora que seu pai havia falecido, me certificar de que você estaria segura se tornou o topo das minhas prioridades. Não era como se eu estivesse me intrometendo na sua vida mas eu não seria capaz de viver comigo mesmo se algo acontecesse com você. Me senti ainda mais compelido a continuar isso quando percebi que você realmente não mantinha muitas pessoas na sua vida e ninguém saberia se algo acontecesse com você. Não havia ninguém cuidando de você e eu não iria deixar isso pra lá."

Eu não tinha certeza de como lidar com tudo isso. Eu não sei se ele espera que eu me sinta lisonjeada ou se na verdade ele percebeu que eu posso me sentir assustada sobre tudo isso. Tentei manter uma expressão serena enquanto lidava com tudo isso mas eu não devo ter feito direito porque eu o senti apertar gentilmente minha mão antes de continuar.

"Eu observei enquanto você chorava ao dar a chave da casa de seus pais ao corretor assim que foi vendida e dirigir para sua nova vida em Seattle. Eu não tinha idéia de porque você aceitou um trabalho que está abaixo de suas qualificações exceto se você quisesse ser dona da empresa."

"Eu nunca fiquei feliz com seu jeito de viver. Eu não gostava da área que você morava. Depois que aquela mulher foi estuprada em seu complexo, me certifiquei que você recebesse vinte e quatro horas de proteção. Eu..."

Eu o interrompi. "Você está por trás do sistema de proteção de última geração que foi instalado no meu apartamento?"

"Sim, estava." Ele admitiu sem vergonha alguma.

"Embora eu soubesse que você estava sendo protegida, eu ainda sentia que a medida extra só reforçou a segurança. E mais, eu esperava que tendo o sistema de segurança te ajudaria a se sentir mais segura e talvez te deixasse mais a vontade. Eu também mandei instalar um para a vítima do estupro. Eu tive um membro da família que passou por uma experiência similar e eu senti que ela também precisava de um senso de segurança. Eu também mandei o gerente do seu complexo oferecer sessões de terapia a ela, para ajudar nessa hora difícil. Por um tempo tive um de meus homens de olho nela já que seu agressor estava à solta. Quando ele finalmente foi apreendido, eu retirei meu empregado de lá mas eu continuei com as terapias dela pelo tempo que ela achou necessário e claro que ela achou ser cortesia do proprietário."

Fui pega de surpresa. Eu acho que ele tinha um coração afinal de contas. Eu realmente estava surpresa por ele ter feito tudo isso por ela. Afinal, essa mulher também era uma completa estranha pra ele e ele não era aparentemente fascinado por ela como era por mim. Eu ainda não tinha certeza de como me sentir sobre o sistema de segurança ou o homem que me 'observava'. Tenho certeza que ele sabia meus códigos de segurança e quando eu os usei. Eu sei que ele provavelmente estava tentando me mostrar o quanto ele se importava comigo mas eu ainda estava com um pouco de medo.

"Eu fui capaz de ver como verdadeiramente maravilhosa você é. Você ajudava a instituição que distribuía comida. Você dava um sanduíche ao mendigo na esquina todos os dias no seu caminho pro serviço e até nos finais de semana se certificava de sair no mesmo horário e dar-lhe comida. Você sempre tinha um sorriso pra ele e lhe desejava bem mesmo quando ele agia de forma irritada. Você nunca saía para beber em bares. Você nunca se vestia provocadoramente ou flertou com um homem. Você até mesmo recusava educadamente os avanços de seu chefe e suas insinuações desagradáveis."

"Você parecia ter um sorriso pra todo mundo, especialmente para crianças e idosos. Não importa o quanto cansada você se sentia, se você visse alguém precisando de ajuda, você pararia e ajudaria."

"Seu corolla 92 está acabado e você ainda o dirige como se ele fosse durar mais uns dez anos. O escritório que você trabalha está localizado em uma área de alta criminalidade e ás vezes você caminha pra casa ao invés de dirigir. Não que eu goste da idéia de você andar na garagem do subsolo no seu carro também. Eu só sentia que você não podia mais ser protegida do jeito que deveria."

"Mas para ser completamente justo, eu estava pronto para você estar aqui. Eu tinha pensando em você e sonhado com você todas as noites desde que te vi pela primeira vez. Quanto mais eu descobria sobre você mais eu te queria aqui comigo. Eu queria que você fosse a primeira coisa que eu visse de manhã e a última coisa que eu veria a noite."

"Eu antecipei o dia que você se tornaria minha esposa por tanto tempo. Eu sei que é difícil para você aceitar isso agora. Eu não vou insistir que se torne minha esposa agora. Eu realmente acredito que logo irá descobrir que meu amor por você é puro e que sou completamente fiel a você. Não existe mais ninguém que eu queria para ser minha esposa ou a mãe dos meus filhos além de você."

Ele me puxou pra mais perto dele e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

_O que? Como? _Como nesse mundo eu devia fazer tudo isso? Claro, ele não deve esperar que eu ache todas essas informações confortantes. Isso me fez querer saber se ele tinha câmeras em meu apartamento e no meu trabalho já que ele sabia o que meu chefe fazia. Estremeci com a idéia.

O que ele disse a seguir me assustou ainda mais. Embora eu tivesse esperando.

"Mal posso esperar para fazer amor com você. Para finalmente sentir seu corpo delicado sob o meu. Vou admirar cada polegada de você. Me sentir dentro de você e nós nos tornando um será o paraíso na terra. Eu sei que estar dentro de você será muito melhor que qualquer coisa que eu imaginei."

Então ele deu um beijo prolongado no lado do meu pescoço abaixo da minha orelha. Eu tremi e meu corpo pareceu formigar da cabeça aos pés. Eu estava um pouco aborrecia comigo mesma por acreditar que senti prazer.

Eu acho que ele percebeu minha reação e então se moveu e chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Meus olhos fecharam e eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

Eu rapidamente voltei aos meus sentidos e movi minha cabeça pra longe dele. Eu bufei e tentei agir extremamente irritada. A verdade é que eu estava mais chateada comigo mesma por gostar disso quando bem no fundo eu sabia que devia odiar tudo nesse homem.

Ao invés de parecer frustrado, ele estava com um olhar divertido no rosto. Ele estava com um sorriso que mostrava que ele sabia que gostei de suas ações.

Soltei um suspiro exasperado, rolei meus olhos e rapidamente virei meu rosto antes que o vermelho mais uma vez, inevitavelmente enchesse minhas bochechas. Eu não queria dar a ele satisfação de saber que tinha me excitado um pouco, mas eu sei que ele já sabia. _Bastardo arrogante._

Quando senti que tinha minhas emoções sob controle, eu me virei para falar com ele.

"Eu realmente não sei o que dizer sobre tudo isso. Não importa o quanto você sinta que me conhece, isso ainda não muda o fato de que eu não conheço você."

Eu pausei por um minuto para pensar na melhor maneira de formular o que eu queria dizer a seguir. Eu não queria deixá-lo bravo mas eu sinto que ele precisa saber o que estou sentindo.

"Edward, é um pouco assustador saber que eu tive uma sombra por tanto tempo. Eu percebi que você queria me proteger mas isso certamente passou do controle. Minha vida pode não ter sido a vida ideal pra alguém mas era meu jeito. Nem tudo na minha vida era agradável mas que vida é assim? Eu gosto de controlar minha própria vida e descobrir meu caminho para meu próprio destino. Você não consegue entender como me sinto agora que não tenho nenhum controle da minha própria vida?"

Eu tentei o meu melhor para não aumentar minha voz ou soar muito acusadora enquanto fazia isso. Eu tinha aprendido, pelo menos, que a melhor maneira de abordar Edward é com uma voz calma. Ou pelo menos o mais calmamente que eu pudesse falar na minha situação atual.

Ele moveu suas mãos pra longe da minha cintura e da minha mão somente para colocá-las em ambos os lados do meu rosto. Ele trouxe meu rosto mais pra perto dele, me forçando a olhar em seus olhos perfurantes e infelizmente verdes e deslumbrantes.

"Isabella, eu entendo sua apreensão. Eu realmente entendo. Você tem que perceber que minha vida também mudou. Mudou no momento em que te vi. Você não tem idéia do controle que possui na minha vida."

"Nossa vida juntos simplesmente será melhor para nós dois. Você não entende? Podemos nos completar. Eu só te tirei da situação que você estava para o seu próprio bem. Ninguém nesse mundo poderia beneficiar sua perda. Você traz tanta bondade com você e não há razão para não continuar assim enquanto está comigo. Você pode ter ainda mais recursos a sua disposição agora. Eu só quero coisas boas pra você por mais egoísta que possa parecer, eu acredito que sou uma parte disso. Eu não acho que alguém possa amá-la do jeito que eu amo."

Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa, em seguida olhou em meus olhos antes de continuar. Mais uma vez, eu esperava que ele não sentisse o arrepio de prazer que meu corpo deu sem minha permissão.

"Você irá me conhecer, Isabella, você tem todo o tempo do mundo. A única coisa que você precisa saber de mim é meu compromisso. Quando eu faço um compromisso eu sempre o cumpro. Seja lá negócios ou pessoal, minha palavra é uma coisa que sempre pode ser confiada. Você é a coisa mais importante na minha vida, a mais importante pra sempre. Eu nunca irei abandoná-la. Eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto por você e eu te prometo que isso nunca mudará."

Com isso dito, ele gentilmente se inclinou mais uma vez mas dessa vez ele deu um beijo gentil em meus lábios. Eu não retribuí mas não o afastei também. Eu parecia ficar facilmente deslumbrada por ele e travar como um veado pego nos faróis. Eu estava com medo. Eu estava com mais medo por gostar disso, quando ele me beijou e por mais doente que possa parecer, eu gostava do jeito que me sentia quando ele me pegava em seus braços.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Eu me recuso ser enfeitiçada por esse homem. Eu preciso achar um jeito de clarear minha mente antes que ele me hipnotize ainda mais.

"Edward, eu me sinto um pouco sobrecarregada agora. Podemos não falar mais disso agora? É simplesmente um pouco demais para meu cérebro compreender. Podemos discutir isso mais tarde? Tudo bem pra você?"

"Isabella…" ele começou mas outra vez eu o interrompi.

"Bella." Eu disse o olhando nos olhos. Eu não queria que ele me chamasse mais de Isabella.

"O que?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu prefiro ser chamada de 'Bella'. Eu gosto de 'Isabella'. É um nome de família e fico contente por poder representar minha família de alguma maneira mas eu prefiro ser chamada de Bella. É como as pessoas que me conhecem me chamam. 'Isabella' é muito formal pra mim e sei lá – eu simplesmente acho 'Bella' melhor.

Ele me deu um sorriso torto gloriosamente lindo que com certeza tornou minhas bochechas vermelhas. Tenho certeza que _Crayola Crayons* _podia pegar algumas idéias de diferentes tons de vermelho olhando pro meu rosto.

_Crayola Crayons fabrica lápis de cor e possui mais de cem tons diferentes._

"Eu gosto de ambos os nomes. Ambos são lindos. Entretanto, Bella parece perfeitamente adequado para você. Eu adorei. Bella. Minha linda Bella." Mais uma vez ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na minha testa. Quando ele se afastou e olhou pra mim, estava com aquele sorriso torto pela segunda vez.

_Maldito. Maldito. Maldito. Porque ele tem que ter esse efeito em mim? _Eu quero odiá-lo. Eu preciso odiá-lo. Ele quem me capturou. Porque eu me sinto fraca nos joelhos quando ele me olha desse jeito? Porque eu quero atacar seus lábios quando ele se inclina pra mim?

Reação natural do corpo. É isso. _Viu, não sou eu. _É apenas algo que seu corpo quer quando recebe atenção.

_Ah, quem diabos estou enganando? _Se Larry King* estivesse olhando pra mim assim e me segurando em cativeiro, eu sei que não teria a mesma reação. Que diabos Edward Cullen estava fazendo comigo?

_Larry King apresentador e entrevistador de um programa de televisão popular chamado pelo seu nome na TV americana._

Não se esqueça Bella. Ele te roubou da sua vida. Ele te perseguiu e te seqüestrou. Por culpa dele você sentiu o maior medo que já teve na sua vida. _Mantenha o __**medo**__, Bella. Mantenha o __**medo**__._ Não deixe ele remover seu escudo. Ele está esperando que você relaxe. É isso que ele quer.

Fui arrancada de meu 'medo' ofuscante quando Edward falou.

"Respondendo sua pergunta anterior. Não, não temos que falar mais sobre isso. Eu não quero que você fique inconfortável. Gostaria de dar uma volta comigo pelo lago? Há uma trilha muito linda que o circula e que leva em diferentes direções."

Fiquei quieta enquanto pensava nisso. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer ou o que deveria fazer.

"Ou, se você preferir, você pode deitar um pouco. Percebi como o seu emocional deve estar alto demais agora e justamente com tudo que passou ontem deve se sentir exausta. Gostaria apenas de descansar um pouco agora?" Seu rosto preocupado e comportamento cuidadoso me pegaram de surpresa.

"Na verdade Edward, isso é exatamente o que eu quero fazer. Agora que você mencionou, eu me sinto cansada. Tudo bem que eu tire umas horas pra relaxar? Talvez dar uma dormida?" Eu na verdade fui capaz de perguntar a ele sem mostrar nenhuma hostilidade.

"Sim, minha doce Bella. Vamos, vou levá-la lá em cima e então deixá-la descansar." Ele gentilmente pegou minha mão na sua e caminhou comigo até o quarto. Assim que ele me levou pra dentro, ele trouxe minha mão até seus lábios e deu um beijo suave. Ele sorriu pra mim, se virou, e silenciosamente fechou a porta enquanto saía do quarto.

* * *

**N/T:** _Ai que coisa mais linda (chora desesperadamente), ele podia ter me seqüestrado, mas depois de saber de tudo isso eu estaria completamente e perdidamente apaixonada por ele, teria pulado em seu colo, o beijado e implorado pra ele fazer amor comigo. Tá parei. O que acharam? Comentem ;)_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Caminhei até a cama e sentei.

Isso era tão confuso. O que esse homem está fazendo comigo? Eu não estava aqui por tanto tempo então não posso desenvolver amor por ele. Claro que era muito cedo para sofrer da Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Ele deve ter algum poder especial, como magia negra. Ele provavelmente pode hipnotizar qualquer pessoa e fazê-las acreditar em todo tipo de coisa. Deve ser isso porque eu não posso estar louca. Porque eu sei que se alguém te ama, não te seqüestra, te mantém como prisioneira e te diz que irão se casar. Quero dizer, de jeito nenhum eu ia cair nessa. Certo? _Ah, Deus, atire em mim agora._

Certo Bella, é somente demais pra se pensar agora. Você precisa descansar. Você será capaz de clarear sua cabeça e pensar muito melhor depois de descansar.

Tirei meus sapatos e minha saia. Só fiquei com a blusa, que era comprida já que não estava mais dentro da saia.

Ao invés de ir pra cama, eu agarrei um cobertor e deitei no sofá de couro. Ainda bem que era um sofá muito confortável e grande o suficiente para meu corpo inteiro deitar. Pouco tempo depois caí em um sono profundo.

_Estava escuro e eu estava correndo pela floresta o mais rápido que eu podia. Eu podia ouvir homens falando, atirando ramos e galhos cada vez mais perto de mim. Aumentei minha velocidade o máximo possível. Eu tinha que sair daqui. Eu não podia deixá-lo me pegar._

_Minha respiração está pesada e eu me sinto como se tivesse corrido por horas. Tenho medo de entrar em colapso. Preciso descansar, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar parada por muito tempo._

_Okay, apenas uma breve pausa. Preciso pegar minha respiração e descansar os músculos, mesmo que só por um momento._

_Eu vi um galho de árvore de carvalho alto e fui para o outro lado dela me refugiar. Me sentei em silêncio e tentei me recompor. Eu preciso levantar e continuar correndo._

_Me estimulo sozinha e começo a correr em direção do que eu espero em breve ser minha liberdade, e oro para achar minha salvação sob qualquer forma._

'_Opa, pare!' eu ouvi uma voz grosseira dizer._

_Por um momento, eu achei que tinha sido pega._

'_Eu ouvi algo naquela direção,' a mesma voz grosseira disse._

_Me encolhi na minha posição, me escondendo atrás de outra árvore enorme. Eu estava com medo de ser ouvida correndo dessa vez. Eles estavam muito mais perto do que eu tinha pensado._

_Ouvi outra voz ordenando aos outros que se separem._

_Eu agora estava tremendo de medo. Eu estava com medo que eles me achassem simplesmente pela minha respiração alta e áspera._

_Olhei a minha volta desejando encontrar alguma coisa que eu pudesse usar como arma. Não havia nada. Entretanto, eu vi uma pedra brilhante, do tamanho de uma bola de golfe._

_Eu já vi muitos filmes em que a pessoa que está correndo tenta enganar os outros fazendo truques de sons em outras direções. Achei que valia a pena tentar._

_Peguei a pedra e mais uma vez me estimulei._

_Então levantei minha mão e joguei a pedra o mais longe que eu consegui._

'_Por aqui!' eu ouvi um dos homens gritar._

_Ah, funcionou. Graças a Deus._

_Esperei até ter certeza que mais ninguém estava vindo na minha direção. Então rapidamente me virei e comecei a correr novamente. Só não fui muito longe. Eu corri e bati em algo duro._

_Engoli em seco, tentando acalmar minha respiração, e olhei para os olhos em chamas furiosas de Edward Cullen._

'_Indo para algum lugar?' ele me perguntou, agora totalmente lívido._

'_Eu…eu … eu tenho … que,' mas ele me interrompeu, me dando um tapa forte no rosto._

'_Quando você vai colocar na sua cabeça que você pertence a mim? Você não pode me deixar. Eu não irei permitir.' Ele bateu novamente do outro lado da minha bochecha._

'_Venha agora, Isabella. É hora de enfrentar sua punição. Você não irá nem sonhar em me deixar quando eu terminar.'_

_Ele me agarrou novamente, segurando meu braço dolorosamente apertado enquanto me arrastava em direção a casa._

Acordei com um sobressalto, era apenas um sonho. Mas esse era exatamente o tipo de Edward Cullen que eu estou com medo. Ele foi tão duro e malvado comigo. Ele me seqüestrou. Como vou saber que ele não será violento comigo? É isso, eu não sei. E também não quero descobrir.

Percebi como estava bem mais escuro no quarto. Devo ter dormido por muitas horas. Eu provavelmente deveria ter dormido um pouco mais, mas descobri que eu provavelmente levantei antes que alguém chegasse. Eu sentei e tentei focar meus olhos.

"Ela está viva. Boa noite, Bela Adormecida." Edward disse em um tom amigável.

Olhei em volta e percebi que ele estava sentado em uma poltrona do outro lado do sofá. Ele estava sorrindo pra mim.

Eu sorri de volta. _Ah maldição. Maldição. _Eu não pretendo deixá-lo achar que eu estou feliz então rapidamente mudei o sorriso para uma carranca, tentando agir como se nunca tivesse sido um sorriso.

Aparentemente, Edward pegou minhas ações e começou a tremer de tanto rir. Claro, que isso só reforçou minha carranca o que pareceu instigá-lo ainda mais a rir. _Idiota!_

Finalmente fui forçada a olhar pra longe, completamente com medo de que iria sucumbir a rir também. Mordi meu lábio e olhei pela janela até ouvir que sua risada havia morrido completamente.

"Há quanto tempo esteve aqui?" eu perguntei enquanto me virava para encará-lo.

Espero que ele não tenha me ouvido falar ou gritar no meu sonho.

"Apenas há alguns minutos, eu teria acordado você logo. Mas agora que acordou, gostaria de comer algo?"

Estou com fome? Não, na verdade não. Estranho. Fazia horas que eu havia comido alguma coisa. Huh? Ah bem. E, ele não pareceu chateado, então eu não falei dormindo e ele não sabia de nada. Obrigada aos deuses por pequenos milagres, eu acho.

"Não, eu acho que deveria mas não estou agora. Pode ir, não precisa esperar por mim." _É me dê algum tempo sozinha._

"Na verdade, eu já comi, então acho isso bom porque agora tenho mais tempo com você." Ele disse e piscou pra mim.

Porque ele tem que ser tão lindo? E sua voz? Porque ele tem que ter a voz mais suave, sexy e aveludada? Onde ele conseguiu todo esse sex appeal? Quero dizer, esse homem simplesmente exalava sensualidade. Então, porque diabos ele me queria? Porque ele não estava com uma supermodelo ou uma atriz? Quero dizer, ele pode conseguir qualquer uma. Ele certamente não teria que seqüestrá-las para lhe fazerem companhia. Então, novamente me perguntei por que diabos estou aqui.

Saí da minha bolha de pensamentos quando senti seu braço sacudir gentilmente meus ombros enquanto sentava perto de mim no sofá.

"Bella? Você está bem?" ele me perguntou.

"Uh, sim, estou bem."

"Te chamei algumas vezes mas você estava em seu próprio mundo. O que está na sua cabeça?" ele perguntou enquanto me ajeitava mais confortavelmente no sofá.

"Bem, eu só estava me perguntando por que você me escolheu?" eu perguntei.

"Eu já te disse Bella. O que te deixou confusa?" ele me perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, Edward você pode ter quem você quiser." Eu disse.

Ele olhou pra mim com confusão então eu continuei. _Embora, eu não saiba o que possa ser confuso._

"Você é bonito, educado e tem dinheiro. Olhe para esse lugar e todas as coisas que você tem," eu disse enquanto gesticulava pela sala, apontando para as pinturas caríssimas, vasos e móveis antigos.

"Você provavelmente poderia escolher uma mulher; alguém que estou certa iria querer mais do que qualquer coisa passar a vida com você de bom grado. Então eu simplesmente não consigo entender porque você me quer. Eu não sou assim. Eu sou simples. Eu sou absolutamente chata. Eu não tenho nada a te oferecer. Não existe nada realmente significante sobre mim. Então, por quê? Eu simplesmente não entendo." E esses tristes fatos eram a pura verdade. Agora que eu os tinha dito em voz alta talvez ele visse.

Ele balançou sua cabeça e suspirou alto.

"Bella," ele começou e então soltou outro suspiro alto. "Você realmente se subestima. Contudo, suponho que seja uma das coisas que me atraem em você. Mas você realmente precisa se enxergar melhor."

Ele se vira pra mim então estou o encarando.

"Você acha que sou tão vaidoso e arrogante que só quero uma mulher que foi educada em Ivy League? Você acha que eu só quero alguém se for capa da Vogue?"

Ele não tem idéia que provou meu ponto de vista. Exatamente. Eu nunca seria a capa da Vogue ou qualquer outra revista. _Bem, talvez a capa de A Solteirona, se tal coisa existisse._

Ele riu. "Bella, você não tem idéia de como é atraente." Então ele tirou algum cabelo do meu rosto e colocou suas duas mãos no meu rosto, uma de cada lado.

"Você é absolutamente de tirar a respiração. Sua beleza é inigualável. Você é a criatura mais linda que eu já coloquei meus olhos." Ele disse em com uma voz suave.

"Seus olhos são fascinantes. Eu nunca soube que olhos castanhos poderiam ser tão atraentes. A beleza nesses olhos não pode ser descrita. Eu sinto que posso ver sua alma. Eu fico perdido olhando em seus olhos."

Com a forma que ele estava olhando fixamente em meus olhos, eu senti como se pudesse obter um vislumbre de sua alma também. Seus olhos eram absolutamente deslumbrantes por isso eu achava difícil olhar pra ele. Eu sinto como se ele tivesse o poder de me hipnotizar e eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, então eu relutantemente quebrei o contato com os olhos dele.

"Sua pele," ele começou enquanto suavemente acariciava minha bochecha, "é impecável. É como a mais fina porcelana."

Ele correu seus dedos por meus lábios. Me encontrei tomando uma rápida respiração. "Seus lábios são cheios, rosas e perfeitamente esculpidos. Eles são os lábios que mais merecem ser beijados que eu já vi. E quando seus lábios formam um sorriso – bem, é uma coisa que nunca vou poder comparar. Seu sorriso ilumina seu rosto e ilumina a sala a sua volta."

Nunca na minha vida alguém tinha dito tais coisas pra mim. O jeito que ele olhava pra mim enquanto falava, quase me fez acreditar nele. Não pude evitar o rubor que eu senti subindo em meu rosto.

"E isso," ele disse e gentilmente acariciou ambas minhas bochechas com suas mãos. "Esse rubor, é lindo como você. Mostra sua inocência e seu coração puro."

_Maldição. Ele deve ter feito um curso 'a arte da sedução'. Inferno, ele provavelmente dava as aulas._

"Ah e Miss Swan, não me deixe começar a falar sobre seu corpo. Seu corpo é pecaminoso e muito sedutor. Acredite, quando você passa pelos homens na rua, eles se viram para te ver andar. Em mais de uma ocasião eu queria surrá-los. Seus pensamentos cruéis ficavam escritos na cara deles. Entretanto, eu não poderia culpá-los por admirar tal beleza." Enquanto ele disse isso, seus olhos vagaram por meu corpo e eu me encontrei nervosamente puxando o cobertor um pouco mais apertado em mim.

"Você é inteligente, engraçada, misericordiosa, e a lista por aí vai. Você, minha doce Bella, é um pacote completo. Você é realmente única." Ele olhou para mim com respeito.

Sim, eu acho que Edward Cullen sofre alguma doença mental. Ele obviamente está delirando.

"Sabe Bella, eu posso não ser capaz de ler sua mente mas eu posso ler sua expressão. Todas minhas facilidades mentais estão intactas. A única que teria um problema acreditando no que eu disse é você. Espero que possa ajudá-la a ver o que o resto do mundo vê quando olha pra você. Você é maravilhosa e eu pretendo passar o resto da minha vida mostrando a você como você é realmente magnífica."

"Pare com isso Edward!" eu meio que chorei pra ele.

"Você não pode dizer essas coisas pra mim. Você não pode esperar que eu acredite em tudo isso. Eu sei o que eu sou e sei que não sou nada do que você descreveu." Eu disse enquanto percebia a verdade na minha declaração.

Ele começou a me interromper, mas eu o parei.

"Por favor, deixe-me apenas terminar o que estou dizendo; eu preciso dizer isso."

Respirei fundo e então continuei. "Eu adoraria ser todas essas coisas que você descreveu, mas a simples verdade é que eu não sou e nunca serei. Eu passei minha vida inteira lá fora tentando e nunca me sentindo aceita. Entretanto, eu finalmente comecei a me aceitar como sou. Parei de sentir pena de mim mesma e aprendi como ser assim – apenas eu. Minha vida pode não ter sido excitante mas eu estava contente. Eu me adaptei."

Edward se moveu pra mais perto de mim. Ele levantou sua mão e afastou as lágrimas que eu nem tinha percebido que caíram. Ele beijou minha testa e então me puxou para um abraço apertado.

Não sei por que, mas eu simplesmente perdi o controle. Eu realmente comecei a chorar. Todo o tempo, ele continuou a me abraçar e acariciar minhas costas.

Fiquei surpresa por como confortável e natural me senti em seus braços. Me senti segura e protegida ali. Eu sei que não devia me sentir assim por causa das circunstâncias que me levaram a estar aqui agora, mas eu não pude evitar gostar da sensação de pertencer aqui nesse momento.

"Bella, eu prometo a você que irei fazê-la ver a pessoa que eu vejo em você. Eu sei que você não pode mudar esse pensamento de anos em um momento mas eu pretendo fazê-la ver o ser magnífico que você é."

Ele então me afastou um pouco de seu abraço para que pudesse olhar em meus olhos antes de falar novamente.

"Eu sei que preciso de você na minha vida e sei que você precisa de mim na sua, quer você acredite ou não. Precisamos um do outro. Tenha fé em mim Bella. Acredite em mim. Confie em mim. Posso mostrar a beleza em você e podemos descobrir a beleza de nós."

_Maldito. Maldito. Maldito. _Ele estava fazendo isso de novo. Se ele não estava me hipnotizando com seus olhos então ele estava fazendo isso com suas palavras. Agora eu sei que ele não somente ensinou um curso na arte da sedução como escreveu um livro.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, meu estômago roncando veio em boa hora. Eu não sabia o que mais dizer a ele agora. Quando ele falava do jeito que falou, todos os pensamentos lógicos pareciam fugir da minha cabeça. Ele estava me hipnotizando novamente e eu quase me vi sob seus encantos. Graças a Deus eu não comi antes, fui recompensada.

"Eu acho que alguém está com fome," Edward disse enquanto levantava e estendia sua mão pra mim.

"Tão perceptivo," eu respondi pegando sua mão e o deixando me levantar.

Eu estava um pouco inconfortável enquanto comia meu jantar. Ele estava olhando pra mim o tempo todo enquanto eu comia. _Que foi? Têm sopa escorrendo no meu queixo?_ A sopa o excita? Isso realmente estava me perturbando.

"O que?" eu perguntei com irritação em minha voz.

"Nada. É só que você é linda, só isso. É difícil pra mim tirar meus olhos de você." Ele estava me olhando como um menininho apaixonadamente doente.

Não pude evitar. Tomei a sopa ruidosamente. Então me permiti soltar um pequeno arroto.

_Hey, eu faria qualquer coisa nesse ponto para ele finalmente dizer 'você é muito nojenta, saia da minha frente.'_

Enquanto eu continuava propositalmente tomando minha sopa ruidosamente, Edward finalmente caiu na gargalhada.

"Ah, Bella, você é ainda mais linda quando está tentando ser irritante," ele disse entre as gargalhadas.

"Quem disse que estou tentando?" _Idiota!_

"Bella, eu nunca me cansarei de você. Você certamente é cheia de surpresas. Você me encanta. É só mais uma coisa que eu amo em você." Ele disse e pareceu condenar todos meus esforços.

Todas essas suas emoções jorrando e seu olhar constante estavam realmente me deixando nervosa.

Eu finalmente tinha um cara que estava interessado em mim e ele é um psicopata. _Que ótimo!_

Ei realmente não sei se posso passar mais tempo aqui sem ficar louca. Era simplesmente tão errado em tantas maneiras. Eu não iria me permitir ficar envolvida com esse homem, esse doente mental!

Sim, as coisas que ele disse pra mim foram mais doces do que eu tinha imaginado que o meu 'amor verdadeiro' diria pra mim. É apenas irritante que alguém que realmente não sabe que você é a escolhida diga isso. Isso certamente faz suas declarações parecerem menos plausíveis, não importa quanto ele se enganou para acreditar que seja verdade.

Se eu escutasse atentamente, eu podia ouvir meu pai falar em minha mente. _'Bella, esse homem é um criminoso. Ele te seqüestrou. Ele te tirou de tudo. Ele vai simplesmente falar mentiras para você fazer o que ele quer. Você precisa fugir Bella. Ele pode te matar. Eu sei que te eduquei melhor do que ser vitima das ilusões de um louco. __Você precisa lutar Bella. Lute pela sua liberdade.'_

Eu irei lutar. Eu lutaria para me emancipar. Edward Cullen não iria conseguir o que quer. Eu, Bella Swan, irei mostrá-lo que ele não pode usar seus charmes e deslumbre para ganhar a afeição de alguém, especialmente depois de seqüestrá-lo. Ele irá descobrir que não pode forçar uma pessoa a amar a outra.

"Edward?" eu perguntei enquanto minha concretização vinha.

"Sim, meu amor, o que foi?" ele disse com um sorriso bobo.

"Amanhã, você me leva para caminhar? Deixe-me ver o cenário a nossa volta? Eu acho que me faria bem tomar um ar fresco." Espero que ele não perceba minhas intenções.

"Eu ficaria mais do que feliz. Sim, amor, provavelmente te fará bem tomar um ar fresco. Há uns lugares que as vistas são maravilhosas. Estou realmente ansioso para apresentá-las a você." Ele disse com uma expressão satisfeita.

"Obrigada, Edward. Parece ótimo, e mal posso esperar para ver." _Sim, ver tudo. Descobrir o melhor caminho para fugir._

_Sorria Bella. Mantenha sua charada. Deixe-o pensar que está ganhando. Você sabe mais._

"Ótimo, é um encontro então," ele disse com júbilo.

_Sim, um encontro. Um encontro para começar a planejar minha fuga. _Eu não vou deixar que meus sonhos me impeçam de fugir.

"Você gostaria de assistir um filme antes de nos recolhermos?" ele perguntou enquanto levantávamos da mesa.

_Na verdade não._

"Claro, seria ótimo." Eu relutantemente percebi que faria o melhor para satisfazê-lo e conseguir sair logo daqui.

"Pra que tipo de filme está seu humor hoje?"

"Horror," eu respondi rapidamente.

Eu definitivamente não queria assistir um filme romântico com ele. Espero que algum filme de terror faça minha situação parecer melhor. _Duvido._

"Horror, sério?" ele perguntou surpreso com minha escolha.

"Com certeza," eu respondi simplesmente.

_É claro, pois estou vivendo um graças a Edward Cullen.

* * *

_

**N/T: **_kkk morri de rir com a Bella tomando sopa, mas um homem pode até ter me seqüestrado, se ele falasse essas coisas pra mim eu teria mandado chamar um padre na hora e me casava até de pijama *hunf*_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Na manhã seguinte após o café da manhã, Edward e eu fizemos uma grande caminhada pelas trilhas de sua propriedade.

Eu tenho que admitir, sua propriedade era absolutamente linda. Duas das trilhas eram bem próximas de sua casa. Elas rodeavam o lago magnífico. Tomamos apenas uma dessas trilhas já que ambas ofereciam a mesma visão, apenas por perspectivas diferentes.

Em outra trilha que fomos parecia ser interminável. Essa trilha tinha me deixado cansada até que chegamos em uma clareira. A vista aqui me deixou absolutamente perplexa. Eu estava totalmente incrédula. Me senti como se estivesse olhando para uma pintura em vez de uma magnífica visão na minha frente.

De onde estávamos você podia ver muitas montanhas com lindos cumes. Em frente às montanhas havia um lindo gramado. Uma cachoeira podia ser vista entre as duas montanhas levando a um riacho que corria entre as lindas terras. Flores silvestres em diferentes cores tornavam tudo absolutamente majestoso. Desse local, você podia ver vários veados correndo pela área gramada.

Depois de um dia cansativo, finalmente desistimos da caminhada e voltamos para a casa. Comemos nosso jantar e eu dormi cedo por causa do dia exaustivo.

Alguns dias passaram com uma interação física mínima entre Edward e eu. Ele teve que trabalhar, então felizmente a maior parte do tempo passei sozinha. Eu ainda não tinha descoberto o que exatamente Edward fazia pra viver. A única coisa que Edward dizia é que ele tinha muitos investimentos. Tive a impressão que nem todos eram legais. Também tentei arrancar alguma informação de Emmett, mas não tive sucesso.

Eu realmente queria saber mais de Edward. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido com meu apartamento. Queria saber o que aconteceu com meu emprego. Odeio o pensamento de o meu chefe achar que desisti.

Também queria saber se alguém no trabalho se preocupava por não saber mais de mim. Pensei em Angela Weber. Ela era secretária de Mike Newton. Acho que pode dizer que nos tornamos amigas. Ás vezes nos encontrávamos na sala de descanso e passávamos nosso tempo enchendo a outra sobre nossas vidas. A minha não era muito interessante. A de Angela era. Ela era noiva de um cara chamado Ben. Eu não tinha o conhecido, mas Angela tinha dito que gostaria que eu o conhecesse em breve. Quando tínhamos a sorte de ter o horário de almoço juntas, normalmente saíamos pra comer nosso almoço do lado de fora ou se chovia, na sala de descanso. Ela também foi útil por muitas vezes interromper quando eu estava sozinha com Mike. Embora Angela e eu não tenhamos passado nenhum tempo juntas fora do trabalho, eu adoraria acreditar que ela se preocupou com meu bem-estar.

A razão por eu não questionar Edward dessa vez era simples. Eu senti que meu ótimo plano para fugir não precisava levantar suspeitas. Edward parecia defensivo e frustrado sempre que eu questionava suas atitudes ou motivos. Espero que o esteja iludindo com minha falsa aceitação dos fatos, e que estou gradualmente chegando a um acordo das mudanças da minha vida. Espero que se ele ficar mais confortável com minha aceitação então ele irá relaxar um pouco com os seguranças.

Passei a maior parte do tempo explorando a gigante mansão de Edward. Eu sempre procurava algumas possibilidades que poderiam me ajudar quando eu fugisse. Eu memorizei metodicamente as saídas que descobri.

Também observei e mentalizei cada ida e vinda dos empregados. Eu ia a cozinha e conversava um pouco com o cozinheiro para que pudesse também descobrir os dias e horas das entregas de carnes e coisas do supermercado. Dei meu melhor para calcular os horários que os diferentes empregados trabalhavam. Observei os diferentes comportamentos dos empregados. Pude ver quem era dedicado ao seu trabalho e aqueles que eram relaxados em seus deveres. Dei meu melhor para conseguir uma conversa com as pessoas. Minha esperança era que se essas pessoas acreditavam que eu tinha adotado minha nova vida então eles não iriam se preocupar tanto em ficar de olho em mim.

Eu sabia que não podia planejar minha fuga imediatamente. Eu tinha que ser cautelosa e pensar com cuidado em todos os cenários possíveis. Eu queria ter certeza de quando finalmente tivesse minha chance, desse certo.

Além de Edward, Emmett era a única pessoa que vinha voluntariamente passar um tempo comigo. No entanto meu tempo com Emmett nunca era tão grande quanto eu queria. Ele basicamente vinha ver se eu estava bem e se precisava de algo. Eu acho que seus esforços para iniciar uma conversa comigo foram para eu me sentir aceita. Eu não sei se era por insistência de Edward, mas Emmett era uma pessoa realmente doce. Seria difícil não gostar dele.

Descobri que Emmett era casado por cinco anos. O nome de sua esposa era Rosalie, e pelo jeito que ele falava dela, era fácil dizer que ela era o amor de sua vida. Eles têm um filho de dois anos chamado Jackson. Emmett orgulhosamente me mostrou uma foto. Seu filho era adorável; ele era absolutamente uma das crianças mais lindas que eu já vi. Seu cabelo era escuro e enrolado como o do pai, e Emmett disse que ele tinha os olhos azuis da mãe.

Emmett disse que ele e Rosalie têm uma casa aqui na propriedade de Edward. Quando eu perguntei a ele quão grande era a propriedade, ele apenas me respondeu 'imensa'. Ele nunca me deu uma idéia de qual era o tamanho real.

Ele finalmente me admitiu que era irmão de Edward. Ele disse que o irmão deles, Jasper trabalhava com Edward também e que mantinha uma casa em sua propriedade. Jasper também é casado. Emmett disse que o nome da esposa de Jasper é Alice. Ele não pode evitar uma risada quando disse que ela era 'uma bola de energia'. Ele me disse que eu logo conheceria Jasper. Eu não deixei de notar que ele nunca disse se e quando eu conheceria Rosalie e Alice. Com certeza seria bom ter uma companhia feminina. Eu também não me importaria em conhecê-las e ver se elas me ajudariam a conseguir minha liberdade.

Perguntei a Emmett porque ele chamava Edward de 'patrão' se ele era seu irmão. Ele disse "Bem, ele é meu patrão. Mas, ele não faz eu chamá-lo assim. A razão por eu fazer isso é pelos outros que trabalham para ele. Eles precisam saber que Edward é o patrão; que sua palavra é lei aqui. Ele merece sua lealdade e respeito. E além disso, eu gosto de achar jeitos de irritá-lo e é fácil fazer isso quando estou no modo 'Emmett empregado'." Depois que ele disse isso um sorriso travesso apareceu em seu rosto, e eu não pude evitar rir com ele.

De alguma forma, eu aposto que Emmett é um dos únicos que consegue escapar depois de irritar Edward. Eu nem sequer pareço ter esse privilégio. Emmett e Edward parecem ser bem próximos, e pelo que pude perceber o mesmo vale pra Jasper.

Aqui eu me encontro agora, na minha camisola e robe, sentada no sofá do quarto com minhas pernas embaixo de mim. Eu estava tão imersa no livro que eu estava lendo que não ouvi Edward entrar, então me assustei quando ouvi a porta fechar atrás dele.

"Eu não queria assustar você. Seu livro é bom?" ele perguntou enquanto tirava sua gravata e o paletó.

"Não é ruim. Eu sempre tenho que terminar um livro, eu gostando ou não. Sempre tenho que seguir a história até o fim." Enquanto eu disse isso tive um pensamento rapidamente; espero que seja qual for o final da minha história, que seja um que eu queira.

Depois de pegar seu pijama na gaveta da cômoda, ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou na testa.

"Vou tomar um banho e me juntarei a você em alguns minutos. Porque você não liga para a cozinha e pede que tragam uma garrafa de vinho?"

"Claro, parece ótimo. Te vejo daqui a pouco." Eu disse enquanto levantava do sofá e fazia meu caminho até o interfone.

Alguns minutos depois, Norman, o homem de cabelos grisalhos, bateu na porta. Ele entrou e me desejou boa noite enquanto colocava a garrafa, resfriada no gelo, na mesinha. Ele tirou a garrafa do gelo e removeu a rolha, servindo duas taças para nós.

Assim que Norman saiu, Edward sai do banheiro. Ele estava só de calça e então decidiu por uma camiseta. Fiquei tão satisfeita por ele fazer isso. Era difícil não olhar para seu peito e abdômen musculosos e lindos sem querer correr minhas mãos por eles. Eu também odiava quando ele me pegava olhando. Eu não queria dar a ele a impressão de que ele me excitava, porque ele não excitava. _É, certo Bella. Apenas continue dizendo isso a si mesma; talvez você possa se enganar em acreditar._

Ele caminhou até mim com aquele sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego que sempre me deixava deslumbrada, e momentaneamente incapacitada. Edward pegou nossas taças de vinho e me deu uma enquanto sentava perto de mim. Felizmente eu recuperei meus sentidos.

"Bella todos aqui estão a tratando bem?" ele perguntou enquanto bebericava seu vinho.

"Sim, todos tem sido muito hospitaleiros. Você têm realmente ótimas pessoas trabalhando pra você." Eu realmente pareci gostar de todos até agora. Com exceção de James e Laurent, mas eles não eram mais empregados aqui. Embora Demetri tenha sido uma das poucas pessoas que não consegui manter uma conversa. Eu não me importava, ele parecia mal-educado e um tanto perigoso pra mim.

"Fico contente. Quero que se sinta confortável aqui, afinal de contas essa é sua casa também. Por favor diga-me se há algo que precisa meu amor. Não quero que fique querendo nada." Ele disse sinceramente.

"Bem, isso pode parecer bobo pra você. Eu gostaria da minha bolsa. Eu estava com ela quando foi pega." Eu sabia que tinha algum dinheiro nela e eu iria precisar quando estivesse livre desse lugar. Infelizmente, eu não tinha um celular porque eu não podia pagar, e eu realmente não via necessidade de ter um já que eu não tinha ninguém para manter contato.

"Claro, Bella; eu nem mesmo pensei nisso. Vou pedir para Emmett recuperá-la amanhã."

"Obrigada, Edward. Eu realmente adoraria isso." Eu disse me lembrando de ficar calma e parecer tranqüila. Embora por dentro eu estivesse começando a ficar com raiva ao lembrar de tudo que foi tirado de mim. _Vamos lá Bella. É importante que ele acredite que você está sendo feliz aqui. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de ficar brava agora._

"Algo mais que você precise?" ele perguntou.

"Eu gostaria de ir ao meu apartamento," ele começou a me interromper antes que eu terminasse.

"Espere, apenas ouça meus motivos primeiro," eu disse o mais calma e educadamente que eu pude.

"Eu gostaria de pegar alguma de minhas roupas. Eu também tenho alguns livros favoritos que gosto de ler várias vezes. Tenho alguns objetos sentimentais que lembro de meus pais que eu gostaria muito de ter. Eu só sinto que ter alguma dessas coisas irão ajudar a eu me sentir mais em casa aqui." Eu rezei para que ele acreditasse que eu estava começando a pensar que essa era a minha casa agora. Eu sabia que se ele acreditasse nisso, então ele ficaria muito satisfeito.

E ele ficou.

"Acho que é uma idéia excelente Bella, você significa muito pra mim. Eu realmente quero que você seja feliz aqui comigo. Se você fizer uma lista do que gostaria, então posso pedir para meus homens pegarem pra você e trazer aqui."

_Não, não, não. Eu preciso ir. Se eu for, talvez eu consiga escapar de lá._

_Certo, fique calma. Fale calmamente e sorria pra ele. Flerte se precisar. Você precisa achar um jeito de conseguir o que quer._

"Edward," ele realmente parecia gostar quando eu falava seu nome. Preciso me lembrar de dizer mais vezes.

"Obrigada; realmente me deixa feliz saber que logo terei alguns de meus pertences comigo." Olhei pra baixo e então pra cima, lentamente olhando pra ele por baixo de meus cílios, e sorrindo docemente.

"Edward, eu realmente não quero que mais ninguém mexa nas minhas coisas. É muito pessoal e importante pra mim, e eu não me sentiria confortável sabendo que outra pessoa está mexendo nos meus bens. Eu prefiro pegar especialmente as coisas que pertenciam aos meus pais. Elas são muito sentimentais, e eu preferia manter longe de seus empregados. Então quando eu as tiver aqui, posso dividi-las com você." Eu sorri, esperando que parecesse inocente e o agradasse.

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns minutos. Pra minha sorte, ele não parecia chateado.

"Semana que vem, você e eu iremos ao seu apartamento. Você poderá pegar cuidadosamente tudo que quiser, e eu estarei lá para ajudá-la. Podemos trazer tudo que você quiser pra cá e vender o resto. Podemos nos livrar de qualquer coisa que você não queira mais. Preciso checar meu calendário e ver que dia será melhor. Será ótimo fazermos isso juntos." Ele disse parecendo completamente satisfeito com sua resposta.

_Juntos. Ótimo. _

"É, será ótimo." Eu disse esperando não parecer desapontada.

Eu sabia que a possibilidade de ficar sozinha em meu apartamento era quase nula. Só esperava ser capaz de encontrar um jeito de fugir. Claro, que com Edward comigo, qualquer uma das possibilidades que eu tinha rezado pra achar agora estavam destruídas.

Edward pegou minha taça de vinho vazia e colocou com a sua na mesa.

Então ele ficou insuportavelmente perto de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Estou tão feliz por você estar começando a gostar daqui. Vamos viver uma vida maravilhosa juntos."

Eu podia sentir sua respiração quente em mim. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro. Ele tinha um aroma inebriante que parecia uma mistura de canela e sândalo. Entretanto, perdi todos meus pensamentos quando ele gentilmente começou a sugar minha orelha. Isso trouxe sensações maravilhosas por todo meu corpo até meus pés.

Então ele foi da minha orelha beijando por toda minha mandíbula. Ele fez seu caminho para o canto dos meus lábios. Dei uma respiração rápida e fui incapaz de qualquer conexão com meu cérebro.

Logo, seus lábios estavam nos meus, e ele começou a sugar gentilmente meu lábio inferior. Suas mãos se moveram para minha nuca enquanto fui puxada pra mais perto dele. Então ele passou a sugar meu lábio superior.

É muito triste que eu não tenha beijado nenhum cara antes. Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer. Eu estava deixando meus instintos agirem. Eu nem conseguia pensar.

Edward gentilmente fez minha boca abrir com a dele. Sua língua explorou a minha e logo começou a gentilmente acariciá-la. Ah, mas seu gosto era divino! Instintivamente passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e de repente nosso beijo aprofundou e se tornou mais apaixonado.

Finalmente quebramos nosso beijo devido à falta de oxigênio. Edward, entretanto, começou a beijar da minha garganta até a minha clavícula.

_Respire Bella. Ah meu Senhor, aquela sensação de formigamento aumentou e maldição, era ótimo!_

Depois que ele parou de me beijar, ele juntou nossas testas e sorriu, mais uma vez soprando aquele seu cheiro delicioso em mim. Logo percebi que estava sentada em seu colo com meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Os braços de Edward estavam em volta da minha cintura. Eu nem mesmo me lembro dele me levantar.

Depois de alguns minutos, as células do meu cérebro se reagruparam e lentamente começaram a despejar pensamentos de volta no meu consciente.

Porque eu o beijei de volta? _Porque você queria. _Não, eu não queria e eu não gostei. _Mentirosa!_

"Eu queria fazer isso faz tanto tempo. Deus, Bella, você é tão maravilhosa." Mesmo com sua cabeça tão perto da minha, eu podia ver aparecer em seu rosto aquele sorriso que deixava meus joelhos tremendo.

_Se controle antes que as coisas avancem. Você não está pronta pra isso. _Embora, se as sensações são melhores que as do beijo, pode até valer à pena. _Cala a boca Bella!_

"Uh, Edward, eu ... um estou realmente cansada. Estou pronta pra dormir." Parece que minha habilidade de articular se perdeu entre os beijos e meus pensamentos em conflito.

Quando subi em cima da cama, percebi para o meu horror que eu tinha deitado no meio da cama ao invés da minha posição usual, curvada em uma bola perto da beira.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse me mover, Edward tinha envolvido seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxado pra ele.

Ah bem, eu acho que isso iria ajudar a convencer Edward que estou entregando meus sentimentos. Não, quero dizer me entregando a situação, não aos sentimentos porque não há sentimentos. _Mmm Hmm, continue dizendo isso pra si mesma. _Eu tinha que fazer algo logo.

Eu tive um sono muito inquieto. Meus sonhos foram estranhos. Eu via relances do meu pai e da minha mãe, mas eles estavam balançando a cabeça como se estivessem desapontados comigo. Então me vi voltando ao trabalho, mas ninguém parecia me perceber, nem mesmo Mike. Era como se eu fosse um fantasma, e ninguém pudesse me ver.

Meus sonhos ficaram estranhos. Comecei a sentir uma estranha sensação que começou na minha barriga. Não era inconfortável. Na verdade, era muito bom, diferente de tudo que já senti. Eu podia sentir um grande prazer nos meus seios. Era como se um deles estivesse sendo massageado. Curtindo meu sonho, deitei em minhas costas e então senti ambos meus seios serem massageados.

Nunca tive um sonho sexual tão real. Senti algo molhado em meu mamilo e isso era tão excitante. _Maldição, isso era bom! _Então senti meu seio todo sendo chupado. Meus olhos abriram. Percebi que não era um sonho.

Olhei pra baixo e vi Edward tomando meu seio esquerdo com reverência em sua boca e chupando. Sua mão esquerda estava massageando meu seio direito. Ele o liberou e passou a língua pelo meu mamilo; então colocou sua boca pra trabalhar no seio direito e começou a massagear o esquerdo.

Percebi que minha camisola curta havia sido puxava um pouco abaixo do meu pescoço. Eu não conseguia achar minha voz para mandá-lo parar porque palavras eram simplesmente impossíveis agora. Estou com vergonha de admitir, mas no fundo eu não acredito que queria que ele parasse.

Então ele moveu sua boca pro meu pescoço e começou a beijar e chupar gentilmente. _Ah, Deus!_

Uma de suas mãos deixou meus seios e viajou para o topo da minha calcinha e então sua mão deslizou pra dentro. Ele deslizou seu dedo pra cima e pra baixo da minha fenda. Eu devia dizer pra ele parar, mas eu sabia que não seria capaz de falar coerentemente. _Admita; você não quer que ele pare._

De repente ele deslizou um dedo dentro da minha vagina e começou a bombear lentamente. Minha respiração engatou, e eu não podia acreditar em como era maravilhosa a sensação de formigamento se espalhando por todo meu corpo. Quando ele adicionou outro dedo dentro de mim, um pequeno suspiro escapou de meus lábios enquanto meu corpo se ajustava a nova sensação.

Ele não estava mais beijando meu pescoço. Sua outra mão ainda estava em meu seio massageando gentilmente.

"Não." Eu finalmente disse em um sussurro. "Por favor, pare." Eu não pareci muito convincente.

"Shh, tudo bem Bela, querida." Ele disse suavemente enquanto olhava pra mim. "Eu só quero fazê-la sentir-se bem."

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo.

"Apenas relaxe Bella, e deixe seu corpo sentir." Ele disse com a voz rouca.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu o senti puxando minha calcinha.

Ele olhou pra mim e viu o medo em meus olhos. "Tudo bem, Bella. Não vamos fazer sexo hoje. Eu te disse, só quero fazer você se sentir bem."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele baixou a cabeça até o ápice entre as minhas pernas. Ele abriu minhas pernas enquanto se acomodava entre elas. Mais uma vez ele começou a me acariciar e então entrou com seus dedos na minha vagina. Ele estava observando seus dedos entrarem e saírem de mim enquanto começava a aumentar sua velocidade.

Fechei meus olhos novamente, me sentindo envergonhada por ser observada tão de perto.

Ele tirou seus dedos e então de repente senti sua língua lamber de cima a baixo da minha fenda.

Não pude evitar o gemido que escapou dos meus lábios. Eu não queria que esse homem soubesse o quanto ele fazia eu me sentir bem, e eu não queria gostar disso. Entretanto, meu corpo tinha idéias diferentes. _Santo Deus! Maldito corpo traidor._

Do nada, sua língua deslizou dentro de mim. Ele bombeava pra dentro e pra fora como ele tinha feito com seus dedos. A sensação era inimaginável. Mordi meu lábio tentando o meu melhor para abafar os gemidos, mas não tive sucesso.

Ele então voltou a lamber minha fenda pra cima e pra baixo. Ele fez isso várias vezes antes de centrar sua língua em meu clitóris. Ele então colocou seus dois dedos dentro de mim e começou a bombeá-los dentro e fora de mim furiosamente. Ele parecia ir mais fundo a cada investida e então começou a curvá-los quando entravam.

"Ah, Edward." Eu não queria chamar seu nome. Eu simplesmente não parecia capaz de controlar minha mente ou corpo.

Sua língua em meu clitóris produziu uma sensação que eu nem sabia que existia. Entre isso e seus dedos mágicos, eu senti um êxtase como nenhum que já senti antes. De repente, minhas pernas começaram a tremer e eu não pude evitar os sons que fiz enquanto joguei minha cabeça pra trás no travesseiro. Eu literalmente perdi minha visão por alguns minutos enquanto eu era completamente envolvida na euforia.

_Então era essa a sensação de um orgasmo._

Felizmente, tudo foi acalmando. Mesmo sendo tão bom, eu não acho que poderia agüentar mais. Se eu continuasse com essa sensação, eu iria explodir.

"Ah Deus, Bella. Seu gosto é tão bom. Adoro o jeito que meus dedos ficam dentro de você." Ele disse parecendo sem ar.

Ele pegou minha calcinha e enfiou pelos meus pés a puxando de volta por minhas pernas e a colocando no lugar e então puxando minha camisola pra baixo.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado com um sorriso e uma expressão que eu só queria socá-lo. Ele me puxou pra cima e me segurou contra seu corpo.

Eu podia sentir sua enorme ereção bem contra minha coxa. _Ew, não espere nada em retorno. Bastardo!_

Embora o que ele tenha feito tenha sido inimaginavelmente ótimo, ele não tinha direito de fazer. Eu queria xingá-lo e mandá-lo para o inferno. Mas, logicamente eu sabia que não faria bem pra mim. Além disso, se eu queria que as coisas fossem ao meu favor então eu precisava controlar minhas emoções.

Então, eu apenas pratiquei o velho ditado, 'Se não pode dizer nada inteligente, não diga nada.'

Eu simplesmente não posso deixar Edward me desviar.

Fingi dormir até que finalmente caí no sono, me salvando de todos pensamentos confusos e perturbados.

* * *

**N/T: Não postei ontem porque eu tinha esquecido de traduzir esse capítulo, achei que já estava pronto mas me confundi, então traduzi na madrugada, fui dormir ás 5 da manhã então não reclamem *hunf***

_Primeiramente queria dizer que eu simplesmente fico babando com a visão de Edward tirando a gravata, eu acho isso tão sexy *suspira* Agora o Edward podia até me trancar numa jaula se ele fosse pedir um vinho pra nós, me beijar desse jeito e depois fazer tais coisas enquanto eu durmo, eu aceitava dormir até em uma cama de palha (igual aos escravos) se fosse ter esse tratamento e essa burra tem uma mansão, empregados, dinheiro e esse homem e ainda tá nessa?_

_Edward seqüestra eu \o/ *eu sei adoro essas coisas doentias*_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV Edward**

Divino! É assim que eu descreveria como era maravilhosa a sensação de ter minhas mãos no corpo da minha Bella.

_Droga, seu corpo era fodidamente fenomenal._

Não pude evitar tocá-la quando eu estava abraçando-a na cama. Toda noite, eu a segurava com suas costas contra meu peito. Eu sabia que ela pertencia aos meus braços. Meus braços definitivamente foram feitos pra abraçá-la.

Eu estava abraçando-a com minha mão contra seu estômago. Eu simplesmente sentia tão certo ter minha mão ali. Eu estive querendo correr minhas mãos por todo seu corpo desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Agora, tudo finalmente estava acontecendo. Bella e eu tínhamos compartilhado nosso primeiro beijo de verdade. Foi apaixonado. Ela pareceu um pouco hesitante no começo como se ela não soubesse o que fazer. Mas, ela me beijou de volta. Nós dois tivemos participação ativa nisso.

Me pergunto se ela já tinha beijado alguém antes. Você acharia que sim. Quero dizer, olhe pra ela. Que cara não gostaria de beijá-la? Mas então, novamente, Bella é uma pessoa muito tímida e independente. Então a possibilidade de ela não ter tido essa experiência estava lá. Esse pensamento me agradou. Ah, como eu seria o cara mais sortudo por ser o único a beijá-la, tocá-la, abraçá-la e fazer amor com ela.

Enquanto eu estava abraçando-a e ponderando sobre todos esses pensamentos interessantes, de repente percebi que eu tinha inconscientemente deixado minha mão viajar por sua camisola. Minha mão estava passando por baixo de seu seio quando percebi. Eu não queria assustá-la, então comecei a afastar minha mão quando a ouvi soltar um pequeno gemido.

Lembro de pensar: _Ah porra! Ela está gemendo ao meu toque. Tenho que ouvir isso novamente, e tenho que continuar a tocando._

Levei minha mão para a bainha de sua camisola curta e puxei lentamente, revelando seus deliciosos seios pra mim. Eles estavam implorando para serem tocados, beliscados e chupados.

_Minha Bella é tão fodidamente linda!_

Então, eu fui e prestei homenagem aqueles seios lindos e perfeitamente redondos. Eu massageei, apertei, lambi seus mamilos, e chupei cada seio.

Quando deslizei minha mão em sua calcinha e a acariciei lentamente, ela fracamente me pediu pra parar.

Se eu soubesse que ela realmente queria que eu parasse, eu teria parado. Entretanto, eu sabia que a minha Bella estava apenas dizendo o que ela achava que devia dizer. Agora eu sabia que minha preciosa amada nunca esteve nessa situação antes. Eu tinha que assegurá-la de que ela estava bem e que eu simplesmente iria fazê-la sentir-se bem. Eu queria que ela sentisse o prazer que eu poderia lhe dar.

Os gemidos que lhe escapavam me asseguraram que ela estava gostando disso.

Finalmente, eu não podia agüentar mais. Eu tinha que provar seu gosto. Depois de sentir seus sucos em meus dedos e sentir o cheiro de sua doce excitação, eu sabia onde minha boca precisava estar.

Minha doce Bella estava tão nervosa quando ela me sentiu tirando sua calcinha. Eu a lembrei que eu só queria fazê-la sentir-se bem. Ela estava gostando tanto que nem conseguia falar.

Nessa hora, eu estava extremamente duro. _De modo doloroso._ Entretanto, queria que tudo fosse pra ela. Queria mostrá-la o quanto eu queria dar-lhe prazer.

Nada poderia ter me preparado para um gosto tão maravilhoso e requintado. Como eu posso ser tão sortudo? Ela era divina em todos os sentidos. E os gemidos que ela estava emitindo me encorajavam ainda mais. Eu mal podia esperar para ouvir que tipo de gemidos ela iria fazer quando meu pênis finalmente enterrasse profundamente dentro dela.

Agora que tínhamos chegado nesse ponto, tenho certeza que iríamos fazer amor em breve. Eu mal podia esperar para tê-la.

Claramente esse foi o primeiro orgasmo que Bella teve. Eu podia dizer como ela estava surpresa com suas próprias reações.

Me senti como um ganhador da loto. Eu era um único ganhador, e Bella era o melhor prêmio que alguém poderia querer.

Depois que eu tinha adorado-a propriamente, caímos no sono nos braços um do outro. Sim, finalmente tínhamos avançado.

**POV Bella**

Eu provavelmente devia ter dado uns tapas nele. Deus sabe, eu queria.

Ele estava estranhamente animado essa manhã. Animado ao ponto de ser nauseante, literalmente. Eu realmente tinha considerado fingir que estava doente essa manhã para conseguir ficar um tempo sozinha. Entretanto, não tive que fingir nada. Eu não tive apetite e me senti realmente enjoada. Eu acho que estava desgostosa comigo mesma por não ter domínio do meu corpo.

Felizmente, Edward não brigou comigo por não me juntar a ele no café da manhã ou passar tempo com ele essa manhã. Ele estava simplesmente malditamente feliz. Ele disse que tinha que terminar um trabalho e para dormir até quando eu quisesse, e que eu podia chamar alguém da cozinha para me trazer comida o mais tarde que eu quisesse.

O imbecil estava provavelmente se encontrando com pessoas da pré-escola para reservar uma vaga para nossos 'filhos'. _Eca! Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer._

Eu finalmente saí da cama. Decidi aproveitar meu tempo 'Livre de Edward'. _Eu certamente não teria o suficiente._

Deixei a cozinha depois de terminar de beber somente meio copo de café. Eu só não estava com apetite ainda. Era fácil perder peso quando se estava em uma situação estressante. _Você simplesmente não tem nenhum apetite._

Fiz meu caminho para a varanda solar. Esse estava se tornando facilmente um dos meus lugares favoritos para ficar nessa casa monstruosa. Eu realmente adorava a visão daqui e os móveis eram mais confortáveis e relaxantes. Pra mim, esse cômodo sempre seria mais 'aconchegante'. Esse era um cômodo, que eu tinha descoberto, que não era uma manifestação de riqueza. Sua atmosfera simplista era mais convidativa do que qualquer um dos cômodos ornamentados e bizarros que eu encontrei.

Eu estava em uma poltrona lendo um romance quando ouvi a porta abrir. Olhei e vi Emmett e um lindo cavalheiro loiro entrando no cômodo.

"Precisa que eu saia?" perguntei a Emmett educadamente.

"Claro que não, Bella." Emmett disse sorrindo pra mim. Ele andou até mim e me entregou minha bolsa. "Acho que isso pertence a você."

"Obrigada, Emmett," eu disse feliz enquanto segurava minha bolsa no meu colo.

"Gostaria de apresentar você a nosso irmão. Bella, gostaria que conhecesse Jasper. Jasper, essa é Bella." Eu levantei e estendi minha mão enquanto Emmett fazia as apresentações.

Era bom finalmente poder ligar um rosto ao nome. Eu só me lembro de ter o visto apenas uma vez. O vi no dia que fui trazida aqui, no topo da escadaria do lado de fora quando Demetri estava me arrastando. Ele tinha lembrado a Demetri que ele estava sendo observado. Lembro que ele não parecia muito feliz, mas ele também não pareceu se importar tanto.

"Estou muito feliz por finalmente conhecê-la, Srta. Swan." Jasper respondeu bem formalmente.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo também, Jasper. Por favor me chame de Bella." Eu disse enquanto nossas mãos se encontravam em um aperto amigável.

"Bem, Bella, estou realmente contente que finalmente fomos apresentados." Jasper disse. "Por favor, sente-se. Gostaria que você, Emmett e eu pudéssemos conversar. Tudo bem pra você?" ele me perguntou.

"Claro, eu adoraria," eu disse enquanto voltava a minha posição anterior na cadeira, mas sem o livro.

Emmett sentou no sofá e Jasper no sofá de dois lugares.

"Bella, primeiramente, eu gostaria de me desculpar. Quero que saiba que não concordo com o que Edward tem feito. É por isso que você não tem me visto muito por aqui. Não quero ficar perto de Edward enquanto estou tão chateado. Não gostaria que Edward descontasse minha hostilidade em você. Então, para o seu benefício e o meu, senti que era melhor manter distância um pouco. Entretanto, minha esposa, Alice, acredita que isso não fará nenhum bem a mim ficar longe. Ela acredita que se eu fizer isso só vou causar mais danos na minha relação com Edward e nossa tentativa de um relacionamento com você." Jasper me disse calmamente. Ele foi tão gentil em seu tom que foi difícil não achar suas palavras sinceras.

Depois de conhecer Edward por um breve tempo, eu posso ver onde Jasper estava querendo chegar. Eu acreditava em Jasper. Eu podia ver que ele não estava com medo de aborrecer Edward _pelo Edward_ mas sim por mim. Todos podiam ver claramente que Edward é um homem impaciente. Eu já tinha aprendido que Edward não gosta que as pessoas discordem dele.

"Obrigada, Jasper. Pelo que eu conheço de Edward, eu posso ver onde você está querendo chegar. Eu não acho você ou Emmett responsáveis pelas atitudes de Edward." E isso era verdade. Era óbvio pra mim que Edward teria conseguido o que ele queria, nesse caso 'eu', com ou sem a ajuda dos outros.

"Bella, eu não espero que você perdoe Emmett ou eu. Embora não estivéssemos bem com isso, também não o impedimos. Embora eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer conosco do lado oposto ou não. Nós amamos e nos importamos muito com nosso irmão. Nem sempre concordamos com ele, mas nós sempre o apoiamos assim como ele nos apóia. Achamos que se nos envolvêssemos nisso poderíamos pelo menos garantir a sua segurança e a dele," Jasper me disse.

Eu acredito que Jasper esteja sendo honesto comigo. Sim, eu estava um pouco chateada que eles 'deixaram' isso acontecer. Mas, pra ser completamente honesta, eu sei também que isso teria acontecido tendo eles envolvidos ou não. Pelo que eu tinha aprendido de Edward; quando ele queria alguma coisa, ele simplesmente saí e pega. Nesse caso a 'alguma coisa' era eu.

Depois de conhecer Emmett, eu sei que mesmo que eu seja capaz de fugir daqui, eu nunca seria capaz de complicar Emmett. Agora também não complicaria Jasper. Inferno, por causa deles, eu provavelmente não complicaria Edward também. Eu não queria machucar Emmett e Jasper desse jeito. Também, não importa o quanto eu não queira admitir, eu me importava com Edward. Eu acho que ele é apenas perdido em si mesmo. Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com nenhum deles.

"Bella, eu sei que você não está feliz e eu quero que seja. Você sabe que não podemos tirá-la daqui, mas queremos ajudá-la em tudo que pudermos. Existe algo que possamos fazer por você ou há algo que você gostaria de falar?" Jasper me perguntou.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que acontece com Jasper, mas ele parece deixar a gente a vontade. Esse homem seria um grande psiquiatra. Ele realmente parecia entender minhas emoções. Eu realmente queria alguém pra conversar, especialmente depois dessa manhã.

"Bella, fale conosco okay. Edward pode ser nosso irmão e nós o amamos e nos importamos com ele. Mas Bella, você também é importante pra nós agora. Por favor não tenha medo de falar com a gente." Emmett adicionou.

Eu realmente tinha me aproximado de Emmett. Ele parecia como o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. Era realmente uma situação estranha a que eu me encontrava. Por alguma razão, eu simplesmente confiava em Emmett. Quem que passou por isso iria possivelmente se importar com essas pessoas?

"Eu só não sei tanto de Edward quanto eu gostaria. Há algumas coisas que eu gostaria de saber." Acho que era agora ou nunca e eu tinha que descobrir o que pudesse sobre Edward.

"Fale conosco Bella. Faremos o melhor para responder suas perguntas." Emmett me lembrou.

"Edward é uma pessoa violente? O que quero dizer é, ele já foi violento com alguma mulher?"

"Ele está sendo violento com você?" Jasper perguntou rapidamente, preocupação claramente presente em seu rosto.

"Não, ele não está sendo violento. Mas, ele me assusta ás vezes, e eu sinto que ele pode chegar a esse ponto." Eu respondi verdadeiramente.

"Como assim?" Emmett perguntou.

"Edward fica aborrecido facilmente. Ele não gosta que eu questione seus motivos. Ele fica bravo se eu quero falar da minha vida antes daqui. Ele grita e fica muito assustador, com um olhar feroz." Eu disse verdadeiramente.

"Ele sempre foi do tipo que recebia gratificação instantânea. Ele usa isso pra conseguir o que quer." Emmett disse com desaprovação em seu tom.

"Obviamente," eu respondi friamente.

Então eu adicionei, "Eu não quero ser desagradável com vocês. É só que Edward é tão mandão. Eu não posso escolher nada. Tudo tem que ser do jeito dele."

Jasper pareceu pegar a situação. "Ele te forçou a fazer algo que você não queria fazer?"

"Bem..." e eu não sabia como ou se eu devia dizer alguma coisa sobre essa manhã.

"O que?" Jasper perguntou sabendo que algo aconteceu.

"Não foi exatamente forçado mas foi feito sem a minha permissão." Eu respondi me sentindo envergonhada embora eu não tivesse nada a me envergonhar.

"O que aconteceu?" Emmett perguntou cautelosamente.

"Eu acordei essa manhã com Edward tocando diferentes partes do meu corpo." Eu admiti com vergonha.

"Você disse pra ele parar?" Jasper perguntou imediatamente.

"Sim… embora eu ache que não tenha soado tão forte. Uh, isso é tão vergonhoso." Eu disse sentindo minhas bochechas corarem com a vergonha que eu estava sentindo.

"Continue." Jasper cutucou.

"É que eu nunca tive contato íntimo, e todos os sentimentos que vieram com isso eram estranhos pra mim. Era tudo tão novo. Era difícil falar mas eu pedi pra ele parar. Eu não acho que ele acreditou que eu queria que ele parasse."

Emmett levantou abruptamente.

"Com licença; eu tenho algo pra resolver agora." Emmett disse com os dentes cerrados e saiu do cômodo antes que eu tivesse chance de dizer algo a ele.

_Merda._

"Ele vai falar com Edward, não é?" eu perguntei a Jasper.

"Não tenho certeza. Ele está bravo. Ele sabe que precisa se acalmar. Ele não quer assustar você." Jasper respondeu mas parecia ter calma.

"Peço desculpas, Bella. Edward não tinha direito de tratá-la dessa forma." Jasper disse e nesse momento eu senti que Jasper estava do meu lado. Ele parecia tão atencioso quanto Emmett.

"Eu não entendo porque ele acha que me ama. Quero dizer, no momento em que ele me conheceu ele disse que me amava." Eu disse novamente me sentindo verdadeiramente perplexa com as declarações de Edward.

"Bella, eu acredito que seja verdadeiro." Jasper me surpreendeu dizendo.

"Como isso pode ser verdadeiro?" eu perguntei incrédula.

"Bem, eu acabei de conhecê-la e posso dizer como é realmente uma boa pessoa. Embora eu acredite que isso seja errado, Edward esteve te observando por um tempo. Ele aprendeu muito sobre o tipo de pessoa que você é. Agora, acredito que ele precisa aprender sobre você de um jeito mais pessoal, mas eu acredito que o que ele sente por você é puro." Ele disse sinceramente. Era óbvio que Jasper realmente amava seu irmão.

Então ele adicionou ainda mais. "Também, você precisa entender como Edward é. Ele não é do tipo que gosta das pessoas instantaneamente. Entretanto, se uma pessoa o ganha, o ganha para a vida toda. Edward nunca sentiu algo por uma mulher como ele sente por você. Eu admito que ele foi todo pelo caminho errado nisso. Como você descobriu, ele é bem impaciente. Ele deixa seus medos ficarem na frente do juízo."

"Eu ainda não vejo como ele acha que me ama. Mas, talvez isso seja parte do problema." Quanto mais eu falava disso, mas eu parecia ganhar um pouco de discernimento.

"O que você quer dizer?" Jasper perguntou perplexo.

"Ele não divide nada comigo. Eu só sei que ele é um seqüestrador e rico; não sei mais nada. Quando tento envolvê-lo em alguma conversa sobre isso, ele muda de assunto. Como ele pode esperar que eu o ame quando eu realmente não o conheço?"

"Você está certa." Jasper admitiu. "Ele precisa se abrir com você. Ele não gosta de falar sobre si mesmo. Ele faz uma suposição de como acredita que a pessoa irá reagir. O que ele precisa aprender é que quando se está em um relacionamento, ou quer um, você precisa permitir que a outra pessoa conheça você, seus defeitos e tudo."

O olhar de Jasper foi pro chão enquanto ele parecia momentaneamente perdido em pensamentos.

"Dê uma chance a ele, Bella. Se alguém pode melhorá-lo, é você. Você tem mais poder sobre ele do que ele imagina."

"Mas, ele fica tão bravo quando eu o confronto." Eu disse sem acreditar muito que podia melhorá-lo.

"É porque ele fica com medo. Ele não irá machucá-la Bella. Revide. Deixe que ele saiba que vai demorar ter um relacionamento com você se ele não fizer isso." Jasper encorajou.

"Ele não vai me ouvir. Ele nem vai me deixar falar." Eu respondi me sentindo exasperada.

"Sim, ele vai. Você deve ser persistente e insistente. Não o deixe intimidar você. Eu acredito que Edward realmente a ama. Ele não irá querer perdê-la. Eu sei que Edward nunca machucaria uma mulher fisicamente, especialmente você. Ele vai aprender o que fazer para ganhar o seu amor ou pelo menos o seu respeito. Você pode ensiná-lo, mas precisa ter fé em si mesma." Jasper foi bem calmo e convincente quando ele falou.

Eu só não acho que é possível me aproximar dele. Se Jasper acredita que isso é tão forte, talvez valesse à pena tentar. Só não sei se posso fazer isso.

"Lembre-se Bella, Emmett e eu estamos sempre aqui pra você. Pode falar conosco abertamente. O que falar com a gente, será mantido entre nós. Mas, eu realmente pretendo falar com ele sobre seus atos essa manhã. Isso foi inaceitável e indesculpável."

_Ah, merda! _"Mas ele ficará bravo comigo por ter contado a vocês." Eu disse nervosamente.

"Ele não vai descontar em você. Eu prometo. Além do mais, eu tenho a sensação de que ele já sabe; Emmett estava muito bravo porque ele já está começando a considerá-la como uma irmã mais nova. Edward precisa aprender o que é um comportamento aceitável e o que não é."

Eu ainda não tinha certeza que Edward não iria descontar sua raiva em mim. Ele pode não agir violentamente comigo, mas tenho a sensação de que iria irritá-lo. Não tenho certeza se tenho força pra enfrentar Edward como Jasper me encorajou a fazer. Revidar a Edward não tinha me levado muito longe. Mas, Jasper conhece Edward melhor do que eu. Só me preocupo em revidar agora e arruinar minhas chances de fugir. Isso é tudo tão confuso.

"Isso é confuso, eu sei." Jasper disse como se lesse minha mente.

"Sim, é. Jasper, eu realmente não acho que posso falar ou pensar mais sobre isso agora. Entretanto, posso te fazer uma pergunta?" eu perguntei esperando conseguir a resposta que eu queria.

"Claro, manda," ele disse com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego quase como o de Edward.

"Quando vou conhecer Rosalie e Alice?" eu estava curiosa sobre isso faz um tempo.

"Bella, se dependesse de mim, você já as teria conhecido. Edward essencialmente queria você só pra ele. Acho que ele tem medo que Alice e Rosalie iriam continuar tentando colocar algum senso nele. Ambas são contra ele ter pego você desde o começo. Na verdade, Rosalie tinha dito algumas palavras pra Edward." Jasper riu, obviamente lembrando do encontro de Rosalie com Edward.

"Eu também acho que ele tem medo que as senhoras encorajem você a enfrentá-lo. Ele sabe que Alice e Rosalie iriam ficar do seu lado facilmente por causa do tipo de pessoa que você é. Eu acho que ele tem em mente que elas poderiam arruinar as chances de você se apaixonar por ele."

"Entretanto, elas são muito próximas de Edward. Eu acho que às vezes ele esquece como a família é leal a ele, assim como ele é leal a nós. Elas sabem como ele é uma ótima pessoa. Elas também sabem que você tem que olhar além da superfície de Edward. Eu sei que elas querem de verdade que o relacionamento funcione entre vocês dois. Minha esposa, Alice, acredita que vocês foram feitos um pro outro mesmo sem ela te conhecer. Ela aprendeu muito sobre você através do Edward. Ela até mesmo ajudou com as flores que ele mandou quando seu pai faleceu. Eu não sei como explicar, mas Alice tem meio que um sexto sentido sobre as coisas. É como se ela pudesse ver o futuro. Muitas vezes, suas previsões parecem ser bastante precisas." Jasper parecia muito orgulhoso de sua esposa.

"Certo, mas quando eu irei conhecê-las?" eu pressionei.

"Se Edward não as apresentar logo, então eu mesmo irei intervir e apresentá-las. Eu sei que você precisa de alguma companhia feminina; eu honestamente acho que a opinião de Edward sobre vocês se encontrarem é ridícula. Vou tonar isso meu objetivo pessoal; você conhecê-las nos próximos dois dias, ou até antes." Jasper disse convincentemente.

"Obrigada, Jasper. Também, você acha que seria capaz de convencer Edward de que iria me fazer bem ser capaz de andar pelas terras dele? Estou começando a ter claustrofobia por ficar presa aqui o tempo todo." Eu perguntei, rezando para que ele me ajudasse nisso. Eu adoraria uma mudança de cenário, e além do mais, talvez desse jeito eu pudesse descobrir mais opções para a minha fuga.

"Vou mencionar isso a ele," Jasper disse enquanto levantava. Ele soou como se essa possibilidade pudesse ser não muito provável.

"Se me dá licença, Bella, tenho alguns negócios a resolver antes de ir pra casa. Prometi a Alice que estaria em casa mais cedo e a levaria pra jantar fora essa noite." Ele disse sorrindo com o pensamento da sua esposa.

Então ele adicionou, "Mais uma vez, quero lembrá-la que Emmett e eu sempre estaremos aqui pra você. Quero que nunca tenha medo de falar conosco. Não importa como esteja o relacionamento entre você e Edward, sempre nos importaremos com você e faremos o que pudermos pra ajudar. Tem a minha palavra," Jasper disse enquanto se aproximou e deu um tapinha em meu ombro. Então com um sorriso ele se virou e saiu do cômodo, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos.

**POV Edward**

Eu não podia ficar mais feliz. Era difícil pra mim pensar em outra coisa a não ser minha linda Bella.

Parecia que nosso relacionamento estava finalmente progredindo. Bella estava desenvolvendo sentimentos por mim. Ela transportou muito naquele maravilhoso beijo ontem à noite.

Eu mal posso esperar para torná-la minha esposa. _Minha esposa. _Isso soava tão maravilhoso. Eu não precisava das premonições de Alice pra saber que isso iria acontecer.

Perdido em meus pensamentos, fiquei surpreso quando a porta do meu escritório de repente se abriu.

Emmett rapidamente caminhou até onde eu estava perto da janela. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de perguntar o que estava errado, ele me deu um soco no queixo.

"Que porra Emmett!" eu gritei enquanto segurava meu queixo. "Que diabos é seu problema?"

"Você quer saber qual é meu problema filho da puta?" ele perguntou sem esperar pela minha resposta antes de começar de novo.

"Você é meu maldito problema. Que porra você estava pensando ao molestar a Bella essa manhã?" ele perguntou furiosamente, cerrando os punhos cada vez mais.

"Não sei de que porra você está falando." Eu respondi me sentindo traído por Bella ter ido discutir nosso momento íntimo com Emmett.

"O inferno que não!" ele gritou. "Você não é melhor que um estuprador. Você não coloca as mãos em uma mulher desse jeito sem a permissão dela, seu filho de uma puta!"

Ele estava realmente me enfurecendo agora. _Cai fora babaca!_

"Isso não é da sua maldita conta Emmett. Isso é entre eu e Bella. Fique fora dessa porra!" eu gritei de volta pra ele.

"É da minha maldita conta quando uma mulher inocente, ou qualquer mulher, é aproveitada pelo meu irmão que é bem melhor que isso." Ele gritou enquanto apontava seu dedo em meu peito.

Jasper agora entrava e fechava a porta atrás dele.

_Ah, isso é fodidamente perfeito! Eles vão ganhar de mim agora._

"Porque, Edward?" Jasper perguntou calmamente mas a irritação estava claramente presente em seus olhos.

"Vocês dois estão exagerando. Ela estava gostando. Eu teria parado se ela realmente quisesse. Acreditem, ela estava se sentindo realmente ótima na hora."

Como eles ousam pensar que eu tiraria proveito da minha Bella.

"Claro que ela estava gostando Edward. Quem não gosta de um bom orgasmo? Isso não quer dizer que ela queria. Você tem alguma idéia de como ela se sente envergonhada? Ela ainda se sente culpada por não ter sido mais forte quando te pediu pra parar." Jasper balançou sua cabeça negativamente.

"Nós três sabemos quem é responsável." Emmett disse com seus punhos ainda cerrados.

"Isso é só mais uma coisa que a fará se afastar de você Edward. Mais uma coisa que ela não pode escolher. Não entra nessa sua cabeça dura que ela nunca irá se apaixonar por você se você fizer todas as escolhas por ela? Essa deveria ter sido uma experiência agradável pra ela, uma em que ela estaria feliz em participar. Mais uma vez Edward, você vai e decide o que é melhor pra alguém sem nem mesmo considerar os sentimentos dela." Jasper disse exasperadamente.

"Edward, você vai perdê-la completamente se continuar ê precisa conversar com ela e não se impor a ela. Você precisa aprender sobre ela e não estou falando sobre as boas ações dela. Você precisa aprender o que ela gosta e não gosta. Precisa aprender o que a deixa feliz e triste. Você sabe qual o filme preferido dela? Ou seu livro favorito? Também precisa deixá-la aprender sobre você. Ela não irá amá-lo só porque você quer isso. Vamos lá, Edward, cresça!" Jasper disse.

Okay, talvez eu estivesse fazendo isso do jeito errado. É só que foi difícil esperar. Eu a quero tanto, e não só fisicamente. Eu acho que terei que conversar com ela. Me desculpar. _Droga, como posso fuder com tudo por causa dos meus impulsos? Merda!_

"Entendo seu ponto. Eu vou falar com ela Jasper. Agora preciso que você e Emmett me deixem sozinho, por favor." Eu disse apertando a ponte de meu nariz, tentando me acalmar.

"Lembre-se Edward, estamos observando. Não tome vantagem dela novamente," Emmett disse enquanto ele e Jasper saíam do meu escritório.

Sentei na minha cadeira e tentei acalmar minha respiração. Precisava me controlar antes de ir conversar com a Bella.

Finalmente fiz meu caminho até nosso quarto. Era agora ou nunca. Eu tinha que conversar com a Bella.

Quando entrei no quarto, fiquei um pouco em pânico porque não a vi em lugar nenhum. Eu sabia que ela não estava em nenhum outro lugar da casa porque eu tinha procurado. Finalmente percebi que a porta do banheiro estava fechada e tinha luz embaixo dela. Fiz meu caminho até o sofá e sentei enquanto esperava ela sair.

Vários minutos passaram e Bella ainda não tinha saído do banheiro. Não ouvi nenhuma água correndo. Ela ainda estava lá? Ela estava bem? Isso era um truque? Ela tinha me deixado?

Rapidamente fiz meu caminho até a porta do banheiro e bati nela.

"Bella, você está aí?" eu perguntei me sentindo ansioso.

"Ed…ward?" a ouvi responder em um sussurro doente e quebrado.

Por sorte a porta não estava trancada. Abri a porta e fiquei horrorizado ao encontrá-la no chão parecendo terrivelmente doente.

Andei até ela e me ajoelhei ao seu lado. Ela estava quente e úmida. Ela deve ter vomitado muitas vezes no banheiro. Seu rosto estava sem cor e lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.

"Isso dói, Edward," ela disse entre soluços.

"O que é Bella? Me diga o que dói." Ah Deus, por favor não deixe nada acontecer com a minha preciosa mulher.

"Meu…meu lado." Ela chorou. Apontando para seu lado inferior direito.

Eu tinha apertado o interfone várias vezes antes de me ajoelhar ao lado dela. Isso era um sinal de que eu precisava de Emmett imediatamente.

Ouvi os passos pesados de Emmett correndo no corredor de madeira. Segundos depois, ele estava no banheiro olhando pra nós enquanto a cabeça de Bella estava em meu colo, e eu gentilmente a acariciava enquanto tentava acalmá-la.

"O que foi Edward? O que há de errado com ela?" ele perguntou com preocupação evidente em sua voz.

"Eu acho que ela têm apendicite. Chame uma ambulância, e então ligue e veja se Carlisle está de plantão. Precisamos levá-la ao hospital imediatamente." Eu ordenei e Emmett saiu na velocidade da luz.

"Edward, por favor me ajude. Isso dói tanto. Por favor faça parar." Ela implorou a mim, quebrando meu coração.

"Shh, querida, tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem. A ambulância está a caminho. Vamos deixar você melhor, eu prometo," eu disse a ela; o tempo todo preocupado em seu apêndice romper.

_Eu não posso perdê-la. Eu não posso perdê-la._

Eu nunca fui um homem muito religioso, mas eu de repente me encontrei orando para salvá-la.

"_Querido Deus, por favor ajude a Bella. Por favor tire sua dor. Por favor Senhor, não a leve dessa Terra. Por favor não a leve. Me leve em seu lugar. Ela merece muito mais. Por favor, por favor, tenha misericórdia. Ela é tão inocente, tão boa, tão pura. Sinto tanto ter a magoado. Não farei isso novamente. Salve-a. Por favor, por favor, por favor…" _eu implorava cada vez mais.

Continuei abraçando-a e gentilmente acariciando seu cabelo. _Deus, eu amo essa mulher._

De repente, Emmett reapareceu e dois socorristas entraram no banheiro e imediatamente começaram a analisar Bella enquanto Emmett e eu olhávamos nervosamente.

* * *

**N/T:** _Tá eu sei vocês querem me matar, mas eu não tive tempo MESMO de traduzir, agora tudo volta ao normal, vou traduzir vários capítulos e deixar pronto pra ninguém ficar me xingando (y)._

_Quando ao capítulo *omg* eu ando tão sensível que solucei traduzindo, acho tão lindo o amor dele por ela *chora*._

**Beijos s2**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV Edward**

Carlisle nos encontrou na sala de emergência logo que chegamos.

"O que está acontecendo Edward?" Carlisle perguntou com preocupação em seu rosto.

"Essa é Bella. Eu a encontrei no banheiro onde ela estava vomitando. Ela está com febre e está com dores terríveis no seu lado inferior direito. Eu acho que pode ser seu apêndice." Eu disse a ele enquanto tentava acalmar Bella acariciando seu cabelo gentilmente.

"Bella, esse é meu primo, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Ele é o melhor cirurgião do estado. Você não poderia ter um médico melhor." Eu os apresentei apressadamente, ansioso para Carlisle começar a examiná-la.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Dr. Cullen ... ah, oh Deus." Bella fez uma careta de dor enquanto o cumprimentava.

"Por favor me chame de Carlisle. Agora Bella, diga-me tudo que esteve acontecendo." Carlisle disse enquanto se movia pra mais perto dela.

"Estive me sentindo enjoada nos últimos dias. No começo era suportável e apenas ocasional, mas piorou gradualmente." Bella disse a ele.

"Bella, porque você não me contou?" eu perguntei surpreso.

"Edward agora não é hora," advertiu Carlisle.

"O que mais Bella?" ele perguntou a ela cruzando os braços no peito e prestando atenção em tudo que ela dizia.

"Bem, meu lado inferior direito começou a doer. Primeiro, era uma dor chata, mas agora a dor ficou mais intensa. É simplesmente insuportável agora." Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos.

Eu queria poder tirar a dor dela.

"Como esteve seu apetite?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Eu não tive na verdade. Além disso, eu não acho que conseguia agüentar a comida no estômago." Ela disse e novamente fez careta de dor. "Eu não comi desde o jantar ontem à noite, e foi apenas algumas mordidas no frango."

"Você está com 39 ºC. Uma enfermeira estará aqui em breve para tirar seu sangue para podermos contar seus glóbulos brancos. Agora eu preciso examinar seu abdômen. Você pode levantar sua blusa um pouco para que eu possa examinar?" ele perguntou enquanto se movia para o lado dela.

Bella deitou na maca e fechou seus olhos com força enquanto Carlisle começava a aplicar pressão gentilmente em seu abdômen. Seus gemidos de dor de repente se tornaram mais altos quando Carlisle colocou mais pressão. Infinitas quantidades de lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.

"Eu sinto muito Bella. Queria poder tirar sua dor," eu sussurrei pra ela enquanto dava um beijo gentil em sua testa.

"Vou colocar um pedido urgente para uma tomografia computadorizada. Eu acredito que estamos lidando com apendicite, mas precisamos ter certeza. Existem outras coisas que podem causar os mesmos sintomas de um apêndice. Vamos ter uma idéia melhor do que está acontecendo com a tomografia. Bella, você precisa tirar suas roupas e colocar uma bata. Eu vou ir fazer o pedido do exame." Carlisle disse enquanto entregava uma bata a Bella.

"Você não pode dar a ela nada pra dor?" eu perguntei, ansioso para dar algum alívio a ela.

"Não posso. Remédios pra dor podem fazer o apêndice romper. Embora começaremos a dar alguns antibióticos a ela. Precisamos abaixar a temperatura dela antes de realizar qualquer cirurgia. Preciso ir preparar as coisas. A enfermeira deve estar aqui em alguns minutos para tirar o sangue e prepará-la para os antibióticos. Você precisa se trocar Bella. Vamos deixá-la melhor, eu prometo." Carlisle deu um pequeno sorriso a ela e saiu do quarto.

"Edward..." Bella fez uma careta de dor antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

"O que meu amor?" eu perguntei a ela enquanto gentilmente envolvia sua mão na minha.

"Você pode me ajudar a trocar de roupa? Eu não acho que consigo fazer isso sozinha."

"Claro," eu disse enquanto lentamente e gentilmente puxava sua blusa pela cabeça.

Segui removendo o sutiã. E então rapidamente trouxe a bata pra ela e a ajudei a colocar os braços nas mangas. Dei meu melhor pra não olhar pros seios dela. Eu não queria deixá-la ainda mais desconfortável do que ela já se sentia.

Desabotoei sua calça jeans e cuidadosamente puxei por suas pernas. Ela estava coberta enquanto eu levava minha mão por baixo da bata e gentilmente removia sua calcinha.

Eu queria tanto abraçá-la, mas até mesmo o menor movimento parecia lhe causar dor.

Alguns minutos depois a enfermeira entrou e tirou o sangue. Então ela começou a aplicar antibióticos em sua veia. Bella não parecia gostar muito; entretanto, sua dor a manteve distraída enquanto a enfermeira fazia seu trabalho.

Eu estava ficando impaciente esperando por eles chegarem e levarem-na para a sala de tomografia. _Quanto tempo isso demora?_

Trinta agonizantes minutos depois, a enfermeira veio para levá-la para a radiologia.

Eu esperei, com preocupação constante, por eles a trazerem. Meu telefone continuava tocando, Emmett e Alice estavam me ligando constantemente para verificar as coisas. Eu simplesmente não conseguia falar com eles por enquanto. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de desabar agora. Eu tinha que me manter forte para Bella.

Eu sei que os problemas com apêndice nem sempre são sérios. Entretanto, eles podem ser quando não são diagnosticados logo. Desejava que Bella tivesse me contado como estava se sentindo. _Porque eu não percebi?_

Um dos meus colegas de Dartmouth chegou à beira da morte quando seu apêndice rompeu. Ele nunca gostou ir ao médico e assumiu que só tinha um caso de gripe forte. É por isso que estou tão preocupado. Eu morreria se algo acontecesse com a Bella.

Finalmente Bella foi trazida de volta. A enfermeira disse que Carlisle viria falar conosco em breve assim que terminasse de ver todos os resultados.

Bella ainda estava gemendo de dor. Ela prontamente pegou minha mão como apoio. Nós não falamos. Eu simplesmente continuei segurando sua mão e acariciando seu cabelo, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e tentava ter força contra a dor.

Dez minutos depois Carlisle entrou no quarto com sua prancheta.

"Bella, sua tomografia não nos mostrou nenhum outro problema. Seus glóbulos brancos estão mais elevados do que eu gostaria. Os antibióticos devem ajudar. Precisamos prepará-la para a cirurgia. Precisamos tirar seu apêndice antes que ele rompa. Devido ao seu número elevado de glóbulos brancos acho que seria melhor abandonar uma cirurgia laparoscópica e optar por uma cirurgia geral no caso de uma inflamação se espalhar." Carlisle disse enquanto escrevia constantemente em sua prancheta.

"Você já teve alguma complicação com anestesia?" ele perguntou olhando por cima de sua prancheta.

"A única coisa que eu já fiz foi retirar minhas amídalas quando eu tinha seis anos. Eu realmente não me lembro de nada." Bella respondeu.

"O centro cirúrgico está sendo preparado agora. O anestesiologista está aqui para falar com você e começar a preparar a anestesia. Já que você terá uma cirurgia tradicional, você precisará ficar no hospital durante sua recuperação. Isso pode variar de uns dias até uma semana, e você precisará ficar com antibióticos intravenosos para evitar infecção. Você pode sentir alguma dor na cirurgia, mas será eficaz no que está sentindo agora. As boas notícias são que depois da cirurgia você poderá receber medicamentos para dor." Carlisle disse dando um pequeno sorriso a Bella, como se fosse algum consolo a sua experiência.

"Preciso ir me certificar de que minha equipe está no local e me preparar. Devemos ser capazes de começar essa operação em breve. Tudo vai correr bem." Carllisle deu um tapinha tranqüilizador em sua cabeça e saiu da sala.

Eu podia sentir ondas de nervoso vindo de Bella. Sentei ao seu lado e peguei sua mão na minha, dando um aperto gentil e tranqüilizador. Comecei a sussurrar palavras que eu esperava confortá-la. Tentei impedir a preocupação de aparecer em meu rosto.

O anestesista chegou, a avaliou e então começou a preparar a droga. Você podia ver os olhos de Bella se tornando cada vez mais pesados. Logo ela não era mais capaz de mantê-los abertos.

Eu me inclinei, beijei seus lábios e disse que a amava e que estaria ali quando ela voltasse. Tenho certeza que ela estava dormindo mas eu precisava dizer isso para seu benefício e o meu. A enfermeira e o anestesista a levaram para a sala de operação.

Uma enfermeira me levou para sala de espera onde encontrei Emmett, Jasper, e Alice já esperando.

Falei pra todos eles das condições de Bella. Tudo que nós podíamos fazer agora era nos preocupar e esperar, e torcer para o melhor.

A cirurgia pareceu demorar mais do que o previsto. Eu estava ficando muito frustrado. Eu não tinha ouvido nada sobre seu progresso. Continuei caminhando pela sala e mantendo meus olhos focados na porta.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Carlisle entrou.

"Como ela está?" eu exigi praticamente correndo para seu lado.

"Ela está bem. Está em recuperação." Ele disse enquanto tirava sua máscara e limpava sua testa.

"Como foi a cirurgia?" eu perguntei precisando de mais informações.

"Parece que o apêndice começou a romper antes de cirurgia começar." Ele disse enquanto soltava um profundo suspiro.

Tentei esperar o mais pacientemente que podia. Só agora percebi que Emmett, Jasper e Alice estavam atrás de nós ouvindo.

"Há uma inflamação no revestimento da cavidade abdominal; é o que chamamos de 'peritonite'. Entretanto, um pequeno abscesso havia começado a se formar agindo como uma barreira, e isso nos ajudou a impedir a inflamação de se espalhar. Isso levou um tempo porque tivemos que limpar a cavidade abdominal. Demos uma dose bem poderosa de antibióticos e ela terá que continuar com os intravenosos por alguns dias para impedir e previnir infecções. Ela ficará muito fraca por um tempo, vai passar quarenta e cinco minutos em recuperação e depois será transferida para o quarto. Vocês poderão vê-la nessa hora."

"Obrigado Carlisle. Obrigado por cuidar dela. Ela significa o mundo pra mim." Eu disse a ele, me sentindo aliviado por ela estar se recuperando.

"Eu posso ver. Eu tenho que conversar com você depois Edward. Tenho outros pacientes que preciso atender agora." Carlisle disse enquanto deu um tapa no meu ombro. "Uma enfermeira virá aqui quando puder vê-la." Ele disse enquanto saía da sala de espera.

Alice veio e me abraçou. "Eu sabia que ela ia ficar bem Edward."

"Obrigado por estar aqui, todos vocês." Eu disse enquanto olhava pra cada um deles.

"Vamos Edward, sente-se. Vamos conversar." Alice disse enquanto pegava minha mão e me guiava até um dos sofás.

"Jasper, querido, você e Emmett podem nos trazer um café?" ela perguntou, obviamente querendo falar a sós comigo.

Assim que Jasper e Emmett saíram, Alice se virou pra mim, e sua expressão facial endureceu.

"Edward Cullen, que diabos deu em você?" Alice perguntou, o veneno infiltrando em sua voz.

"Alice, por favor, eu não preciso disso agora." Eu disse sentindo a exaustão começar a tomar conta.

"Ah sim, você precisa. Ela ficará bem agora e isso é ótimo. Mas, você não está vendo que a está matando deixando-a trancada na sua casa? Se você realmente a ama do jeito que diz Edward, você irá libertá-la."

"Eu não posso fazer isso Alice. Eu vou perdê-la. Eu não posso perdê-la." Eu disse me sentindo totalmente perdido.

"Edward, você irá perdê-la se forçá-la a ficar. Ela pode ter o corpo presente, mas você nunca terá seu coração. Se você quer que ela o ame, então você terá que amá-la o suficiente pra deixar que ela tome essa decisão. Você quer que ela tenha fé em você, mas você também precisa ter fé nela Edward. Eu sei que você é um ótimo homem. Eu conheço o você verdadeiro. Bella não conhece esse homem. Ela só conhece o homem que a tirou de sua vida. Deixe-a conhecer o verdadeiro você. Deixe-a ter a chance de te amar." Alice se inclinou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Eu sei que você vai fazer a coisa certa Edward. É assim que você é. É hora de você perceber isso."

Logo Jasper e Emmett voltaram com café pra nós. Sentamos e bebericamos nosso café enquanto eu contemplava as palavras de Alice e esperava pela minha oportunidade de ver Bella novamente.

**POV Bella**

Posso abrir meus olhos? _Uh, não. Muito difícil. Muito pesados._

"… recuperação em alguns dias … antibióticos ... blah, blah, blah."

_O que? Huh? Alguém está falando comigo?_

"... ouvindo Bella? … Bella?"

_Droga, essa luz brilha!_

"Tudo bem Bella; falarei com você novamente mais tarde. Você está bem agora. Descanse."

_Mmm. Vou só descansar meus olhos um pouco._

Me senti meio acordada dentro de um nevoeiro profundo. Eu podia ouvir vozes abafadas que se tornavam mais claras gradualmente. Eu não conseguia me mover ou abrir meus olhos. Eu não tinha força ou energia.

"Mas Edward, você quer que ela o ame, certo?" uma voz feminina perguntou.

"Claro que eu quero." Parecia que Edward estava sussurrando.

Certo. Então Edward está aqui e uma mulher também. Acho que estão falando de mim. Certo, então talvez eu não esteja oficialmente acordada ainda. Quero ver onde vai essa conversa.

"Então você terá que falar com ela Edward," a voz feminina disse.

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Ele parecia quebrado, derrotado.

"Que tal a verdade? Diga sobre sua vida. Pergunte o que você pode fazer para mantê-la em sua vida. Se você quer um relacionamento de verdade com ela Edward, então precisa conversar com ela. Você também precisa escutar. Você não pode cortá-la cada vez que ouve algo que não gosta. Conheça a Bella de verdade e deixe-a conhecer o verdadeiro Edward." A voz disse gentilmente a ele.

"Eu não sei como fazer isso." Edward admitiu.

"Sim, você sabe Edward. Você fez isso comigo e com Rosalie. Você só não tinha medo da nossa rejeição. Você não quer admitir, mas está com medo. E quando você está com medo você levanta as paredes. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de ter essas paredes se quer chegar perto dela. Comece derrubando as paredes. Você precisa dar uma chance. Você tem que parar de dominar tudo e lhe passar a bola. Coloque confiança e fé em mais alguém."

Ouvi um suspiro resignado vindo de Edward.

"Obrigado Alice. Você sempre parece dizer exatamente o que preciso ouvir. Eu vou tentar, eu prometo. Ela vale à pena." Eu ouvi Edward dizer, senti sua mão agarrar a minha e dar um aperto fraco.

Eu não conseguia me focar. Eu ainda me sentia cansada. _Vou só descansar meus olhos um pouco mais._

_Deitamos nossos corpos nus perto um do outro na cama. Começamos um beijo apaixonado que ascendeu um fogo em mim._

_Quebrei o beijo e comecei a chupar seu pescoço elegante. Lentamente fiz meu caminho para sua orelha, chupei gentilmente e mordi seu lóbulo. Isso mexeu em algo dentro dele e de repente eu estava deitada de costas. Ele pairava sobre mim, cuidadosamente controlando seu peso. Ele me deu aquele glorioso sorriso torto que sempre prendia minha respiração._

_Sua mão cobriu meu seio enquanto sua boca assaltou a minha. Nossas línguas lutaram por controle e sua mão começou a massagear meu peito. Sua outra mão correu sensualmente por meu corpo até meu centro, mandando arrepios de prazer por cada nervo._

_Seus dedos começaram uma expedição. Meu corpo sentiu como se minha vida estivesse por um fio quando sua mão explorou minhas dobras. Quando seus dedos começaram a explorar profundidades maiores, a sensação de formigamento me consumiu da cabeça aos pés. Quando seu dedão começou a brincar com meu clitóris, eu podia ver estrelas circundado minha cabeça._

_Logo, senti seu comprimento longo roçando contra mim enquanto se molhava em meus sucos. Então, senti sua ponta cutucando minha entrada. Respirei fundo, ansiosa para meu corpo envolvê-lo._

"Cathy, ligue para 1282. Cathy, ligue para 1282." Parecia uma voz no interfone.

_Que diabos?_

Claro, eu estava sonhando. Naturalmente. _Que sonho!_

Agora estou sonhando com Edward, e eu gostei. _Merda! _Tão malditamente confuso.

Certo, eu sei que estou em um hospital. Lembro de Edward me encontrar no banheiro e os paramédicos me trazerem pra cá. Falei com um médico. Seu nome é Dr. Cullen. Lembro que Edward disse que o médico era seu primo. _Droga, estou cercada por Cullens._

Abri meus olhos e levei alguns momentos para ajustá-los a luz. Olhei em volta do quarto. Fiquei surpresa e feliz por saber que estava sozinha. Obviamente, meu apêndice tinha sido removido porque a dor havia ido embora. Eu ainda sentia dor, mas era diferente. Meu estômago mexia como se alguém estivesse batendo um bolo nele.

Depois de alguns minutos, uma senhora entrou. Ela deve ser enfermeira.

"Bem, olá. É bom vê-la acordada agora. Meu nome é Molly, e estou cuidado de você hoje." Ela disse enquanto caminhava e checava os fluídos intravenosos.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar pra ela. Era difícil não olhar para outra coisa a não ser o grande tufo de pêlo no seu nariz. Eu não queria ser pega olhando, então voltei minha atenção para o intravenoso que ela estava verificando.

"Bem, me pergunto pra onde foi sua turma." Ela se perguntou em voz alta enquanto pegava meu pulso.

"Turma?" eu perguntei, suspirando pesadamente.

"Bem, quando cheguei essa manhã havia algumas pessoas aqui. Na verdade, pessoas demais. Tive que expulsar alguns deles. Mas o homem lindo com maravilhosos olhos verdes nunca saía. Estou realmente surpresa que ele não está aqui agora." Ela disse enquanto olhava pelo pequeno quarto como se ele fosse pular a qualquer momento e dizer 'boo'.

Me pergunto quem mais estava aqui. Talvez Emmett e possivelmente Jasper.

"Como está se sentindo querida? Está com alguma dor?" ela perguntou.

"Nada demais," eu disse enquanto olhava para meu abdômen.

Foi então que percebi os tubos por baixo da bata do hospital. Fiz uma careta quando percebi que estavam vindo do meu corpo.

Molly percebeu onde eu estava olhando e a aparente confusão em meu rosto.

"Está sendo drenado. O doutor não contou?" ela perguntou surpresa.

"Eu meio que lembro dele falando comigo, mas não consigo lembrar de nada que ele disse." Eu admiti.

Ela riu. "Sim o medicamente pra dor combinado com a anestesia realmente pode fazer isso com as pessoas. Bem, quando foram tirar seu apêndice ele já havia rompido. Eles tiveram que remover um abscesso e limpar sua cavidade abdominal. Por isso o dreno. É pra previnir infecção. Poderemos removê-lo em um dia ou dois. Tem sorte que o Dr. Cullen fez sua cirurgia. Ele é o melhor cirurgião nesse hospital." Ela sorriu largamente.

Parece que alguém tem uma queda pelo Dr. Cullen. _Acho que todos os Cullen nos viram a cabeça de tão lindos._

"Yes! Parece que alguém está finalmente acordada!" Uma mulher linda e minúscula, com cabelo espetado saltou dentro do quarto.

"Como está se sentindo Bella?" ela perguntou com voz de sino.

"Um, já estive melhor," eu respondi com a voz áspera. Minha garganta estava começando a ficar irritada.

"Deixe eu pegar um pouco de água pra você," ela disse enquanto pegou um jarro e um copo que estava no móvel perto da cama.

"Perdoe-me Bella, esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Alice. Sou cunhada de Edward e esposa de Jasper. Estou realmente feliz por finalmente conhecê-la, embora eu tenha desejado que fosse em circunstâncias diferentes."

Eu não sei se as 'circunstâncias' que ela estava falando era por eu estar no hospital ou ser pega contra minha vontade. Pelo olhar triste em seu rosto, eu diria que ambos.

"É ótimo finalmente conhecê-la Alice," eu disse enquanto tomava um gole de água. "Ouvi coisas boas sobre você de Emmett e Jasper."

Ela riu. "Bem, Jasper pode ter sido um pouco tendencioso."

"Rosalie, a esposa de Emmett, realmente queria ficar aqui e conhecê-la. Mas ela tinha que ficar e cuidar do Jackson. Ele está com um pouco de febre e você sabe como são esses pequenos. Eles nunca querem que suas mães saiam, especialmente quando não estão se sentindo bem."

"Espero que ele fique melhor logo." Eu disse.

"Ah, não é nada. Além disso, ela não iria trazê-lo ao hospital enquanto ele não está se sentindo bem. E Edward teria falado um monte." Ela riu novamente.

"Falando em Edward, onde ele está?" eu perguntei, curiosa que ele não estava aqui.

"Deixe-me dizer uma coisa," ela começou. "Edward era um poço de nervos enquanto você estava na cirurgia. Eu nunca o vi tão preocupado antes. Ele provavelmente furou o carpete da sala de espera de tanto andar. Ele relaxou um pouco depois que falou com Carlisle quando a cirurgia acabou."

"Carlisle?" eu perguntei, confusa.

"Dr. Cullen." Ela respondeu e eu concordei.

Então ela continuou. "Edward esteve com você aqui no quarto desde que você foi capaz de sair da sala de recuperação. Ele nem mesmo tirou um cochilo. Finalmente, Emmett e Jasper foram capazes de convencê-lo a ir comer algo na cafeteria. É onde eles estão agora. Ele não teria saído se você não estivesse dormindo tão profundamente. Imagino que ele voltará em alguns minutos." Ela olhou para a porta depois que falou, como se esperasse que ele fosse entrar.

Ela moveu sua cadeira pra mais perto da cama e cuidadosamente pegou minha mão.

"Olhe, Bella. Eu realmente sinto muito sobre tudo que você está passando. Eu realmente tentei falar com Edward sobre deixar você ir. Eu só quero que você saiba que estou aqui pra você e eu realmente gostaria que fôssemos amigas." Ela manteve sua voz baixa. Eu acho que ela estava sendo cuidadosa no caso de Edward retornar.

"Eu sei, Alice. Emmett e Jasper já foram legais e compreensivos. Edward não é ruim; é só que precisamos nos conhecer melhor. Ele é um pouco autoritário." Eu disse tentando escolher minhas palavras cuidadosamente porque eu não tinha certeza de seu relacionamento com Edward.

"Um pouco autoritário?" ela riu. "Tente muito."

Ela suspirou fundo e falou novamente. "Ele é muito superprotetor com o que significa muito pra ele. Eu acho, bem, eu espero, que ele se abra pra você logo. Eu acho que ele percebeu o que as atitudes dele vão causar a vocês. Eu realmente acho que as coisas vão ficar melhor agora."

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, pudemos ouvir a gargalhada de Emmett vindo do corredor. Ela afastou a cadeira e voltou a sua posição original.

Edward entrou pela porta primeiro. Assim que ele me viu, ele veio direto para meu lado e me deu um beijo rápido na testa.

"Desculpe por não estar aqui quando você acordou." Ele se desculpou.

"Tudo bem. Não faz muito tempo que acordei." Eu disse tentando consolá-lo porque eu podia dizer que ele realmente queria estar aqui.

"Sim, ela está ótima. Eu entrei aqui quando a enfermeira estava checando seus sinais vitais.

"Ahh, eu perdi a Moley?" Emmett soltou uma gargalhada.

"É Bella, precisamos avisar a Rose que ela tem uma competição agora." Jasper adicionou dando risada.

Eu ri e então fiz careta com o desconforto que a risada causou no meu abdômen.

"Okay, chega. Bella, acho que é hora de levar a tripulação da comédia pra casa. Veremos você amanhã. Tudo bem?" Alice perguntou e olhou como se eu fosse quebrar seu coração ao dizer não. Acho que qualquer pessoa teria dificuldade em dizer não a Alice.

"Claro, seria ótimo." Eu respondi sinceramente. Eu já gostava muito de Alice. Ela parecia o tipo de pessoa que eu podia ver se tornando minha amiga.

"Tchau, Bella, fico feliz que está ficando bella." Emmett disse com diversão em seus olhos.

"É, Bella, Emmett fica muito bobo quando está cansado. Acredite não vai demorar muito até ele estar roncando." Jasper adicionou.

"Hey, eu estou aqui!" Emmett disse tentando agir estarrecido.

Tremi de novo enquanto ria, fazendo Edward cuidar deles.

"Certo gente, hora de ir. Bella precisa descansar."

Todos deram tchau e mais uma vez prometeram me ver logo.

Edward puxou a cadeira para meu lado. Ele pegou minha mão, e me deu um sorriso triste. Eu podia ver e sentir uma miríade de emoções em seu rosto.

"Eu sinto tanto Bella," ele disse em um tom arrependido.

"Isso não é sua culpa Edward. Fico contente que você me encontrou e tomou atitudes imediatas. Obrigada." Eu o disse sinceramente.

"Eu devia ter notado que você não estava se sentindo bem e te levado para ver Carlisle."

Isso era ridículo, não havia razão para ele se culpar.

"Edward, pare com isso. Eu não teria ido a lugar nenhum. Eu só assumi que fosse stress. Não havia como você impedir isso de acontecer."

"Essa não é a única coisa pela qual eu sinto muito," Edward admitiu.

"Pelo que mais você sente muito?" Talvez as palavras que eu ouvi Alice dizer mais cedo realmente causaram efeito.

Ele respirou fundo. "Quando olho para as minhas atitudes passadas, eu percebo o quão fora de linha eu era. Eu não pensava nas coisas como deveria. Eu agi estúpida e impulsivamente."

Eu não disse nada. O observei enquanto ele franzia as sobrancelhas ao pensar no que iria dizer a seguir.

"Percebi agora o quão ilógico eu fui para tirá-la de sua vida e esperar que você aceitasse o que eu queria. Eu sei que não posso mudar o que eu fiz, mas eu espero que você me dê a chance de melhorar as coisas."

"O que exatamente você está propondo?" eu perguntei curiosa.

"Eu tirei suas escolhas, e eu me arrependo profundamente. Eu gostaria de ter feito as coisas como eu deveria ter feito originalmente. Eu devia ter te perguntado. Eu devia ter te conhecido e permitido que você me conhecesse. Foi muito errado da minha parte te arrancar da sua vida. Você pode voltar para seu apartamento, se quiser. Devo ser honesto com você e deixá-la saber que eu não me abro com facilidade. Entretanto, eu quero. Eu quero que você me conheça. Só peço que seja paciente comigo. Não é algo que é fácil pra eu fazer e eu vou precisar de tempo pra melhorar gradualmente. Eu não posso prometer que sempre serei capaz de conter minhas frustrações, mas eu te prometo que nunca descontarei nada em você. Mas, isso tudo depende de você. É sua escolha. Se você não quiser me ver, eu irei entender. Mas por favor, permita-me uma chance."

Pela primeira vez, eu pude ver como Edward estava vulnerável. Era como se eu estivesse olhando para um menininho assustado. Ele parecia quase à beira das lágrimas.

"E Bella, eu espero que me perdoe por ter tirado vantagem de você. Na minha mente, eu acreditava que você queria que eu te desse prazer por isso assumi que você não estava falando sério quando me pediu pra parar. Não importa o que eu acreditava na hora, eu devia ter parado quando você me pediu. Foi errado eu ter começado sem o seu consentimento. Sinto muito." E ele parecia estar muito arrependido.

"Eu devo ser honesta com você Edward. Eu gostei. Entretanto, todas as sensações que eu estava sentindo eram novas pra mim. Eu nunca tive intimidade com ninguém. Embora eu tenha gostado, eu não estava pronta pra aquilo. Eu só não conseguia encontrar minha voz, por isso quando consegui falar soou fraco. Eu não quero ter intimidade até que exista um amor mútuo, e eu seja uma participante ativa. Eu aceito suas desculpas e eu te perdôo por isso."

Antes que nós dois pudéssemos falar novamente, Moley, quero dizer, Molly, _merda Emmett, _entrou no quarto.

"Só preciso checar seus sinais vitais, hun," ela disse enquanto começou a tirar minha pressão arterial.

Depois que ela terminou de checar tudo ela me perguntou sobre a dor. Eu disse que estava sentindo um pouco mais agora.

Ela desapareceu por um minuto e então voltou com uma seringa. Ela a colocou no tubo intravenoso.

"Esse medicamente pra dor é muito forte. Você provavelmente irá dormir logo. Você deve descansar por uma hora ou duas. Depois que acordar, vamos trazer seu jantar. Sua primeira refeição será somente líquidos. Dr. Cullen virá checar você mais tarde. Relaxe e descanse." Ela sorriu e saiu.

Depois que Molly saiu, Edward gentilmente segurou minha mão. "Bella, eu não mereço o seu perdão, mas te agradeço por tudo. Podemos conversar mais tarde depois que você descansar."

"Um, hmm, okay, é ... será legal." Eu disse e tenho certeza que tudo soou estranho porque eu não conseguia formar um pensamento coerente.

Ouvi Edward rir. "Apenas durma, meu amor."

Eu não tinha certeza de como me sentia com tudo isso e se eu seria capaz de prosseguir em um relacionamento com ele. Agora, eu não podia fazer nada além de me envolver no sentimento convidativo que o medicamento pra dor estava me oferecendo.

* * *

**N/T:** _Aiiii que lindooooooooooooo, simplesmente morro com essa fanfic, realmente não sei explicar como ela mexe tanto comigo, mas o jeito do Edward tratar a Bella, o jeito que ele beija a testa e segura a mão, sempre querendo confortá-la *suspira* e agora esse final lindo, onde ele finalmente se arrependeu e viu quanta cagada ele fez *chora* ... preparem os corações para os próximos capítulos, faltam só mais 10._

**/2h9ys**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV Bella**

Tive alta depois de quarto dias no hospital. Carlisle disse que eu precisava de mais algumas semanas para recuperação. Edward queria ficar comigo durante esse tempo. Carlisle me pediu para ficar com Edward pois eu precisava de alguém de olho em mim caso eu tivesse alguma complicação. Eu relutantemente concordei e Edward me prometeu que eu poderia voltar ao meu apartamento assim que eu estivesse recuperada.

Tenho que dizer que Edward me surpreendeu. Quando voltamos do hospital, Ele me colocou em meu próprio quarto. Eu não tinha mais que dividir o quarto e a cama com ele.

Embora tenha muitas coisas que eu queira saber sobre Edward, eu compreendi algumas coisas. Ele disse que era difícil se abrir, e eu podia facilmente ver que era verdade. Embora todos os dias, eu tenha aprendido um pouco mais sobre ele.

Fiquei surpresa e feliz ao descobrir que Edward e eu conseguíamos facilmente conversar.

Ele realmente estava tentando. Até agora, ele não perdeu a paciência comigo. Isso não quer dizer que ele não estava frustrado ou chateado, mas nunca era direcionado a mim. Ele rapidamente mantinha o controle de si mesmo ou pedia licença para cuidar de seja lá o que ele precisava fazer. Possivelmente, ele só estava indo a algum lugar pra desabafar. Eu não perguntei nada, já que não me envolvia.

No meu terceiro dia de volta, eu finalmente conheci a esposa de Emmett, Rosalie. Ela poderia ter sido uma super modelo. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros, longos e sedosos. Sua aparência era de matar e podia fazer a mulher mais confiante do mundo se sentir deprimida.

Rosalie foi muito amigável comigo e me disse para chamá-la de 'Rose'. Como Alice, ela me aceitou imediatamente e me disse que esperava que nos tornássemos boas amigas.

Como Alice e Jasper, Rose e Emmett pareciam se completar perfeitamente. Eu estava descobrindo mais sobre o senso de humor de Emmett. Eu não tinha idéia de como ele era engraçado e como ocasionalmente suas brincadeiras iam um pouco longe demais. Mas ninguém conseguia lidar com Emmett como Rose.

Edward e eu começamos a passar muito tempo juntos. Eu não me sentia mais desconfortável na sua presença. Na verdade eu me sentia bastante a vontade.

Achamos perguntas interessantes para fazermos um ao outro. Tal como, os dois últimos livros que lemos. Pra mim, foram _'A Hospedeira de Stephenie Meyer'_, e '_Uma janela para o amor de E.M. Foster_'. Os últimos dois livros que Edward leu foram '_O diário azul de James Levine M.D._' e '_A Revelação de Atlântida de Thomas Greanias_'.

Nós tínhamos alguns mesmos interesses em comida. Ambos amamos comida Italiana e ambos tivemos problemas com comida Japonesa. Entretanto, decidimos que não iríamos desistir e tentaríamos novamente um dia. Talvez, nós dois apenas tivemos uma experiência ruim.

Nós dois gostávamos dos mesmos gêneros de música. Ambos amávamos rock clássico, Jazz, blue, música clássica, rock moderno, algumas músicas pop, e músicas antigas. Nenhum de nós gostava muito de música country mas tínhamos algumas favoritas. Embora ele goste mais de Hip hop e eu não, e eu goste de reggae e ele não pareça gostar de nenhuma.

Nós até falamos sobre dança. Ele parecia saber dançar todo tipo. Eu? Bem, dança não é algo que foi criado para pessoas sem coordenação. Ele apenas riu e disse que eu apenas não tive o parceiro certo.

Ele me perguntou que tipo de dança eu gostaria de aprender.

Eu logo lhe disse que eu não era do tipo 'dançante'. Eu não queria que ele tivesse idéias. Mas por alguma razão eu não acho que ele seria também. Bem, deixe eu explicar. Eu não acho que ele é do tipo que fazia isso em público. Em particular, eu acho que ele dançava bem. Eu? _Uh, sim, provavelmente não._

"Então, vai responder minha pergunta?" Edward perguntou já que eu só respondi o que eu não gostava.

"Bem, você provavelmente vai achar que sou uma boba," eu respondi me sentindo um pouco envergonhada.

"Duvido. Vamos, me diga por favor," ele implorou enquanto dava aquele sorriso que ele parecia saber que deixava meus joelhos fracos.

"Você promete que não vai rir de mim?" eu perguntei céptica.

"Claro, prometo." Ele afirmou.

"Bem, eu sempre achei as danças dos anos cinqüenta e sessenta divertidas." Eu admiti com as bochechas vermelhas.

Ele sorriu amplamente.

"Você quer dizer como watusi, twist, e shag; coisas assim?" ele perguntou enquanto seu sorriso parecia crescer ainda mais.

"Você disse que não ia rir de mim." Eu fiz bico.

"Não estou rindo. Só acho que parece bem divertido. O que me diverte é que é um gênero de música que não estou familiarizado e nem com as danças. Eu conheço a música. Já vi as danças. Só nunca aprendi nenhuma. Mas quer saber de uma coisa?" ele perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"O que?" eu perguntei hesitantemente, sem ter certeza se eu queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Eu acho que deveríamos aprender juntos. Vai ser muito divertido. Claro, vamos precisar esperar até você estar completamente recuperada. O que você acha?" ele na verdade parecia bastante animado pra isso.

"Eu não sei. Eu disse a você que se eu dançar vai acabar com um de nós dois usando gesso." Ele parece achar que estou brincando.

"Ah, não será ruim. Será divertido, e eu prometo que nenhum de nós dois sairá machucado. O que você acha?" ele perguntou ansiosamente.

Ele parecia realmente empolgado com a idéia, e eu não acho que queria desanimá-lo.

"Eu acho que podemos tentar depois quando eu estiver melhor. Você só tem que me prometer que não irá rir ou fazer piadas de mim. Estou te dizendo você irá ter uma surpresa e nunca verá a dança do mesmo jeito." Eu o alertei.

"Eu vou arriscar. Vamos fazer disso um encontro dos anos 50/60. O que acha?" ele perguntou entusiasmado, e eu juro que podia ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça enquanto ele imaginava muitas coisas.

"Sim, parece bom." Eu respondi, incapaz de acabar com a postura eufórica que ele estava.

Durante o jantar eu abordei um assunto importante pra mim.

"Edward, eu preciso saber o que você disse ao dono do meu apartamento." Eu perguntei me certificando que nenhuma raiva foi transmitida na minha declaração. Embora eu ainda tenha ressentimento por ser tirada da minha vida, eu já não sentia mais a raiva e o ódio que eu sentia no começo.

"Bem, eu já tinha chegado a conhecer o Sr. Miller quando os sistemas de segurança foram instalados. Então, ele não me questionou muito quando eu o informei que você iria passar um tempo comigo na minha casa e que poderíamos viajar. Eu segui em frente e paguei o saldo do seu contrato." Ele respondeu e pela primeira vez ele parecia um pouco envergonhado.

_Seja legal, Bella._

"Você pagou o valor do meu contrato?" eu perguntei chocada.

"Bem, sim. Lembre Bella, eu não estava pensando muito racionalmente. Eu também sabia que você iria querer suas coisas eventualmente e eu não queria que o mundo pensasse que seu rosto sumiu da Terra."

Pelo menos ele estava começando a ver o que suas atitudes pareciam pra mim e eu acho que o resto do mundo pode ser comprado com dinheiro – _que seja. _Sim, jogue dinheiro pra eles e eles não fazem muitas perguntas.

"Então, o Sr. Miller não pediu pra falar comigo?" eu perguntei um pouco brava.

"Não, ele não perguntou. Eu acho que ele não pensou em outra coisa já que ele tinha o aluguel pago." Ele admitiu.

"Mas Bella, eu sei que estava errado. Eu sinto muito." Ele adicionou.

"Não, Edward. Agora estou um pouco mais perturbada com o Sr. Miller. Eu pensaria que ele iria querer falar comigo pessoalmente. Quero dizer, ele pode saber que você quis instalar o sistema de segurança por minha causa, mas ele nunca nos viu juntos. Nenhuma vez. Só me surpreende ele ter acreditado em sua palavra, é isso. Não estou brava com você. Eu já lidei com essa questão. Só queria saber como foram as coisas."

Ninguém percebeu que eu não estava lá? Eu sou ainda mais invisível do que eu pensava.

"Bella, o que há de errado?" Edward perguntou enquanto movia sua cadeira pra um pouco mais perto de mim.

Eu até agora não tinha percebido que lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu rapidamente tentei limpá-las e recuperar minha compostura.

"Estou bem Edward, só estou percebendo como minha vida é patética, era, sei lá." Eu funguei.

"Sua vida não é e nem nunca foi patética. Como pode pensar isso?" ele me perguntou incrédulo.

"Como eu posso pensar isso? Essa é fácil. Quem sabe que eu fui seqüestrada? Quem sabe onde eu realmente estou? Mas o mais importante de tudo, quem se importa? Eu sei a resposta dessa. Ninguém." Eu disse perturbada com a verdade nas minhas palavras.

"Ah, Bella," Edward disse enquanto me envolvia em um abraço.

Dessa vez eu peguei aquele abraço com tudo que eu tinha em mim. Eu precisava disso. Eu precisava dele. Mais uma vez, eu estava chorando em seus ombros.

_Se sentindo mal consigo mesma? __Porque não ter uma festa de piedade? Chame Bella Swan, ela é a Rainha das Festas de Piedade. Ela pode te ajudar com a auto-depressão. Sim, você também pode ir para A Vila dos Perdedores._

"Eu já lhe disse antes, ninguém jamais poderia se beneficiar da sua ausência. Não acha que o dono do prédio e seu chefe estariam procurando por você se eles não acreditassem de verdade que você estava segura? Você conhece mais o tipo de pessoa que sou. Eu tomei precauções cuidadosas. Cobri todas as bases. Eu os deixei acreditar que você estaria segura e agindo por sua vontade. Por favor, não sinta que ninguém se importa porque isso simplesmente não é verdade." Ele continuou acariciando minhas costas enquanto falava.

"O que você disse ao meu chefe?" eu perguntei, minha curiosidade me atingiu.

"Eu fui e falei com ele. Eu disse que tinha pedido pra você trabalhar comigo e que precisava de você imediatamente. Ele realmente queria falar com você e ver sobre um aumento de salário. Eu disse que ficaria contente em levar você pra falar com ele e alguns dos supervisores dele. Eu disse que você tinha mencionado algo sobre assédio sexual de um dos seus colegas de serviço. Quando eu mencionei isso ele pareceu mudar de idéia e pediu pra eu desejar boa sorte a você. Seu último pagamento deveria ter sido depositado diretamente em sua conta."

Eu estava satisfeita por finalmente saber a verdade. Principalmente eu estava feliz que as pessoas do meu trabalho pelo menos não iriam pensar que desisti de tudo sem dar notícia. Eu nunca faria algo assim, não importa o quão infeliz eu estivesse.

Embora eu ache que eu merecia saber de tudo isso, eu senti que deveria pegar leve com Edward. Parte de mim queria que ele se sentisse frustrado e envergonhado por tudo que ele tinha me causado. Entretanto, eu prometi a ele que seria paciente e pretendia manter minha promessa. Enquanto descubro mais verdades mais fico contente com o que estou aprendendo.

Mais alguns dias passaram e eu devo admitir que Edward era um cavalheiro. Ele nunca tentou nada 'fora da linha' comigo. O que mais acontecia entre nós ocasionalmente era segurar as mãos. Ele até mesmo me perguntou se podia segurar minha mão e eu fiquei feliz em fazer esse favor. Em ocasiões eu recebia um beijo na testa ou bochecha antes de nos retirarmos para os nossos quartos separados. Surpreendentemente, esses beijinhos deixaram minhas bochechas em diferentes tons de vermelho.

Edward e eu também passamos mais tempo fazendo outras coisas. Demos mais umas caminhadas pelas trilhas de sua propriedade. Eu não era capaz de ir muito longe porque eu ainda estava fraca. Também assistimos mais filmes juntos. Passamos tempo na sua maravilhosa e fascinante biblioteca. Ele tinha muitos livros cobrindo as paredes com diferentes gêneros de literatura. Ele tinha sofás confortáveis e cadeiras para sentar e ler, e é claro, a visão de muitas janelas era magnífica.

Foi divertido. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais confortável perto de Edward. Eu descobri que não estava mais ansiosa para meus momentos sozinha. Eu estava realmente começando a gostar de sua companhia. Na verdade fiquei surpresa com tudo que tínhamos em comum. Nunca esperei que combinássemos tão bem com coisas tão diferentes já que somos de origens tão diferentes.

Eu ainda estava ansiosa para saber mais sobre sua família. Ele estava se abrindo gradualmente, mas era em ritmo lento. Eu sentia que havia muitas coisas que ele estava mantendo longe de mim. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ele iria dividi-las comigo eventualmente, mas minha curiosidade sempre matinha minha imaginação trabalhando.

Me pergunto que tipo de trabalho ele faz. O que tinha envolvido em seus 'investimentos'? Eu tinha minhas suspeitas de que nem todas suas atividades eram legais. Entretanto, quanto mais eu conhecia Edward mais era difícil de acreditar que ele poderia machucar alguém intencionalmente. _Ah, eu sei que ele fez isso comigo. _Entretanto, eu estava começando a acreditar que ele não queria me machucar e que em sua própria maneira delirante ele estava me ajudando e me salvando. Eu apreciava o fato de que ele estava percebendo como as atitudes que ele tomou foram extremas e não moralmente corretas. Ele continuou se desculpando por isso e eu podia dizer que seu remorso era genuíno.

Até mesmo quando eu passava tempo com Emmett, Jasper, Alice, e Rosalie, eu tentava descobrir mais informações sobre seus negócios. Entretanto, se tornou meio obvio para mim que eles não iriam divulgar mais informações pra mim do que Edward tinha. Alice me disse que Edward precisava ser aquele quem iria dividir essa informação comigo. Ela disse que não era porque ninguém acreditava que podia confiar em mim. É só que tudo tinha acontecido na família dele e seus negócios tem sido difíceis pra ele. Ela disse que era simplesmente difícil ele se abrir com alguém sobre isso, que só um bom tempo depois que ele se sentiu confortável pra falar disso com ela e Rosalie. Entretanto, ela estava quase certa que não levaria tanto tempo para Edward confidenciar a mim. Eu devo admitir que suas paredes pareciam lentamente caindo um pouco por dia.

Para ser justa, eu devo admitir que eu sempre fui boa em construir paredes em volta de mim mesma. Ficar perto da família Cullen também tinha me ajudado a derrubar algumas paredes. Eu nem mesmo tinha percebido as barreiras que eu tinha colocado em volta de mim. Edward foi uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiu se aproximar de mim. Com seu estímulo e incentivo eu comecei a perceber muitas coisas sobre mim.

Hoje era um excelente exemplo. Nós estávamos sentados em seu quarto conversando. Descobri que a área de descanso em seu quarto era um dos meus lugares favoritos para ficar nessa casa, junto com a biblioteca e a varanda para tomar sol.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa com o caminho que suas perguntas tomaram essa noite.

"Porque você nunca teve um relacionamento com algum homem antes?" ele perguntou me pegando de surpresa.

Fiquei um pouco perplexa com isso. Eu não tinha certeza de como responder. Claro, eu pretendia ser honesta, é só que eu tinha que pensar sobre isso um pouco antes de poder começar a formular minha resposta. Eu só queria ter certeza sobre os motivos.

"Não sei. Eu acho só que eu nunca fiquei realmente interessada em um homem o suficiente querer algo." Eu disse dando a melhor resposta que eu poderia formar.

"Mas você namorou antes?" ele questionou.

"Bem, não. Como eu disse, eu nunca fiquei realmente interessada o suficiente em alguém. Além disso, eu não era uma daquelas que os rapazes corriam atrás ou estavam realmente interessados." Eu respondi verdadeiramente.

"Eu duvido, Bella. Você é de longe mais interessante do que você acredita. Eu acho que a maioria dos rapazes devem ter ficado intimidados."

"Intimidados? Por mim? Certamente você está brincando." Eu respondi completamente perplexa com a idéia de que eu poderia intimidar alguém.

"Sim, intimidados Bella, eu definitivamente posso ver homens sendo intimidados por você. Você é inteligente, linda, misteriosa e longe de ser superficial. Essa é uma combinação que muitos homens não estão acostumados a lidar. É difícil abordar algo que você não conhece. Entretanto, eu sou um dos poucos que se arrisca e te chama pra sair. Estou curioso, o que você rejeita neles?" ele parecia ansioso pra descobrir o meu raciocínio.

"Eu não sei exatamente." Eu disse e continuei a pensar nisso.

"Eu acho que não estava preparada. Eu sempre quis um relacionamento, e não estou falando só do tipo romântico. É que sempre foi difícil pra mim conhecer pessoas e me abrir com elas. Eu só não gosto de me expor aos outros." Eu disse e continuei a pensar.

"Obviamente isso tem sido um problema pra mim também. Existem certas áreas da minha vida que eu não gosto de expor aos outros também. Entretanto, você está me ajudando a perceber que eu não preciso fazer isso, o que é o motivo de eu me sentir aos poucos mais e mais confortável em me revelar a você. Eu só desejo poder deixar você confortável para que possa fazer o mesmo." Edward disse, e eu apreciei sua honestidade.

"Não é que eu não quero compartilhar. É só que nunca precisei já que nunca fui próxima de ninguém além da minha mãe e do meu pai." Bem ali, eu parecia ter algum tipo de epifania que era tão obvio que eu deveria ter descoberto há muito tempo.

"Bella, o que é? No que você está pensando?" Edward obviamente podia ver a expressão estranha que de repente apareceu em meu rosto.

"É estranho. Eu só acho que fiz uma ligação no meu cérebro que eu deveria ter visto há muito tempo." Eu admiti me sentindo muito boba.

"Você me deixou curioso. Me conte." Edward exigiu de brincadeira.

"Eu perdi minha mãe muito cedo. Eu era muito próxima dela e perdê-la levou demais do meu emocional. Era difícil pra mim ver outras crianças com suas mães. Uma vez, a mãe de um dos meus colegas de classe acompanhou nossa sala em um acampamento. Lembro de me sentir chateada pela minha mãe não estar viva e poder fazer algo assim por mim. Eu fiquei brava. Brava comigo por não ser capaz de manter minha mãe viva, brava com minha mãe por ter morrido e me deixado, brava com essa criança que tinha sua mãe e não dava a mínima pra ela."

"Até agora eu nunca tinha percebido como aquele dia foi profundo pra mim e como isso mudou minha visão da vida. Eu já estava me sentindo chateada por ter perdido a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e a situação pareceu agravá-la e fortalecer minha determinação. A não ser meu pai, eu decidi que nunca me aproximaria de outra pessoa novamente para que nunca pudesse sentir aquele tipo de dor."

"Eu vejo agora, que foi nesse tempo e hora que comecei a me fechar pros outros. Meu pai era o único que eu me permitia ficar próxima. E com ele, meu relacionamento era diferente de como era com minha mãe. Ele e eu éramos próximos mas nós não conversávamos ou dividíamos as coisas no mesmo nível que eu fazia com ela. Ele e eu nos guardávamos na maioria das vezes. Isso era o que tínhamos em comum. Entretanto, nunca era desconfortável ficar com ele. Era só que nosso relacionamento era assim e nós dois éramos felizes com isso."

Eu estava orgulhosa de mim por finalmente perceber isso e eu não acredito que não tinha pensado nisso antes. Eu sei que nunca seria capaz de ver tudo isso se não fosse por Edward. Ele simplesmente me fez sentir tão confortável, tão à vontade, tão aceita.

"Perder meu pai tão cedo como perdi certamente me chocou. Eu sabia que sempre havia uma chance dele deixar essa Terra mais cedo do que ele deveria. Seu trabalho era perigoso e sempre me deixava preocupada. Entretanto, eu sabia que não podia impedi-lo de fazer isso. Ele nunca gostava de ver as pessoas sendo aproveitadas. Por isso ele era um policial tão bom. Ele queria os criminosos fora das ruas, mas ele também queria que eles fossem reabilitados. Ele acreditava que todos mereciam uma segunda chance. Quando eu o perdi, eu senti que perdi o restinho de amor e segurança que eu tinha. Eu senti como se fosse meu destino ficar sozinha e eu aceitei o fato sem hesitação." Todas essas realizações estavam vindo muito rápido até mim. Entretanto, eu sabia que precisava disso. Eu precisava sentir e perceber o que eu estava tirando da minha vida. O que basicamente, era o mundo inteiro.

"Eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por tudo isso, Bella. Mas eu quero que você saiba que não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui se você me quiser, e eu sempre me importarei com você. Todos os Cullens foram encantados por você e lhe consideram da família, você decidindo ter um relacionamento comigo ou não. Eu não vejo isso mudando. Alice, por exemplo, não permitiria isso. Ela lhe vê como a irmã que ela nunca teve. E Emmett, ele me surpreendeu completamente. Ele se apegou a você com uma intensidade que eu não sabia que ele tinha. Ah, eu sei do amor intenso que ele tem por Rose e Jackson. É só que com você é além de protetor, é amor de irmão. Eu também acho que você é a irmã que ele nunca teve." Ele riu um pouco quando falou de Emmett.

"Você sabia que ele me deu um soco quando descobriu que eu tomei vantagem de você aquela manhã?" ele perguntou, me chocando.

"Ele deu? Eu sinto muito Edward." Eu provavelmente não devia ter dito nada a Emmett e Jasper.

"Não, não se desculpe. Eu mereci isso e mais. Eu fui errado e Emmett não hesitou ao me colocar em meu lugar. Ele é mais inteligente e observador do que as pessoas lhe dão crédito." Edward respondeu e ele parecia ter muita admiração por seu irmão mais velho.

"Ah, eu sei que ele é uma ótima pessoa. Ele tem sido ótimo pra mim desde o começo e eu acho que também penso nele como um irmão mais velho. Você tem uma ótima família Edward. Você tem muita sorte."

"Eu sei que tenho, mas eu me sinto ainda mais sortudo por tê-la em minha vida e eu me sentiria ainda mais sortudo se pudesse mantê-la em minha vida seja lá em que posição." Sua declaração não me assustou. Na verdade, pra ser sincera foi o oposto. Mesmo depois de tudo, eu me senti muito sortuda por conhecer os Cullens e isso incluía Edward. _A parte mais definitiva incluía Edward._

**POV Edward**

Ontem à noite, Bella se abriu comigo sobre sua falta de relacionamentos.

Eu odiava que ela se sentisse tão sozinha e precisasse manter o amor distante por se recusar a se aproximar de alguém. Ela parecia se sentir mais confortável comigo e com minha família. Eu espero que ela continue se sentindo desse jeito e se abra um pouco mais. Mas, agora eu acredito que ela está tentando saber se quer ou não. Eu posso dizer que ela realmente se importa com minha família e acredito que ela se importa comigo também. Pelo menos, eu espero que sim.

Agora eu entendo que preciso me abrir pra ela ainda mais. Falar com Bella tem sido difícil mas ao mesmo tempo mais fácil do que eu imaginei. No entanto, eu tinha esperado tempo suficiente para dividir o resto da minha família com ela. Ela merecia saber tudo. Por mais que possa ser difícil pra mim, eu pretendo contar a ela, e pretendo começar essa noite.

Depois de um jantar agradável e cheio de risos em família, Bella e eu demos um passeio noturno ao redor do lago. Voltamos tarde à biblioteca. Era um dos nossos lugares favoritos para passar tempo. Eu gentilmente peguei a mão da Bella enquanto entrávamos e perguntei se poderíamos sentar e conversar um pouco. Ela prontamente concordou e fizemos nosso caminho até meu sofá cor de vinho mais confortável.

Mesmo sentados, eu mantive sua mão na minha; exalei e então falei. "Bella, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre minha família. Gostaria de falar com você sobre as pessoas que não conheceu."

Bella olhou pra mim um pouco confusa mas me incentivou a continuar. "Certo, Edward. Eu gostaria disso."

"Meu nome na verdade é Edward Anthony _Masen _Cullen." Eu disse um pouco mais rápido do que eu pretendia.

"Masen?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, Masen. Veja, Emmett e Jasper não são meus irmãos de sangue. Eu fui adotado a família deles quando eu tinha sete meses."

"Não há nada de errado em ser adotado Edward." Ela disse. Talvez ela estivesse com receio de eu ter vergonha disso.

"Não, eu sei. Eu me sinto muito honrado por ser parte da família Cullen. Eu realmente penso em Emmett e Jasper como meus irmãos e eu sei que eles sentem o mesmo." Eu disse confiante.

"Certo, então, eu não vejo um problema aí," ela disse parecendo meio perplexa.

"Não há um problema. Meus pais Sr. Edward e Elizabeth Masen, morreram quando eu tinha sete meses. A mãe de Emmett e Jasper, Antoinette, era irmã da minha mãe. Ela e Robert me adotaram depois que meus pais morreram. Então na verdade, minha tia e meu tio se tornaram meus pais. Eles eram pais maravilhosos que infelizmente você não poderá conhecer. Eles morreram em um acidente de avião quando eu tinha dezenove anos." Eu disse a ela tristemente enquanto lembrava das mortes inesperadas.

"Eu sinto muito Edward." Ela apertou minha mão com ternura. "É horrível perder ambos os pais."

"Sim, mas eu tenho sorte de ter meus irmãos e suas esposas. Eu ainda tenho uma ótima família."

"Certamente você tem. Se você não se importa com a minha pergunta, Edward, como seus pais, Edward e Elizabeth morreram?" ela perguntou e eu podia dizer que ela estava com medo de ultrapassar seus limites.

"Eles estavam em um acidente de caro que se acredita ter freios com defeito."

"Você não acredita que foi um acidente." ela declarou, obviamente vendo a descrença na minha cara.

"Não, não acredito." Respondi simplesmente.

"Porque não?" ela perguntou.

"Bem, eu acho que devo começar te falando sobre os negócios do meu pai." Eu sabia que tinha que começar aqui para que ela possa entender.

"Acredito que está falando do Sr. Edward, certo?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, Sr. Edward. Veja meu pai tinha negócios com um homem chamado Aro Voltaire. Juntos, eles fundaram a Masen & Voltaire. Seus principais objetivos como empresa era investir em empresas com problemas que eles acreditavam que podiam prosperar se tivessem o treinamento e apoio necessários. Eles iriam pegar um número de ações significativos da empresa e então torná-la rentável. Ou, eles compravam a companhia pra eles e a tornava bem sucedida. E, eles foram muito bem sucedidos em todas as ações."

"No entanto, Aro nunca estava satisfeito. Eles estavam ganhando milhões, e ainda assim Aro queria mais. Meu pai estava contente com seu nível de realização e não sentia a necessidade de se expandir ainda mais. Então, Aro começou a agir por conta própria, sem o conhecimento do meu pai. Ele começou comprando empresas anonimamente a partir das informações que ele foi capaz de coagir dos outros ganhando ações suficiente para tomar o controle. Se ele não conseguia as informações que ele queria, ele chantageava e ameaçava as pessoas e suas famílias."

Era óbvio que eu estava deixando Bella surpresa. No entanto, ela sempre me surpreendia e ao invés de parecer assustada com essas revelações ela me incentivava a continuar.

"De acordo com um dos colegas do meu pai, um dia meu pai encontrou evidências da prática ilegal de Aro. Ele estava meio bravo com tudo isso, mas ainda mais indignado com as ameaças que Aro tinha feito aos outros. Ele disse a Aro que não podia ficar assim e que iria denunciá-lo as autoridades."

Antes de eu continuar, Bella me interrompeu.

"Então você acha que Aro tem algo a ver com a morte de seus pais?" ela especulou corretamente.

"Sim, eu acredito que ele cortou o freio. Eu acho que ele subornou os policiais envolvidos para dizerem que o freio estava com defeito. Segundo esse mesmo colega, meus pais estavam a caminho para falar com um investigador com as evidências que meu pai tinha coletado. Então não foi muito surpreendente quando não encontraram nenhum arquivo ou informação com eles relativo à Aro Voltaire." Eu disse com mais emoção do que eu gostaria.

Ela gentilmente apertou minha mão novamente, levou seu outro braço e esfregou meu antebraço me dando conforto.

"Aro ainda está nos negócios hoje, com sua própria companhia, Volturi Enterprises. Ele está praticando as mesmas atividades ilegais incluindo ameaças e chantagens." O ódio que eu sentia por Aro era óbvio na minha voz.

"E o colega de seu pai e o investigador que ele estava indo encontrar? Eles não podem ajudar a afastar Aro?" ela perguntou não parecendo saber o poder que Aro Voltaire possui.

"Bem, o amigo do meu pai finalmente confessou essa informação a mim quando me tornei merecedor de herdar o dinheiro que meus pais haviam me deixado. Ele se desculpou por não ter ido as autoridades porque ele estava com medo de perder sua vida ou de sua família. Eu entendi e não fiquei contra ele. No entanto, duas semanas depois que ele me contou isso, ele foi atropelado por um caminhão quando atravessava a rua." Eu tristemente relembrei a morte desse homem sabendo muito bem que não foi uma batida acidental.

"Aparentemente, o investigador que meus pais iam encontrar morreu no mesmo dia que eles. De acordo com as reportagens que eu li, ele foi vítima de uma invasão domiciliar. Ele levou um tiro na cabeça." Eu sei que ela podia ver que todas essas informações que eu estava dando a ela não podiam ser mortes por conhecidência.

"Ah, Edward, isso é tão horrível." Pela primeira vez, Bella tomou a iniciativa de me abraçar. Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me puxou pra perto de seu corpo. "Eu sinto muito," ela sussurrou enquanto esfregava calmamente minhas costas.

Eu senti um alívio tão grande com seu abraço. Pela primeira vez, eu senti amor vindo dela. Pode não ter sido o amor romântico que eu estava querendo, mas é um começo. Estávamos nos aproximando cada vez mais e eu vi que fiz a coisa certa me abrindo com ela.

Logo, eu lhe direi o que está acontecendo com meus negócios. Eu não acho que ela irá aprovar, mas com o que vi hoje, não acredito que ela ficará contra mim também. Ela merecia saber de tudo e eu pretendo dividir tudo com ela. Eu só preciso de coragem pra continuar.

Hoje, tinha sido exaustivo pra nós dois. Eu sei que não poderia continuar a falar disso hoje à noite. Eu também acho que Bella já ouviu demais por um dia. Felizmente, nos próximos dias eu iria dividir tudo com ela antes que ela volte ao seu apartamento

* * *

**N/T:** _Gente, quanta informação pra um capítulo não? Tadinha da Bella e tadinho do Edward, eles realmente precisam um do outro né? Eles são tão fofos e lindos e quero eles juntos logo mas podem esperar que muita coisa vai acontecer, preparem seus corações._

**Beijoos s2 ... comentem e até quinta ^^**

**Capítulo 10**

**POV Bella**

Tive alta depois de quarto dias no hospital. Carlisle disse que eu precisava de mais algumas semanas para recuperação. Edward queria ficar comigo durante esse tempo. Carlisle me pediu para ficar com Edward pois eu precisava de alguém de olho em mim caso eu tivesse alguma complicação. Eu relutantemente concordei e Edward me prometeu que eu poderia voltar ao meu apartamento assim que eu estivesse recuperada.

Tenho que dizer que Edward me surpreendeu. Quando voltamos do hospital, Ele me colocou em meu próprio quarto. Eu não tinha mais que dividir o quarto e a cama com ele.

Embora tenha muitas coisas que eu queira saber sobre Edward, eu compreendi algumas coisas. Ele disse que era difícil se abrir, e eu podia facilmente ver que era verdade. Embora todos os dias, eu tenha aprendido um pouco mais sobre ele.

Fiquei surpresa e feliz ao descobrir que Edward e eu conseguíamos facilmente conversar.

Ele realmente estava tentando. Até agora, ele não perdeu a paciência comigo. Isso não quer dizer que ele não estava frustrado ou chateado, mas nunca era direcionado a mim. Ele rapidamente mantinha o controle de si mesmo ou pedia licença para cuidar de seja lá o que ele precisava fazer. Possivelmente, ele só estava indo a algum lugar pra desabafar. Eu não perguntei nada, já que não me envolvia.

No meu terceiro dia de volta, eu finalmente conheci a esposa de Emmett, Rosalie. Ela poderia ter sido uma super modelo. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros, longos e sedosos. Sua aparência era de matar e podia fazer a mulher mais confiante do mundo se sentir deprimida.

Rosalie foi muito amigável comigo e me disse para chamá-la de 'Rose'. Como Alice, ela me aceitou imediatamente e me disse que esperava que nos tornássemos boas amigas.

Como Alice e Jasper, Rose e Emmett pareciam se completar perfeitamente. Eu estava descobrindo mais sobre o senso de humor de Emmett. Eu não tinha idéia de como ele era engraçado e como ocasionalmente suas brincadeiras iam um pouco longe demais. Mas ninguém conseguia lidar com Emmett como Rose.

Edward e eu começamos a passar muito tempo juntos. Eu não me sentia mais desconfortável na sua presença. Na verdade eu me sentia bastante a vontade.

Achamos perguntas interessantes para fazermos um ao outro. Tal como, os dois últimos livros que lemos. Pra mim, foram _'A Hospedeira de Stephenie Meyer'_, e '_Uma janela para o amor de E.M. Foster_'. Os últimos dois livros que Edward leu foram '_O diário azul de James Levine M.D._' e '_A Revelação de Atlântida de Thomas Greanias_'.

Nós tínhamos alguns mesmos interesses em comida. Ambos amamos comida Italiana e ambos tivemos problemas com comida Japonesa. Entretanto, decidimos que não iríamos desistir e tentaríamos novamente um dia. Talvez, nós dois apenas tivemos uma experiência ruim.

Nós dois gostávamos dos mesmos gêneros de música. Ambos amávamos rock clássico, Jazz, blue, música clássica, rock moderno, algumas músicas pop, e músicas antigas. Nenhum de nós gostava muito de música country mas tínhamos algumas favoritas. Embora ele goste mais de Hip hop e eu não, e eu goste de reggae e ele não pareça gostar de nenhuma.

Nós até falamos sobre dança. Ele parecia saber dançar todo tipo. Eu? Bem, dança não é algo que foi criado para pessoas sem coordenação. Ele apenas riu e disse que eu apenas não tive o parceiro certo.

Ele me perguntou que tipo de dança eu gostaria de aprender.

Eu logo lhe disse que eu não era do tipo 'dançante'. Eu não queria que ele tivesse idéias. Mas por alguma razão eu não acho que ele seria também. Bem, deixe eu explicar. Eu não acho que ele é do tipo que fazia isso em público. Em particular, eu acho que ele dançava bem. Eu? _Uh, sim, provavelmente não._

"Então, vai responder minha pergunta?" Edward perguntou já que eu só respondi o que eu não gostava.

"Bem, você provavelmente vai achar que sou uma boba," eu respondi me sentindo um pouco envergonhada.

"Duvido. Vamos, me diga por favor," ele implorou enquanto dava aquele sorriso que ele parecia saber que deixava meus joelhos fracos.

"Você promete que não vai rir de mim?" eu perguntei céptica.

"Claro, prometo." Ele afirmou.

"Bem, eu sempre achei as danças dos anos cinqüenta e sessenta divertidas." Eu admiti com as bochechas vermelhas.

Ele sorriu amplamente.

"Você quer dizer como watusi, twist, e shag; coisas assim?" ele perguntou enquanto seu sorriso parecia crescer ainda mais.

"Você disse que não ia rir de mim." Eu fiz bico.

"Não estou rindo. Só acho que parece bem divertido. O que me diverte é que é um gênero de música que não estou familiarizado e nem com as danças. Eu conheço a música. Já vi as danças. Só nunca aprendi nenhuma. Mas quer saber de uma coisa?" ele perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"O que?" eu perguntei hesitantemente, sem ter certeza se eu queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Eu acho que deveríamos aprender juntos. Vai ser muito divertido. Claro, vamos precisar esperar até você estar completamente recuperada. O que você acha?" ele na verdade parecia bastante animado pra isso.

"Eu não sei. Eu disse a você que se eu dançar vai acabar com um de nós dois usando gesso." Ele parece achar que estou brincando.

"Ah, não será ruim. Será divertido, e eu prometo que nenhum de nós dois sairá machucado. O que você acha?" ele perguntou ansiosamente.

Ele parecia realmente empolgado com a idéia, e eu não acho que queria desanimá-lo.

"Eu acho que podemos tentar depois quando eu estiver melhor. Você só tem que me prometer que não irá rir ou fazer piadas de mim. Estou te dizendo você irá ter uma surpresa e nunca verá a dança do mesmo jeito." Eu o alertei.

"Eu vou arriscar. Vamos fazer disso um encontro dos anos 50/60. O que acha?" ele perguntou entusiasmado, e eu juro que podia ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça enquanto ele imaginava muitas coisas.

"Sim, parece bom." Eu respondi, incapaz de acabar com a postura eufórica que ele estava.

Durante o jantar eu abordei um assunto importante pra mim.

"Edward, eu preciso saber o que você disse ao dono do meu apartamento." Eu perguntei me certificando que nenhuma raiva foi transmitida na minha declaração. Embora eu ainda tenha ressentimento por ser tirada da minha vida, eu já não sentia mais a raiva e o ódio que eu sentia no começo.

"Bem, eu já tinha chegado a conhecer o Sr. Miller quando os sistemas de segurança foram instalados. Então, ele não me questionou muito quando eu o informei que você iria passar um tempo comigo na minha casa e que poderíamos viajar. Eu segui em frente e paguei o saldo do seu contrato." Ele respondeu e pela primeira vez ele parecia um pouco envergonhado.

_Seja legal, Bella._

"Você pagou o valor do meu contrato?" eu perguntei chocada.

"Bem, sim. Lembre Bella, eu não estava pensando muito racionalmente. Eu também sabia que você iria querer suas coisas eventualmente e eu não queria que o mundo pensasse que seu rosto sumiu da Terra."

Pelo menos ele estava começando a ver o que suas atitudes pareciam pra mim e eu acho que o resto do mundo pode ser comprado com dinheiro – _que seja. _Sim, jogue dinheiro pra eles e eles não fazem muitas perguntas.

"Então, o Sr. Miller não pediu pra falar comigo?" eu perguntei um pouco brava.

"Não, ele não perguntou. Eu acho que ele não pensou em outra coisa já que ele tinha o aluguel pago." Ele admitiu.

"Mas Bella, eu sei que estava errado. Eu sinto muito." Ele adicionou.

"Não, Edward. Agora estou um pouco mais perturbada com o Sr. Miller. Eu pensaria que ele iria querer falar comigo pessoalmente. Quero dizer, ele pode saber que você quis instalar o sistema de segurança por minha causa, mas ele nunca nos viu juntos. Nenhuma vez. Só me surpreende ele ter acreditado em sua palavra, é isso. Não estou brava com você. Eu já lidei com essa questão. Só queria saber como foram as coisas."

Ninguém percebeu que eu não estava lá? Eu sou ainda mais invisível do que eu pensava.

"Bella, o que há de errado?" Edward perguntou enquanto movia sua cadeira pra um pouco mais perto de mim.

Eu até agora não tinha percebido que lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu rapidamente tentei limpá-las e recuperar minha compostura.

"Estou bem Edward, só estou percebendo como minha vida é patética, era, sei lá." Eu funguei.

"Sua vida não é e nem nunca foi patética. Como pode pensar isso?" ele me perguntou incrédulo.

"Como eu posso pensar isso? Essa é fácil. Quem sabe que eu fui seqüestrada? Quem sabe onde eu realmente estou? Mas o mais importante de tudo, quem se importa? Eu sei a resposta dessa. Ninguém." Eu disse perturbada com a verdade nas minhas palavras.

"Ah, Bella," Edward disse enquanto me envolvia em um abraço.

Dessa vez eu peguei aquele abraço com tudo que eu tinha em mim. Eu precisava disso. Eu precisava dele. Mais uma vez, eu estava chorando em seus ombros.

_Se sentindo mal consigo mesma? Porque não ter uma festa de piedade? Chame Bella Swan, ela é a Rainha das Festas de Piedade. Ela pode te ajudar com a auto-depressão. Sim, você também pode ir para A Vila dos Perdedores._

"Eu já lhe disse antes, ninguém jamais poderia se beneficiar da sua ausência. Não acha que o dono do prédio e seu chefe estariam procurando por você se eles não acreditassem de verdade que você estava segura? Você conhece mais o tipo de pessoa que sou. Eu tomei precauções cuidadosas. Cobri todas as bases. Eu os deixei acreditar que você estaria segura e agindo por sua vontade. Por favor, não sinta que ninguém se importa porque isso simplesmente não é verdade." Ele continuou acariciando minhas costas enquanto falava.

"O que você disse ao meu chefe?" eu perguntei, minha curiosidade me atingiu.

"Eu fui e falei com ele. Eu disse que tinha pedido pra você trabalhar comigo e que precisava de você imediatamente. Ele realmente queria falar com você e ver sobre um aumento de salário. Eu disse que ficaria contente em levar você pra falar com ele e alguns dos supervisores dele. Eu disse que você tinha mencionado algo sobre assédio sexual de um dos seus colegas de serviço. Quando eu mencionei isso ele pareceu mudar de idéia e pediu pra eu desejar boa sorte a você. Seu último pagamento deveria ter sido depositado diretamente em sua conta."

Eu estava satisfeita por finalmente saber a verdade. Principalmente eu estava feliz que as pessoas do meu trabalho pelo menos não iriam pensar que desisti de tudo sem dar notícia. Eu nunca faria algo assim, não importa o quão infeliz eu estivesse.

Embora eu ache que eu merecia saber de tudo isso, eu senti que deveria pegar leve com Edward. Parte de mim queria que ele se sentisse frustrado e envergonhado por tudo que ele tinha me causado. Entretanto, eu prometi a ele que seria paciente e pretendia manter minha promessa. Enquanto descubro mais verdades mais fico contente com o que estou aprendendo.

Mais alguns dias passaram e eu devo admitir que Edward era um cavalheiro. Ele nunca tentou nada 'fora da linha' comigo. O que mais acontecia entre nós ocasionalmente era segurar as mãos. Ele até mesmo me perguntou se podia segurar minha mão e eu fiquei feliz em fazer esse favor. Em ocasiões eu recebia um beijo na testa ou bochecha antes de nos retirarmos para os nossos quartos separados. Surpreendentemente, esses beijinhos deixaram minhas bochechas em diferentes tons de vermelho.

Edward e eu também passamos mais tempo fazendo outras coisas. Demos mais umas caminhadas pelas trilhas de sua propriedade. Eu não era capaz de ir muito longe porque eu ainda estava fraca. Também assistimos mais filmes juntos. Passamos tempo na sua maravilhosa e fascinante biblioteca. Ele tinha muitos livros cobrindo as paredes com diferentes gêneros de literatura. Ele tinha sofás confortáveis e cadeiras para sentar e ler, e é claro, a visão de muitas janelas era magnífica.

Foi divertido. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais confortável perto de Edward. Eu descobri que não estava mais ansiosa para meus momentos sozinha. Eu estava realmente começando a gostar de sua companhia. Na verdade fiquei surpresa com tudo que tínhamos em comum. Nunca esperei que combinássemos tão bem com coisas tão diferentes já que somos de origens tão diferentes.

Eu ainda estava ansiosa para saber mais sobre sua família. Ele estava se abrindo gradualmente, mas era em ritmo lento. Eu sentia que havia muitas coisas que ele estava mantendo longe de mim. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ele iria dividi-las comigo eventualmente, mas minha curiosidade sempre matinha minha imaginação trabalhando.

Me pergunto que tipo de trabalho ele faz. O que tinha envolvido em seus 'investimentos'? Eu tinha minhas suspeitas de que nem todas suas atividades eram legais. Entretanto, quanto mais eu conhecia Edward mais era difícil de acreditar que ele poderia machucar alguém intencionalmente. _Ah, eu sei que ele fez isso comigo. _Entretanto, eu estava começando a acreditar que ele não queria me machucar e que em sua própria maneira delirante ele estava me ajudando e me salvando. Eu apreciava o fato de que ele estava percebendo como as atitudes que ele tomou foram extremas e não moralmente corretas. Ele continuou se desculpando por isso e eu podia dizer que seu remorso era genuíno.

Até mesmo quando eu passava tempo com Emmett, Jasper, Alice, e Rosalie, eu tentava descobrir mais informações sobre seus negócios. Entretanto, se tornou meio obvio para mim que eles não iriam divulgar mais informações pra mim do que Edward tinha. Alice me disse que Edward precisava ser aquele quem iria dividir essa informação comigo. Ela disse que não era porque ninguém acreditava que podia confiar em mim. É só que tudo tinha acontecido na família dele e seus negócios tem sido difíceis pra ele. Ela disse que era simplesmente difícil ele se abrir com alguém sobre isso, que só um bom tempo depois que ele se sentiu confortável pra falar disso com ela e Rosalie. Entretanto, ela estava quase certa que não levaria tanto tempo para Edward confidenciar a mim. Eu devo admitir que suas paredes pareciam lentamente caindo um pouco por dia.

Para ser justa, eu devo admitir que eu sempre fui boa em construir paredes em volta de mim mesma. Ficar perto da família Cullen também tinha me ajudado a derrubar algumas paredes. Eu nem mesmo tinha percebido as barreiras que eu tinha colocado em volta de mim. Edward foi uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiu se aproximar de mim. Com seu estímulo e incentivo eu comecei a perceber muitas coisas sobre mim.

Hoje era um excelente exemplo. Nós estávamos sentados em seu quarto conversando. Descobri que a área de descanso em seu quarto era um dos meus lugares favoritos para ficar nessa casa, junto com a biblioteca e a varanda para tomar sol.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa com o caminho que suas perguntas tomaram essa noite.

"Porque você nunca teve um relacionamento com algum homem antes?" ele perguntou me pegando de surpresa.

Fiquei um pouco perplexa com isso. Eu não tinha certeza de como responder. Claro, eu pretendia ser honesta, é só que eu tinha que pensar sobre isso um pouco antes de poder começar a formular minha resposta. Eu só queria ter certeza sobre os motivos.

"Não sei. Eu acho só que eu nunca fiquei realmente interessada em um homem o suficiente querer algo." Eu disse dando a melhor resposta que eu poderia formar.

"Mas você namorou antes?" ele questionou.

"Bem, não. Como eu disse, eu nunca fiquei realmente interessada o suficiente em alguém. Além disso, eu não era uma daquelas que os rapazes corriam atrás ou estavam realmente interessados." Eu respondi verdadeiramente.

"Eu duvido, Bella. Você é de longe mais interessante do que você acredita. Eu acho que a maioria dos rapazes devem ter ficado intimidados."

"Intimidados? Por mim? Certamente você está brincando." Eu respondi completamente perplexa com a idéia de que eu poderia intimidar alguém.

"Sim, intimidados Bella, eu definitivamente posso ver homens sendo intimidados por você. Você é inteligente, linda, misteriosa e longe de ser superficial. Essa é uma combinação que muitos homens não estão acostumados a lidar. É difícil abordar algo que você não conhece. Entretanto, eu sou um dos poucos que se arrisca e te chama pra sair. Estou curioso, o que você rejeita neles?" ele parecia ansioso pra descobrir o meu raciocínio.

"Eu não sei exatamente." Eu disse e continuei a pensar nisso.

"Eu acho que não estava preparada. Eu sempre quis um relacionamento, e não estou falando só do tipo romântico. É que sempre foi difícil pra mim conhecer pessoas e me abrir com elas. Eu só não gosto de me expor aos outros." Eu disse e continuei a pensar.

"Obviamente isso tem sido um problema pra mim também. Existem certas áreas da minha vida que eu não gosto de expor aos outros também. Entretanto, você está me ajudando a perceber que eu não preciso fazer isso, o que é o motivo de eu me sentir aos poucos mais e mais confortável em me revelar a você. Eu só desejo poder deixar você confortável para que possa fazer o mesmo." Edward disse, e eu apreciei sua honestidade.

"Não é que eu não quero compartilhar. É só que nunca precisei já que nunca fui próxima de ninguém além da minha mãe e do meu pai." Bem ali, eu parecia ter algum tipo de epifania que era tão obvio que eu deveria ter descoberto há muito tempo.

"Bella, o que é? No que você está pensando?" Edward obviamente podia ver a expressão estranha que de repente apareceu em meu rosto.

"É estranho. Eu só acho que fiz uma ligação no meu cérebro que eu deveria ter visto há muito tempo." Eu admiti me sentindo muito boba.

"Você me deixou curioso. Me conte." Edward exigiu de brincadeira.

"Eu perdi minha mãe muito cedo. Eu era muito próxima dela e perdê-la levou demais do meu emocional. Era difícil pra mim ver outras crianças com suas mães. Uma vez, a mãe de um dos meus colegas de classe acompanhou nossa sala em um acampamento. Lembro de me sentir chateada pela minha mãe não estar viva e poder fazer algo assim por mim. Eu fiquei brava. Brava comigo por não ser capaz de manter minha mãe viva, brava com minha mãe por ter morrido e me deixado, brava com essa criança que tinha sua mãe e não dava a mínima pra ela."

"Até agora eu nunca tinha percebido como aquele dia foi profundo pra mim e como isso mudou minha visão da vida. Eu já estava me sentindo chateada por ter perdido a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e a situação pareceu agravá-la e fortalecer minha determinação. A não ser meu pai, eu decidi que nunca me aproximaria de outra pessoa novamente para que nunca pudesse sentir aquele tipo de dor."

"Eu vejo agora, que foi nesse tempo e hora que comecei a me fechar pros outros. Meu pai era o único que eu me permitia ficar próxima. E com ele, meu relacionamento era diferente de como era com minha mãe. Ele e eu éramos próximos mas nós não conversávamos ou dividíamos as coisas no mesmo nível que eu fazia com ela. Ele e eu nos guardávamos na maioria das vezes. Isso era o que tínhamos em comum. Entretanto, nunca era desconfortável ficar com ele. Era só que nosso relacionamento era assim e nós dois éramos felizes com isso."

Eu estava orgulhosa de mim por finalmente perceber isso e eu não acredito que não tinha pensado nisso antes. Eu sei que nunca seria capaz de ver tudo isso se não fosse por Edward. Ele simplesmente me fez sentir tão confortável, tão à vontade, tão aceita.

"Perder meu pai tão cedo como perdi certamente me chocou. Eu sabia que sempre havia uma chance dele deixar essa Terra mais cedo do que ele deveria. Seu trabalho era perigoso e sempre me deixava preocupada. Entretanto, eu sabia que não podia impedi-lo de fazer isso. Ele nunca gostava de ver as pessoas sendo aproveitadas. Por isso ele era um policial tão bom. Ele queria os criminosos fora das ruas, mas ele também queria que eles fossem reabilitados. Ele acreditava que todos mereciam uma segunda chance. Quando eu o perdi, eu senti que perdi o restinho de amor e segurança que eu tinha. Eu senti como se fosse meu destino ficar sozinha e eu aceitei o fato sem hesitação." Todas essas realizações estavam vindo muito rápido até mim. Entretanto, eu sabia que precisava disso. Eu precisava sentir e perceber o que eu estava tirando da minha vida. O que basicamente, era o mundo inteiro.

"Eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por tudo isso, Bella. Mas eu quero que você saiba que não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui se você me quiser, e eu sempre me importarei com você. Todos os Cullens foram encantados por você e lhe consideram da família, você decidindo ter um relacionamento comigo ou não. Eu não vejo isso mudando. Alice, por exemplo, não permitiria isso. Ela lhe vê como a irmã que ela nunca teve. E Emmett, ele me surpreendeu completamente. Ele se apegou a você com uma intensidade que eu não sabia que ele tinha. Ah, eu sei do amor intenso que ele tem por Rose e Jackson. É só que com você é além de protetor, é amor de irmão. Eu também acho que você é a irmã que ele nunca teve." Ele riu um pouco quando falou de Emmett.

"Você sabia que ele me deu um soco quando descobriu que eu tomei vantagem de você aquela manhã?" ele perguntou, me chocando.

"Ele deu? Eu sinto muito Edward." Eu provavelmente não devia ter dito nada a Emmett e Jasper.

"Não, não se desculpe. Eu mereci isso e mais. Eu fui errado e Emmett não hesitou ao me colocar em meu lugar. Ele é mais inteligente e observador do que as pessoas lhe dão crédito." Edward respondeu e ele parecia ter muita admiração por seu irmão mais velho.

"Ah, eu sei que ele é uma ótima pessoa. Ele tem sido ótimo pra mim desde o começo e eu acho que também penso nele como um irmão mais velho. Você tem uma ótima família Edward. Você tem muita sorte."

"Eu sei que tenho, mas eu me sinto ainda mais sortudo por tê-la em minha vida e eu me sentiria ainda mais sortudo se pudesse mantê-la em minha vida seja lá em que posição." Sua declaração não me assustou. Na verdade, pra ser sincera foi o oposto. Mesmo depois de tudo, eu me senti muito sortuda por conhecer os Cullens e isso incluía Edward. _A parte mais definitiva incluía Edward._

**POV Edward**

Ontem à noite, Bella se abriu comigo sobre sua falta de relacionamentos.

Eu odiava que ela se sentisse tão sozinha e precisasse manter o amor distante por se recusar a se aproximar de alguém. Ela parecia se sentir mais confortável comigo e com minha família. Eu espero que ela continue se sentindo desse jeito e se abra um pouco mais. Mas, agora eu acredito que ela está tentando saber se quer ou não. Eu posso dizer que ela realmente se importa com minha família e acredito que ela se importa comigo também. Pelo menos, eu espero que sim.

Agora eu entendo que preciso me abrir pra ela ainda mais. Falar com Bella tem sido difícil mas ao mesmo tempo mais fácil do que eu imaginei. No entanto, eu tinha esperado tempo suficiente para dividir o resto da minha família com ela. Ela merecia saber tudo. Por mais que possa ser difícil pra mim, eu pretendo contar a ela, e pretendo começar essa noite.

Depois de um jantar agradável e cheio de risos em família, Bella e eu demos um passeio noturno ao redor do lago. Voltamos tarde à biblioteca. Era um dos nossos lugares favoritos para passar tempo. Eu gentilmente peguei a mão da Bella enquanto entrávamos e perguntei se poderíamos sentar e conversar um pouco. Ela prontamente concordou e fizemos nosso caminho até meu sofá cor de vinho mais confortável.

Mesmo sentados, eu mantive sua mão na minha; exalei e então falei. "Bella, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre minha família. Gostaria de falar com você sobre as pessoas que não conheceu."

Bella olhou pra mim um pouco confusa mas me incentivou a continuar. "Certo, Edward. Eu gostaria disso."

"Meu nome na verdade é Edward Anthony _Masen _Cullen." Eu disse um pouco mais rápido do que eu pretendia.

"Masen?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, Masen. Veja, Emmett e Jasper não são meus irmãos de sangue. Eu fui adotado a família deles quando eu tinha sete meses."

"Não há nada de errado em ser adotado Edward." Ela disse. Talvez ela estivesse com receio de eu ter vergonha disso.

"Não, eu sei. Eu me sinto muito honrado por ser parte da família Cullen. Eu realmente penso em Emmett e Jasper como meus irmãos e eu sei que eles sentem o mesmo." Eu disse confiante.

"Certo, então, eu não vejo um problema aí," ela disse parecendo meio perplexa.

"Não há um problema. Meus pais Sr. Edward e Elizabeth Masen, morreram quando eu tinha sete meses. A mãe de Emmett e Jasper, Antoinette, era irmã da minha mãe. Ela e Robert me adotaram depois que meus pais morreram. Então na verdade, minha tia e meu tio se tornaram meus pais. Eles eram pais maravilhosos que infelizmente você não poderá conhecer. Eles morreram em um acidente de avião quando eu tinha dezenove anos." Eu disse a ela tristemente enquanto lembrava das mortes inesperadas.

"Eu sinto muito Edward." Ela apertou minha mão com ternura. "É horrível perder ambos os pais."

"Sim, mas eu tenho sorte de ter meus irmãos e suas esposas. Eu ainda tenho uma ótima família."

"Certamente você tem. Se você não se importa com a minha pergunta, Edward, como seus pais, Edward e Elizabeth morreram?" ela perguntou e eu podia dizer que ela estava com medo de ultrapassar seus limites.

"Eles estavam em um acidente de caro que se acredita ter freios com defeito."

"Você não acredita que foi um acidente." ela declarou, obviamente vendo a descrença na minha cara.

"Não, não acredito." Respondi simplesmente.

"Porque não?" ela perguntou.

"Bem, eu acho que devo começar te falando sobre os negócios do meu pai." Eu sabia que tinha que começar aqui para que ela possa entender.

"Acredito que está falando do Sr. Edward, certo?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, Sr. Edward. Veja meu pai tinha negócios com um homem chamado Aro Voltaire. Juntos, eles fundaram a Masen & Voltaire. Seus principais objetivos como empresa era investir em empresas com problemas que eles acreditavam que podiam prosperar se tivessem o treinamento e apoio necessários. Eles iriam pegar um número de ações significativos da empresa e então torná-la rentável. Ou, eles compravam a companhia pra eles e a tornava bem sucedida. E, eles foram muito bem sucedidos em todas as ações."

"No entanto, Aro nunca estava satisfeito. Eles estavam ganhando milhões, e ainda assim Aro queria mais. Meu pai estava contente com seu nível de realização e não sentia a necessidade de se expandir ainda mais. Então, Aro começou a agir por conta própria, sem o conhecimento do meu pai. Ele começou comprando empresas anonimamente a partir das informações que ele foi capaz de coagir dos outros ganhando ações suficiente para tomar o controle. Se ele não conseguia as informações que ele queria, ele chantageava e ameaçava as pessoas e suas famílias."

Era óbvio que eu estava deixando Bella surpresa. No entanto, ela sempre me surpreendia e ao invés de parecer assustada com essas revelações ela me incentivava a continuar.

"De acordo com um dos colegas do meu pai, um dia meu pai encontrou evidências da prática ilegal de Aro. Ele estava meio bravo com tudo isso, mas ainda mais indignado com as ameaças que Aro tinha feito aos outros. Ele disse a Aro que não podia ficar assim e que iria denunciá-lo as autoridades."

Antes de eu continuar, Bella me interrompeu.

"Então você acha que Aro tem algo a ver com a morte de seus pais?" ela especulou corretamente.

"Sim, eu acredito que ele cortou o freio. Eu acho que ele subornou os policiais envolvidos para dizerem que o freio estava com defeito. Segundo esse mesmo colega, meus pais estavam a caminho para falar com um investigador com as evidências que meu pai tinha coletado. Então não foi muito surpreendente quando não encontraram nenhum arquivo ou informação com eles relativo à Aro Voltaire." Eu disse com mais emoção do que eu gostaria.

Ela gentilmente apertou minha mão novamente, levou seu outro braço e esfregou meu antebraço me dando conforto.

"Aro ainda está nos negócios hoje, com sua própria companhia, Volturi Enterprises. Ele está praticando as mesmas atividades ilegais incluindo ameaças e chantagens." O ódio que eu sentia por Aro era óbvio na minha voz.

"E o colega de seu pai e o investigador que ele estava indo encontrar? Eles não podem ajudar a afastar Aro?" ela perguntou não parecendo saber o poder que Aro Voltaire possui.

"Bem, o amigo do meu pai finalmente confessou essa informação a mim quando me tornei merecedor de herdar o dinheiro que meus pais haviam me deixado. Ele se desculpou por não ter ido as autoridades porque ele estava com medo de perder sua vida ou de sua família. Eu entendi e não fiquei contra ele. No entanto, duas semanas depois que ele me contou isso, ele foi atropelado por um caminhão quando atravessava a rua." Eu tristemente relembrei a morte desse homem sabendo muito bem que não foi uma batida acidental.

"Aparentemente, o investigador que meus pais iam encontrar morreu no mesmo dia que eles. De acordo com as reportagens que eu li, ele foi vítima de uma invasão domiciliar. Ele levou um tiro na cabeça." Eu sei que ela podia ver que todas essas informações que eu estava dando a ela não podiam ser mortes por conhecidência.

"Ah, Edward, isso é tão horrível." Pela primeira vez, Bella tomou a iniciativa de me abraçar. Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me puxou pra perto de seu corpo. "Eu sinto muito," ela sussurrou enquanto esfregava calmamente minhas costas.

Eu senti um alívio tão grande com seu abraço. Pela primeira vez, eu senti amor vindo dela. Pode não ter sido o amor romântico que eu estava querendo, mas é um começo. Estávamos nos aproximando cada vez mais e eu vi que fiz a coisa certa me abrindo com ela.

Logo, eu lhe direi o que está acontecendo com meus negócios. Eu não acho que ela irá aprovar, mas com o que vi hoje, não acredito que ela ficará contra mim também. Ela merecia saber de tudo e eu pretendo dividir tudo com ela. Eu só preciso de coragem pra continuar.

Hoje, tinha sido exaustivo pra nós dois. Eu sei que não poderia continuar a falar disso hoje à noite. Eu também acho que Bella já ouviu demais por um dia. Felizmente, nos próximos dias eu iria dividir tudo com ela antes que ela volte ao seu apartamento.

* * *

**N/T: LEITORAS, FANFIC NOVA NO MEU PERFIL 'A CHILD OF THE NIGHT' É A FANFIC MAIS LINDA QUE EU JÁ LI, ENTÃO ACOMPANHEM TAMBÉM.**

_Gente, quanta informação pra um capítulo não? Tadinha da Bella e tadinho do Edward, eles realmente precisam um do outro né? Eles são tão fofos e lindos e quero eles juntos logo mas podem esperar que muita coisa vai acontecer, preparem seus corações._

**Beijoos s2 ... comentem e até quinta ^^**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV Edward**

Meu tempo gasto com Bella tem sido realmente esclarecedor pra mim. É fácil ver os erros que cometi em respeito a ela. Entretanto, mais do que abrir os olhos, era como tínhamos ficado juntos ultimamente. Bella tem sido mais graciosa do que eu mereço. Meus sentimentos por ela ficaram ainda mais profundos enquanto eu descobria mais e mais sobre como ela era maravilhosa.

Ela foi muito compreensiva e simpática quando lhe contei da morte dos meus pais. Ela me confortou. Ela pareceu ter entendido tudo que eu lhe disse sem fazer qualquer julgamento.

Bella se encontrou com Carlisle ontem para que ele pudesse avaliar seu progresso depois da cirurgia. Ele acredita que ela se recuperou bem e deu a Bella permissão para voltar para seu apartamento.

Ela iria embora em dois dias. Eu não quero que ela vá, mas não irei forçá-la a ficar. Só me preocupo se ela não quiser mais nada comigo assim que ela estiver longe de mim. Entretanto, percebi que esse era o preço que eu devia pagar pelas minhas ações. Eu só não queria perdê-la.

Eu relutantemente concordei em não começar novamente com o esquema de segurança que havia antes. Por mais que seja difícil pra mim, eu sabia que tinha que conter minha natureza super protetora. Continuo ouvindo, na minha cabeça, as palavras que Alice me disse no hospital. Ela disse que se eu a amava teria que deixá-la livre, deixá-la fazer suas próprias escolhas, e ter fé nela.

Quanto ao trabalho, Bella não tem certeza do que vai fazer. Me contive em oferecer para que ela trabalhasse pra mim, com medo de que ela pudesse ver isso como um jeito de mantê-la presa. Ela tinha algum dinheiro guardado até o fim de seu contrato, então ela teria tempo de considerar todas as possibilidades.

Entretanto, fui inflexível quanto a segurança de seu veículo. Eu sabia antes mesmo de falar com ela sobre esse assunto que ela nunca concordaria em me deixar comprar um novo veículo pra ela. Então eu decidi que nem iria argumentar com ela e iria por um caminho diferente. Eu queria consertar seu carro até que estivesse em perfeito estado. Expliquei meu pensamento a ela, salientando o quanto era importante ter seu carro seguro para evitar acidentes. Também, a lembrei dos possíveis perigos que ela teria que enfrentar se seu carro quebrasse. Para minha sorte, ela não lutou muito em me deixar fazer isso por ela.

Eu estava indo muito bem em manter minha compostura e lutar contra a besta que ocasionalmente queria tomar conta de mim. Contudo, eu não só quero que meu relacionamento com Bella cresça como eu ainda tenho urgência em abraçá-la, beijá-la, e simplesmente devorar seu corpo. Em mais de uma ocasião, eu me achava em situações desconfortáveis onde eu tentava secretamente esconder a protuberância que estava morrendo para ser libertada das minhas calças e buscar refúgio onde não era querido. Então me encontrei voltando a minha adolescência, e literalmente resolvendo tudo com minhas próprias mãos quando eu estava sozinho.

**POV Bella**

Hoje é o dia em que vou deixar a casa de Edward e voltar para o meu apartamento.

Assim que acabei de me vestir, houve uma batida na minha porta.

"Entre," eu disse, pensando que provavelmente era Edward querendo me escoltar para o café da manhã.

Fiquei surpresa em ver que era Rosalie.

"Espero não estar perturbando você, mas gostaria que pudéssemos conversar sozinhas por alguns minutos," ela disse enquanto se arrumava em um assento perto de mim na cama.

"Você não está me perturbando. O que você gostaria de falar?" eu respondi curiosamente.

"Gostaria de falar com você sobre Edward, onde ninguém mais pudesse nos ouvir," ela disse aumentando ainda mais minha curiosidade.

"Sou toda ouvidos," eu declarei e dei a ela um sorriso.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso. "Bem, eu sei que todos, incluindo eu, temos contado a você como Edward é um cara realmente ótimo. E isso é verdade. Eu realmente falo sério quando digo que ele é leal, misericordioso, protetor, generoso, e amável. Entretanto, fiquei muito chateada quando ouvi que ele queria te seqüestrar e ainda mais depois que descobri que ele realmente fez isso."

"Eu não a culpo Rose e nenhum dos outros também. Eu sei do respeito que todos vocês tem por Edward e as implicações que poderiam ter causado a ele e a todos vocês. Por favor, acredite em mim quando digo que não tenho intenção de ir as autoridades. Eu me senti muito bem conhecendo sua família, incluindo Edward," eu observei sinceramente.

"Eu sei disso. É por isso que quero falar com você," ela respondeu e me confundiu ainda mais.

"Não tenho certeza se entendi," eu admiti.

"Bem, sem levar em consideração o que os outros podem pensar, eu não acho que você deveria perdoar Edward tão fácil. Não me entenda errado. Eu acho que você e Edward podem fazer um ótimo casal, e espero que um dia você se torne oficialmente parte de nossa família." Ela disse, o que tornou minhas bochechas coloridas ao pensar nisso. "Não estou aconselhando você a ser má ou fria com ele. Só acho que você nunca deve hesitar em colocá-lo no lugar dele. Ele não hesitou quando tentou fazer isso com você, e suas intenções não são do mesmo nível que as dele eram. Tenho certeza que as intenções dele são melhores agora, mas uma mudança leva tempo." Ela explicou.

Ela me deu um abraço rápido e levantou. "Bella, quero que saiba que estou aqui pra você sempre que precisar de alguém pra conversar. Emmett te deu um cartão com todos nossos telefones?" ela perguntou.

Acenei. "Deu sim. Prometo que manterei contato Rose. Talvez pudéssemos almoçar ou algo assim a próxima vez que você for na cidade." Eu realmente queria manter contato com ela e esperava ser capaz de continuar uma amizade com todos eles.

"Isso parece ótimo, Bella. Eu realmente irei adorar." Ela pareceu muito sincera em sua resposta, me deu outro abraço e me fez mais uma vez prometer que eu ligaria pra ela se eu precisasse conversar. Ela se afastou, me dando um doce sorriso e saiu do quarto.

Depois que tinha coletado as pequenas coisas que me pertenciam no quarto, eu desci as escadas para encontrar Edward, Emmett e Alice já sentados a espera do café da manhã. Edward levantou quando me viu e tirou a mala dos meus ombros, colocando-a no chão. Então ele puxou uma cadeira pra eu me juntar a eles.

Emmett e Alice riram.

Curvei minha sobrancelha em dúvida, curiosa sobre o sorriso travesso que ela estava dando.

"Ah, Bella você realmente não achou que iria pra casa apenas com uma bolsa, não é?" Ela perguntou e deu uma gargalhada.

"Bem, eu não tinha exatamente nada quando cheguei aqui então porque eu teria mais do que uma?" eu perguntei enquanto apontava para a bolsa no chão perto da porta.

"Eu não acho que Emmett e Edward vão brincar de ficar trocando de roupa com todas aquelas coisas que Edward comprou pra você, né?" ela perguntou enquanto Edward rolava os olhos e Emmett dava um de seus sorrisos estrondosos.

"É, se elas ficarem aqui só vão me causar problemas," Emmett respondeu tentando continuar com sua fisionomia séria. "Veja, Edward sempre fica bravo quando eu uso um vestido pra trabalhar. Devo admitir que os saltos sempre acabam com meu pé. Ah, eu odiaria pegar o menino Eddie no ato ao experimentar todas as suas roupas íntimas. Eu realmente não quero ter que ensiná-lo novamente como unir a cinta-liga às meias."

Todos nós caímos na gargalhada depois disso. Alice foi a primeira a se recompor.

"Bella, não brigue comigo por causa disso. Ninguém mais pode usar as roupas e elas não podem ser devolvidas. Além do mais, fui eu quem fez as compras por Edward e me recuso a vê-las aqui sendo desperdiçadas. De qualquer forma, eu não aceito 'não' como resposta. Já empacotei algumas deles pra você. Vou deixar algumas aqui na esperança de que você volte e nos visite algumas vezes." Ela sorriu pra mim e eu juro que a vi dando uma rápida piscada para Edward.

"Bem, não há muito que eu possa falar Alice, mas obrigada." Eu deveria ter sabido que Alice tinha escolhido as roupas pra mim. Elas eram bem elegantes e ainda assim simples, o que de alguma forma ela sabia que eu iria preferir. Acho que não fará mal algum aceitá-las. E como Alice disse, elas foram compradas pra mim e ninguém mais poderia usá-las.

"De nada," ela sorriu de alegria pra mim.

"Bella, Alice gostaria de ir com você em seu carro até seu apartamento. Emmett e eu iremos seguir atrás em meu carro com tudo que Alice empacotou pra você. Tudo bem?" Edward me perguntou assim que o cozinheiro chegou e colocou o café da manhã francês na mesa.

"Sim, eu adoraria." Eu respondi pra ele enquanto sorria pra Alice.

Sentir o cheiro da comida maravilhosa pareceu ter o mesmo efeito em todos nós. De repente toda a conversa parou e você podia ouvir apenas o barulho dos garfos enquanto eles arranhavam nossos pratos.

Alice certamente é uma tagarela. Ela praticamente falou sem parar todo o caminho de volta para o meu apartamento. Ela me falou que ela e Jasper queriam aumentar sua casa. Ela disse que Jasper estava se encontrando com um construtor hoje. Eles queriam adicionar um esconderijo e outro quarto de hóspedes. Então ela começou a falar todos os detalhes de como ela queria a decoração dos quartos. Eu meio que me perdi dela depois disso. Não me entenda errado. Eu realmente gosto de falar com Alice, é que depois de um tempo você começa a achar que seu cérebro pode apenas pegar uma quantidade de informações por dia e ainda era começo da tarde.

Quando chegamos perto do complexo do meu apartamento, comecei a me preocupar um pouco pelo que todos eles veriam. Primeiro, não era uma das áreas mais bonitas, mas eles já sabiam disso. É só que o interior do meu apartamento é decorado com móveis que eu trouxe de lojas de segunda mão ou bazares. Tenho certeza que eles iriam ficar vesgos olhando para a minha TV que tenho certeza que pareceria muito pequena em comparação a tela enorme na casa de Edward. Minha cozinha era mais ou menos um corredor com alguns acessórios, e meu quarto era menor que o banheiro principal de Edward e eu só tenho uma cama de casal que na verdade é dobrável.

Alice deve ter percebido minha apreensão. "Sabe Bella, sinto muito por tudo que você passou, mas estou tão contente por ter te conhecido. Você já é uma ótima amiga e eu aprecio o fato de você não ir nos sentenciar. Gosto de ter uma amiga que gosta de mim por quem eu sou e não pelo que eu tenho e espero que você se sinta do mesmo jeito."

"Obrigada, Alice. Eu precisava ouvir isso, e também me sinto do mesmo jeito." Eu disse enquanto estacionava o carro no meu complexo.

Não demorou muito para que duas malas e uma sacola fossem levadas para meu apartamento.

Acho que não deveria ficar surpresa que nenhum deles pareceu torcer o nariz para meu apartamento. Uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido sobre eles é que por mais dinheiro ou bens que eles tivessem, eu nunca os vi torcer o nariz para alguma coisa ou falar mal dos outros. A exceção de James, Laurent, e agora, Aro Voltaire. Entretanto, não posso culpá-los por isso.

Antes de Alice e Emmett saírem pela porta, eu tive que prometer a Alice que iria me encontrar com ela na sexta-feira para almoçar e passar um tempo de 'garotas' com ela. Eu realmente estava ansiosa pra isso já que nunca tive muitas amigas para sair junto.

Edward parou na porta depois que Alice e Emmett saíram.

"Bella, você me permitiria levá-la pra jantar na quarta-feira à noite?" ele perguntou nervosamente.

_Imagine Edward Cullen nervoso! Uau._

"Eu realmente adoraria Edward." Eu respondi verdadeiramente.

Aquele sorriso deslumbrante e lindo dele fez meu ritmo cardíaco acelerar.

"Maravilha. Que tal eu pegá-la ás 18:30h?" ele disse ainda mantendo aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

"18:30h seria ótimo." Eu respondi e minha voz soou mais alta e áspera porque ele literalmente estava tirando minha respiração.

Ele riu, e disse. "Perfeito. É um encontro então." Ele gentilmente pegou minha mão e deu um pequeno beijo.

"Por favor, fique segura." Ele disse e então começou a caminhar para a porta. "Até quarta-feira..." ele disse ainda rindo e então se virou e desceu as escadas.

_Um encontro! Uau!_

Tenho 23 anos e finalmente terei um encontro. Eu realmente estava ansiosa por isso. É maravilhoso como de repente eu me sentia tonta. Você pensaria que eu tenho 13 anos em vez de 23. Mas eu não podia evitar.

Depois de contemplar os recentes acontecimentos que viraram minha vida de cabeça para baixo, percebi que minha vida parecia estranhamente mais interessante do que nunca.

**POV Edward**

Tem sido difícil pra mim ficar longe da Bella esses últimos dias. Eu estava até mesmo me privando de ligar pra ela, sem querer que ela sinta como se eu estivesse me intrometendo. Eu só estava ficando muito preocupado. Eu não seria capaz de viver comigo mesmo se algo acontecesse a ela. Jasper disse que eu tenho que me controlar e aprender a controlar minha super proteção. Na verdade, ele disse "Vamos lá, Edward, ela sempre viveu sem que nada acontecesse com ela. Você só tem que deixar acontecer e esperar o destino tomar conta de tudo."

Hoje, eu estou feliz porque quarta-feira chegou. Eu irei levar Bella pra jantar fora essa noite. Fiz nossas reservas assim que voltamos pra casa no domingo à noite.

Quando Bella atendeu a porta pra mim fiquei sem respiração pela beleza impressionante que estava na minha frente.

Ela estava absolutamente maravilhosa em uma blusa azul escura de seda que era a cor perfeita para destacar a cor creme de sua pele. A blusa estava dentro de uma saia preta adorável que ia até acima dos joelhos. Ela até mesmo usou um par de saltos. Isso me surpreendeu já que ela brincou dizendo que sempre tropeçava nos saltos. O decote a mostra em sua blusa era simplesmente do tamanho certo. Entretanto, me encontrei olhando bem para ali, lembrando quando eu os tinha apertado e chupando-os gloriosamente. Levei um tempo para perceber que eu estava ali de pé olhando pra ela.

Eu tive que me chutar mentalmente para sair de meu óbvio olhar provocativo. Percebi que ela se sentia envergonhada porque ela mordeu seu lábio e começou a pegar na manga de sua blusa.

Ela me deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, e aquele lindo rubor apareceu em seu rosto quando eu disse como ela estava linda.

Nós sentamos em uma mesa no restaurante Palisade em Seattle. Nossa mesa nos permitia uma ótima visão do porto. Pedimos nossas refeições, um Salmão assado ao molho de alcaparra pra mim, e frango ao molho de nozes para Bella. O garçom colocou nosso vinho.

Um homem familiar estava sentado perto de nossa pesa. Tentei lembrar dele; normalmente sou muito bom com rostos. Entretanto, não consegui fazer conexão. Devo provavelmente tê-lo visto antes, talvez em outro restaurante ou alguma festa.

Começamos uma conversa que continuou a fluir facilmente durante o jantar. Perguntamos um ao outro sobre nossos gostos e o que não gostávamos, e o que mais nos interessava. Descobrimos que dividimos os mesmos interesses e tínhamos a mesma visão em vários assuntos. Claro, havia algumas coisas que não concordávamos também, porém, era isso que nos ajudava a manter nossa individualidade.

Nossa refeição estava muito boa. Bella realmente gostou de seu frango e meu salmão estava excelente. Pedimos Creme queimado para sobremesa. Eu sabia que agora era a hora para eu falar com ela sobre minhas transações financeiras.

"Eu sei que não falei muito sobre meus negócios," eu disse começando a conversa.

"Não, tudo o que você realmente me disse é que têm muitos investimentos," ela disse com os olhos curiosos.

"Sim, eu tenho. Meu pai possuía muitas ações e títulos de algumas empresas nas quais ele tinha grande participação. Eu comecei minha própria companhia, Masen-Cullen Investimentos, depois me formei nessa área." Pausei enquanto nossa sobremesa era entregue.

"Uau, isso parece ótimo," Bella disse olhando para a sobremesa que foi colocada entre nós em nossa mesa.

"Sim, é," eu disse concordando enquanto nós dois comíamos antes de continuar minha conversa.

"Bem, eu tenho várias ações e títulos. Também tenho aplicações em diversas companhias. Como meu pai, também ajudo algumas empresas que estão falindo mas ainda mantêm potencial. Entretanto, eu não as pego pra mim como meu pai fazia. Meu pai possuía muitas propriedades pelo mundo as quais eu herdei. Melhorei muitas dessas propriedades. Algumas foram vendidas, outras são alugadas e em breve terei outras prontas. Jasper é muito bom nessa área. Ele supervisiona muitas transições de imóveis." Respirei fundo e reuni meus pensamentos enquanto Bella esperava pacientemente que eu continuasse.

"Você sabe que eu acredito que Aro Voltaire é responsável pela morte de meus pais," eu disse e ela balançou a cabeça em resposta.

"Parece que não havia nenhuma evidência para provar seu envolvimento. Ele tirou a vida de meus pais para ganhos financeiros. Então, tornei isso minha missão, vê-lo perder a fortuna que ele têm feito à custa dos outros." Suspirei enquanto a observava processar essa informação.

Depois de contemplar isso por alguns minutos, ela olhou pra mim e perguntou. "Como você está fazendo isso?"

"Com algumas informações dos movimentos de suas contas financeiras vindos de informantes confiáveis, fui capaz de segurar algumas de suas compras e ás vezes organizo falsas informações para ele receber, sendo assim, o fazendo perder seus interesses." Eu respondi verdadeiramente a ela.

"Você não tem medo que ele descubra?" ela perguntou nervosamente.

"Tenho conseguido cobrir meus vestígios muito bem. Tudo que foi feito era anonimamente e não deixou nenhum rastro."

"Algo do que você está fazendo é ilegal? Não tem medo de se meter em problemas legalmente?" ela disse e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Tecnicamente, sim, algumas coisas são. Como eu disse antes, não existe nenhum vestígio. Também, a única pessoa que iria querer implicar comigo seria Aro Voltaire e não há como ele fazer isso sem se complicar no processo. Ultimamente, eu não tinha feito nada porque um novo caminho se abriu pra mim."

"O que você quer dizer?" ela cruzou as mãos embaixo do queixo e esperou pela minha resposta.

"Eu estive coletando evidências que podem ligá-lo ao comércio imobiliário ilegal. Assim que eu acreditar que há o suficiente para incriminá-lo e prendê-lo, pretendo levar as evidências às autoridades."

"Você não tem medo de que possa ter o mesmo destino de seus pais?" ela perguntou um pouco espantada.

"Não. Fui cuidadoso ao cobrir todas as bases. As coisas estão realmente começando a se encaixar, e logo isso estará pronto e acabado." Eu senti certeza nisso.

"Não sei Edward. Ainda acho que você está se arriscando. Apenas tome cuidado. Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você." Ela corou um pouco e desviou os olhos da mesa depois de dizer sua última frase.

"Estou começando a progredir com você?" eu provoquei.

"É, eu acho que sim," ela riu.

"Está pronta pra ir?" eu perguntei a ela enquanto o garçom voltava com minha conta.

"Sim," ela disse ainda com aquele lindo sorriso.

Enquanto caminhava com ela até a porta de seu apartamento, não pude evitar me maravilhar em como sou muito sortudo por ela me dar uma segunda chance. Eu posso não merecer essa chance, mas tenho certeza que não irei desperdiçá-la.

Depois que destrancou a porta, ela virou pra mim e sorriu. "Obrigada pelo jantar, Edward. Eu realmente gostei de passar a noite com você."

A convicção em sua afirmação me fez acreditar que eu não tinha motivos pra duvidar dela.

"Obrigado por ter ido comigo Bella. Obrigado também, por entender tudo que eu lhe revelei essa noite. Isso significa muito pra mim."

"Eu não vou julgá-lo Edward. Só quero que seja cuidadoso. Eu também já perdi pessoas nas mãos dos outros. É só que não valeria à pena se algo acontecesse com você no processo." Ela disse com preocupação evidente em sua voz.

"Eu serei cuidadoso, prometo. Você acha que eu poderia vê-la esse final de semana?" eu perguntei com um sorriso implorante.

Ela riu da minha expressão. "Hmm, acho que posso encaixá-lo na minha agenda lotada."

"Obrigado por me encaixar. Acho que devo ir pra casa agora. Posso ligar pra você depois, para falar do final de semana?" eu perguntei.

"Definitivamente. Boa noite Edward." Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou minha bochecha.

"Boa noite Bella," eu disse deslumbrado enquanto ela entrava no apartamento.

Talvez ainda houvesse esperança para nós. Agora eu precisava descobrir algo especial para fazermos esse final de semana. Entretanto, isso teria que esperar, porque agora eu quero continuar embriagado na minha Bella.

**POV Desconhecido**

Seguir Edward Cullen essa noite certamente foi uma das decisões mais inteligentes que eu tive.

Eu discretamente os segui ao restaurante Palisade sem ser detectado. Tive que dar um dinheiro ao Maître para assegurar que ficasse em uma mesa perto deles. Valeu à pena. Eu praticamente podia ouvir cada palavra que ele e sua amiga estavam dizendo.

A amiga dele era muito sortuda também. Era óbvio que ele estava caidinho por ela pelo jeito que ele olhava pra ela. O ouvi a chamando de 'Bella'.

Por causa dessa noite eu acabaria como um homem muito rico. Eu fui capaz de ouvir uma confissão muito interessante que o Cullen fez a sua dama. Era definitivamente isso. Era isso que eu estive esperando. Espere até Aro Voltaire ouvir isso. Ele estava morrendo de vontade de saber quem estava por trás de seus recentes fracassos. Ele tinha muitos de nós investigando diferentes possibilidades.

Eu era inteligente o suficiente para pensar em Edward Cullen por conta própria. Ele nunca culpou Voltaire pela morte de seus pais, publicidade é claro. Sr. Voltaire nunca suspeitou dele. Ele assumiu que o Cullen acreditava que a morte de seus pais foram acidentais como todos os relatórios. Eu, entretanto, pensei que se isso fosse possível, que ele não acreditasse nisso, ele definitivamente iria querer vingança. Eu iria se fosse eu. Eu também sabia que ele tinha dinheiro para causar esse tipo de dano.

Sim, ouvir os meus instintos vai valer muito á pena.

Mais tarde quando cheguei em casa liguei para o Sr. Voltaire. Ele obviamente sabia que era eu pelo número do meu telefone.

"Conseguiu algo pra mim?" ele perguntou com a voz irritada. Ele estava cansado de chegar a becos sem saída.

"Sim, eu estava certo. É o Cullen. Eu o ouvi admitir seu envolvimento para a sua amiga em um restaurante que eles jantaram."

"O Cullen?" ele perguntou meio que gritando.

"Isso não é tudo Sr. Voltaire. Ele mencionou ter evidências de seu comércio interno. Parece que ele está prestes a entrar em ação." Eu sabia que isso o deixaria irritado.

"Filho da puta!" ele exclamou.

"Como você pretende lidar com isso?" eu perguntei. Eu sabia que mesmo se o Cullen tomasse cuidado, não nos faria nenhum bem se não tivéssemos essa 'evidência'.

"Você acha que essa mulher que estava com ele significa algo pra ele?"

Pensei novamente no jeito que ele olhava pra ela. O jeito que ele gentilmente a guiou pra dentro e pra fora do restaurante. O jeito que ele puxou a cadeira pra ela. Devoção total parecia brilhar nos olhos dele. Me fez lembrar do jeito que me senti quando conheci minha mulher.

"Com certeza," eu afirmei.

"Descubra o que puder sobre ela," ele mandou.

Agora eu me senti muito orgulhoso. "Eu o segui. Sei onde ela mora."

"Perfeito. Venha me ver amanhã. Temos alguns planos para colocar em ação." Ele parecia muito melhor agora.

* * *

**N/T:** _Genteeeeeeeee, me desculpem por ficar tanto tempo sem postar, mas ás vezes eu travo e não consigo traduzir algum capítulo de fanfic, mas agora saiu \o/._

_O que vocês acham do conselho da Rosalie? Eu vou ficar sem comentar porque nem sei o que falar! Agora kkkkkkkkkkkkkk morri com o Emmett. _

_Ownnn nem vou falar que esse Edward acaba comigo não é? _

_FDP esse desconhecido, tenho pena da nossa Bela _

**Comentem ... até quinta que vem ... beijos s2**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV Bella**

_Uau!_

Isso era o que eu tinha a dizer sobre meu encontro com Edward. Sim, Uau! Foi tão bom passar um tempo com ele. Ele realmente me deixou a vontade. Não me senti nem um pouco pressionada. Ele foi doce e muito cavalheiro, abrindo a porta de seu carro pra mim, puxando a cadeira no restaurante, e limites muito respeitadores.

Edward se abriu pra mim. Ele me explicou tudo. Me contou tudo mesmo temendo minha reação.

Eu realmente entendo como ele se sente. Eu posso simpatizar com ele por ter perdido meus pais de maneiras que poderiam ser evitadas se não fosse o egoísmo dos outros, um bêbado e um ladrão.

É só que eu me preocupava com ele. Eu realmente tinha me ligado bastante a ele. Na verdade, me pergunto se é errado sentir o que sinto. Estou começando a sentir um pouco mais por ele. Acho que é possível estar me apaixonando por ele. Parte de mim estava dizendo que isso é errado e outra parte está gritando para que a outra parte cale a maldita boca.

Fiquei surpresa com minha ousadia quando o beijei na bochecha. Pela sua reação, ele ficou surpreso também. Ele nunca tentou me beijar e isso provavelmente era melhor mas parte de mim realmente queria beijá-lo novamente. É difícil pra mim esquecer a vez que nos beijamos. Foi maravilhoso. Não tinha nada para eu comparar, mas senti que aquele beijo com outra pessoa seria um fracasso em comparação.

Eu ainda tenho sonhos e sonho acordada com o beijo. Por mais que eu não queira admitir, eu ainda lembro como ele fez eu me sentir bem quando tocou meu corpo e me mostrou a magnificência de suas mãos mágicas. Também não posso esquecer da boca maravilhosa.

É uma situação muito precária a qual me encontro. Uma na qual nunca imaginei que estaria. É difícil negar como ele faz eu me sentir. Eu também, tenho que me lembrar que o que ele fez foi errado. Meus pais ficariam mortificados se eles soubessem que eu estava considerando um relacionamento com o homem que me seqüestrou. Isso é tudo tão frustrante.

"_Bella…"_

"_Bella…" Senti como se estivesse ouvindo a voz da minha mãe._

_Estou deitada na minha cama, olhos abertos e olhando em volta. De repente, meus olhos pousaram em uma figura sentada na cama na minha frente. Meus olhos finalmente focaram, e não pude acreditar em quem estava vendo._

"_Mãe!" eu gritei e me joguei em seus braços._

_Ela me abraçou com força e amorosamente esfregou a mão em minhas costas._

"_Meu bebê, minha doce Bella, você tem me deixado tão orgulhosa," ela disse enquanto se movia do abraço para segurar minhas mãos e olhar para mim com muito amor em seus olhos._

"_Ah mãe, eu tenho sentido tanto sua falta," eu chorei._

"_Eu sei querida, mas eu nunca a deixei. Eu posso não estar mais aqui em corpo, mas eu sempre estarei aqui em espírito." Ela me deu um sorriso amoroso e carinhoso que só uma mãe pode dar._

"_Me sinto tão perdida sem você e o pai," eu admiti a ela._

"_Bella, você é tão forte. Você precisa perceber o quão longe chegou e ficar orgulhosa do que você conquistou. Seu pai e eu temos muito orgulho de você bebê. Você se tornou uma dama jovem e linda." Ela estava sorrindo novamente, e era um sorriso tão radiante que era hipnotizante._

"_Mas mãe, estou tão confusa. Não sei o que fazer. Eu acho que o amo, e sei que isso é errado. Sei que você e o pai não aprovariam," eu admiti envergonhadamente._

"_Bella, seu pai e eu criamos uma mulher brilhante e inteligente. Temos fé em suas decisões e apoiaremos as que você fizer na vida. Mas, querida, não esqueça do seu coração. Vá atrás do que o seu coração falar. Queremos que seja feliz. __Não viva para nós. Viva por você." __Suas palavras não foram nada do que eu esperava, e ainda assim tudo que você esperaria que pais que amam sentissem._

_Ela parecia estar desaparecendo diante de mim._

"_Mãe! Não quero que vá. __Fique comigo, por favor," eu implorei._

"_Bella, você nunca está sozinha. Seu pai e eu sempre estamos com você onde quer que você esteja. Tudo que tem que fazer é olhar em seu coração e então irá nos sentir. __Acredite em si mesma Bella. Você não precisa de ninguém para lhe dar respostas. Você tem as respostas. Seja feliz Bella. __Viva a vida." Sua voz também estava começando a sumir._

"_Eu te amo mãe," eu disse enquanto lágrimas escorriam por minhas bochechas._

"_Nós amamos você Bella. Lembre-se de acreditar em si mesma," ela disse enquanto sua voz sumia ainda mais._

_Fechei meus olhos e acenei._

_Quando abri meus olhos novamente, ela tinha sumido. Deitei e fechei meus olhos._

Fui acordada de manhã com o som estridente do meu telefone.

Me amaldiçoando por não ter desligado o despertador, peguei meu telefone e descobri uma Alice muito alerta e alegre.

"Bom dia, Bella" Eu te acordei?" ela perguntou com sua voz normalmente alegre.

Olhei para meu relógio e vi que era 8:30h. Fiquei surpresa por ter dormido até tão tarde. Eu normalmente acordava entre as 7:00/7:30h.

"Sim, mas tudo bem. Precisava levantar mesmo," eu respondi.

"Ótimo. Bem, estava me perguntando se estaria tudo bem pra você irmos almoçar hoje em vez de amanhã. Jasper tem uma reunião com o construtor novamente amanhã e ele quer que eu vá lá ver as plantas finais. Podemos almoçar hoje?" ela disse com o tom esperançoso. Eu podia imaginá-la fazendo aquele olhar de cachorrinho.

Eu realmente não tinha nenhum plano. "Hoje está ótimo Alice. Onde você quer que eu encontre você?"

"Achei que pudéssemos ir em meu carro. Posso pegá-la ao meio-dia. Tudo bem pra você?" ela perguntou.

"Tudo bem. Até já." Fiquei satisfeita por realmente dar certo. Eu realmente gostava de passar tempo com Alice.

"Ótimo!" ela exclamou. "Te vejo ao meio-dia. Tchau Bella."

Eu ri de sua animação. "Tchau Alice, te vejo em breve."

De repente, lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos enquanto eu lembrei do lindo sonho que tive com minha mãe. Foi um sonho, não foi? Acho que isso realmente não importa porque eu vi minha mãe. Realmente senti como se ela estivesse aqui, e juro que meu quarto tinha um pouco do perfume que ela usava.

Ela me encorajou a fazer o que meu coração mandasse. Ela disse que ela e o pai estavam orgulhosos de mim. Não estavam decepcionados comigo.

Depois que tomei banho e terminei de secar meu cabelo, meu telefone tocou.

"Alô?" eu respondi.

"Bom dia, Bella. Ouvi que Alice vai levá-la para almoçar hoje," disse uma voz aveludada e familiar.

"Bom dia, Edward. Sim, Alice disse que amanhã vai com Jasper encontrar o construtor, então vamos almoçar hoje."

"Bem, então não vou prendê-la. Só estava me perguntando se poderia levá-la para sair amanhã?" ele me perguntou.

"Parace ótimo," eu respondi. "O que você quer fazer?"

"Achei que poderíamos fazer algo de um encontro 'de verdade'," ele disse me deixando curiosa.

"O que você quer dizer com algo de um encontro 'de verdade'?"

"Um filme, uma caminhada no porto, uma pizza, e qualquer coisa que você quiser," ele respondeu e acho que ouvi um pequeno sorriso.

"Acho que é uma ótima idéia." Eu realmente gostei disso. Eram todas as coisas que me imaginei fazendo quando estava na escola.

"Ótimo, que tal eu pegá-la ás 13:00h e passamos o dia fazendo coisas assim?" ele perguntou, eu acho com certeza que eu queria passar todo esse tempo com ele.

_Se ele ao menos soubesse._

"Sim, soa perfeito. Te vejo então. Tchau Edward."

"Ótimo. Se divirta com Alice hoje. Te vejo amanhã. Tchau Bella," ele disse e ouvi o click to telefone.

Eu realmente estava ansiosa para amanhã. Espero que Edward e eu possamos ter nosso segundo beijo e espero que seja ainda melhor que o primeiro.

Me diverti muito no almoço com Alice. Era realmente ótimo ter uma amiga de verdade para conversar. Eu ainda precisa me acostumar a me abrir, mas quanto mais tempo eu passava com Alice, mais fácil parecia ser.

Comemos em um restaurante lindo e casual. Parecido com um grill e bar. Era ótimo sentar e comer hambúrgueres e batata frita.

Embora meu guarda-roupa tenha sido melhorado recentemente, Alice insistiu para que fôssemos em algumas lojas. Ela queria que eu tivesse algo novo para vestir amanhã em meu encontro com Edward.

Eu disse a ela que realmente não precisava porque seria muito casual. Entretanto, Alice pode ser muito persuasiva e eu admito, um pouco assustadora quando ela está no modo compras. Acabei com uma calça jeans de um designer famoso, embora eu nunca tenha tido nada melhor que uma calça Levi's. Ela insistiu que eu comprasse esse sweater azul escuro para vestir com ela. Ela disse que Edward contou que eu fiquei ótima com azul na outra noite. Aceitei já que era para impressionar Edward e tentei não deixar Alice saber que essa era a verdadeira razão, mas tenho certeza que não tive muito sucesso. Não sou muito boa em disfarçar.

Ainda acabei com um novo par de tênis. Na verdade eles eram mais como um par de sapatilhas, mas combinavam com a roupa e eu ficaria confortável.

Finalmente, por volta das 16:00h eu voltei ao meu apartamento.

Dez minutos depois que Alice saiu, houve uma batida na minha porta. Era Alice. Eu tinha esquecido meus sapatos. Agradeci a ela e ela saiu pela segunda vez.

Sentei e tentei me recuperar de nossa tarde no shopping.

Dez minutos depois houve outra batida em minha porta. Me senti mal pensando que deixei algo no carro de Alice e ela teve que voltar aqui para trazer pra mim.

"O que eu esqueci dessa vez Alice?" eu perguntei enquanto abria a porta.

Antes que eu pudesse fechá-la, ele entrou. Ele segurou minhas mãos e as apertou firmemente em minhas costas com uma de suas mãos. Com outra ele trouxe um pano até meu rosto e pressionou-o contra meu nariz e boca, parando meus gritos instantaneamente.

Minha visão começou a ficar realmente nebulosa e a única coisa que eu podia pensar era '_Edward, por favor me ajude.'_

Então tudo ficou escuro.

**POV Edward**

Meu encontro com Bella na quarta-feira foi ainda melhor do que eu esperava.

Bella estava absolutamente linda. Ela ouviu atenciosamente enquanto eu falava sobre meus investimentos e tudo que eu tinha feito relacionado a Aro Voltaire. Ela não pareceu me julgar.

No final da noite, ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e isso me fez voar até em casa.

Bella me disse em uma de nossas conversas que ela nunca teve um encontro. Então, percebi que ela nunca tinha feito o que a maioria das pessoas faz no primeiro encontro, cinema e jantar. Queria que ela tivesse a experiência que a maioria das pessoas tem do seu primeiro encontro. Tentei pensar em outras coisas que pudéssemos fazer.

Liguei para ela essa manhã para falar de amanhã. Ela foi muito receptiva com a minha idéia de um encontro 'de verdade'. Estou entusiasmado para fazê-la feliz e por passar a maior parte do dia com ela.

Fui para meu escritório, ciente de que tinha alguns trabalhos para por em dia. Decidi começar com meu e-mail.

Respondi alguns e-mails que eu estava esperando. Estava prestes a fechá-lo quando notei o assunto em uma linha que instantaneamente deu um nó em meu estômago.

**Assunto: Estou com Isabella Swan**

Liguei para Jasper e pedi que ele me encontrasse em meu escritório imediatamente e trouxesse Emmett com ele.

Imediatamente liguei para Bella. Deixei o telefone tocar por um longo tempo, mas ninguém atendeu.

Gemi miseravelmente enquanto Emmett e Jasper entravam em meu escritório.

"O que há de errado Edward?" Jasper perguntou preocupado.

"Acabei de receber esse e-mail," apontei para tela e Jasper olhou com Emmett espiando por cima de seu ombro. Ambos fizeram careta quando notaram o assunto da linha. "Liguei para Bella, e ninguém atendeu."

"Você já abriu o e-mail?" Emmett perguntou;

"Vou abrir agora," eu disse e cliquei no e-mail, com medo do que encontraria.

_**Edward,**_

_**Acho que estou com seu bem mais precioso.**_

_**Muito amável essa garota. Posso ver porque está tão caidinho por ela. Tenho certeza que gostaria de ter esse bem tão valioso de volta.**_

_**Talvez possamos entrar em um acordo. Clique no vídeo em anexo e verá que estamos com sua lindinha.**_

O vídeo começou com um homem em um terno, mas ele estava usando uma máscara preta que escondia seu rosto. Ele estava em pé com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele soltou a respiração e então moveu uma das suas mãos para onde seu dedo estava balançando no ar.

"Edward, Edward, Edward ... com certeza você causou muitos problemas." Ele disse balançando negativamente sua cabeça.

"Parece que você tem algo que meu chefe quer, e eu tenho algo que você quer." Ele fez sinal para seu lado.

"Trangam-na. Ah, olhe pra isso. Parece que a querida Isabella desmaiou. Ah poxa vida, queria que não tívessemos sido tão rudes com ela." Outro homem, também usando uma máscara mas vestido com uma camisa e uma calça preta, sentou Bella em uma cadeira. Ela caiu de imediato e demorou alguns minutos para o homem colocá-la de forma segura na cadeira. Suas mãos e pés estavam amarrados, e ela estava amordaçada.

Me senti completamente enjoado e totalmente responsável.

"Veja, quanto mais tivermos que esperar pelo que queremos, mais sua menininha aqui irá sofrer. Veja que ela só tem alguns arranhões até agora." O imbecil pegou sua mão e moveu no rosto dela até o queixo. Havia um corte acima de sua sobrancelha esquerda e uma ferida se formando embaixo de seu olho. Eu estava lívido. Eu queria pular na tela e matar todos eles.

"Não há nada comparado com o que irá acontecer a ela se tivermos que esperar muito. Você pode ver que não somos muito pacientes por aqui. Além disso, um de meus homens está muito excitado com sua Isabella. Ah, olhe ele está aqui, pode ver que ele está tendo dificuldades em ficar longe dela." Outro homem com máscara entrou. Cabelo loiro aparecendo por cima da máscara. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da Bella e acariciou seu rosto, soltando uma gargalhada sádica.

Eu conhecia aquela risada. James. Maldito James! Deus, eu tenho que tirá-la de lá.

"Eu tenho lhe negado o acesso total que ele quer, mas minha paciência não é muito grande, então não terei problema em deixá-lo com seu objeto de desejo." O primeiro homem falou novamente acenando para o homem que eu sabia ser James.

"Ah Edward, ela é terrível. Bateu e lutou muito. Isso é bom; nosso homem aqui gosta disso. Ele disse que é muito mais divertido dessa forma." James acenou concordando.

Ouvi um grunhido irritado escapar de Emmett.

"Agora seja um menino bonzinho e nos dê o que queremos, em retorno, lhe daremos o que você quer. Ah, e Eddie meu garoto, eu acho sabe que deve manter as autoridades longe disso, não seria nada bom para Isabella." Ele agora estava parado atrás dela com as mãos em seus ombros. Ele pegou uma de suas mãos e escovou o cabelo do rosto dela como se fosse alguém que se importava com ela.

"Sei que você sabe que informação eu quero." De repente pensei no jantar que Bella e eu tivemos no Palisade.

_Porra! O homem que achei reconhecer lá – eu já o tinha visto antes. Quando investigamos Aro ... merda! Ele estava em uma das fotos que tínhamos de Aro. Ele trabalha para Aro. Maldição!_

"Vê isso," ele disse segurando algo menor que um centavo. "Dispositivo interessante esse," ele disse deslizando-o entre seus dedos e o segurando em frente à câmera. "Veja que isso é como meu pessoal 'ouvido milagroso'," ele brincou. "Sim, com esse dispositivo maravilhoso eu posso sintonizar qualquer conversa em uma sala lotada. E posso apostar que achei uma bem interessante sexta-feira passada no restaurante Palisade," ele e James riram.

Jasper e Emmett me olharam com expressões preocupadas.

"Quanto mais tempo passar, mais impaciente eu fico. E toda vez que eu ficar impaciente, Bella irá sofrer. Não se preocupe, depois que eu sentir que ela já sofreu o suficiente eu irei lhe mandar outro e-mail para que possa ver por si mesmo. Não acredita que uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras? Meu vídeo irá," ele ainda estava atrás de Bella e colocou sua mão nas bochechas dela, apertando-as.

"Acorde, acorde Bella," ele disse olhando ironicamente para a câmera.

Você podia ouvi-la gemer e lentamente começar a abrir os olhos. Seus olhos olharam em volta e então ela pareceu lembrar da situação em que se encontrava e gritou pela mordaça, sem saber que eles a estavam filmando.

Ele tirou as mãos de seus ombros e então deu um tapa na cara dela. Lágrimas instantaneamente saltaram de seus olhos, assim como dos meus.

"Então, aconselho você a agir com sabedoria e rapidamente. A vida de Isabella está dependendo de você."

Então o vídeo terminou. Eu estava chocado. Estava olhando para a tela em branco desejando que tudo isso fosse um pesadelo que eu logo iria acordar.

* * *

**N/T:** _Tá, eu chorei com a cena da Bella com a mãe (y)_

_Tá, eu também chorei com Bella sofrendo e com Edward chorando por ela sofrer, meu coração fica despedaçado com essas coisas... acreditem._

**Comentem ... até quinta que vem ... beijos s2.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV Bella**

A última coisa que eu lembro antes de estar nesse lugar, é abrir a porta do meu apartamento e ver um humano sádico e desprezível também conhecido como James.

Acordei completamente amarrada, em um quarto sem janelas, sentada em uma cadeira e apanhando de algum homem. Eu logo percebi que o homem estava gravando uma conversa e me batia no final do seu discurso.

Esse homem nojento estava com uma máscara, então não tinha como saber como ele era. Ele me disse que eu poderia ser libertada se Edward entregasse todas as evidências contra Aro Voltaire. Então eu era uma peça de jogo para que Aro Voltaire continuasse arruinando a vida de Edward.

Eu estava em um quarto escuro, úmido e que cheirava mal. Um colchão fino sob o piso de concreto era o único móvel. Não havia nenhum travesseiro para mim, somente um fino cobertor, do tamanho dos que nos dão em viagens aéreas. Não havia saída de ar e portanto, não era quente. Eu estava enrolada no chão me apertando em volta do cobertor que cheirava mal. Eu estava congelando completamente.

Percebi que eu teria que dar o meu melhor para manter a minha sanidade mental. Eu não poderia me perder nessa situação e ficar entorpecida. Eu tinha que descobrir uma solução. Não importa o que Edward seja capaz de fazer, sei que essas pessoas não têm intenção de me deixar sair dessa viva.

Não havia janelas nesse quarto, então minha única chance de escapar é quando me permitirem sair daqui. Espero que esses canalhas me deixem usar o banheiro. Só posso rezar para achar um jeito de sair daqui ou pelo menos ter uma chance de olhar pelo local para achar outra possível maneira de escapar.

Esse terrível pesadelo só ficou pior quando soube que James era parte disso. Esse homem é a pessoa mais apavorante que eu já conheci. Minha pele arrepiava só de pensar nele.

Falando no diabo, ele aparece.

Eu ainda estava curvada de lado no cobertor, então simplesmente decidi continuar assim. Mantive meus olhos fechados enquanto ele fazia seu caminho para dentro. Ouvi a porta fechar atrás dele.

Ele começou a assoviar uma melodia familiar que eu ainda não consegui identificar.

Ele sentou bem perto de mim, se inclinou e começou a cantar as palavras em meu ouvido. Era arrepiante e perturbador como ele.

"_Quem é que eu vejo andando nessas florestas? _

_Ora, é Chapeuzinho Vermelho _

_Você está linda _

_Owoooooooo!"_

Ele acariciou minha bochecha, eu me sentei imediatamente e me afastei até o pequeno espaço que havia na parede.

"Ah, qual o problema? Não gostou da minha pequena serenata?" Ele sorriu maldosamente me fazendo estremecer.

"Só vim aqui ver como minha refém favorita está," ele riu se inclinando até mim novamente e acariciando minha bochecha com sua mão.

Bati em sua mão para longe de mim e gritei, "Não me toque!"

"Não ache que está em posição de dar alguma ordem garotinha," ele disse enquanto cerrava os olhos e olhava diretamente para mim. Então ele adicionou, "Me pergunto se o garoto Eddie realmente virá te salvar."

"Do que você está falando?" eu perguntei, me recusando a desviar o olhar do dele.

"Bem, ele deve vir. Ele gosta de desafios. Embora acredite que ele esteja cheio de você. Porque razão ele teria te deixado ir? Ele pode simplesmente estar procurando por sua próxima virgenzinha." Ele obviamente estava tentando me provocar.

"O que? Vai dizer que o ótimo Edward Cullen não contou como conseguiu sua mulher? Você não acha que foi a primeira mulher que ele pegou para ser escrava de seu prazer não é?" eu sabia que ele estava mentindo, mas não pude evitar a dúvida que senti. James deve ter visto a dúvida em meu rosto.

"Ah, você achou, não é? Que pena que você não fez o que ele queria porque agora você pode não viver." Ele riu como se tivesse me dito uma ótima piada.

"Se quer minha opinião, eu não acho que ele virá atrás de você. Afinal, você é apenas uma dívida dele. Ele já terminou com você." O sorriso sádico que ele me deu só me fez querer dar um tapa nele, mas fiquei quieta e tentei manter o rosto vazio.

"Acho que devo ajudar você. Se Edward se sentir culpado o suficiente para resgatá-la então você deve pelo menos saber como satisfazê-lo, sabe, agradecê-lo propriamente. Claro, não acredito que ele virá, mas não há vergonha em estar preparada, não é?" ele correu seus olhos pelo meu corpo várias vezes e riu sombriamente.

"Não se preocupe coração, irei me certificar de que você não morra virgem." Ele se moveu até sentar ao meu lado. Então se inclinou me olhando nos olhos enquanto pegou e apertou meu seio.

"Tire suas mãos imundas de cima de mim!" bati em suas mãos e comecei a bater nele antes de ele agarrar minhas mãos e apertá-las dolorosamente nas dele.

"É melhor prestar atenção, putinha. Quando sua hora de morrer chegar, irei me certificar que seja lento e doloroso. Vou fazer você implorar para eu matá-la. Seu destino não está mais em suas mãos ou nas de Edward. É melhor se acostumar, comigo especialmente." Então ele se inclinou como se você me beijar mas deu na minha cara em vez disso.

Ele levantou e começou a assoviar Chapeuzinho Vermelho novamente.

Antes que ele abrisse a porta, ele cantou, _"Chapeuzinho Vermelho, eu não acho que meninas devem caminhar nessa floresta velha e assustadora sozinhas. Owoooooooo!"_

Ele finalmente saiu e trancou a porta. O ouvi assoviar enquanto se afastava, oficialmente arruinando um dos meus contos de fadas favorito.

**POV Edward**

Não demorou muito para Jasper e Emmett descobrirem que eu finalmente tinha contado a Bella a completa verdade. Agora, no entanto, isso estava custando caro.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Minha doce e inocente Bella tinha sido pega e presa por esses monstros cruéis. Claro, percebi que provavelmente não foi melhor do que eu tinha feito a ela antes. No entanto, eu nunca quis a prejudicar e eu realmente a amo.

Ela tinha me perdoado e estávamos caminhando para um relacionamento decente. _E agora isso?_

Se eu não a estivesse introduzido nesse mundo, ela nunca estaria nessa posição. Meu espírito de vingança contra Aro agora estava me custando a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

"Que porra eu fiz?" eu estava agarrando meu cabelo dolorosamente sabendo que eu era o único responsável pelo terror que Bella estava passando.

"Edward, não começa com essa merda agora. Não temos tempo ou paciência para essa merda de auto-aversão agora. Então fica frio! A única coisa que temos tempo agora é para pensar em como vamos tirar Bella desses psicopatas seguramente." Jasper sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Ele estava certo. Eu precisava parar de pensar no meu próprio rabo e me focar em salvar Bella.

"Emmett, traga Eric Yorkie aqui. Veja se ele consegue descobrir de onde o e-mail veio." Jasper conseguia manter a cabeça fria em situações difíceis. Eric Yorkies é nosso técnico de computador. Ele é o melhor que conhecemos. Se houver um jeito de descobrir, ele conseguirá.

"Edward, onde estão todos os seus arquivos do Voltaire?" Jasper perguntou.

"Estão em meu computador que guardo em meu quarto seguro. Também tenho algumas cópias no armário." Eu respondi o dando o paradeiro desses arquivos que eu tinha me recusado a expor por anos.

Demetri tinha sido convocado por Jasper anteriormente e finalmente entrou no meu escritório.

Jasper o informou sobre a situação.

"Demetri, ligue para Carlisle, o avise da situação que estamos passando aqui. Pergunte se ele pode ficar a nossa disposição caso precisemos dele. Talvez ele possa tirar um tempo do hospital." Jasper disse a ele.

"Para que precisamos de Carlisle?" eu perguntei sem ser capaz de pensar claramente.

"Edward, você viu como ela já está ferida. Na hora que a pegarmos de volta, quem sabe que outros ferimentos ela terá."

"Bem, precisamos pegá-la agora. Não podemos deixá-la sofrer ainda mais," eu praticamente gritei.

"Eu sei Edward. Também não quero que a machuquem. Mas, precisamos estar preparados para tudo e ela precisará de atenção médica." Eu sabia que ele estava ficando frustrado comigo, mas ele escondeu bem.

"Você tem algum backup desses arquivos do Voltaire?"

"Tenho um pen drive portátil que mantenho trancado em um armário seguro em meu quarto. O backup está nele." Tudo que foi preciso foi saber que minha Bella está em perigo e eu estou pronto para dar todos os meus segredos.

"Preciso analisar e ver o que temos antes de decidirmos dar algo a eles," Jasper disse.

"Apenas dê tudo a ele. Não me importo mais. Só quero Bella de volta." Não havia nada para discutir, eu estava preocupado.

"Eu não acho que será uma simples troca Edward," Jasper disse solenemente.

"Você não acha que irão soltá-la, não é?" Deus, eu não queria ouvir sua resposta.

"Não."

"Eu tenho que tentar. Ela é minha vida agora. Não posso ficar simplesmente sentado aqui sem fazer nada. Fala; diz se você não desistiria do mundo se Alice estivesse em perigo." Eu não ia simplesmente ficar sentado aqui enquanto eles a torturavam.

"Não é isso que estou dizendo. Não vamos desistir Edward. Mas, precisamos pensar logicamente. Aro Voltaire vai esperar que suas emoções dominem. Ele tirou a única coisa que ele sabia que você faria qualquer coisa para ter de volta. Precisamos montar um plano estratégico juntos," Jasper é um estrategista, eu sei disso, mas como eu poderia levar esse tempo para planejar quando sei que eles iriam usar isso como desculpa para machucá-la ainda mais.

"Você ouviu aquele vilão imbecil que trabalha para o Aro. Quanto mais demorarmos, mais irão machucá-la. Não posso deixá-los machucá-la Jasper. Ela não merece isso, ninguém merece. James está lá, Jasper. _**James! **_Ele vai estuprá-la se tiver a chance. Precisamos fazer isso agora. Não podemos deixá-la se machucar." Eu estava frenético agora. Ele não entende o que eles podem fazer a ela?

"Eu não quero que ela se machuque também Edward. O negócio é que se agirmos muito rápido sem um plano em mãos, então você provavelmente irá perdê-la completamente."

"Nós não temos escolha Jasper. Precisamos agir agora. Que diabos estamos esperando?" Eu estava ficando mais furioso a cada minuto.

"O que você espera fazer agora, Edward?" Jasper perguntou exasperado.

"Vou dar o que eles querem, para que eu posso pegar o que quero," eu disse olhando para Jasper.

"Huh? Você espera caminhar até eles e dizer 'Aqui estão meus arquivos Aro Voltaire, agora me dê a Bella e nós vamos sair pela porta'. Isso não vai acontecer Edward. Eles não irão deixá-la sair de lá viva, nem mesmo você."

"Não me importo comigo. Só quero Bella segura," eu bufei e cruzei meus braços como uma criança.

"Se você realmente quer Bella segura então vai ter que nos deixar fazer os melhores planos possíveis. Também não queremos perdê-la Edward. Todos nos importamos com ela. Não quero que a machuquem. Mesmo odiando dizer isso, eu preferiria que a machucassem se não cumprirmos o horário deles do que sair correndo e acabarmos todos mortos."

"_Que porra é essa? Deixá-los machucá-la! Ele está doido pra caralho! _Eu estava totalmente furioso agora e pronto para matar Jasper.

"Não me olhe desse jeito Edward. Espero que tenhamos tudo pronto antes de algo acontecer a ela. Isso é parte do nosso plano. Você não vê? Eles não querem que planejemos. Eles querem que você vá sem pensar. Eles querem que você chegue com armas em punho pois é para esse cenário que eles estão preparados. Temos que pegá-los de surpresa. Senão Bella não terá chance." Depois que ele terminou de falar, Jasper fechou os olhos com força e balançou sua cabeça negativamente.

Eu sei que isso está perturbando Jasper. Sei que ele está tentando uma estratégia para o benefício de todos; é só difícil ouvir suas palavras. Não é o que eu quero ouvir. Tudo que quero ouvir é que Bella está segura e está aqui.

Emmett voltou com Eric Yorkei. Eric imediatamente entrou e sentou no computador, observando enquanto Jasper e eu apontávamos para a tela do e-mail.

"Hey Eric, precisamos de sua ajuda. Veja se consegue descobrir de onde veio esse e-mail. Nós realmente precisamos saber de onde foi enviado. Edward, Emmett, vamos para a sala de conferência. Temos planos a fazer." Jasper disse enquanto saía da sala com Emmett e eu o seguindo de perto.

**POV Aro Voltaire**

Aquele maldito filho de uma puta! Nunca pensei que o culpado por trás das minhas falhas financeiras era Edward Cullen.

Nunca fui nada além de maravilhoso para aquele garoto. Dei dinheiro para seu tio e tia, dizendo que ele era como um filho para mim também. Claro, nunca me importei com o fedelho, mas hey, é isso que um homem respeitável faz, não é? Afinal de contas, eu tive negócios com seu pai por anos. _Seu pai! Que maldito indivíduo. _Nunca conhecia um bom negócio, mesmo que o negócio o mordesse a bunda. Bem, isso foi muito ruim, porque eventualmente essa sua atitude causou sua morte.

Fiquei absolutamente furioso quando meu sócio, Alec, tinha me informado que ele ouviu o Cullen afirmar que tinha provas que poderiam me acusar de fraude. _Negociações internas, minha bunda. _Que merda é essa? Sei que todas as bases foram cobertas. Sempre que uma ameça fosse encontrada, teria que ser eliminada. Agora o Cullen teria que ser eliminado.

Eu provavelmente devo um bônus de presente a Alec. Ele descobriu a única coisa que definitivamente iria parar o Cullen. Isabella Swan. Assim como seu pai estúpido, ele pensa com o pênis. Seu pai sempre falava de sua esposa Elizabeth. Ele agia como se ela fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. A razão porque alguns homens não atingem seu pleno potencial financeiro, pode ser atribuído a uma mulher. Tal pai, tal filho.

Eu não planejo conhecer essa Isabella pessoalmente. Eu recebi um vídeo dela de Alec. Tenho que admitir, ela é lindinha, mas definitivamente não vale mais do que uma transa. Que idiota, Edward Cullen se tornou um homem idiota.

Alec informou que um homem que trabalhou uma vez para Edward estava agora trabalhando para nós. Eu não estava feliz com isso no começo, até eu conhecer o cara. Ah, que maravilha. É, eu posso definitivamente vê-lo arrancando a pele de Edward. Ele parece odiá-lo tanto quanto eu. Ele também gostaria de se divertir com Isabella e é óbvio que ele não tem sentimentos pela vadia. Então, isso vai funcionar muito bem para mim. Eu disse a Alec para não deixá-lo atacá-la por enquanto. Vamos deixá-lo ter alguns privilégios se passar o tempo e não vermos resultados do Cullen. Aparentemente o Cullen guarda ressentimentos com esse cara James, então ele pode acabar sendo minha carta na manga.

Alec me informou que o e-mail inicial já havia sido enviado. Nós demos ao Cullen apenas um tempo moderado antes de contatá-lo novamente com outros detalhes de onde nos encontrarmos, ou podemos enviar um novo trato, com uma cortesia de danos a sua amada.

Mesmo sendo difícil, por enquanto eu preciso ser paciente. Não tenho dúvidas que irei vencer no final, e o Cullen irá falhar.

* * *

**N/T:** _É, eu sei, capítulo sem muitas emoções mas ele é necessário, não adianta a autora sair tropeçando na fic não é? E eu acho tão tudo esse jeito desesperado do Edward *pisca*._

_Capítulo que vem acredito que era mais emocionante ^^ Afinal, só faltam 6!_

**Comentem ... até quinta que vem ... beijos s2**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV Edward**

Estive esperando impacientemente enquanto Jasper passava todas as informações que eu tinha de Aro Voltaire. Fazia quase vinte e seis horas desde que eu tinha aberto o e-mail que havia partido meu mundo.

Não ouvimos nada do empregado de Aro ainda. Eu não sei se isso é um bom ou mau sinal. Eu quero saber que minha Bella está bem, ainda assim não estávamos prontos para contatos com eles agora. Eu só quero me apressar e tirá-la de lá; deixá-la segura.

Têm sido difícil esperar e sentir como se não estivéssemos conseguindo nada.

Eu não sei exatamente o que Jasper está procurando. Não tenho certeza nem se ele sabe. Tudo que sei é que ele está detalhadamente lento e seu temperamento está melhor que o meu.

"Droga, Jasper, que porra está demorando tanto? Eles irão entrar em contato logo. Nós já deveríamos estar prontos. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de passar por cada maldito arquivo." Eu estava furioso e estava transbordando agora e infelizmente, minha fúria estava afetando todos que me rodeiam.

Emmett me olhou incrédulo. Era óbvio que sua raiva estava tomando conta dele também.

"Que porra é o seu problema Edward? Você acha que é o único que se preocupa com a Bella? A queremos de volta tanto quanto você. Pare de ser tão idiota e deixe Jasper fazer o trabalho dele. Você precisa permanecer calmo." A veia em sua tesa estava claramente tremendo, e seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva.

Isso era frustrante. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar com os pensamentos deles a machucando mais. Em que condições ela estava? Eles estavam a alimentando? A pior coisa era pensar o que James poderia estar fazendo com ela. Ele é um bastardo maldito. Tenho certeza que ele está imaginando todos os tipos de coisas que ele poderia fazer com ela para me atingir.

"Que diabos é o que você está procurando Jasper? Você pelo menos sabe?" não pude evitar o veneno que estava em minha voz. Eu sei que não é culpa de Jasper, mas só estou ficando cansando de esperar.

Jasper nem mesmo desviou os olhos dos arquivos para me olhar. "Na verdade, Edward, a resposta é não," ele respondeu calmamente como se isso não fosse a resposta mais estúpida que ele poderia me dar.

Antes que eu pudesse interceder, ele continuou. "Esse é o ponto de verificar todas essas informações. Eu te disse antes que eu não acredito que irão libertar Bella quando você der as informações a eles. Temos que ver o que podemos segurar para que possamos usar depois. Temos que estar preparados com munição suficiente para impedi-los de matá-la uma vez que tentarmos organizar a troca."

Emmett suspirou alto. "Vamos lá, Edward; vamos ver se Eric descobriu alguma coisa. Além disso, deveríamos dar um pouco de paz a Jasper e deixá-lo trabalhar sem interferência."

Jasper olhou para Emmett e lhe deu um meio sorriso grato e continuou sua leitura dos arquivos.

Emmett estendeu sua mão para mim como se eu precisasse de sua ajuda para levantar. Entretanto, eu o deixei me puxar apreciando seu gesto.

Enquanto caminhávamos para o escritório, percebi como tenho sido um cú. No fundo, eu sei que Jasper está certo em manter algo. É só que é difícil para mim pensar claramente quando tudo que consigo pensar é em Bella. Mas eu sei que eles estão fazendo tudo que podem. Para ser claro, todos estão trabalhando sem ao menos dormir. Até mesmo Eric tem trabalhado sem parar no computador.

Até mesmo Alice e Rosalie estão tentando nos ajudar. Elas traziam comida para todos e tudo que precisávamos. Elas executam tudo que pedimos, sem perguntar. Até Esme tinha vindo para oferecer apoio. Embora eu ache que Esme está mais por causa das meninas. Eu sei que é difícil para Alice e Rosalie, especialmente Alice. Alice se sente culpada por não ter previsto isso, o que eu acho ridículo. Embora ás vezes ela possa sentir as coisas que irão acontecer, não havia como ela sequer imaginar que uma coisa como essa poderia ter acontecido. Eu teria que falar com ela mais tarde e avisá-la que eu não a culpo por nada; eu só não estava com a minha mente certa para fazer isso agora. Além do mais, eu sei que a culpa pertence a mim e a ninguém mais em minha família.

Também estou preocupado com que o empregado de Aro disse. Ele deu alusão de que James gosta de 'romper' suas vítimas. Eu sabia que isso significava fisicamente e mentalmente. Me preocupo com as coisas horríveis que ele pode estar contanto para ela assim como as coisas nojentas que ele pode estar fazendo com ela. Eu sei que ela provavelmente irá se sentir traumatizada para sempre por causa de tudo isso.

Eu sabia que o e-mail era uma causa perdida quando entramos na sala. O olhar derrotado e frustrado no rosto de Eric me deu as respostas antes que Emmett perguntasse.

"Você conseguiu rastreá-lo?" Emmett deve ter percebido também, mas eu acho que fazendo a pergunta ele esperasse que a resposta fosse diferente.

"Eu tentei Edward. Deus, eu tentei." Eric fechou os olhos fortemente e olhou para baixo, soltando um suspiro.

Ele olhou para cima novamente e continuou. "Assim que comecei a rastrear, o e-mail simplesmente desapareceu. Alguém sabia o que estavam fazendo quando o criaram. Mesmo se eu não tivesse começado a rastreá-lo; teria desaparecido. Obviamente foi programado dessa forma. Você teve sorte de não apagar seu drive todo. Eu tentei tudo que eu sabia para restaurá-lo; mas simplesmente se foi."

"Porra!" Emmett gritou, juntamente com outras palavras, enquanto ele era incapaz de segurar sua frustração.

Você teria pensado que eu me juntaria aos palavrões, mas minha mente estava correndo de volta para Bella. Imagens horríveis enchiam minha mente. Imagens de Bella ouvindo mentiras horríveis, Bella sendo espancada e torturada, Bella sendo violentada e o pior de tudo Bella chorando por ajuda e depois desistindo ao crer que ninguém se importava com ela.

Orei para que Bella entendesse que eu nunca desistiria e soubesse que eu faria qualquer coisa para salvá-la, mesmo se isso me matasse. Rezei para que seja lá quais fossem as mentiras que Jasper deve estar contando, que ela soubesse a verdade; que eu a amava e faria qualquer coisa para salvá-la porque ela é minha vida agora.

Felizmente, Eric interrompeu meu tormento interior. "Estou instalando um dispositivo que deve gravar qualquer sinal de vídeo enviado no futuro por e-mail. Entretanto, só irá funcionar se o e-mail for aberto nesse computador porque é como se o e-mail fosse protegido como o último que só nos proporcionou uma pequena janela de oportunidade. Embora possamos ser capazes de salvar o vídeo, a desvantagem é que não seremos capazes de identificar a URL."

"Então, o que seria bom em ter apenas o vídeo guardado? Porque iríamos querer assistir Bella ser torturada várias vezes?" Emmett estremeceu depois que disse isso e me deu um olhar de desculpas. Emmett tende a deixar escapar o que está em sua mente e então, instantaneamente se arrepender de suas palavras.

Fiquei surpreso por ser capaz de respondê-lo calmamente. "Bem por uma coisa, vamos ter uma gravação que servirá como evidência do que eles estão fazendo. Também, teríamos a chance de repetir o que eles falaram e detectar algum deslize que possa nos ajudar. Há a possibilidade de que com estudo, possamos reconhecer algo que possa nos ajudar a descobrir onde estão a mantendo."

"Uh, é, acho que pode ajudar," Emmett disse esfregando seu queixo enquanto entendia.

Fiquei surpreso por pensar assim. Percebi agora que tenho que parar de enfatizar as possibilidades do que pode estar acontecendo com a Bella. Pensar assim me impedia de ajudar a salvá-la. Pela sua segurança, eu tinha que focar no que eu posso fazer para resgatá-la e não o que eu temo estar acontecendo com ela.

"Hey Edward, eu realmente sinto muito por não ser capaz de rastrear," Eric parecia profundamente pesaroso e perturbado consigo mesmo.

"Não se preocupe com isso Eric. Eu sei que você fez tudo que podia. Não me surpreende que seja codificado. Aprecio seu trabalho com o dispositivo para gravar. Se funcionar, será de realmente muito benefício para nos ajudar a conseguir Bella de volta," eu disse para ele, esperando que ele entendesse como eu estava agradecido por sua ajuda.

Eric acenou como um obrigado e então retomou sua posição no chão para trabalhar no dispositivo. Emmett e eu apenas sentamos em duas de minhas cadeiras de escritório e o observamos por um longo tempo. Não havia mais nada que ele e eu pudéssemos fazer agora além de observar Eric, esperar Jasper, e rezar para que não tivéssemos contato ainda dos homens de Aro.

**POV Bella**

571, 572, 573, 574 … _suspiro … _Droga, meus olhos estavam ficando cansados de olhar para o teto. Tinha resolvido contar os buracos no telhado tentando manter minha mente fora da situação aparentemente sem esperança. Não, isso não estava ajudando porque minha mente continua repassando tudo que aconteceu.

Meus pensamentos continuam mudando aleatoriamente. Não consigo me concentrar por muito tempo em uma coisa.

Continuo me perguntando como eles vão me matar. James disse que ele ia me matar. Eu ia tremer, gritar e fazê-lo gostar ainda mais disso? Eu poderia não gritar mesmo se eu não quisesse? Eu seria capaz de recuar em uma parte do meu cérebro para me proteger da dor? Seria eu sortuda suficiente para ter um anjo presente para me guiar ao outro lado? Pelo menos haveria um 'outro lado'? Eu poderia ficar com minha mãe e meu pai novamente, não poderia?

Meus pensamentos me levavam a todos os tipos de coisas loucas. O leite que eu comprei já terá estragado? Ele iria feder na geladeira? Alice vai conseguir um reembolso para o suéter azul? Quando foi a última vez que reguei as plantas? Se eu perdesse o dentista eles ainda cobrariam a taxa? Porque eu não pedi sobremesa quando Alice e eu almoçamos? Eu quero chocolate. Eu quero andar a cavalo. Eu quero comer chocolate enquanto ando a cavalo.

E é claro, meus pensamentos se dirigiam para os Cullens, todos eles. Eu sentia falta das piadas de Emmett e suas risadas estrondosas. Eu sentia falta da natureza sábia e calma de Jasper. Eu sentia falta da vivacidade de Alice. Sentia falta da sagacidade e franqueza de Rosalie. Sentia falta da compaixão de Carlisle. Sentia falta da presença maternal de Esme. Mas acima de tudo, eu sentia falta de Edward. Sentia falta de ver seu lindo rosto e olhar em seus olhos hipnóticos. Sentia falta das borboletas que normalmente voavam na boca do meu estômago toda vez que eu estava perto dele. Sentia falta de seus braços fortes e sua natureza protetora. Deus me ajude, eu até sentia falta de sua atitude dominadora e controladora que ele ás vezes possuía. Eu sentia falta de seu amor. Eu simplesmente sentia falta dele.

Percebi que se eu nunca tivesse conhecido Edward que eu nunca estaria aqui. Entretanto, eu não mudaria nada. Sim, o jeito que ele me trouxe para sua vida foi errado. Ainda assim, eu nunca tinha sentido tanto amor e aceitação desde que perdi meu pai. Em algumas semanas eu fui de não ter ninguém para ser abençoada por sete pessoas maravilhosas e amáveis em minha vida. Eu teria morrido para conhecê-los.

E novamente, meus pensamentos ficaram estranhos. Eu reprovei na minha prova de biologia? Eu odeio aparelho; queria ter nascido com dentes retos. Porque Abby não me convidou para seu aniversário de 5 anos se eu a convidei para o meu? Eu acho que Jason Miller tinha piolhos. Será que minha mãe me comprou os pijamas do Bert e Ernie? Não me importo se eles eram pijamas de meninos; meninas também gostam de Bert e Ernie.

"Ela continua murmurando. Não consigo fazê-la acordar."

"Faça algo para deixá-la alerta. Se James vier então ela ficará mais machucada antes do chefe chegar."

Queria saber se papai conseguia fazer aquelas vozes ruins pararem. _Meu pai pode colocá-los na cadeia, seus bandidos ruins!_

Então as vozes pararam. Eles devem ter ficado com medo do meu pai prendê-los.

"Aaaahhhh, que diabos?" eu gritei enquanto água gelada assaltava meu corpo.

"Agora ela está acordada," uma voz masculina disse sarcasticamente.

"Venha doçura, você precisa estar em um lugar," a mesma voz grave falou enquanto eu comecei a focar meus olhos.

Sentei rapidamente e fui encarada por dois homens enormes vestidos todo de preto e usando máscaras pretas.

Um dos homens se inclinou para mim. Entrei e pânico e me afastei até que minhas costas estavam completamente contra a parede. Ele continuou até me alcançar, agarrou meu braço me levantando do chão. Ele me virou para onde minhas costas estavam enquanto apertava firmemente meu outro braço. O outro homem estava parado na minha frente com seus braços cruzados me dando um olhar intimidante. Sua presença era o suficiente para me impedir de brigar com o homem que estava amarrando meus braços.

Meus braços estavam amarrados fortemente em minhas costas. Qualquer esperança que eu tive de conseguir escapar assim que saísse desse quarto foi rapidamente frustrada. Um pano preto feito de tecido pesado foi amarrado em volta da minha cabeça cobrindo meus olhos.

Eu não tinha idéia de onde eles estavam me levando. Descobri que não poderia ser bom já que dois vieram me buscar. Eles não me deram nenhuma indicação do que estava a minha espera, enquanto continuaram assustadoramente silenciosos. E se fosse o fim? Não sei quanto tempo havia passado desde que eu fui trancada no quarto claustrofóbico. Eles nem mesmo tinham me levado para um banheiro desde que cheguei aqui. Esse pensamento me deu a única idéia que poderia surgir.

"Podem por favor me deixar usar o banheiro?" eu perguntei nervosamente.

Fui encontrava com um silêncio frustrante enquanto nenhum dos homens respondeu minha pergunta, parecendo ignorar o que eu tinha falado.

"Por favor, eu preciso muito fazer xixi," eu implorei.

O homem que vinha mantendo um aperto em meu braço me puxou abruptamente e virou nos guiando na direção oposta de onde estávamos seguindo. Depois de um minuto de caminhada, eu ouvi o outro homem girando a maçaneta e abrindo uma porta. Fui rudemente empurrada para dentro e ouvi a porta bater atrás de nós.

Minha venda havia sido tirada novamente e deixei meus olhos se ajustarem a luz por alguns minutos. Eu estava dentro de um banheiro agora. Somente um homem entrou e agora estava parado ao meu lado. Somente agora percebi que meu braço não estava mais amarrado de forma tão apertada. Só posso assumir que a dor irradiando de meu braço me impediu de assumir esse fato.

O homem olhou para mim e suspirou. Então acenou sua cabeça para a privada.

Olhei perplexa para ele. Ele espera que eu use o banheiro com minhas mãos amarradas em minhas costas?

"Você pode por favor desamarrar minhas mãos?" eu perguntei a ele. Ele apenas ficou me olhando e não se moveu. "Por favor, não posso fazer isso sem usar minhas mãos."

O bruto estúpido teve que pensar por um minuto obviamente tentando descobrir a lógica em minha declaração. "Certo!" ele gritou frustrado e começou a desamarrar minhas mãos.

Depois que desamarrou minhas mãos, ele apenas ficou ali na mesma posição. _Droga! Ele obviamente pretende ficar aqui dentro comigo. _Não acho que ia dar certo, mas eu tinha que tentar ver se eu consigo que ele me deixe sozinha para que eu possa tentar ver se há alguma maneira de escapar.

"Um, posso ter alguma privacidade, por favor?" eu disse apertando minhas pernas juntas e pulando para cima e para baixo tentando convencê-lo da minha urgência.

"Vou ficar bem aqui," ele respondeu bruscamente.

_Merda!_

"Por favor, vai ser muito difícil para mim conseguir fazer com alguém aqui, especialmente um homem," eu implorei. "Por favor, não tem para onde eu ir. Além disso, você estaria bem do outro lado da porta, certo?" dei meu melhor para imitar os olhos de cachorrinhos de Alice, ainda assim não o fazendo tão exageradamente como Alice para que ele não percebesse.

Ele bufou. "Vou ficar bem do lado de fora da porta. Se você não sair em cinco minutos então vou entrar e pegar você. Entendeu?" ele cerrou seus olhos e novamente me deu um olhar de intimidação através de sua máscara.

"Sim, obrigada. Sairei em menos de cinco minutos, eu prometo." Eu afirmei enquanto continuava a manter minha 'dança do xixi'.

Assim que ele saiu pela porta, eu literalmente corri para a privada e me aliviei em apenas 30 segundos dos meus cinco minutos. Eu quase corei antes de perceber que ele iria ouvir e saber que eu tinha terminado.

Eu rapidamente comecei a olhar pelo local a procura de algo que eu pudesse usar como arma ou alguma possibilidade de escapar. Só havia uma janela. Era comprida, retangular e alta. Eu não teria problema em escalá-la. Não havia nenhum espelho aqui, mas havia uma pia com um armário de madeira.

Silenciosamente fiz meu caminho para o armário e abri a porta com cuidado extra para não fazer barulho. Havia um pacote de papel higiênico e um de toalhas de papel, um desinfetante, uma escovinha de privada, lâmpadas, um Lysol, alvejante, um pequeno copo contendo uma vela, e umas garrafas de sabonete líquido.

Olhei tudo e decidi rapidamente o que funcionaria para mim. Rapidamente peguei a vela. Então abri o alvejante e coloquei um pouco dentro do copo. Notei que a alça do alvejante estava quebrada o que iria me ajudar. Rapidamente removi o pedaço.

Olhando para o meu relógio, percebi que já tinham passado 3 minutos e 40 segundos. Fiz meu caminho pelo local para ver se de alguma maneira eu conseguiria alcançar a janela. A privada era contra a parede. Mesmo que eu subisse em cima da tampa, não seria capaz de alcançar a janela.

Corri pelo banheiro e peguei os pacotes de papel toalha e papel higiênico. Então corri de volta e os coloquei na tampa da privada. Voltei e peguei os itens do armário que eu achei que poderia usar.

2 minutos e 15 segundos.

Fiquei em pé na privada. Percebi que não tinha como subir em ambos os pacotes. Tirei o pacote de papel higiênico e deixei os de toalhas de papel já que era mais alto. Não tinha certeza se o pacote agüentaria meu peso mas eu não tinha muita escolha. Eu tinha que tentar sair daqui. Só esperava que a janela não estivesse pregada.

1 minuto e 45 segundos.

Eu cuidadosamente subi no pacote de papel toalha. Eu sabia que tinha que colocar meus pés com muito cuidado e ficar com atenção. Se eu caísse, ele me ouviria. Estendi meus braços por cima da cabeça e consegui chegar à beira da janela. Depois de alguns segundos de luta consegui apoiar meus cotovelos na borda da janela. Cuidadosamente me pressionei contra ela. Eu estava com medo de cair. Distanciei mais minhas mãos e me pressionei com mais força. Dessa vez, consegui empurrar um pouco a janela.

Comecei a ir um pouco mais para fora. Isso requeria muita força e deixou minha respiração pesada e eu estava suando mesmo com o ar frio passando pela janela.

45 segundos. _Merda!_

Eu não tinha escolha a não ser deslizar de cabeça pela janela. Não tinha tempo e local para virar meu corpo. Por engano olhei para baixo. Não era muito alto, mas cair de cabeça era assustador. Eu não tinha escolha e eu não podia desistir. Meu tempo estava quase terminado. Só posso esperar que ele aguarde os cinco minutos exatos.

Eu não pensei; apenas me deixei cair no chão. Caí, mas de alguma forma consegui não bater minha cabeça, embora tenha caído desconfortavelmente de lado. Não acho que quebrei alguma coisa mas tenho certeza que terei algumas contusões muito desagradáveis. Dor correu em mim, mas eu sabia que tinha que continuar. Levantei do chão e comecei a correr.

Olhei para o meu relógio e corri enquanto percebia que já tinha passado 10 segundos do meu tempo. Entretanto, eu não ouvi nenhum barulho que indicasse que sabiam da minha ausência.

Não demorou muito.

"Porra!" o homem que estava cuidando de mim deve ter olhado pela janela porque eu podia ouvir seu grito claramente enquanto eu continuava a correr com toda minha velocidade.

Eu não tinha idéia de onde estava indo ou onde eu estava. Tudo que eu sabia é que essa seria minha única oportunidade de liberdade e sobrevivência.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG ... essa cena não lembra Romeu e Julieta? (minha outra tradução) ... será que a Bella consegue fugir? Será que vão pegá-la? Vou dizer, os POV Edward me matam, quero um homem que me ame assim *suspira*_

**Comentem ... até quinta que vem ... beijos s2 [Faltam 5 capítulos]**

**Me sigam no twitter: Zah_Ribeiro**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV Aro**

Estou pronto para tudo isso acabar. Iremos entrar em contato com o Cullen logo. Só precisamos terminar a armadilha. Eu não só planejava pegar os arquivos do Cullen, mas pegar o próprio Cullen. Muito ruim que ele não estava no carro com seus pais naquele tempo. Isso teria me salvado de muitos problemas agora.

De acordo com nosso novo recrutado, James Fordham, Edward não tem sido exatamente um anjo. Aparentemente, ele teve tanta dificuldade em conseguir um pedaço de bunda que teve que partir para o seqüestro para conseguir algo. _O estúpido nem deve ter sido capaz de seduzir algumas putas com seu dinheiro._

É muito ruim que Isabella Swan tenha sido pega em toda essa bagunça. Uma pessoa tão inocente que vai acabar morrendo por homem que ela provavelmente não pode ficar. Entretanto, isso tudo é bom para mim. Qualquer coisa que me ajude a derrubar aquele maldito idiota filho de uma puta vale à pena. Ela será apenas um dano colateral; lamentável mas necessário.

Alec tem ficado em meu escritório, em uma das salas de conferência, passando nossos planos para emboscar o Cullen. Ele iria sair em breve para iniciar a primeira ligação.

De repente Alec estourou dentro de meu escritório. Não gostei do olhar em seu rosto e imediatamente soube que nossos planos estavam em riscos. Transpiração caía em gotas de sua testa. _Porra! O que foi agora?_

"Fale Alec! Que porra está acontecendo?" eu gritei impacientemente.

"Houve uma complicação com a Srta. Swan," ele respondeu nervosamente.

"Que tipo de complicação?" eu perguntei a ele borbulhando de raiva.

"Ela saiu," ele me disse enquanto olhava para seus sapatos.

"Que porra você quer dizer com ela saiu?" Esses idiotas estúpidos não conseguem nem impedir uma mulher pequena e insignificante de fugir.

"Ela enganou Felix. Ela disse a ele que precisava usar o banheiro e então de alguma forma ela conseguiu escalar e pular a janela. Todos estão procurando por ela agora."

Não pude falar por alguns minutos. Eu estava tão lívido que eu simplesmente nem fui capaz de falar. Caminhei até Alec e dei um soco na cara dele o mais forte que eu consegui.

Ele cambaleou um pouco com o impacto. Ele fez uma pequena careta mas sabia que era melhor se conter e não mostrar qualquer outra emoção além de remorso.

"Nós vamos encontrá-la chefe. Não se preocupe." Ele disse fazendo o seu melhor para me satisfazer. Nada iria me satisfazer até que ela estivesse de volta a nossa posse.

"É realmente melhor encontrá-la Alec. Se ela fugir, Felix não será o único a pagar o preço. Pela sua segurança, é melhor rezar para que ela seja encontrada logo."

"Acho que devíamos esperar primeiro até encontrá-la para ligar para o Edward Cullen," Alex especulou.

"Não, acho que devemos seguir em frente e fazer a ligação. Se esperarmos muito o Cullen pode começar a suspeitar que algo está errado. Eu espero que a Srta. Swan esteja de volta aos nossos cuidados antes de encontrarmos com o Cullen." Me certifiquei que Alex entendesse que eles iriam para o inferno se ela não estivesse de volta conosco.

"Vamos ter que fazer a ligação sem os seus gritos de fundo," Alec disse obviamente esperando pela minha ira com esse lembrete. Entretanto, o surpreendi com minha reação.

"Não, não vamos," afirmei.

"Não entendo," ele respondeu meio confuso.

"Claro que você não entende porque você é um maldito idiota," eu disse o desafiando com um olhar a argumentar comigo.

Alec continuou olhando como um babuíno confuso. Eu teria achado sua reação meio cômica se não fosse pelo fato da irritante posição em que eu me encontrava agora.

"Nós temos ou não gravadas todas as nossas interações com a Srta. Swan?" Eu o perguntei sutilmente.

"Uhm é, temos." Ele não fez a conexão. _Que cérebro de merda!_

"E ela não gritou durante essas gravações?" eu perguntei enquanto rolava meus olhos para ele enquanto me dava conta de que idiotas eu emprego.

"É..." com suas respostas estúpidas, comecei a me perguntar o que havia me possuído para eu colocá-lo no comando dessa operação.

"Tenho certeza que você pode achar um jeito de incorporar alguns desses gritos na ligação telefônica. Mas seja esperto sobre isso e se certifique que nada mais vaze das gravações. Não queremos que o Cullen seja capaz de descobrir que é uma gravação. Você acha que pode lidar com essa porra?"

Eu posso dizer que ele teve que se controlar rapidamente para não rolar os olhos. "É, não será um problema."

"Não espero que seja. Agora, você precisa voltar ao escritório e ver na gravação o que pode ser usado. Se certifique que todos os malditos homens disponíveis estejam procurando pela Srta. Swan. Quero que a encontrem em menos de uma hora. Agora saia daqui e vá trabalhar."

Não acredito que esses imbecis insolentes não conseguiram impedir uma frágil mulher de escapar. _Aquela vadia maldita vai se arrepender._ Se antes eu não tinha certeza, agora eu tenho; definitivamente vou deixar James brincar com seus próprios tipos de tortura com a cadela antes de matá-la.

**POV Edward**

Trinta e duas horas e nada.

Ainda não escutei nada do servil de Aro. Embora tenhamos mais tempo para ver meus arquivos do Voltaire, eu ainda não conseguia deixar de sentir que algo tinha acontecido com a Bella. Claro, não tinha como eu saber o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar a sensação de pavor de que algo terrível está acontecendo.

Não tinha dúvida de que os 'capangas' de Aro Voltaire são seres mortais totalmente desprovidos de emoções humanas. Eu não entendo como alguém consegue ver uma mulher aterrorizada. Como eles se sentiriam se fosse a mulher deles, mãe, ou irmã?

Emmett, Jasper e eu tivemos que voltar a minha sala de conferência para continuar passando todas as informações que eu obtive por anos. Muitos papéis estavam espalhados pela mesa com dois laptops.

Jasper estava nos mesmos papéis por algum tempo. Emmett está classificando os papéis em diferentes categorias como 'aquisições', 'investimentos', etc. Eu estive separando algumas triagens de compra por tipo e data.

Finalmente, depois de algum tempo Jasper falou. "Acho que encontrei algo," ele disse e olhou para cima pela primeira vez em horas.

Emmett abaixou seus papéis e suspirou alto. "Graças a Deus," ele disse em alívio.

Fiquei quieto tentando manter a calma e não ficar muito animado com algo que podia nos levar a lugar nenhum.

"Tenho checado os números de prédios que Aro possui em Washington. Ele possui quinze ao todo e de acordo com minha pesquisa quatro delas estão vagas. Acredito que tenha uma grande probabilidade de ele estar mantendo Bella em um desses prédios. Não acredito que ele manteria Bella em uma de suas casas ou em seu escritório." Ele disse calmamente mas eu detectei um sinal de otimismo em sua voz que eu não tinha notado desde que esse calvário começou.

"Como podemos descobrir em qual desses ele está a mantendo?" Emmett perguntou a Jasper.

"É aí que reside o nosso problema. Eu assumiria que seria em uma das áreas mais isoladas, que seriam duas casas. Entretanto, há uma possibilidade que seja na maior construção onde não escape som. Além disso, pode haver salas a prova de som em alguma delas." Jasper declarou e permaneceu concentrado.

"Bem, puta merda! Como diabos podemos solucionar isso antes de termos contato daqueles boqueteiros?" Emmett perguntou altamente frustrado.

Entretanto, continuei quieto enquanto as engrenagens na minha cabeça começavam a ligar tentando pensar em diferentes maneiras que poderíamos adivinhar corretamente o lugar onde Bella está mantida. Finalmente uma idéia me ocorreu.

"Talvez pudéssemos pegar esses endereços e ver com a companhia de energia qual deles aumentou recentemente a utilização da potência." Quando sugeri a idéia, comecei a gostar mais e mais dela.

"Como diabos podemos fazer isso?" Emmett perguntou. "Não é como se você simplesmente ligasse para a companhia de energia e descobrisse essa informação. Nós não temos um mandado já que as autoridades não estão envolvidas."

Jasper e eu, no entanto, nos olhamos. Nós dois respondemos a mesma palavra ao mesmo tempo.

"Eric."

"Huh?" Emmett perguntou totalmente confuso.

"Não temos tempo a perder. Vamos, você pode descobrir enquanto falamos com Eric," eu disse enquanto todos nós levantávamos das cadeiras e seguíamos para o meu escritório para falar com Eric.

Quando entramos no escritório, Eric estava sentado em frente ao computador trabalhando em alguma coisa. Ele girou na cadeira para nos olhar.

"Hey gente. O dispositivo de gravação está funcionando. Eu só estava agora testando para ver se está funcionando propriamente," Eric falou.

"Obrigado Eric. Nós temos outra coisa que precisamos que você faça," eu disse a ele, já ansioso para que ele começasse.

"Claro, o que precisar. O que é?" ele perguntou olhando entre nós três.

Emmett ainda parecia frustrado por estar fora da idéia mas permaneceu quieto esperando um de nós elaborar.

"Você acha que consegue invadir o sistema da companhia de energia?" Jasper perguntou enquanto a boca de Emmett formava um 'O' enquanto ele entendia.

"Tenho certeza que posso," Fiquei meio satisfeito com a confiança que ouvi na voz de Eric quando ele respondeu.

Jasper e eu sabíamos que hacker experiente Eric é. Claro, não é um talento que iria em seu currículo, mas não sou exatamente um chefe normal.

Jasper caminhou até onde Eric estava sentado em frente ao computador. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dele e apontou para diferentes endereços no papel que ele estava segurando.

"Precisamos que descubra se houve aumento de energia em alguma dessas casas. Também, descubra qual dessas locações teve mais uso e a média delas no ano passado. Acha que será capaz de acessar essas informações?" Jasper perguntou a ele.

Eric acenou. "Não acho que terei problema. Só me dê um tempinho. Onde posso te encontrar quando eu acabar?" ele perguntou.

"Estaremos na sala de conferência continuando nossa pesquisa. Apenas vá lá ou ligue no telefone do Jasper. Estamos tentando manter as linhas livres e meu celular também no caso do homem de Aro entrar em contato desse jeito em vez de por e-mail." Eu respondi a ele voltando para a porta e então virando para falar com Eric mais uma vez. "Obrigado Eric."

"Sem problemas, Edward. Farei tudo que puder para conseguir a Bella de volta. Estive com ela algumas vezes e é fácil ver como ela é uma ótima pessoa," Eric disse e então virou para continuar a trabalhar.

"Sim, ela é a melhor," eu sussurrei com o coração pesado enquanto voltava para a sala de conferência para examinar todos os arquivos novamente.

**POV Bella**

Eu sabia que eles não estariam tão longe de mim. Eu estava literalmente correndo pela minha vida. Tenho plena certeza que eles não hesitariam em me matar agora.

Eu não tenho idéia de onde diabos eu estou. Por tudo que eu sabia eu poderia estar correndo direto para eles. Não via sinais de vida por aqui. Tudo que eu podia ver pela cidade mal iluminada eram prédios de tijolos enormes que eu estou correndo por entre eles. A área parecia absolutamente deserta.

Eu não tenho idéia de que horas são, mas julgando pela tom da luz negra da noite e pela ausência de atividades e presença humana, só posso imaginar que seja por volta das duas ou três da manhã. Senti como se o som dos meus movimentos, especificamente meus pés batendo rapidamente na calçada, fossem ampliados.

Se pelo menos eu pudesse encontrar alguém trabalhando até tarde para que eu pudesse pedir ajuda. Talvez a patrulha de polícia da parte da noite para previnir arrombamentos ou pegar criminosos em ação. _Se eles pelo menos tivessem idéia do tipo de criminosos que têm nessa área._

E então, e se a polícia soubesse o que está acontecendo? E se eles foram pagos para olhar para o outro lado? Ou pior ainda, e se eu os encontrasse, e eles apenas me levassem de volta para os guardiões do inferno?

Eu não posso me preocupar com isso. Eu estou arriscando a minha chance. É uma chance de viver. Estou positiva que meu destino foi decidido no momento em que eles decidiram me usar como isca para balançar na frente de Edward. Talvez eu não saia dessa viva, mas eu seria amaldiçoada se eu me comportasse como a vítima indefesa que eles queriam que eu fosse. Além disso, mais do que a minha vida está em jogo aqui. Eu sei que assim como eles trouxeram até aqui Edward, e possivelmente sua família, estão em perigo.

Eu realmente cheguei a conhecer Edward bem. Eu sei que seus sentimentos por mim são verdadeiros. Eu sei como leal e protetor ele é. Eu sei que ele iria parar tudo para tentar me salvar. Entretanto, Edward pode não saber que, eu realmente o amo. Sinto muito nunca ter tido a chance de contar a ele. Eu não posso suportar a idéia de viver sem Edward ou sua família. Edward não iria se machucar ou morrer se ele não tentasse me salvar. Então havia mais razões para eu correr agora. Motivos muito mais superiores do que a minha auto-preservação: Os Cullens.

Parecia um tipo de área industrial. Os prédios pareciam ser mais armazéns. Se eu pelo menos conseguisse entrar em um desses, então, talvez eu pudesse achar um telefone e pedir ajuda. Já passei por três corredores entre os edifícios. Não achei que correr em linha reta pelo primeiro beco seria uma boa idéia. Pensei que eles iriam supor que seria esse o meu caminho. Claro, é difícil manter sua mente focada estrategicamente quando você está correndo, sem fôlego, ouvindo o batimento rápido do seu coração. Conhecer esse tipo de homem ... brutal, perigoso, violento ... que conhecia essa área muito melhor do que eu, que estava procurando por mim, aumentou o departamento de medo em meu cérebro.

Me sentindo como uma idiota por não ter pensado nisso antes, comecei a tentar abrir portas diferentes dos armazéns, parando apenas por uns minutos para girar a maçaneta e empurrar a porta. Claro que fiquei desapontada todas as vezes porque as portas estavam trancadas como eu esperava.

Enquanto eu me aproximo de outro armazém, vi uma janela meio aberta que era extremamente baixa no chão. Ela deve levar a um porão. Porque eu nunca acho uma porta aberta? _É, parece que diz 'Segurança nesse caminho', para que eu possa correr em linha reta para os braços de Edward enquanto a polícia ataca e prende esses canalhas. E, se eles tiverem que atirar em James ... bem, eu certamente não iria derrubar uma lágrima._

No entanto, a realidade me localiza. Eu sei que sou a única que pode me salvar agora. Então, uma janela é o que eu tenho e tenho que me apressar antes que alguém me encontre.

Eu tenho que me movimentar devagar pela calçada em frente e rastejar até a abertura. Olhei para dentro e para baixo e percebi que parecia ser uma área para estoque. Caixas nas paredes e também caixas empilhadas formando corredores com pequenos espaços entre eles.

_Por favor, me deixe ser capaz de me espremer por essa janela!_

Dessa vez, eu me virei e me abaixei. Meu medo de ser descoberta levou o melhor de mim e pulei rápido demais pela janela, colidindo com várias caixas de papelão. Meu tornozelo direito está latejando. Pela minha primeira caída da janela do banheiro até a minha entrada por essa janela, estou com medo que meu tornozelo esteja pagando o preço. Não acho que está quebrado mas eu provavelmente o torci muito.

_Ótimo! Vamos apenas adicionar 'Deficiente física' para a longa lista de obstáculos para eu superar._

Levantei e comecei a mancar por um dos corredores estreitos. Eu só tenho que ignorar a dor no meu tornozelo. Não há nada que eu possa fazer por agora. Um tornozelo ferrado é a última das minhas preocupações agora.

Havia pouca luz aqui embaixo. Apenas luz o suficiente para iluminar muito mal o caminho entre as enormes quantidades de caixas. Enquanto eu olhava para os espaços vazios entre as caixas comecei a ficar desencorajara pois não via nada além de caixas. Claramente o estoque é apenas para armazenamento e não usado para trabalho. Continuei procurando o mais rápido que eu podia esperando achar uma saída próxima.

Eu literalmente corri na grande escada de metal. Usando os lados como apoio, fiz meu caminho pela escada e fiquei feliz em descobrir que havia uma porta destrancada no meu caminho. Na verdade, a escada conduzia para um corredor que se abria em uma enorme área com diferentes tipos de máquinas. Essa era definitivamente a área de montagem já que máquinas diferentes e correias transportadoras estavam em diferentes áreas do local.

As únicas luzes vinham das lâmpadas fluorescentes que estavam espalhadas ao longo do teto. Era óbvio que a luz principal vinha das estruturas maiores que provavelmente gastavam muita energia ao gerar luz durante o horário de trabalho. Elas provavelmente inundavam esse lugar de luz durante o horário de trabalho. Essa que estava agora era provavelmente uma iluminação reserva.

Fiquei agradecida por a luz não ser brilhante, mas eu sabia que teria que ser cuidadosa para que ninguém me visse pela janela ou Deus me livre, me ver enquanto eles também estavam nesse edifício.

Olhei em volta tentando desesperadamente encontrar outra saída, um telefone, ou um escritório. Finalmente vi um telefone na parede perto das máquinas. Entretanto, fiquei logo desapontada ao perceber que era um telefone que só fazia comunicação entre os setores, pois não havia tom de discagem.

Fiquei perto de onde o telefone estava localizado e fiz meu caminho pela longa parede tentando achar alguma coisa. Encontrei uma porta com um aviso 'Saída para o escritório principal'. _Sim, Graças a Deus._

Abri a porta lentamente fazendo o menor som possível. Enquanto estava fechando a porta cuidadosamente, ouvi um distinto e alto barulho do porão que eu tinha entrado nesse prédio.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer instantaneamente e eu quase perdi o meu controle da porta. Isso não seria bom porque essa era uma daquelas portas extremamente grandes e pesadas que você faz alguma força para abrir. Levava ainda mais força para fechar quando você estava tentando não deixar a maldita bater e deixar localizarem você. Felizmente fui capaz de mantê-la sob controle e embora eu estivesse tremendo constantemente eu a fechei com pouquíssimo barulho.

Me virei e rapidamente comecei a olhar a minha volta. Eu não tinha idéia de quem poderia estar lá fora esperanto por mim, mas eu sei que não tenho outra chance a não ser arriscar e descobrir uma saída. Entretanto, eu tenho que achar um telefone primeiro. Depois de alguns minutos eu percebi um telefone na mesa de um dos cubículos e corri para lá o mais rapidamente que eu podia. Isso fez barulho. Esperava que a porta grossa que eu vim fosse a prova de som e mascarasse o barulho.

Levantei a lixeira e fiz meu caminho para o telefone. Eu precisava ligar para o 911 porque eles com certeza saberiam informar a área pelo telefone que estou usando. Mas, percebi que provavelmente deveria ligar para Edward primeiro. Ele precisava saber que eu não estava com essas pessoas no caso de eles tentarem fazer um encontro. Eles não me tinham, então Edward não tinha razão para se por em perigo por nada. Eu só sabia o seu telefone de cor. Ele me deu um celular e programou o telefone de todos para mim. Mas quando voltei para o meu apartamento após ir ao shopping com Alice, eu o tirei do meu bolso e coloquei no balcão da cozinha. Felizmente eu lembrava do número do Edward porque eu ficava olhando para tela apenas para ver seu nome. _É, eu estava me tornando uma menina apaixonada de treze anos._

Eu rapidamente disquei o número e fiquei frustrada quando caiu na caixa de mensagem depois de dois toques. A secretária eletrônica me disse que a linha estava ocupada e que era para eu deixar uma mensagem. Eu não queria contar isso em uma mensagem mas eu realmente na tinha muita escolha vendo que meu tempo estava bem limitado.

Depois que ouvi o som do beep eu comecei minha mensagem. "Edward," eu disse e percebi em minha voz que comecei a chocar quando seu nome veio em minha boca. Eu rapidamente tentei engolir isso e manter minha voz o mais clara e corajosa que eu podia.

"Eu fugi. Não encontre com eles agora. Por favor, eu não quero que você se machuque. Eu..." e tentei olhar em volta tentando descobrir qualquer coisa que pudesse dar uma dica de onde diabos eu estou. Olhei para a mesa e vi um fichário enorme que tinha escrito 'Guia dos Empregados de Produção Montague' em letras grandes e douradas. Percebi também alguns materiais com o mesmo nome. "Estou em um grande armazém chamado 'Produção Montague'. Não tenho certeza de onde está localizado mas..."

Fui interrompida por um barulho. Percebi que era a porta pela qual eu tinha chegado até aqui. "Merda," eu sussurrei.

Me abaixei no chão segurando o telefone. Eu estava tremendo e tive que apertar minha boca para impedir meus dentes de baterem.

"Espero que esteja aqui Isabella. Estou ficando realmente cansado dessas brincadeiras com você. Você sabe que quando se mexe com lobos, cedo ou tarde você acaba mordida." Era a maligna voz dos meus pesadelos. Era James.

Eu posso nunca mais ter a chance de contar a Edward novamente. Sussurrei realmente baixo no telefone. "Eu tenho que ir. Eu te amo Edward."

Suspirei internamente percebendo que eu não teria a oportunidade de ligar para o 911 agora. Pelo menos, Edward estaria seguro.

Rastejei para o outro lado do cubículo e olhei em volta. Percebi algumas portas diferentes. Não tinha idéia de onde nenhuma delas levava, mas era uma espécie de escolha agora. Então com uma pequena prece a Deus e aos meus pais para me ajudarem nisso, comecei a rastejar lentamente para a porta mais próxima.

* * *

**N/T:** _UFA! Eu fico nervosa traduzindo essas coisas, até chego a suar hahaha ... mas e agora? O que será que acontece? Todas nervosas?_

**Acompanhem quinta que vem ... comentem!**

**Beijos s2 e me sigam no twitter: Zah_Ribeiro**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV James**

_Isabella, Isabella. Mal posso esperar meu tempo com Isabella._

Eu vou conseguir meu tempo com Isabella. Não tenho dúvida de que irá acontecer. Tenho planejado algumas atividades maravilhosas para nos manter ocupados em nosso tempo juntos. Essas atividades podem não colocar um sorriso na cara da Isabella, mas com certeza irão colocar na minha.

Sim, eu tenho Victoria ... sempre que eu quero. Victoria é uma fodedora espetacular. Ela é linda com seu longo cabelo vermelho e flamejante e seus eletrizantes olhos azuis. Seu corpo é magnífico ... seios lindos, bunda firme, e pernas longas. Victoria sempre está pronta, disposta e mais do que capaz de me satisfazer.

Embora, ás vezes, Victoria não seja o suficiente. Eu nunca aleguei ser homem de uma única mulher. Victoria não queria nada além de um relacionamento exclusivo entre nós. Eu sou o único homem que ela vê. Eu, por outro lado, amo o desafio de reivindicar o corpo de outra mulher que atiça meus interesses.

Isabella definitivamente atiça meu interesse.

Qualquer um pode olhar para essa garota e dizer que ela é virgem. Ser virgem não é a parte que me interessa mais. _Embora seja como um bônus._

Não, o que me interessa mais é pegar algo que Edward Cullen quer. Ele é um babaca pomposo e arrogante que acredita que o mundo está aos seus pés. O Cullen acredita que pode ter tudo que deseja incluindo Isabella Swan. Ele não é nada além de um maldito covarde. Ele se esconde atrás de sua conta bancária e coloca os outros para tomarem conta de seu trabalho sujo. Edward Cullen é um idiota metido que está prestes a ver o mundo ruir ao seu redor.

Minha parte na sua queda é ser o único que clamou Isabella Swan.

_Ah, sim, imagina a cara do filha da puta quando ouvir que um homem de verdade fodeu com sua virgenzinha._

Respirei fundo no armazém. Até agora, não fui capaz de ir mais longe com a pequena Swan. Estive esperando pelo aval do Sr. Voltaire. Alec me assegurou que eu terei minha recompensa.

Depois de correr um pequeno caminho, eu finalmente segui para o armazém. Eu posso não ser capaz de transar com ela ainda, mas não há razão para eu não poder torturar a putinha.

Eu tinha acabado de entrar quando meu celular tocou. Era Alec, e não tinha boas notícias.

Aparentemente foi o imbecil do Felix que deixou Isabella escapar de seu alcance. Ela escapou e todos estavam procurando por ela. Alec quer que eu procure também.

_Duh, até que enfim. Eu definitivamente quero meu tempo com ela antes de o Sr. Voltaire acabar com ela._

É melhor eu ser aquele que irá encontrá-la. Vou me certificar de ter minha transa antes de levá-la de volta. Não vou perder minha chance. Eu quero o que me pertence.

Me mostraram a janela pela qual ela escapou. Comecei a caminhar tentando descobrir o caminho que Isabella tinha tomado. A maioria dos caras seguiu para a estrada que leva para o outro lado da área industrial. Eu, decidi fazer uma abordagem diferente.

Isabella não deve ser subestimada. Ela possui alguma inteligência embora não tanta depois de ter fugido. Eu vi um beco bastante sombrio à direita e decidi ver onde ele me levaria.

Comecei a tentar abrir todas as portas e outras passagens enquanto eu continuava procurando. Pouco tempo depois, achei uma janela no nível do chão. Estava um pouco aberta. Me abaixei e olhei pela janela. Tudo que eu posso ver é um mar de caixas. Quando olhei diretamente para baixo, percebi que várias caixas estavam espalhadas enquanto o resto parecia empilhadas em linhas. Uma das caixas tinha um buraco profundo ... possivelmente pela queda de um corpo.

Não tenho certeza, mas há uma grande possibilidade de que a pequena Isabella esteja dentro desse lugar. Eu pretendo descobrir.

**POV Edward**

Sinto que finalmente estamos fazendo algum progresso. Com a ajuda de Jasper e Emmett. Eu praticamente tenho o que preciso para meu encontro com o homem de Aro. Felizmente, Eric terá a informação da companhia de energia logo e eu não poderia estar mais próximo de ter minha Bella de volta.

Jasper cuidadosamente inseriu dois discos que eu tinha protegido em plásticos. Uma pasta com impressões de atividades que Emmett e eu separamos estava na minha frente.

Como pista, meu celular tocou. Um número que eu não conhecia apareceu na tela. Eu teria assumido que receberia outro e-mail, mas não fiquei surpreso em receber uma ligação no lugar disso. Tenho certeza que era a ligação que eu estava antecipando e temendo ao mesmo tempo. Com apenas um momento de hesitação eu atendi a ligação.

"Cullen, acho que já te demos tempo o suficiente para organizar as coisas. Assumo que está pronto para o encontro agora?" O homem de Aro perguntou com uma pitada de nervosismo em sua voz.

"Onde está a Bella? Ela está bem? Deixe-me falar com ela." Minhas perguntas e ordens simplesmente saíram de mim.

"Bella, huh? Que apelido lindo. E, não, você não pode falar com ela, mas pode ouvi-la." Ele zombou de mim e então falou com alguém que deveria estar com ele. "Vamos deixar o salvador da Bella ouvir seus gritos, não vamos?"

_Ah, Deus. Por favor não deixe que a machuquem._

Logo eu ouvi um grito agudo e Bella gritando 'pare por favor'.

"Certo, eu sei que ela está aí, pare de machucá-la!" eu gritei.

"Iremos, parar por agora. Ela se machucar novamente ou não realmente depende de você. Você nos trás o que precisamos e vai conseguir sua vadiazinha de volta. Se não, temos muitas coisas que podemos fazer com ela e acredite que James é o primeiro da fila. Acredito que vocês dois se conhecem, não é?" Então ele começou a rir.

"Só me diga quando e onde," eu disse por entre meus dentes cerrados.

Ele me disse quando e onde encontrá-lo e me lembrou de não envolver as autoridades.

Desliguei e suspirei. Olhei para Jasper e Emmett que estavam ansiosos me olhando. Comecei a contar a eles e de repente eu podia ouvir os gritos de dor de Bella em minha cabeça. Eu simplesmente não conseguia falar, então dei meu telefone para Jasper. Fui capaz de gravar a conversa e seria melhor ele ouvir por si mesmo.

Jasper ouviu e então entregou o telefone para Emmett para que ele pudesse ouvir também. Eu não gostei muito do olhar no rosto de Jasper. Ele parecia estar debatendo algo; entretanto, ele não expressou nada.

"Bem, temos uma hora e meia antes de você ir encontrar com ele. Eric me mandou uma mensagem. Vamos ver o que ele conseguiu." Jasper disse. Emmett me deu o telefone de volta e todos seguimos para meu escritório.

"Eu passei por todos os registros dos endereços que você me deu. Há um armazém em particular na área industrial de Seattle que teve um aumento significativo de energia no último mês e ainda mais na última semana." Eric nos disse e apontou para a localização que ele estava falando.

Começamos a comparar o ponto de encontro com a localização do armazém. Acontece que a localização é cerca de 20 milhas ao leste de onde o armazém está localizado. Estamos todos otimistas de que essa é a localização em que Bella está.

Enquanto estávamos prestes a colocar nosso plano em ação juntos, de repente lembrei do meu celular. Quando eu estava falando com o imundo, meu celular indicou outra ligação que eu naturalmente não pude atender. Dei meu celular para Emmett e disse sobre a ligação e pedi para ele checar as mensagens. Tenho certeza que não é nada importante mas precisava checar.

Jasper e eu estávamos vendo as coisas juntos quando de repente Emmett nos interrompeu.

"Edward, é a Bella. Você tem que ouvir a mensagem," Emmett disse urgentemente e rapidamente me entregou o telefone.

_O que ele quis dizer com 'é Bella'? Eu acabei de ouvi-la gritar no fundo da outra ligação._

Emmett começou a sussurrar com Jasper enquanto eu comecei a digitar o código do meu correio de voz. Fiquei absolutamente surpreso com o que ouvi.

"_Edward..." _é a voz do meu anjo. Mas a voz não estava certa. Ela parecia terrificada e eu pude ouvir um soluço escapar dela.

_"Eu fugi. Não encontre com eles agora. Por favor, eu não quero que você se machuque. Eu..."_ ela pausou e pareceu uma eternidade antes de ela continuar. _"Estou em um grande armazém chamado 'Produção Montague'. Não tenho certeza de onde está localizado mas..."_

Pude ouvir um alto barulho no fundo da ligação. "_Merda," _ela disse no que pareceu ser um sussurro trêmulo. Eu pude ouvir algo de fundo. Parecia a voz de um homem, mas não consegui entender o que ele estava dizendo.

"_Eu tenho que ir. Eu te amo Edward." _Bella sussurrou no telefone.

Estou chocado. _Ela me ama?_

Antes que eu pudesse me alegrar com o fato de que Bella podia realmente sentir por mim o mesmo que sinto por ela, voltei aos meus sensos. Eu tenho que focar em mantê-la segura. Estou emocionado e assustado ao mesmo tempo por ela ter conseguido fugir deles. Tenho medo do que eles podem fazer se a encontrarem. Nós não poderemos compartilhar nosso amor se eu não conseguir tê-la a salvo comigo.

_Meu Deus, ela fugiu. _Mas alguém a estava seguindo. Alguém estava onde ela está agora. Ele já pode ter a encontrado. _Não, meu Deus, por favor a deixe segura._

"Temos que ir agora!" eu exclamei. "Temos que achá-la antes deles." Não quero nem pensar em como eles estariam bravos se a achassem.

"Eu tenho o endereço," Eric disse, entregando um pedaço de papel para Jasper. Jasper deve tê-lo mandado procurar enquanto eu estava em meu curto torpor.

"Acho que devemos levar alguns homens extras conosco," Emmett sugeriu.

Enquanto estávamos saindo do meu escritório, Demetri apareceu. "Acho que posso ajudá-los."

**POV Bella**

Rastejei lentamente, sendo mais cuidadosa para não fazer nenhum barulho. Tentei aprofundar a adrenalina que eu estava sentindo por conta do medo. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu preciso controlar a reação do meu corpo. Não adiantaria tremer agora. O batimento do meu coração parecia alto e constante. Parecia que eu por si só poderia dar minha localização.

Eu rapidamente passei pela primeira porta que eu vi escrito 'não entre' e percebi que era somente um pequeno escritório sem nenhuma outra porta.

Eu posso ouvir os movimentos de James. Ele não parece tentar disfarçar os barulhos que ele estava fazendo enquanto se movia. Na verdade, ele assoviava e cantarolava como se estivesse se divertindo. Ele começou a cantarolar 'Chapeuzinho vermelho' novamente. Parecia ser seu tema.

Nenhuma das portas que passei parecia ter algum caminho promissor de fuga, todas elas espelhavam o primeiro escritório que passei. Fiquei mais do que tentada em rastejar e me esconder embaixo de uma dessas mesas, mas sei algo melhor. Nada poderia me proteger de um James determinado e sádico. Minha única esperança era continuar me movendo e nunca parar. James parecia muito feliz por estar envolvido em um jogo de esconde-esconde.

O punho da escova de vaso sanitário quebrada que eu tinha colocado atrás da minha calça jeans estava começando a me machucar. Eu posso sentir onde tinha quebrado em minha pele. Eu cuidadosamente a tirei da minha calça e coloquei em um dos cubículos que eu estava passando. Olhei para cima da mesa e encontrei um abridor de cartas. Percebi que isso funcionaria muito melhor e coloquei no meu bolso de trás e então continuei a rastejar, procurando por refúgio.

Finalmente alcancei uma porta grande. Parecia uma sala de descanso ou área de almoço. Havia várias máquinas de venda automática enfileiradas em uma das paredes e várias mesas e cadeiras pela sala. Rapidamente rastejei para dentro da sala e fui capaz de ir mais devagar assim que estava dentro. Fiquei grata por não estar mais apoiada em minhas mãos e joelhos. Meus joelhos estavam começando a ficar muito doloridos e me alegrei com o fato de ser capaz de esticar minhas pernas.

Meus olhos passaram por toda a sala mal iluminada procurando por uma possível saída. Na verdade havia mais três portas nessa sala. Duas localizadas no mesmo corredor e uma no canto da parede ao sul. Tentei determinar qual seria a minha aposta mais segura. Entretanto, nessa altura do jogo, todas eram um risco. Eu estava arriscando me colocar em mais perigo? Ou eu estou levando o risco que eventualmente irá me guiar para minha salvação? Só há uma maneira de descobrir.

Acredito que a porta ao sul irá somente me levar de volta para a área de escritórios que eu estava antes. Fiz meu caminho para uma das duas portas na outra parede.

_Lá vamos nós._

A porta é pesada, então tive que fazer um pouco de força para abrir. Abri o mais silenciosamente possível. Dei o meu melhor para a porta não fazer nenhum barulho quando fechasse. Entretanto, como eu disse antes, as portas são super pesadas aqui e essa parecia querer fechar com mais força do que eu queria. Fui capaz de impedi-la de bater mas não parei todos os barulhos, então pude ouvir um distinto 'click' quando ela finalmente fechou. Somente rezei para que James estivesse longe o suficiente para não ouvir isso.

Essa área é familiar com a que eu estive antes. Novamente, há algumas máquinas e cintas condutoras. Também há filas e filas de caixas empilhadas e um par de empilhadeiras. Essa área parece ainda maior do que a outra pela qual entrei.

Enquanto meus olhos se ajustavam a luz, fui capaz de ver melhor e perceber sinais de 'saída' em vários lugares. Comecei a fazer meu caminho para uma delas. Eu tenho que sair daqui. Só espero que essa saída não me leve para outros escritórios.

Eu estava correndo o mais rápido e silenciosamente que eu podia para a saída quando eu ouvi um barulho de porta abrindo. Eu rapidamente me agachei atrás de uma das máquinas.

"Saia, saia, onde quer que você esteja," Ouvi James me provocando.

"Isabella, você é tão ingênua. Você realmente acha que vai conseguir fugir de mim?" James perguntou e começou a rir. "Você é demais. Você sempre parece estar em situações perigosas, não é? Você realmente é um imã para perigo, não é?"

Sua risada está enviando arrepios pela minha espinha. Somente sua voz me fazia querer vomitar. Novamente, ele começou a sussurrar 'Chapeuzinho vermelho'.

Mantendo minha postura baixa, continuei calma e cautelosamente a fazer meu caminho para a saída. Tropecei e cai e comecei a agarrar a alça de uma máquina perto de mim. Entretanto, comecei a cair. Olhei para cima, e para meu horror, percebi que estava segurando a alavanca de um painel de controle.

Ouvi alguns barulhos altos e de repente todas as máquinas ao meu lado ligaram. As correias transportadoras começaram a se mover com barulho. Então as luzes ficaram com força total e meus olhos involuntariamente piscaram várias vezes antes de se ajustarem ao brilho. Abaixei ainda mais minha posição, na esperança de me proteger da visão de James.

Somente rezei para que Edward recebesse minha mensagem e não tentasse encontrar esses criminosos. Eu não quero sair daqui apenas para descobrir que Edward é um perigo mortal. Apesar de ele ser duro exteriormente e às vezes ter atitudes dominadoras, Edward é realmente um homem maravilhoso. E eu odeio pensar em um mundo sem Edward Cullen.

Ouvi a risada maligna de James. "Ah Isabella, você está realmente tornando isso fácil para mim."

Seus passos aceleraram e eu o ouvi chegando mais perto de onde eu estava.

Me endireitei na minha posição e comecei a correr. Eu precisa achar uma saída agora. Meus olhos procuravam freneticamente por uma saída que eu tinha visto enquanto eu pressionava meu corpo a correr mais rápido.

Finalmente eu tive um vislumbre das belas letras vermelhas indicando uma saída. Pressionei minhas pernas protestantes para o que eu rezei ser o caminho da minha liberdade.

Eu podia sentir James chegando perto de mim. Ele estava tão perto agora que eu podia sentir sua essência podre.

Enquanto eu chegava mais perto da saída com James em meus calcanhares, eu de repente lembrei das minhas possíveis linhas de defesa. Coloquei minha mão no meu bolso e peguei o pequeno recipiente que eu tinha pego no banheiro mais cedo. Consegui remover facilmente a tampa.

Apenas alguns passos entre eu e a porta de saída.

De repente, fui puxada para trás. James agarrou o material da minha blusa. O alvejante que eu estava segurando derramou.

Eu não tive tempo para pensar. Simplesmente me virei e joguei o restante do líquido em seus olhos e fui capaz de escapar de suas garras enquanto ele furiosamente esfregava seus olhos.

"Sua vadia maldita!" Ele amaldiçoou em voz alta.

Aproveitei a oportunidade e corri a toda velocidade para a porta de saída.

A saída me levou para o lado de fora, mas ainda assim era um andar acima do chão. Comecei a fazer meu caminho descendo a escada de metal que me levava para o chão esperando que eu fosse capaz de colocar uma distância muito necessária entre eu e James.

Quando desci o último degrau, olhei para cima e vi James começar a descer as escadas.

Comecei a fazer meu caminho no beco atrás do armazém. Posso ouvir a seqüência de palavrões vindos de James enquanto ele me seguia.

Se James me pegasse agora, eu não tenho dúvidas de que ele iria me infligir com todo tipo de crueldade e dor que ele puder.

Virei à esquina e comecei a correr pelo beco estreito. Quando virei para olhar por meu ombro para checar se James estava atrás de mim, minha camisa prendeu em uma barra de metal quebrado de uma das janelas pela qual eu estava passando.

Uma parte da minha camisa permaneceu na barra. Vendo que havia uma longa passagem no beco, decidi voltar um pouco para a passagem aberta que mal cabia minha cintura.

Eu já tinha voltado ao meu peso normal depois do meu apêndice. Isso estava funcionando a meu favor já que eu tinha que me enfiar por essa abertura e sentar abraçando meus joelhos em meu peito. Eu estava longe o suficiente da abertura desse refúgio então a luz acabava antes de chegar até mim.

Minha esperança é que depois de James passar por onde eu estou escondida, ele veja a parte rasgada da minha blusa e continue em frente.

Aparentemente James está muito mais perto do que eu tinha percebido porque apenas alguns minutos depois eu ouvi seus passos pelo beco. Espero que meu recuo tenha funcionado. Pelo menos eu estava fora de sua visão agora.

Palavrões e nomes vulgares para mim estavam saindo de sua boca. O alvejante deve ter mesmo machucado seus olhos.

_Ótimo, esse bastardo mereceu._

Ouvi seus passos vacilarem perto do local onde minha blusa tinha rasgado. Segurei minha respiração para impedir o barulho da minha respiração errática. Por alguns minutos não detectei nenhum movimento de sua parte. Tenho medo que ele descubra e me encontre. Comecei a rezar em minha mente como eu nunca havia feito antes e cruzei meus dedos em ambas as mãos enquanto eu esperava.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade seus passos começaram novamente e respirei fundo quando percebi que ele continuou na direção para longe de mim. Decidi esperar um pouco antes de desocupar meu refúgio temporário. James poderia virar a qualquer momento e me achar. Por enquanto, eu decidi que era melhor continuar escondida do que correr.

Pareceu como se tivesse passado meia hora antes de eu decidir que era hora de continuar. Entretanto, poderia ter sido muito mais tempo ou menos porque meu medo realmente parecia estar nublando meu julgamento ultimamente.

Quando sai do meu pequeno esconderijo fiquei perdida em que direção seguir. Direita ou esquerda? Tinha passado tempo suficiente para eu seguir em frente, pelo caminho que James tinha tomado? Ele estaria longe o suficiente para que se eu fosse naquela direção ele não me ouvisse? Se eu fosse para a esquerda, de volta para o caminho de onde eu tinha vindo, eu iria de alguma forma encontrar o caminho para a estrada principal? As possibilidades eram enlouquecedoras e era difícil pensar claramente quando o medo é uma emoção predominante.

Eu tinha que me mover já que eu não tinha mais tempo para debater minhas escolhas.

Decidi virar a esquerda, o caminho de onde eu tinha vindo. Dei o meu melhor para desligar minha mente porque o que eu realmente quero é me enrolar em uma bola e fingir que nada disso está acontecendo.

_É, isso não iria exatamente ajudar agora._

Eu sei que James pode não ser a única pessoa procurando por mim. Eu posso estar inadvertidamente correndo na direção de um daqueles monstros que tinham ajudado a me manter prisioneira. Eu não tinha muita escolha. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era ouvir atentamente aos sons a minha volta enquanto eu continuava.

Minha audição falhou, porque de repente eu fui jogada no chão duro. Era James. Ele tinha me achado.

"Sua vadia estúpida! Você vai pagar de tantas formas. Ninguém fode comigo!" James gritou e deu um soco forte no meu rosto.

_Ah merda, isso dói!_

Os joelhos de James estavam em meu estômago me mantendo presa no chão. Ele colocou minhas duas mãos acima da minha cabeça.

Comecei a gritar o mais alto que eu podia e chutava com minhas pernas com esperança de feri-lo onde mais dói.

Ele me bateu com tanta força que lágrimas começaram a escorrer de meus olhos imediatamente. Ele moveu e prendeu minhas pernas para que eu não pudesse mais chutá-lo.

"Você vai ter o que merece. Você vai ser minha puta. Edward não pode te salvar. Ninguém pode." Ele disse ameaçadoramente, e seu tom me assustou completamente.

Em algum lugar distante eu pude ouvir pneus chiando.

_Maravilha! Haviam outros chegando agora para ajudá-lo a me estuprar e me torturar?_

Ele pegou uma de suas mãos e começou a desabotoar minha calça jeans, e ele praticamente arrancou o zíper com um movimento rápido e severo.

"Ah sim, eu vou gostar disso," ele disse enquanto liberava minha mão que ele estava segurando e imediatamente enfiava sua mão em minha camisa.

Agora que minhas mãos estavam livres, eu imediatamente peguei uma e tentei alcançar o bolso de trás da minha calça jeans. Peguei o abridor de cartas e imediatamente enterrei em seu ombro que era a única parte de seu corpo que eu conseguia alcançar.

Um grito de agonia escapou dele e seus olhos ficaram ferozes.

"Sua vagabunda estúpida! Você realmente quer morrer, não é?" ele gritou.

Para o meu espanto, a ferida parecia ser mínima. Eu esperava causar mais danos.

James nem mesmo me soltou quando eu o ataquei e mesmo agora enquanto ele puxava o abridor de cartas, ele me mantinha encurralada. Ele me bateu novamente e a força de sua mão em meu rosto me fez gritar de dor.

Imediatamente ele voltou a atenção para o bolso da minha calça jeans e começou a rasgá-la por minhas pernas enquanto ao mesmo tempo tirava meus sapatos com seus pés.

_Não! Não! __Não! Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer._

Eu comecei a socá-lo e dar pontapés com toda a força que eu tinha.

De repente James estava fora de mim. Olhei para cima e vi um homem grande segurando James. Percebi que era um dos homens que me mantinha prisioneira e o qual eu tinha fugido no banheiro. Posso dizer pelos seus olhos. Somente dessa vez ele não estava usando máscara.

"Que porra é essa Felix? Que diabos você está fazendo?" James exigiu.

Felix não o respondeu. Em vez disso ele voltou sua atenção para mim. "Vá, Srta Swan. Corra! Saia daqui!"

Olhei confusa para ele e completamente perplexa. Eu não tenho idéia de porque ele esta fazendo isso. Não sei se é uma armadilha ou não. Então, percebi que isso realmente não importava. Eu tinha que fugir de James, porque agora ele era o mais perigoso.

Levantei rapidamente e ignorei minha calça jeans e meu tênis. Eu não tinha tempo a perder os colocando de volta. Então, eu corri pelo beco com minha camiseta, calcinha e pés descalços.

Eu podia o ouvir xingando e sons de socos contra carne enquanto eu continuava a correr. Eu não tenho idéia de quem entre os dois tem mais chance de ganhar a luta. E não tenho vontade de descobrir.

Virei a esquina e olhei sobre meus ombros para ver se alguém estava atrás de mim. Corri direito para o peito duro de alguém.

_Não! __Eu estava no meu caminho para a liberdade. Isso não pode continuar acontecendo. Porque eu não posso fugir?_

Comecei a bater inutilmente contra o peito enquanto eu começava a me sentir mais derrotada ... mais sem esperança. Minhas lágrimas e soluços eram completos agora enquanto eu finalmente começava a desejar minha morte.

Senti os braços fortes do homem me envolverem e me puxarem para seu peito. Comecei a sentir o cheiro familiar ... uma essência quente e reconfortante. Então ouvi uma voz que nunca achei que ouviria novamente.

"Bella..." Edward suavemente sussurrou meu nome.

Olhei para cima e vi Edward olhando para mim, uma gama de emoções sendo exibidas em seu belo rosto. Medo, preocupação, alívio, e a mais predominante ... amor.

"Ah meu Deus, Edward…" Comecei a soluçar mais alto e me abracei mais perto dele, e eu nunca mais queria soltá-lo. "Achei que nunca mais o veria novamente."

"Jesus, você está tremendo!" ele exclamou e fez um movimento para se afastar de mim.

"Não! Não me deixe!" eu chorei.

"Shh Bella, eu só vou pegar meu casaco e colocar em você, está bem?" ele perguntou enquanto tirava seu casaco.

Acenei mansamente em resposta.

Enquanto ele colocava seu casaco em volta de meus ombros, pudemos ouvir um tiro ao longe. Veio da área que eu tinha corrido.

Olhei com medo para Edward.

Apenas alguns minutos passaram e então Edward me pegou em seus braços.

Ele beijou minha testa. "Não se preocupe Bella. Vou mantê-la segura." Ele me disse e então começou a correr comigo em seus braços.

* * *

**N/T: **_James maldito, até que enfim, quase tenho um negócio traduzindo esse capítulo. *Morro com Edward beijando testa e pegando no colo*_

**Comentem ... até quinta que vem ... Beijos s2 *Faltam 3***

**Me sigam no Twitter: Zah_Ribeiro**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV Edward**

"Estou com ela. Me encontre no mesmo lugar. Agora. Esteja pronto para sair no momento em que chegarmos no carro." Eu fechei o telefone, todo o tempo segurando Bella. Ela parecia ainda mais magra que antes, e só foram dois dias. Os dois dias mais longos e torturantes da minha vida.

Virei à esquina e ouvi meu Volvo frear ao nosso lado.

Eu abri a porta traseira e praticamente nos joguei dentro.

Emmett saiu assim que a porta fechou.

"Ela está bem?" Emmett perguntou enquanto dava olhares preocupados para Bella pelo retrovisor.

_Porra, ela parece bem?_

Emmett apenas acenou enquanto lia a expressão em meu rosto.

Bella ainda estava tremendo, soluçando, e colada fortemente em meu peito enquanto ela estava deitada no meu colo. Ela estava somente de camiseta e calcinha. Ela nem mesmo estava usando sapato.

_Meu Deus, o que eles fizeram com ela? O que James havia feito com ela? Será que ele a estuprou?_

Eu queria fazer todas essas perguntas, mas eu não podia. Não agora.

"Coloque o aquecedor no máximo, Emmett." Eu mandei.

Emmett ligou imediatamente assim que viu pelo espelho que ela estava tremendo.

"Aqui," Emmett disse enquanto me dava seu casaco que estava no banco do passageiro.

Bella ainda estava embrulhada em meu casaco, então eu joguei o casaco enorme de Emmett em suas pernas, o que claramente serviu como um cobertor nela.

Ela estava chorando incontrolavelmente, e eu estava dando meu melhor para consolá-la.

"Shh, tudo bem agora. Estou aqui baby. Você está segura." Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e acariciei seu cabelo.

"James ia me matar Edward. Eu sei que ia."

"Eu te prometo Bella, ele nunca mais chegará perto de você novamente. Vou me certificar disso. Você nunca correrá um perigo como esse novamente."

Eu nem tinha percebido que Emmett estava no telefone até ele desligá-lo.

"Dave está trazendo Carlisle para nos encontrar." Ele disse e pisou um pouco mais no acelerador.

"Onde?" eu perguntei.

"Na esquina do Bringhton e Maine ... um estacionamento. Vamos chegar lá em cinco minutos." Emmett me disse enquanto descia pela estrada.

"Ótimo."

Alguns minutos passaram e nós estávamos agora estacionando perto de uma limusine no estacionamento deserto. Eu rápida, mas cuidadosamente tirei Bella de meu carro e a coloquei na limusine. Carlisle já estava no banco traseiro esperando por nós. Ele estava com sua mala de medicamentos e alguns aparelhos. Ele me entregou um cobertor grosso e eu rapidamente substitui o casaco de Emmett em suas pernas.

Eu podia dizer que Bella estava com dor porque ela estremeceu várias vezes enquanto eu a transferia de carro. Uma rápida olhada para seu tornozelo que aparecia pelo cobertor, e ficou óbvio que ela o torceu, até mesmo ao ponto de fraturar. Estava inchado e azul.

"Está tudo bem, meu amor. Carlisle só quer ver seus ferimentos, ele não vai te machucar." Eu disse esperando que com tudo isso ela ainda se lembrasse daqueles que se importavam com ela.

"Obrigada Carlisle, mas eu não quero que ninguém me toque agora. Por enquanto, eu só quero que Edward me abrace. Por favor, não se ofenda."

"Ah, Bella querida, você não está me ofendendo. Só quero ter certeza de que você está bem. Eu realmente gostaria que você fosse ao hospital para uma tomografia computadorizada. Eu só gostaria de cuidar de suas lesões internas." Ele disse calmamente.

"Não, eu não posso. Apenas ... agora não, tudo bem? Eu não posso deixar Edward agora. Não posso. Eu não vou." Ela disse e olhou para mim procurando apoio.

Eu acenei e beijei sua testa.

"Tudo bem então, que tal então você me deixar limpar os cortes que eu posso ver enquanto Edward está abraçando você? Não queremos que eles fiquem infectados. Não vai demorar muito e então eu posso engessar seu tornozelo e dar alguns equipamentos a Edward para que ele possa ajudá-la mais tarde. O que você acha?" Carlisle perguntou mantendo sua voz calma e profissional.

"Você acha que pode lidar com isso meu amor?" eu perguntei a ela sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Claro, eu queria levá-la ao hospital imediatamente e mandar que fizessem um check-up completo, mas não era eu quem estava no lugar dela e não era minha decisão a ser tomada. Muitas coisas haviam sido decididas por Bella sem o seu consentimento. Ela vai escolher e eu vou respeitar. Além disso, se eu visse que ela estava em condições fatais, eu insistiria. E também não havia dúvida que se Carlisle insistisse em internação, então isso seria feito.

Bella respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e uma fungada.

Carlisle gentilmente levantou seu tornozelo para observar. Bella tremeu, mas não puxou o pé. Ele cutucou e apertou cuidadosamente o que a fez tremer mais e soltar silvos de dor por sua boca.

"Parece que torceu bastante, uma possível fratura. Posso trazer uma pequena máquina amanhã para checar. Por agora, só vou envolvê-lo cuidadosamente com gaze. Seja extra cuidadosa para não colocar muito peso nele. Se precisar engessar isso não pode ser feito até que o inchaço diminua. Você deve tirar a gaze de manhã e colocar gelo antes de colocar a gaze novamente. Você pode fazer isso?" ele perguntou olhando para Bella.

Bella ás vezes parecia estar prestando atenção e outras vezes estar perdida em seu medo.

Ela acenou sua cabeça mudamente, e eu terminei respondendo por ela. "Nós podemos fazer isso Carlisle."

Ele começou a limpar e aplicar pomada em seus cortes e machucados visíveis.

Eu logo comecei a tremer quando ela tremia porque estava me rasgando completamente por dentro saber que meu bebê estava com dor.

"Bella, como um médico, eu tenho que te perguntar isso," Carlisle disse enquanto posicionava seu rosto em frente ao dela.

Eu sei o que estava vindo e enrijeci esperando a resposta.

"Você foi estuprada ou lhe fizeram algum mal em sua área genital? Nós precisamos saber por que há apenas uma pequena janela de oportunidade para consertarmos isso logo." Carlisle continuou com sua voz gentil e profissional.

"Não. Eu não fui estuprada." Ela sussurrou. "Eu fugi a tempo."

Ela respirou fundo e se abraçou mais perto de mim.

"Bella, eu quero que você tome essas pílulas agora. Essas duas ... ele apontou para dois longos comprimidos azuis ... são para dor. Você pode tomá-los a cada quatro horas se precisar. Esse ... e ele apontou para uma capsula rosa ... é um antibiótico. Você vai tomar duas vezes ao dia. Isso vai ajudar a não inflamar seus cortes. Você precisa ficar de cama por pelo menos dois dias. Seu corpo e sua mente precisam descomprimir. É a melhor coisa para você fazer agora." Carlisle disse calmamente a ela e tentou seu melhor para manter contato visual mas Bella parecia estar constantemente desviando seus olhos.

Acenei para Carlisle para que ele soubesse que eu ouvi tudo e iria tomar conta dela. Não pretendo deixar seu lado por um bom tempo.

"Onde estamos indo?" Bella perguntou suavemente.

"Vamos para a minha casa. Você ficará segura lá. Tudo bem?" Eu perguntei a ela embora eu soubesse que de maneira nenhuma eu a levaria para seu apartamento agora. Simplesmente não era seguro.

"Sim, por favor. Eu não quero ficar sozinha." Bella disse enquanto seus olhos começavam a fechar e seu corpo começava a relaxar.

"São as pílulas para dor." Carlisle disse. "Estão começando a fazer efeito e vão deixá-la dormindo por um tempo, o que é bom. Seu corpo e mente precisam descansar." Ele então começou a separar alguns medicamentos e materiais de medicina.

Nós finalmente chegamos em casa e eu cuidadosamente tirei Bella da limusine. Ela nem mesmo se mexeu.

Levei Bella para o quarto que ela dormia antes.

Emmett correu de trás de mim e puxou os lençóis da cama para que eu pudesse deitar Bella. Ele colocou a bolsa com remédios e materiais de medicina que Carlisle deu na cômoda. Antes de sair pela porta, Emmett pausou. "Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa Edward. Estamos todos aqui para vocês dois."

"Eu sei. Obrigado Emmett." Eu respondi a ele baixinho e dei um pequeno sorriso.

Depois que ele fechou a porta, cobri meu anjo que estava dormindo.

A observei por um tempo. Ela ainda não tinha se mexido da posição que eu a tinha colocado. Depois de me assegurar que ela estaria dormindo por um tempo, eu silenciosamente saí do quarto.

Encontrei Emmett e pedi para que ele ficasse com Bella enquanto eu ia ao meu quarto tomar um banho e colocar roupas limpas. Se ela acordasse e eu não estivesse lá então eu quero que alguém esteja para que ela se sinta segura. Emmett rapidamente aceitou e ficou mais do que feliz em ficar de olho nela.

Tirei minhas roupas e entrei no chuveiro. A corrente de água quente ajudou a relaxar meu corpo e eu ansiosamente tirei o suor e sujeira dos dias que passaram.

Enquanto meu corpo relaxava e se deliciava do conforto que um banho proporcionava, minha mente não conseguia se desligar.

Milhares de pensamentos e cenários passavam em minha cabeça. A maioria não era bem vindo, mas impossivelmente inevitáveis.

Meus pensamentos variavam, em e fora da ordem que aconteceram e alguns que felizmente nunca aconteceram. Percebi que Bella nunca teria enfrentado esse perigo se não fosse por mim. Meu egoísmo a prejudicou e poderia muito bem ter custado sua preciosa vida. Ela sofreu tanto por minha causa. Eu a arranquei de sua vida porque eu decidi que era hora de ela estar na minha. Eu tirei tudo que ela tinha conseguido e basicamente lhe disse que nada daquilo era bom o suficiente. Eu não dei escolhas a ela. Como assustada ela deve ter ficado. Meu doce anjo já tinha sofrido angústia mental suficiente de mim e então ela teve que passar por essa perigosa provação do jogo doentio de Aro.

Minhas costas bateram fortemente contra a parede do chuveiro enquanto o peso de minhas atitudes tomavam conta de mim. Eu nunca senti tanta dor quanto eu estou sentindo agora. Eu logo comecei a soluçar como um bebê e escorreguei na parede do chuveiro com minha cabeça entre as mãos. Eu fiz isso. Eu sou o responsável.

Minha vingança contra Aro poderia ter matado Bella. Isso não era mais importante para mim. Bella é a única que importa.

Seu corpo espancado irá me atormentar pelo resto da minha vida como deveria.

_Que tipo de tortura física e mental esses bastardos causaram a ela? Como poderia um homem machucar uma mulher fisicamente, especialmente uma tão inocente e frágil como Bella?_

Minha mente criava imagens dessas criaturas doentes dizendo a ela todos os tipos de coisas de como eles pretendiam torturá-la. Seus gritos do vídeo e no telefone ecoavam em minha cabeça enquanto eu os imaginava dando socos nela, a queimando e a cortando. Como ela deve ter ficado amedrontada com James. Eu só posso imaginar as coisas nojentas que ele deve ter dito a ela. Quantas vezes ele deve ter tocado o seu corpo e tentado tirar vantagem dela?

Então eu lembrei do estado em que a encontrei. Nós estávamos cruzando a rua lentamente com os vidros abertos ouvindo qualquer tipo de barulho. Emmett e eu trocamos olhares quando ouvimos os gritos de medo e dor de Bella. Emmett pisou no freio e eu pulei do carro correndo na direção de onde seus gritos tinham vindo. Eu lembro do alívio que senti quando seu pequeno corpo colidiu com o meu enquanto ela virava a esquina. Enquanto eu colocava meu casaco em volta dela, eu tinha percebido que ela estava com pouca roupa e tinha várias contusões e ferimentos em seu corpo.

_Era de James que ela estava fugindo? O que ele tinha feito a ela?_

Há tantas perguntas que eu quero fazer a ela. Entretanto, eu sabia que ela poderia não agüentá-las em seu estado atual. Nem eu mesmo tenho certeza que poderia lidar com elas. Eu queria ir atrás deles ... matar James ... matar todos, mas minha Bella era mais importante. Eu precisava deixá-la segura. Eu precisava pensar em suas necessidades primeiro, porque eu tinha obviamente falhado muito no passado.

Suas necessidades primeiro. Eu tenho que me dedicar completamente e colocá-la em primeiro lugar.

Sai do chuveiro, me vesti rapidamente e voltei ao quarto da Bella. Emmett não disse uma palavra. Ele levantou da cadeira, apertou meu ombro e saiu do quarto. Tomei o lugar de Emmett e comecei a vigília em meu doce anjo machucado.

Depois de observar Bella por algumas horas, meus olhos pesados fecharam e cai em um sono inquieto.

Um grito apavorante e ensurdecedor cortou o ar. Eu acordei imediatamente e pulei na cama ao lado da Bella.

Ela estava sentada na cama, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

"Não, pare! Me ajude!" ela gritava.

A peguei em meus braços, praticamente a esmagando em meu peito.

"Shh, shh, baby ... você está segura. Tudo bem. É só um pesadelo. Eu estou aqui. Tudo bem, eu estou com você." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Beijei sua cabeça e comecei a acariciar seu cabelo enquanto nos balançava para frente e para trás.

"Edward?" ela perguntou hesitante.

"Sim, meu amor, estou aqui. Você está bem." Eu falei.

Ela me abraçou mais forte e começou a chorar. "Achei que ele estava atrás de mim novamente."

"James?" eu perguntei dificilmente, quase com medo de dizer seu nome.

"Si … sim." Ela respondeu e eu pude sentir o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo.

"Ele nunca mais chegará perto de você novamente. Nunca mais irão te machucar. Eu prometo." Eu disse a ela com toda a convicção que consegui colocar em minha voz.

"Eu estava com tanto medo Edward. Achei que nunca mais o veria novamente, e estava com tanto medo de eles matarem você." Ela admitiu.

_Ela estava preocupada comigo. Comigo? Por quê? Ela não percebeu que eu fui o único que a colocou em perigo?_

"Você não devia ter se preocupado comigo. Era você quem estava em perigo. Estou tão feliz que você está segura agora. Eu não sei o que teria feito se tivesse perdido você." Eu disse a ela e beijei sua cabeça. Me inclinei com as costas na cabeceira puxando ela comigo e colocando sua cabeça em meu peito sem nunca tirá-la de meus braços.

"Apenas me abrace Edward. Me abrace. Não me deixe." Ela implorou baixinho e apertou meu peito.

"Nunca Bella, nunca." Eu a assegurei.

Depois de um tempo sua respiração acalmou e ela caiu no sono mais uma vez. Trinta minutos depois eu me juntei ao seu sono.

O sono espasmódico de Bella me acordou várias vezes. Estávamos deitados um ao lado do outro na cama e seu corpo se contorcendo e seu gemido de medo chamaram minha atenção mais uma vez.

Antes que eu tivesse chance de acordá-la de seu sonho difícil, os olhos de Bella abriram e ela sentou.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu lentamente para não assustá-la, sentei ao seu lado. Ela virou sua cabeça para mim com um olhar de nojo em seu rosto. Engoli em seco e achei que ela finalmente iria direcionar sua raiva para mim.

Mas, eu estava errado.

"Eu posso sentir o cheiro dele em mim Edward." Bella sussurrou por entre seus dentes cerrados. Seus olhos fortemente fechados e algumas lágrimas corriam por suas bochechas.

Eu não sabia o que dizer exceto assegurá-la que ela estava segura agora.

"Bella, eu juro a você, eu te protegerei." Eu disse enquanto a envolvia em meus braços.

"Eu sei que irá Edward. Confio em você. É só que ele assombra meus sonhos." Ela suspirou pesadamente e abriu seus olhos para olhar para mim.

"Preciso de um longo banho. Preciso tirar esse cheiro horrível." Ela começou a se mover e eu relutantemente a deixei ir. Ela saiu da cama, pegou algumas roupas da cômoda e seguiu para o banheiro mancando o tempo todo. Percebi que Bella provavelmente precisaria de mais pílulas para dor, e eu sabia que Carlisle provavelmente viria vê-la em breve.

Ela parou na porta e virou. Ela olhou para o chão enquanto nervosamente mordia seu lábio. "Você ficaria aqui no quarto enquanto eu tomo banho?" ela perguntou.

"Claro que fico. Eu não quero ficar longe de você." Eu respondi a ela verdadeiramente.

Ela olhou para mim e soltou a respiração que eu nem percebi que ela estava segurando.

"Só mais uma coisa," ela adicionou. "Se eu colocar minhas roupas aqui depois que eu tirá-las, você poderia pedir para alguém queimá-las?" havia um olhar implorante em seu rosto que quebrou meu coração.

"Absolutamente." Eu respondi instantaneamente. "Elas serão eliminadas de imediato."

Ela deu um pequeno aceno em agradecimento e fechou a porta.

Eu chamei Emmett e minha empregada, Carmen, para trocar os lençóis. Achei que era melhor trocá-los já que o cheiro de suas roupas impregnou na cama.

Eu também liguei para a cozinha e pedi para prepararem um jantar leve para nós.

A porta do banheiro abriu e eu vi o braço de Bella jogar sua camisa, sutiã e calcinha do lado de fora da porta. Então ela a fechou rapidamente e apenas um minuto depois eu ouvi o chuveiro ligar.

Carmen começou a tirar os lençóis. Depois que terminou de fazer a cama ela começou a pegar os lençóis usados do chão e eu a parei. "Deixe-os aí." Eu disse a ela que acenou em resposta e saiu assim que Emmett entrou.

"Como a Bella está?" ele perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto.

"Assim como se pode esperar eu imagino." Eu respondi enquanto pegava as roupas de Bella do chão e então os lençóis.

Os entreguei para Emmett, e ele levantou sua sobrancelha em dúvida. "Por favor queime isso. Bella consegue sentir o cheiro de James neles."

Entendimento cintilou o rosto dele que acenou com simpatia. "Farei isso agora." Ele disse e saiu do quarto.

Vinte minutos depois ouvi o chuveiro desligar. Pude ouvir Bella se movendo pelo banheiro. Ela saiu alguns minutos depois vestida com uma calça de yoga preta e uma blusa verde. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás e ela parecia renovada e até mesmo me ofereceu a tentativa de um sorriso enquanto caminhava até onde eu estava.

"Nós precisamos comer." Eu disse a Bella enquanto pegava sua mão na minha. "Vamos, eles fizeram algumas comidas para nós."

Olhei para o lado da porta e percebi muletas. Emmett deve tê-las deixado enquanto estávamos dormindo. Soltei a mão de Bella e as peguei para ela.

Bella projetou os lábios e formou um bico adorável. "Eu odeio muletas. Acho que meu andar é pior com elas do que sem elas." Ela estava deixando seu desagrado bastante perceptível.

"E se você tentar usar apenas uma? Seria melhor?" e então eu adicionei. "Por favor." Tentei fazer um olhar pedinte.

Bella rolou os olhos e desistiu. "Certo. Acho que posso lidar melhor com uma do que com duas."

Eu já posso dizer, uma vez que Bella começou a se mover com a muleta, que não vai durar muito. Ela pode estar certa. Ela provavelmente pode andar melhor sem elas. Pelo menos ela estava tentando. Eu só quero que seu tornozelo não fique mais machucado. Talvez Carlisle possa vir com uma solução melhor depois.

Comecei a achar que talvez devesse ter mandado trazer nossa comida para nós.

_Hmm, talvez eu devesse levá-la de volta. Eu não me importaria nada._

Nós dois gememos quando sentimos o cheiro da comida enquanto íamos para a mesa. Olhamos um para o outro e rimos. Realmente fazia um tempo desde que nós dois comemos pela última vez. Estávamos famintos.

_Ah, comida._

"Meu Deus, não acho que um hambúrguer tenha parecido melhor do que esse." Bella disse enquanto sentava na cadeira que eu tinha puxado para ela.

_Hambúrguer e batata frita. Perfeito!_

Não perdemos tempo falando. Eu mordi o hambúrguer mais gostoso que eu já havia comido. Comemos em silêncio, não porque não queríamos falar, mas porque estávamos muito ocupados enchendo nossas bocas.

"Droga isso estava demais!" Bella disse enquanto empurrou sua cadeira para trás e acariciava sua barriga.

Eu ri e concordei de todo coração.

"Edward..." Bella começou enquanto sua expressão ficava séria. "Como você sabia onde me encontrar?"

"Eu vou te contar, eu prometo. Mas primeiro vamos pegar gelo para seu tornozelo e algumas pílulas para dor. Carlisle vai me matar se ele achar que eu não tenho cuidado direito de você. Ele virá aqui mais tarde." Eu disse a ela.

"Vamos voltar para seu quarto." Estendi minha mão para ela e a levantei gentilmente.

"Eu preferia se fôssemos para o seu quarto. Eu quero ficar lá com você se não se importar." Ela sorriu docemente para mim.

"Claro que não me importo Bella. Eu só achei que você ficaria mais confortável em seu quarto." Eu disse enquanto escovava seu cabelo para fora de seu rosto e sorria para ela.

"Na verdade, eu senti falta de deitar na sua cama e em seus braços. Eu realmente não percebi como sentia falta disso até não ter mais." Ela admitiu para mim e ficou na ponta do pé para me beijar, mas soltou um pequeno grito de dor.

"Meu amor, vamos ter que cuidar de você." Eu disse e a peguei em meus braços.

Quando estava prestes a tirá-la da sala, Norman entrou.

"Normam você pode levar um pacote de gelo para Bella em meu quarto?" eu pedi a ele enquanto ele começava a limpar a mesa.

"Certamente senhor." Ele respondeu educadamente. "Eu realmente espero que esteja começando a se sentir melhor Srta. Swan."

Um lindo sorriso apareceu no rosto de Bella. "Estou me sentindo melhor Norman, obrigada. E, por favor, comece a me chamar de 'Bella', nada de 'Srta Swan' está bem?"

"Irei tentar Srta, Sw … Bella." Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Ótimo." Ela disse simplesmente. Eu saí e comecei a carregá-la para meu quarto.

Estamos agora sentados no sofá e eu havia tirado a faixa de seu tornozelo e estou aplicando o gelo que Normam trouxe alguns minutos antes. Bella tomou apenas uma das pílulas para dor porque ela ficou com medo de dormir muito rápido.

"Deus, isso está gelado." Bella suspirou. "Mas é bom." Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e inalou relaxadamente.

Movi seu tornozelo em meu colo e coloquei um travesseiro embaixo para que ela pudesse mantê-lo elevado. Então me movi e sentei ao lado dela e a posicionei para que ela estivesse inclinada contra mim.

Dei minha própria respiração necessária e comecei a contar a ela o que eu sabia.

"Jasper, Emmett e eu procuramos todos os documentos que eu tinha de Aro Voltaire. Tínhamos que juntar tudo para quando eu encontrasse com o empregado dele. Mas, também tínhamos que ver se poderíamos achar algo que pudesse nos ajudar a encontrar você. Eu estava com tanto medo Bella. Eu estava morrendo por dentro a cada minuto... não, a cada segundo que você estava longe de mim."

Minha doce menina esfregou meu braço e então gentilmente me incentivou a continuar.

"Nós finalmente fomos capazes de localizar algumas propriedades vazias de Aro, e Eric descobriu qual delas recentemente havia aumentado o uso de energia. Íamos acreditar na fé e assumir que essa era a qual você estava. Não muito tempo depois eu recebi uma ligação do empregado de Aro querendo me encontrar. Então, estávamos apenas rezando para encontrar você primeiro. Então lembrei que eu tinha recebido uma ligação quando eu estava no telefone com aquele homem nojento. Mandei Emmett checar para mim e depois de ouvir sua mensagem, ele rapidamente me deu meu telefone e eu a ouvi. Eu sabia que não tínhamos tempo a perder. Tínhamos que encontrar você antes deles e eu estava prestes a correr quando Demetri entrou e me parou." Eu precisava de uma pausa, então eu parei e respirei fundo antes de continuar.

"Ele me disse que havia recebido uma ligação de seu primo Felix e que ele sabia onde você estava. Ele estava surpreso com isso porque eles não mantinham contato há algum tempo. Felix disse a ele que esteve trabalhando para Aro Voltaire nos últimos meses. Ele sabia que Demetri trabalhava para mim e esteve debatendo consigo mesmo se devia ligar ou não para ele quando você foi seqüestrada e ele ficou sabendo que era para me chantagear. Felix disse a Demetri que ele nunca quis se envolver em algo assim, mas temeu perder sua vida se ele recusasse. Ele eventualmente percebeu que eles nunca a deixariam ir e era mais do que provável que você seria morta." Minha respiração começou a ficar difícil e respirei novamente para me acalmar com medo de ficar nervoso na frente da Bella.

"Quando mandaram chamar você e mandaram que ele e outro cara a levassem até eles, ele ficou com medo que seu tempo estivesse ficando mais limitado. Então quando você indicou que precisava ir ao banheiro, ele esperou que isso lhe desse a oportunidade de escapar. Ele tinha que manter a fachada de durão então recusou a você imediatamente e rezou para que você continuasse a pressionar. Você fez, então ele usou a oportunidade para vocês dois terem vantagem. Felix disse a Demetri que ele levou você ao banheiro que ele sabia ter uma janela, e que ele fez questão de permanecer bruto com você para o outro cara não perceber. Ele tentou adicionar mais algum tempo antes de o outro cara avisar que cinco minutos haviam passado e mandá-lo ir buscar você. Ele teve que fingir surpresa e então avisou que você tinha escapado. Mais tarde, quando ele teve que mostrar a James de onde você havia escapado e todos estavam procurando por você, ele decidiu ligar para Demetri. Sua consciência estava tomando controle e ele estava com medo de James encontrar você, torturá-la e estuprá-la. Ele esperou que fôssemos capazes de encontrá-la primeiro."

Bella soltou um suspiro e se virou para mim.

"Foi ele Edward. Foi ele quem me salvou do James." Ela disse enquanto seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar.

"Ele tirou James de cima de mim naquele Beco. Eu ouvi James chamá-lo de 'Felix'. Ele me disse para correr, então eu corri e encontrei você." Ela olhou para baixo e em seguida sussurrou. "Ele me ajudou."

"Sim, e eu não posso expressar o suficiente como estou grato. Eu não sei se posso agradecê-lo o suficiente por ajudar você." Eu disse a ela e a puxei para meu colo.

"Ah meu Deus!" Bella exclamou de repente e olhou para mim com medo.

"Ele levou um tiro? Eu lembro de ouvir um tiro logo quando você me encontrou."

Eu lembrava disso também. Isso me tirou do torpor que eu senti quando encontrei Bella e me fez tirá-la dali.

"Eu não sei meu amor. Espero que não, mas honestamente eu não sei." Eu realmente esperava que Felix tivesse matado James.

"Pelo que eu sei, Demetri não ouviu falar de Felix novamente. Demetri e Jasper estão tentando descobrir o que podem da situação. Felizmente saberei de algo em breve." Eu disse a ela e então beijei sua testa suavemente.

Minha culpa novamente apareceu e eu não pude evitar as desculpas de saírem da minha boca. "Eu sinto muito Bella ... por tudo. Isso tudo é minha culpa. Se eu nunca a tivesse pego então isso nunca teria acontecido. Você nunca mais passará por esse tipo de perigo. Eu fui egoísta, Bella. Eu sinto muito mesmo." Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e eu tentei me recompor antes de começar a chorar como um bebê.

"Pare com isso Edward!" Bella disse em voz alta.

"Não foi sua culpa. Você não fez nada para justificar as atitudes deles. Se não fosse eu, eles poderiam ter pego qualquer pessoa que é importante para você ... Alice, Rosalie, até mesmo Jasper ou Emmett."

Então ela cobriu minha bochecha com suas mãos. "Edward, eu já lhe perdoei há muito tempo por ter me seqüestrado. Você não está me segurando aqui contra minha vontade. Estou aqui agora porque eu quero estar." Ela se inclinou e me deu um beijo casto nos lábios e então me deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

"Espero que saiba que eu te disse a verdade." Bella disse enquanto eu olhava para ela me perguntando o que ela estava falando.

"No telefone ... quando eu disse que amava você. Eu falava sério Edward. Eu te amo." Ela me deu um olhar que mostrava total adoração.

Engoli em seco e então a sensação de euforia dominou todas as minhas emoções.

_Como diabos eu acabei sendo tão sortudo?_

"Deus, Bella. Isso significa tanto para mim. Eu te amo tanto. Tanto. Você é minha vida, e eu não sei o que faria sem você." Abaixei meu rosto e suavemente pressionei meus lábios contra os dela.

Logo o beijo foi de gentil e doce para completamente apaixonado. Nosso beijo aprofundou e nossas línguas estavam dançando uma com a outra em puro êxtase. Nós dois parecíamos estar direcionando nosso amor, vontade, e desejo no beijo. Suas mãos estavam famintamente correndo por meu cabelo, e meus braços estavam unidos em suas costas a puxando para mim.

Esse beijo foi melhor que o primeiro que dividimos. Primeiro, esse beijo tinha igual participação de ambos. Segundo e mais importante, esse beijo era puro amor ... vindo de nós dois.

Suas mãos lentamente moveram para meu pescoço e cessaram os movimentos, mas ela não se afastou. Quebramos o beijo mas ficamos abraçados.

"Eu te amo Bella." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Eu te amo Edward." Ela respondeu suavemente e enterrou sua cabeça no meu pescoço.

Pela primeira vez em muitos dias eu estava genuinamente feliz. E ficaria feliz em mantê-la em meus braços para sempre.

Prometi a mim mesmo nunca decepcioná-la novamente. Eu irei mantê-la segura ... para sempre.

* * *

**N/T:** _Não sei qual o meu problema com o nome do Felix que sempre digito Feliz kkkkkk_

_Ai eu já falei que beijo na testa acaba comigo? Eu só acho que a Bella tinha que ter sido estuprada, pra aumentar o drama *ta parei*._

**Comentem ... até quinta que vem ... beijosss s2**

***faltam 2***

**Me sigam no twitter Zah_Ribeiro**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Capítulo dezoito**

_2 semanas depois_

**POV Bella**

É tão bom acordar e não ter que tomar pílula para dor. Faz três dias que eu não tenho tomado nada para dor. A única pílula que eu tenho tomado é a anticoncepcional e isso desde que eu tinha dezesseis anos, para manter minha menstruação regular e reduzir minhas cólicas terríveis. Meu tornozelo estava muito melhor. Não que eu tivesse que me preocupar muito com isso tendo Edward por perto.

Edward estava sendo ótimo. Entretanto, eu estava começando a me sentir como uma criançinha. Além disso, eu estou me sentindo como uma boneca de porcelana que alguns pais compram para seus filhos e não os permitem brincar com elas. Sabe, aquelas bonecas que ficam em um carrinho especial e coberto por vidro. É o tipo de boneca que se você for sortuda o suficiente para segurar... você ainda não consegue apreciar. Porque você consegue ouvir os pais dizer 'tome cuidado', 'não suje', 'olha como é frágil', e a minha predileta 'um brinquedo muito valioso para se brincar'.

É claro que eu nunca tive brinquedos como esse. Por um motivo, minha família não podia pagar por eles. Também não teria importado se pudéssemos. Se eu tivesse tido uma, eu teria na verdade 'brincado' com ela. Teria sido arrastada por todos os lugares que eu ia. Teria ficado suja. Provavelmente teria perdido um braço ou uma perna. E, provavelmente teria cheiro. Mas é isso que acontece com um brinquedo bem-amado. Em outras palavras, eu provavelmente teria tratado a boneca como meu amado 'Ursinho Puff'. Eu o levava para todos os lugares comigo. Ele realmente não parecia como o Ursinho do desenho. Ele parecia mais como um animal de pelúcia que você ganha em um parquinho e que se assemelhava com o meu Puff amado. Embora isso nunca tenha importado para mim. Eu o amava e eu ainda o amo. Ele ainda está sentado em meu apartamento esperando por mim. Sei que qualquer pessoa sentiria repulsa pela imagem dele. Ele está surrado e gasto. Seu nariz caiu há muito tempo, e há pequenos buracos aqui e ali. Mas para mim... ele está perfeito.

Então eu queria que Edward começasse a olhar para mim mais como 'O Ursinho Puff' do que uma frágil boneca de porcelana que custa uma quantia absurda, e eu ficaria feliz. Eu preciso que ele perceba que eu sou uma garota mais do tipo 'Ursinho'.

Eu sei que eu tinha pesadelos, mas eles estavam ficando melhores e pareciam estar diminuindo. Eu dormiria sem ele para que ele não tivesse que me ouvir, mas é aí que eu ficava egoísta. Eu gostava do seu conforto e de sua proteção. Eu percebi que possa parecer contraditório, mas você tem que lembrar que meu Ursinho fazia com que eu me sentisse do mesmo jeito. E por mais que eu ame meu Ursinho, Edward é uma coisa 'real' e o Puff não se compara com a segurança, amor e conforto de Edward.

Eu só não quero mais andar em cascas de ovos. Não quero mais andar nas pontas dos pés em temas delicados. Não quero mais ouvir 'ela precisa descansar'. E pelo amor de Deus, nada mais de ser delicado ao me tocar. Às vezes eu só queria gritar _'Que droga, me toque, coloque suas mãos em mim. Beije-me como se não houvesse amanhã!'_

Okay, eu admito. Eu gostaria de ter um pouco mais de interação física com Edward. Quem não quer? Sinto que invertemos nosso papel do começo. Ele costumava não ter escrúpulos em me tocar, mas agora está tudo diferente. Bem, é claro que estou contente por ele ter voltado aos seus sensos. Mas hey, ele sabe que eu o amo agora e ele disse que me ama. Nós nem mesmo nos beijamos como da vez em que finalmente pudemos admitir nosso amor cara a cara e tivemos nosso 'primeiro beijo de verdade'.

Eu quero mais. Eu quero mais do que o beijo rápido e casto que dividimos agora. Claro, que eu gosto do jeito que me aninho nele durante a noite e amo o jeito que ele me abraça em seu corpo. Eu só preciso de mais paixão. Não temos que fazer amor ainda. Eu quero, mas estou um pouco nervosa sobre isso. Mas eu quero curtir ele me tocar como ele fez aquela vez em sua cama. Agora que estamos realmente apaixonados, eu só consigo imaginar como iria me sentir. Eu posso estar ansiosa, mas não porque estou com medo ou porque não quero. Eu quero tocá-lo e fazê-lo se sentir bem. Tenho certeza que sou muito mais inexperiente que ele; bem, inferno, eu sei que sou. Eu só quero dar prazer a ele também. Eu quero aprender o que ele gosta, o que ele ama, e o que o deixa absolutamente louco.

Claro, eu nunca toquei o pênis de um homem. Inferno, eu nunca nem mesmo vi um – apenas o desenho em um diagrama quando tivemos aula de saúde. Eu acho que nossa professora era ainda mais tímida do que eu, porque ela não passou mais do que dez minutos nas partes genitais masculinas antes de fechar abruptamente o livro e nos mandar passar o resto do tempo em uma 'reflexão silenciosa'. Talvez ela ficasse com medo de que começássemos a pôr camisinhas em bananas como no filme '_Nunca fui beijada_'... vai saber?

Então, é, estou nervosa, mas isso não significa que não quero fazer algo. Todo mundo não fica nervoso na primeira vez que vai tocar alguém intimamente? Eu acredito que sim. Conhecendo Edward do jeito que conheço, eu não acho que ele riria de mim. Eu acho que ele ficaria feliz. A maioria dos homens não quer ensinar as mulheres a agradá-los dos jeitos que eles mais gostam? Então aqui estou, sua virgem aprendiz, pronta para ser ensinada.

_Okay, agora tenho que parar. Estou começando a ter fantasias com um professor malicioso._

'_Olá, Sr. Cullen, estou aqui para a minha detenção. Vou aceitar qualquer punição que você acha que sirva para o meu comportamento travesso._

_Certo! Chega! Pare… volte a ficha, porque você nem sabe o que fazer na vida real muito menos em uma fantasia._

**POV Edward**

Quem disse 'ignorar é a melhor coisa' certamente nunca viveu o tipo de pesadelo que eu vivi.

Não saber onde James, Aro, e todos os capangas de Aro estão é quase tão assustador como quando eles estavam com a Bella. Claro, nada se compara com a sensação de desamparo que eu senti quando eles a tomaram. No entanto, está se tornando muito próximo.

Depois de alguns dias Demetri finalmente ouviu falar de Felix. A ligação foi curta e consistiu em apenas algumas palavras de Felix em vez de uma conversa de verdade entre os dois. Felix disse a Demetri que ele estava bem e que ele tinha atirado em James, mas não o matou. Ele disse que um dos homens de Aro estava se aproximando da área e ele teve que fugir antes que tivesse a chance de fazer outra coisa a James. No entanto, Demetri foi sortudo suficiente para pegar o nome do maligno capanga responsável: Alex Shaew. Felix não acredita que a ferida em James foi fatal. Ele lutou tanto com a arma que não fui capaz de apontar como queria. A bala atingiu o ombro direito de James.

Felix está fugindo agora, e aparentemente como todos os outros. Aro parece ter sumido da face da Terra. A única informação que poderíamos ter era de sua companhia, que apenas diziam que ele estava de 'licença temporária'.

_Tradução: Ele não sabe que porra está acontecendo e não vai aparecer até ter certeza que não vai morrer._

Alec Shaw é um mistério também. Jasper foi capaz de rastrear seu endereço e investigar até descobrir que Shaw já tinha limpado seu apartamento alugado. Nenhum dos outros moradores sabia muito sobre ele. Ele raramente era visto em seu apartamento e ninguém se lembrava de ter visto visitas também.

Os outros capangas de Aro sumiram. Infelizmente, não tínhamos os nomes para esses bastardos sem almas. Jasper acredita que agora eles representam uma ameaça maior para Aro do que para nós. Para salvar suas vidas eles facilmente se virariam contra seu 'mestre'. Além disso, ninguém iria querer morrer sozinho.

Agora estamos decidindo sobre nosso próximo plano.

Jasper está em contato com um antigo colega de exército que agora trabalha para o governo federal. Eles estão discutindo o melhor plano de ação para pegar Aro Voltaire. Esse colega dele também está tentando estabelecer um sistema de segurança para encontrar o paradeiro dele.

James é com quem estou mais preocupado. Eu sei que ele é um filho de uma puta vingativo e sinto que ele nunca vai parar até conseguir vingança. Sua raiva por Bella ter lutado e o impedido de ter sucesso em seus planos, eu acredito, que irá consumi-lo e guiar sua necessidade por vingança.

A segurança e bem estar de Bella é minha prioridade. Eu daria minha vida por ela, e eu juro que ela nunca ficará desprotegida novamente.

Estou completamente confuso por Bella ainda querer ficar comigo. Pela minha vida eu não consigo entender como ela pôde me perdoar depois de tudo que a fiz passar. Ela nunca teria ficado em perigo se não fosse por mim. Ela nunca teria experimentado todo o medo e trauma que ela passou desde que a trouxe para a minha vida. Será que seu amor veio de alguma espécie de gratidão desolada? Teria eu destruído sua fé na vida ao ponto de ela sentir que não teria outra escolha senão me amar? Eu acho que ela sabe que tem escolha, mas estaria ela tomando aquela que ela realmente quer?

Tenho sido cuidadoso ao demonstrar afeição a Bella. Não é que eu não queira. É só que não acho que é a hora certa depois de tudo que ela passou. Nesse ponto eu tenho medo que ela aceite o que eu quero e não necessariamente o que ela quer. Eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Tem que ser sua escolha.

Embora eu não possa negar que tem sido duro. _Literalmente para mim._

Eu tenho que ser cuidadoso quando estou a abraçando a noite. Não me entenda errado, eu amo dormir com ela em meus braços. É só que eu tenho que ser cuidadoso para não deixar minha metade inferior entrar em contato com ela. Meu pau parece não se importar que não é uma hora apropriada. Não importa o quanto eu tente ter força contra minha natural 'reação erétil' com ela, simplesmente acontece.

Meus sonhos não são muito melhores.

Eles parecem variar. Uma Bella seminua me chama para a cama com o dedo, e depois me pede com a voz rouca para fazer amor com ela. Às vezes a Bella entra em meu escritório onde eu puxo sua saia para cima e a inclino sobre a mesa e começo a transar com ela sem sentido. A tomo contra a parede do banheiro, no capô do meu Aston Martin, no piano, no balcão da cozinha, na piscina... os locais parecem não ter fim, assim como as posições.

Então aparecem os pesadelos.

E os pesadelos são lúcidos e horrendos. Às vezes me encontro completamente paralisado, como se estivesse completamente congelado no lugar, somente capaz de observar enquanto James brutamente ataca e tortura Bella. Outras vezes estou correndo freneticamente, procurando por Bella. Eventualmente encontro seu corpo ferido e espancado. Quando vou pegá-la em meus braços, ela olha para mim com os olhos que mostram tanto horror e dor, e as perguntas que ela me faz sempre despedaça meu coração dolorosamente. '_Porque Edward, porque você fez isso comigo? Por quê?'_

O que eu posso dizer? _Porque sou egoísta Bella. Eu queria você e decidi que iria tê-la. Porque eu não me importava se você queria ou não ficar comigo. Porque nunca levei seus sentimentos em consideração. Eu nem mesmo me importei o bastante para pensar no bastardo sádico que eu era antes de trazê-la para mim. Eu só pensei na minha vontade e necessidade primeiro e arrogantemente esperei que você concordasse com tudo isso. Eu deixei uma vingança que uma vez tirou meu passado quase tirar o meu futuro também. Porque eu realmente não entendia todos os aspectos que compunham um verdadeiro amor até quase perder a única pessoa nesse mundo que eu não posso viver sem._

Eu só sei que eventualmente Bella irá perceber que monstro que eu sou. Ela irá querer me deixar e nunca olhar para traz. Eu não irei culpá-la. É por isso que eu devo controlar minha luxúria por ela. Não seria justo com ela confundi-la com as sensações que envolvem o sexo. Ela provavelmente irá começar a sentir desgosto de si e de mim por violá-la dessa forma. Eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Eu não posso ser egoísta.

"Hey menininho Eddie!" Emmett disse enquanto dava socos em meu ombro até que efetivamente chamou minha atenção.

"Cadê a Bella?" ele perguntou enquanto sentava em uma cadeira perto da minha mesa.

"Ela está em nosso quarto com Alice. Alice disse 'manicure' ou algo como isso, não sei." Eu disse com uma voz monótona.

Emmett ignorou meu tom de voz e tentou me perturbar mais. "Nosso quarto, huh?"

"Sim, Emmett 'nosso quarto'. Ela quer ficar comigo, isso é muito inacreditável?" eu respondi.

"Muito defensivo?" Emmett retrucou. "Droga cara, vocês ainda não aliviaram toda a tensão?"

Meu silêncio pareceu servir como resposta.

Emmett soltou um suspirou. "Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Você dorme com ela toda noite e nada? Não me admira que você esteja mais apertado do que uma prostituta em confissão."

"Vamos lá, Emmett. A última coisa que ela precisa agora é eu a pervertendo." Eu apontei.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou sugestivamente para mim. "Então você podia quando ela não queria você, e agora que ela está apaixonada, você decide manter distância. Certo?"

"Porra, Emmett! Olha tudo que ela passou… tudo que _eu a fiz _passar!" eu disse jogando minhas mãos para o ar e ficando mais irritando com a falta de compreensão de Emmett.

"Então, deixe-me ver se entendi. Você acha que não deve ficar íntimo com ela por causa de tudo que ela passou?" ele perguntou. Ele estava esperando por minha resposta antes de continuar, porque era claramente óbvio que ele tinha mais a dizer. _Maldito._

"Fodão você Sherlock!" tenho certeza que minha cara exasperada estava mostrando que estúpido ele estava sendo.

"Droga, Emmett! Esses caras a machucaram. Eles bateram nela, a assustaram, a mantiveram em constante estado de medo, e ela teve que lidar com James e seus jogos sádicos. Ele quase a estuprou!" eu estava fulminando agora.

"É cara, mas ele não estuprou." Emmett respondeu calmamente enquanto se esticava em sua cadeira.

"Esse não é o ponto, Emmett. Ela foi colocada em perigo e tudo por minha causa. Eu a coloquei nessa situação. Ela poderia ter sido morta." Eu gritei.

"Mais uma vez, cara, ela não foi. Vamos lá, Edward, você tem que parar com isso. Você não disse que Bella o perdoou por ter a pego? E se estou correto, acredito que ouvi Bella dizer que não o culpa pelo que aconteceu." Ele disse.

Tive que suspirar. "Bem, mas eu me culpo. É minha culpa."

"Mesmo? Você disse ao capanga de Aro para seqüestrá-la e machucá-la? Você disse a James para tentar estuprá-la? Você bateu nela?" Emmett perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Não. Mas isso não significa que sou inocente." Eu disse enquanto baixava meus olhos com vergonha.

"Bella estaria muito irritada agora se ela pudesse ouvir o que você está dizendo. Ela não te culpa. É obvio que a garota está apaixonada por você. Ela precisa de você agora. Ela precisa que você a abrace, a conforte, e a ame. Ela não precisa de você se remoendo e se alto flagelando. Entenda cara e ame sua garota. Ela precisa de você." Ele praticamente gritou.

"Mas seu amor pode ser apenas por obrigação. Eu não quero que ela me ame apenas porque ela sente que tem que amar." Eu disse me sentindo quase resignado.

"Você não dá muito crédito a ela, não é, Edward?" Emmett me perguntou com descrédito no rosto.

"Claro que dou. É só que sei que ela passou por mais coisa do que qualquer pessoa deve viver." Eu respondi.

"Ela não é tão frágil quando você pensa. Essa garota está faminta por sua atenção. Você tem que parar de pensar no que você acha que é o melhor para Bella e ver o que ela acha que é melhor para ela. Ela saberá melhor do que ninguém. Ela não quer que você a coloque em um pedestal."

"Eu não sei, Emmett. Eu só não quero acabar machucando-a mais do que ela já foi. Talvez ela ainda não esteja pronta para ficarmos mais íntimos." Eu respondi enquanto me afundava mais na cadeira.

"E talvez ela esteja. Você precisa deixá-la decidir e não tomar as decisões por ela. Ela teve muitas pessoas decidindo por ela ultimamente. Ela quem deve decidir isso e mais ninguém." Ele me disse sinceramente.

"Você está certo. É só que é mais simples falar do que fazer. Toda vez que chego perto dela, flashes do que aconteceu passam pela minha cabeça e eu fico com medo de machucá-la mais. Não vai ser fácil sair dessa."

"Bem o único jeito de você se livrar dessas imagens é seguir em frente. Tentar e se não funcionar, tentar novamente. Você não acha que vale a pena por ela?" ele sorriu já sabendo a resposta.

"Sim, acho que preciso falar com ela. Eu não quero que ela pense que eu não a quero." Percebi como Emmett estava certo. Eu fui bobo porque ainda estou decidindo por ela sem nem mesmo perceber.

"Então, o que você está esperando?" ele sorriu enquanto indicava a porta.

Levantei da minha cadeira e apenas sorri em resposta enquanto fazia meu caminho até a Bella.

**POV Bella**

"Então o que você acha que eu devo fazer, Alice?"

Eu simplesmente acabei de confessar a ela como eu tenho me sentido frustrada ultimamente. Claro, Alice chamou de 'frustração sexual'. Agora estou calmamente esperando enquanto ela fechou seus olhos e parece pensar profundamente. Ela está me lembrando uma cigana velha que vi uma vez em um parque. A mulher de repente ficava parada, fechava os olhos e então falava com uma língua estranha e soltava suas 'palavras de sabedoria'.

Alice não falava nenhuma língua estranha, mas seus olhos abriram de repente e um sorriso muito malicioso apareceu em seu rosto.

"É na verdade muito simples, Bella." Alice respondeu presunçosamente.

"O que é Alice?" eu perguntei a ela exasperadamente.

"Você o seduz."

_O quê?_

Alice viu meu rosto horrorizado e agarrou minha mão, apertando e batendo gentilmente.

"Calma, Bella. Não é tão difícil. Você quer que ele a toque novamente, não quer?" Alice perguntou.

_Duh!_

"Claro que quero, mas não posso fazer isso. Eu não sei como e ele iria rir de mim." Eu admiti.

"Besteira, Bella. Você tem todo o equipamento e nem tem que fazer muita coisa. Ele provavelmente iria soltar espuma pela boca se te visse chupando um pirulito. Aposto que ele iria até arrancar as calças se você perguntasse se ele queria um pouco enquanto você está com o pirulito em sua mão. Acredite em mim Bella; não precisa muito. Você percebe o poder que possui sobre ele?"

"Não tenho nenhum poder sobre ele." Se esse fosse o caso eu não acho que teria essa conversa com ela.

"Besteira. Claro que tem. Pense no que você pode conseguir se tentar. Você pode não ver, mas é demais. Ele está sempre salivando pela boca enquanto olha para você. Suas boas maneiras não são o motivo de ele ter sempre um guardanapo no colo na mesa de jantar. Você já reparou que ele carrega as coisas na altura da cintura? Porque você acha que ele faz isso?" Alice então sorriu grandemente para minha expressão pasma.

"Não, não pode ser, não é?" _Não... nem pensar._

"Oh, é sim. Você deve aprender a nunca duvidar de mim, senhorita." Sim, Alice definitivamente está presunçosa.

"Então o que posso fazer?" eu me senti como uma criança perguntando como os bebês são feitos.

Alice sorriu com sabedoria.

"Você não tem uma gaveta cheia de lingerie? Tente colocar uma. Como eu disse, não precisa muito. Deixe-o entrar no quarto e achá-la desse jeito. Simulação visual diz muito. Inferno, se ele tem que cobrir suas partes quando você está vestindo calça e gola alta, imagina sua condição quando ele te encontrar em uma pequena camisola. Acredite em mim Bella, ou melhor, acredite em si mesma. Você pode fazer isso."

Certo, agora parece que Alice é animadora de torcida do time da Bella.

"Eu não acho que posso fazer isso, Alice." Eu admiti me sentindo um fracasso total.

"Claro que pode. Pare de analisar. Não é tão difícil. Posso apostar qualquer coisa que Edward olhou para aquela gaveta de lingerie e imaginou você com cada uma delas. Inferno, todos os garotos Cullen são pervertidos. Coloque uma e ele estará em suas mãos..." Alice disse e me deu aquele sorriso travesso novamente. "Ou melhor, você estará nas mãos dele."

Nós duas caímos na risada e então o telefone de Alice tocou enquanto eu me arrisquei indo até a gaveta de lingerie e dei uma olhada.

"Ah, droga Jazz, desculpe, eu esqueci. Estarei aí. Te amo." Alice desligou e veio até mim.

"Tente aquela azul ali, você vai fazê-lo babar." Alice disse apontando.

"Desculpe, eu tenho que correr. Esqueci que iríamos jantar com um velho amigo dele. Te vejo mais tarde." Ela disse e beijou minha bochecha.

Então Alice virou a cabeça. "Ah, e não faça nada que eu não faria e no caso isso lhe dá toda liberdade!" ela piscou e então a ouvi rir alto e descer as escadas.

_Não acredito que vou colocar isso._

O material que estou usando pode ser chamado de camisola? É uma linda cor azul meia-noite, mas é completamente fino. _Completamente fino!_

Só tem um fio em cima onde você fecha e aperta. Então cai, em um estilo completamente fino e para no quadril. Você pode ver a calcinha de seda pela camisola, porque eu mencionei, _é fina... completamente fina!_

Não posso usar isso. Ele vai rir. Eu quero rir. Na verdade, eu quero chorar porque me sinto como uma garota na puberdade tentando parecer como uma mulher sexy. Além disso, o que eu devo dizer a ele?

'_Hey baby, estou prontinha para você?'_

Certo, estou brincando. Eu quero suas mãos além dos meus seios. É, eu sei onde realmente quero elas.

Estive no banheiro me olhando no espelho por um tempo tentando descobrir o que fazer.

Talvez eu deva praticar o que falar.

"_Edward, você ainda gosta que eu use azul?"_

"_Achei que talvez pudéssemos aliviar alguma tensão juntos."_

Como devo ficar? Eu devo fazer pose? Devo acenar da cama? Talvez eu apenas deva sentar sugestivamente no sofá. Como se senta sugestivamente?

_Hmmm._

Talvez eu deva apenas ficar de costas e então ele entra no quarto e eu viro o pegando desprevenido. Então eu bato meus cílios e digo, "Faça amor comigo Edward, por favor, eu preciso de você."

De repente eu ouvi um engasgo e um gemido baixo.

_Ah porra, merda, não! Por favor não! Por favor me diga que eu não deixei a maldita porta aberta! Idiota!_

Eu imediatamente me virei para encontrar um Edward com olhos arregalados e sem respiração olhando para mim.

_Me mate agora! Ah inferno, porque me matar se eu acabei de morrer de vergonha agora mesmo?_

"Ah Deus!" eu mal consegui falar enquanto caí de joelhos e enterrei minha cabeça nas mãos.

Muito corajosa.

_Por favor Deus, se o senhor me ama... apenas me leve agora._

**POV Edward**

Quando entrei no quarto achei ter ouvido Bella chamar meu nome. Ela não estava falando muito alto, mas tenho certeza que ouvi meu nome.

A porta do banheiro estava aberta e minha respiração ficou presa na garganta ao mesmo tempo em que meu pau tentou pular fora das minhas calças.

"Faça amor comigo Edward, por favor, eu preciso de você." Bella disse para o espelho que ela estava olhando.

Ela estava vestida, ou devo dizer, quase vestida, em uma fina camisola azul. Eu estava mais duro do que nunca. Eu estava até mais duro do que quando tinha colocado minhas mãos em seu corpo. Eu acho que foi ouvir as palavras 'Faça amor comigo, Edward,' que na verdade causaram isso. Eu não posso dizer quantas vezes sonhei com ela dizendo essas palavras.

Ela obviamente ouviu meu engasgo porque seu corpo virou para o meu e um olhar mortificado cruzou seu rosto enquanto ela caiu de joelhos e enterrou sua cabeça nas mãos. Ela não pretendia que eu a encontrasse desse jeito.

Eu realmente não pensei muito no que fazer. Meu corpo simplesmente reagiu.

Eu agachei e peguei o lindo rosto vermelho da Bella e a coloquei o balcão de mármore do banheiro.

"Estou tão envergonhada. Ah Deus, Edward, por favor, não olhe para mim." Ela manteve a cabeça baixa e eu podia ver as lágrimas de humilhação cair por seu rosto.

"Olhe para mim, Bella,"eu pedi suavemente. "Por favor, baby."

Ela fungou e então olhou hesitantemente para mim enquanto outra lágrima rolava por seu rosto.

"Você nunca tem que ficar envergonhada perto de mim, Bella. Eu te amo." Eu tentei confortá-la.

"Mas eu pareço uma completa boba." Ela disse e olhou para baixo novamente tentando evitar meu olhar.

Eu não posso ter isso agora. Agora não. Ela tem que saber o quanto ela significa para mim. Eu gentilmente, mas forçadamente agarrei seu queixo e levantei seu rosto para olhar para mim.

"Bella, você não é boba e certamente não parece uma. Você é a mulher mais linda, esperta e sexy que eu já coloquei meus olhos. Não fique com vergonha por me querer porque eu não tenho vergonha de querer você." Eu sussurrei para ela enquanto me inclinava para capturar seus lábios em um beijo.

Eu descaradamente abri suas pernas e me movi para o meio delas enquanto nosso beijo intensificava e se tornava mais apaixonado. Parece que todos nossos sentimentos presos e frustrações finalmente fluíram pelo beijo. Parecíamos responder o pedido de desejo que negligenciamos por tanto tempo.

De repente eu não me importava mais com atos egoístas e gratidão. Pareceu que tudo estava esperando por esse momento. Esse momento que nos deixou saber que nosso desejo e amor eram iguais. Nesse momento nós dois sabíamos o que queríamos e não tínhamos nada para provar. Era simplesmente nós, Edward e Bella. Homem e mulher apaixonados e prontos para expressar o amor um pelo outro.

É como se nossas bocas não pudesse ter o suficiente da outra. Quebramos o beijo para respirar e então voltamos a beijar novamente como se tivéssemos acabado de descobrir como beijar. De alguma forma, acho que descobrimos. Descobrimos a diferença de cada beijo e cada toque quando tanto amor, vontade e desejo estavam envolvidos. Nunca uma língua teve um gosto tão bom, tão celestial contra a minha.

Quebrei o beijo novamente para que pudéssemos respirar, embora eu não pudesse parar e continuei a beijar de sua mandíbula até sua orelha. Eu gentilmente chupei sua orelha e ouvi um delicado e suave gemido deixar seus lábios deliciosos. Continuei com o beijo em sua mandíbula, até seu pescoço e fiz meu caminho para sua bela clavícula.

Levantei minha cabeça e olhei em seus olhos hipnóticos enquanto desamarrava sua camisola. Ela não fez movimento para me parar. Ela apenas sorriu lindamente e disse exatamente o que eu queria ouvir.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela inclinou a cabeça e moldou seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez enquanto eu puxava a camisola por seus ombros e braços.

Enquanto quebrávamos o beijo ela começou a desabotoar minha camisa. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos do dela. Eu finalmente vi amor, luxúria, paixão, e uma miríade de outras emoções que eu apenas tinha sonhado em ver em seus olhos. Era difícil olhar para longe desses olhos agora que eu finalmente via o que eu sempre tinha sonhado. E eu sei que não há dúvidas que minhas emoções espelham os olhos dela.

Isso era certo. Essa era a hora. Não há dúvidas. Eu sinto que é certo. Nós nem mesmo tivemos que perguntar um ao outro. Porque nós dois sabíamos a resposta. Sim, isso definitivamente é certo, e sim é definitivamente a hora.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Você é minha vida... pra sempre."

Minhas mãos deslizaram por sua linda clavícula, até seus lindos seios fartos. Eu peguei carinhosamente cada um e senti seus mamilos endurecerem em minha palma. Seus gemidos pareciam ter uma linha direta para o meu pau enquanto eu podia senti-lo se contorcer dolorosamente em minhas calças implorando por libertação.

_Tudo em seu devido tempo. Tudo em seu devido tempo._

Ela moveu sua mão para abrir minha camisa desabotoada. Eu ansiosamente a ajudei a tirá-la do caminho.

Para ajudar, eu comecei a desabotoar meu cinto. Bella agarrou meu quadril e me moveu para mais perto para que ela pudesse ajudar e começou a desabotoar e então abrir o zíper. Eu a abaixei e a chutei com meu pé.

Ela estava agora apenas com sua calcinha sexy e eu com minha boxer.

"Vamos para o quarto?" eu perguntei sem respiração enquanto e pegava em meus braços e a levava para a cama sem esperar sua resposta. Claro, sua boca estava muito ocupada chupando meu pescoço.

Agora nós dois estamos deitados na cama, envolvidos um nos braços do outro, nos beijando ternamente enquanto nossas mãos correm pelo peito um do outro.

Nosso beijo se tornou mais apaixonado e nossas línguas se moviam em uníssono.

A respiração de Bella engatou e um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios enquanto eu chupava seu lóbulo.

Suas mãos estavam correndo por meu peito inspecionando cada centímetro. Quando suas mãos se aproximaram da barra da minha boxer, ela hesitou e então as moveu de volta para cima.

Eu sabia que ela estava nervosa e tenho certeza que ela nunca tocou um homem intimamente.

Eu beijei de sua orelha até sua garganta enquanto minhas mãos estavam ocupadas massageando seus lindos seios. Eles cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos. Ela soltou um gemido quando meus dedos passaram por seus mamilos.

Continuei beijando sua clavícula e seu peito até o vale entre seus seios. Minha boca mergulhou e capturou seu mamilo direito. Passei um tempo lambendo o lindo botão rosa antes de chupá-lo lentamente. Então não pude evitar chupá-lo o máximo que eu podia.

Enquanto eu continuava meu assalto em seu seio, minha mão direita foi de sua barriga até a beira de sua calcinha de seda. Comecei a puxar gentilmente para baixo e fiquei agradavelmente surpreso com a ansiosa reação de Bella. Ela levantou seu quadril e puxou o lado oposto, me ajudando a tirá-las por suas pernas.

Sim, minha linda Bella está pronta.

Eu passei minha mão por sua perna direita. Quando passei para o lado interno de sua coxa, Bella começou a rir.

Não pude evitar rir também.

"Desculpe," ela disse tentando seu melhor para abafar outra risada.

"Não se desculpe, linda." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e então peguei seu lóbulo em minha boca novamente.

Sua risada se ajustou com um sensual gemido que escapou de seus lábios. Achei dessa a oportunidade perfeita para mover minha mão para seu centro para então ouvir outro gemido escapar de seus lábios deliciosos.

Eu mais uma vez levei minha boca para seus mamilos e levei minha mão esquerda para baixar minha boxer.

Com minha mão esquerda eu peguei a mão direita de Bella e levei ao meu membro grosso e gentilmente envolvi sua mãozinha em volta dele.

"Eu não sei o que fazer Edward." Ela admitiu, e um lindo corado adornou seu rosto.

"Você não tem que fazer nada, meu amor. Eu só quero que você saiba o quanto eu quero você." Eu disse a ela e então ataquei seus lábios mais uma vez.

Quebramos o beijo e Bella gentilmente limpou sua garganta. "Eu quero que você me mostre o que fazer. Eu quero saber como te dar prazer, Edward. Por favor." Ela implorou.

_Como um homem pode resistir a uma mulher linda, adorável e sexy como Bella querendo tocar o seu pau? _Não pode. É impossível.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a dela e comecei a guiar seus movimentos. A sensação da sua mão bombeando meu eixo era o suficiente para quase me fazer gozar.

Enquanto ela continuava bombeando sozinha, meus dedos começaram a se familiarizar com sua buceta. Ela estava tão molhada para mim. Não pude evitar gemer de satisfação.

Sua respiração se tornou mais difícil enquanto meus dedos passavam para cima e para baixo de sua fenda molhada. Ela gemeu alto quando um dedo entrou nela. Eu comecei a bombear meu dedo dentro e fora dela e eventualmente adicionei outro dedo, e ela começou a bombear meu pau mais rápido. Eu tive que pará-la antes que eu me perdesse completamente.

Enquanto comecei a esfregar seu clitóris, levei minha outra mão e parei seus movimentos em mim.

"Tire suas mãos baby. Eu quero que você apenas deite e curta." Eu sussurrei roucamente em seu ouvido.

Seus olhos rolaram para trás da cabeça enquanto eu aumentava a pressão em seu clitóris. Minha linda menina era tão sexy.

"Uhhh... Edward… Oh Deus!" ela gritou. Eu realmente queria colocar minha cabeça entre suas pernas, mas eu estava doendo para estar dentro dela.

Suas pernas estavam tremendo e ela tinha os lençóis bem apertados em suas mãos.

_Deus, ela é magnífica pra caralho!_

"Por favor, por favor, Edward, faça amor comigo agora." Ela praticamente me implorou.

_O prazer é meu._

Eu retirei minha mão e movi meu corpo sobre o dela. Levantei uma mão para acariciar a lateral de seu rosto.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Muito." Eu sorri para ela.

"Eu te amo também, Edward." Ela disse com seu próprio sorriso.

Demos outro beijo apaixonado e eu sorri para ela novamente.

"Por favor, me diga se quiser que eu pare." Eu implorei para ela.

"Eu ficarei bem, Edward. Eu quero isso. Eu quero você." Ela me assegurou.

Eu me posicionei em sua entrada e gentilmente, mas firmemente comecei a guiar meu pênis para dentro.

_Porra! Isso é o paraíso!_

Não pude evitar o gemido alto que escapou da minha boca. Ela era mais quente e apertada do que eu possivelmente poderia imaginar. Ela envolveu meu pau como um casulo.

Assim que encontrei sua resistência, decidi continuar. _Como tirar um band-aid._

Empurrei plenamente dentro dela e a ouvi tentar controlar um chiado. Olhei para ela e podia dizer que ela estava dando seu melhor para não mostrar que estava sentindo dor. Eu queria pedir desculpas, mas vendo seu rosto corajoso, eu não acho que seja isso que ela quer. Então eu apenas abaixei a cabeça e capturei seus lábios nos meus.

Enquanto estávamos beijando, eu lentamente tirei um pouco e então empurrei novamente. Eu queria que ela gostasse da sensação antes de começar a investir nela como eu realmente queria.

Quebramos o beijo e eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos. Seus lindos olhos castanhos estavam olhando para mim com nada além de puro amor.

_Como eu pude ter duvidado de seu amor por mim? _Estava em seus olhos e em seu coração assim como nos meus.

"Eu te amo." Bella disse sem quebrar o contato visual comigo.

"Ah Bella, eu amo você também, baby. Você é tudo pra mim." Com isso eu comecei a tirar tudo e então investir novamente, mas não muito rápido. Eu queria curtir isso o máximo que eu pudesse, o máximo que _nós_pudéssemos.

Aumentei o ritmo e começamos uma dança delicada. Eu puxava meu pau e então o mergulhava de volta nela. Nós dois estávamos respirando com dificuldade agora.

Suor estava saindo de nossos corpos, mas isso só adicionou mais prazer. Vendo-a em uma fina camada de suor seu e meu só fez meu pau crescer outra polegada dentro dela.

Eu queria que nossa conexão durasse para sempre. Parecia que nossos corpos foram desenhados perfeitamente um para o outro. Ela cabia em mim como uma luva.

"Bella... Oh Deus, você é tão fodidamente gostosa. Tão perfeita. Eu te amo muito." Minha mão começou a vagar entre nós. Alcancei seu clítoris e comecei a esfregar furiosamente. Eu sabia que não poderia durar muito e eu queria nada mais além de nós dois chegarmos ao êxtase juntos.

"Sim! Ah Edward! _EDWARD_!" Ela gritou.

Meu ritmo era furioso agora. Estou investindo dentro e for a dela com fúria.

"_Edward!_" ela gritou.

"_Bella_!" eu gritei enquanto nós dois alcançávamos nosso orgasmo.

Ela agarrou minha cabeça e me puxou para um beijo. Sua mão foi para o meu cabelo e ela me beijou profundamente. Nossas línguas dançavam em ritmo similar ao nosso amor antes de lentamente parar e então terminar com um beijo casto e ainda assim apaixonado.

"Isso foi..." Bella começou e então parou para pegar sua respiração.

"Fantástico." Eu terminei para ela.

"Sim, foi." Ela disse me dando o sorriso mais satisfeito que eu já vi.

Saí de dentro dela e puxei os lençóis comigo enquanto deitei ao lado dela, a envolvendo em meus braços.

Não havia nada que eu queria mais do que abraçá-la pelo resto da minha vida.

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. "Quando podemos fazer isso novamente?"

* * *

**N/T:** _Sim, eu sei, todas me xingaram mas eu estava bloqueada, simplesmente não conseguia traduzir, ai viajei para o carnaval e traduzi para vocês. Eu tava com tanta preguiça que nem queria abrir o arquivo kkkkk._

_Mas o que acharam do capítulo? Sabem que o próximo é o último não? Então comentem! ;)_

**Beijos Zah!**

**Twitter: Zah_Ribeiro**

_**N/B: **__Devo dizer que se não houvesse Emmett e Alice na vida dos dois, nada disso teria acontecido, é isso ai, viva os Cullens *-*_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**POV Bella**

Eu tinha pensado em experimentar um cigarro. É o que você vê nos filmes. Parece ser o que uma ou ambas as pessoas costumam acender depois de uma noite apaixonada.

Não, eu não fiz isso, mas não posso dizer que a idéia não cruzou minha mente. Quero dizer essa foi a experiência mais apaixonada, erótica e linda da minha vida. Nada pode ser comparado a fazer amor com Edward.

Então meus pulmões ficaram limpos, mas meu corpo estava pronto para outra sobrecarga sensorial.

Já se passaram três dias e não fizemos amor novamente. Ainda. Eu digo 'ainda' porque eu definitivamente estou esperando que isso mude em breve. _Muito em breve._

Edward tem estado muito ocupado nos últimos dias. Mesmo o querendo muito, eu não consigo encontrar forças para usar meus 'artifícios femininos' nele. Ele parece tão cansado e exausto quando nos deitamos para dormir. Eu, entretanto, muito mais feliz por ele estar mais carinhoso recentemente. Dividimos alguns ótimos beijos profundos, e ele não tem tido vergonha em me contar o quanto ele se importa comigo.

Embora ele possa não perceber, ele é muito sexual quando dorme. Não posso realmente dizer se ele é um homem que gosta de 'peitos' ou 'bundas'. Porque toda noite desde que fizemos amor, uma de suas mãos acaba em meus seios ou em minha bunda. A primeira noite que ele fez isso eu achei que ele queria me tomar novamente, até perceber que ele estava dormindo. Essa manhã eu encontrei sua mão pousando gentilmente sobre minha calcinha cobrindo meu centro. Embora ele não tenha se mexido ou dado qualquer indicação de que ele estava acordado, eu posso assegurar que eu definitivamente estava.

O desejo de roçar meus quadris ou cobrir sua mão e enterrar em mim foi devastador, mas eu lutei. Não tive que lutar muito porque infelizmente, eu ainda estou carente no departamento ousado e confiante. Entretanto, estou ficando mais confortável perto de Edward, e só posso esperar que perca essas inibições gradativamente. Só não estou pronta ainda.

Antes mesmo de Edward começar a se mexer, suas mãos inevitavelmente achavam seu caminho em volta da minha cintura e eu me encontrava sendo puxava para ele ou contra seu peito delicioso. Então, não acho que Edward está ciente de seus amassos noturnos... não que eu esteja reclamando.

Edward me preocupa com sua preocupação.

Ele está se encontrando constantemente com Jasper e Emmett. Ele está tão preocupado com a minha segurança que me deixa nervosa. Eu sentia olhos em mim desde o momento em que eu fechava a porta do quarto de manhã até a hora que eu me retirava a noite. Se Edward não pudesse estar comigo, ele se certificava que eu fosse observada pelo seu time de segurança... na verdade, parecia como 'meu' time de segurança. Eu não podia nem peidar sem que alguém soubesse e isso estava me deixando louca!

Estive passando mais tempo com Alice e Rosalie ultimamente. Passei algumas horas falando com Esme uma tarde. Essas moças são maravilhosas. Elas me aceitaram completamente em suas famílias e eu sinto como se as conhecesse há muito tempo. Todas tinham um ótimo senso de humor, e parecia que qualquer uma delas sempre tinha algo para me fazer rir até chorar.

Rosalie confiava em mim o suficiente para tomar conta de Jackson uma tarde para ela quando ela teve que sair. Ele é uma criança maravilhosa. Ele é simplesmente a perfeita combinação de seu pai e sua mãe. Tenho certeza que ele se tornará facilmente um destruidor de corações quando ficar mais velho. Era bom passar algum tempo com ele... bem, com ele e com os seguranças.

Sentei aqui na minha cadeira favorita e abri um livro em meu colo. Eu perdia completamente o interesse no livro quando começava a pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias.

Não podia evitar que um grande sorriso bobo aparecesse em meu rosto enquanto eu ouvia a voz do meu cavalheiro em armadura brilhante no corredor. _Até mesmo sua voz é sexy._

Dois homens estavam nessa sala comigo, cada um em um canto separado. Edward entra na sala e acena com sua cabeça para os homens e então para a porta. Os homens silenciosamente saem e Edward fecha a porta.

Ele vira e anda até mim usando o mesmo sorriso bobo que eu.

"Hey linda, senti sua falta." Ele disse enquanto se abaixava e me beijava na testa.

_Isso não estava bom o suficiente._

Eu rapidamente fiquei de pé em frente ele, envolvi minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço e puxo sua cabeça para perto da minha. Não perco tempo antes de atacar seus lábios com os meus.

A resposta de Edward é instantânea. Ele logo domina o beijo segurando minha nuca enquanto liga sua língua com a minha e me dá o beijo mais abrasador e apaixonado.

Quando nos separamos para respirar, ele continua com sua paixão beijando meu maxilar, minha garganta até meu ombro exposto. Rápido demais Edward descansa sua testa contra a minha enquanto olha em meus olhos e começa a controlar sua respiração.

Ainda é difícil acreditar que causo tal reação nele.

"Deus, eu te amo, Bella." Ele disse com uma voz profundamente rouca.

"Eu te amo também, e também senti sua falta." Eu digo a ele com outro grande sorriso idiota que toma lugar em meu rosto.

Edward pega minha mão na sua e nos guia para o sofá. Ele senta e me puxa para seus braços, e agora sento metade no colo dele e metade perto dele.

Outro beijo apaixonado começa e eu me coloco completamente em seu colo. Não posso evitar correr meus dedos por seus cabelos suave, sexy e maravilhoso.

Uma das grandes mãos masculinas de Edward está em meu seio sobre o material da blusa lilás que estou usando. Um pequeno gemido saí de mim quando o sinto levemente beliscar meu mamilo. Mesmo sobre o tecido da blusa e do sutiã seu toque é eletrizante.

Muito para o meu desânimo ele move sua mão para longe do meu peito e então a leva para minhas costas.

No entanto, não fico desapontada por muito tempo, pois sinto sua outra mão lentamente fazer caminho do meu joelho para a barra da minha saia preta. Me esforço para manter minha respiração enquanto seus dedos acariciam suavemente minha coxa.

Edward move sua mão tortuosamente por baixo da minha saia enquanto começa a subir.

Solto um suspiro quando sinto seus dedos brincarem com o elástico da minha calcinha. Ele rapidamente agarra a barra e então abaixa minha calcinha até meus joelhos, mas ainda escondida pela saia.

Ele começa a me beijar novamente enquanto seus dedos começam a acariciar para cima e para baixo da minha fenda.

"Você está tão molhada para mim, amor." Um de seus longos dedos desliza dentro de mim e ele gentilmente começa a bombear.

Fico um pouco frustrada quando ele tira, mas então ele me surpreende levando o dedo para sua boca e lambendo.

_Oh, wow!_

"Absolutamente divino." Edward diz e me dá um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego.

Eu coro com sua atitude.

Ele ri e retorna com sua mão para baixo da minha saia. Novamente ele começa acariciando para cima e para baixo da minha fenda, mas um pouco mais forte dessa vez. Então dois de seus longos dedos maravilhosos entram em mim e ele começa a bombear lentamente primeiro e então gradativamente aumenta seu ritmo.

Minha respiração está errática nesse ponto.

"Uh, Edward... ahh... uh." Eu engasgo de prazer quando o sinto adicionar um terceiro dedo e seu dedão começar a circular e esfregar meu clitóris.

_Ah__, meu senhor!_

"Isso é bom baby?" ele sussurra enquanto olha para meu rosto.

"S... si... sim." Eu finalmente respondo, achando difícil formar uma resposta coerente.

"Eu adoro a sensação dos meus dedos dentro de você. Você é tão quentinha e apertada." Até mesmo sua respiração estava difícil.

Surpreendentemente, isso me excita. Edward parece perceber e continua.

"Eu quero violentar você essa noite. Quero ter minhas mãos por todo seu corpo e beijar cada milímetro de você. Mal posso esperar para estar dentro de você novamente, minha Bella." Seu ritmo aumenta e seus quadris parecem se movimentar também.

De alguma forma Edward parece enfiar seus dedos mais fundo dentro de mim e isso juntamente com seu dedão furioso esfregando meu clitóris realmente e fez voar alto. Ele curvou seus dedos enquanto ia mais fundo e isso pareceu atingir algum ponto que eu nunca percebi que tinha.

Minhas pernas e meu corpo inteiro começaram a tremer violentamente e minha respiração parecia mais como um porco com falta de ar, mas agora eu nem mesmo consigo pensar em ficar envergonhada com a sensação que estou sentindo.

"Goza para mim, linda." Ele disse enquanto assiste atentamente minhas reações.

Com isso, meu corpo explode e minha visão é momentaneamente obscurecida por pontos brancos.

"Oh, Edward." Eu gritei enquanto ele lentamente diminuía seu ritmo e minha respiração começava a se acalmar.

Antes de tirar sua mão de baixo da minha saia, ele cobriu todos seus dedos com meus sucos. Mais uma vez, ele levou seus dedos para sua boca e olhou para meu rosto enquanto chupava cada um deles.

_Droga, você é tão sexy!_

"Mmm, seu gosto é tão bom, baby." Ele sussurra roucamente enquanto se inclina e começa a chupar o meu lóbulo.

Algo no jeito que ele estava falando estava realmente me excitando. Eu ansiosamente agarrei seu cinto, mas fiquei rapidamente desapontada quando ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha para me parar.

_O que? Por quê?_

Ele claramente vê a frustração em meu rosto.

"Baby, por mais que eu amasse muito continuar isso, não podemos agora. Lembre, temos que estar na casa de Jasper..." ele para e olha para seu relógio. "em vinte minutos."

_Bem, merda._

Esqueci que iríamos jantar na casa de Jasper e Alice. O agente amigo de Jasper vai estar lá também, então acho que é inevitável que iremos discutir sobre Aro e James.

Fiz uma pequena careta para ele. "Sabe que não é bem um jantar."

"Sinto do mesmo jeito, mas realmente precisamos ir e descobrir o que está acontecendo."

"Eu sei. Você está certo. Acho melhor eu ir me refrescar um pouco." Eu disse enquanto relutantemente fazia meu caminho para o banheiro.

"Ainda teremos essa noite." Ele me relembrou com um sorriso diabólico.

"Ah, estou contando com isso." Eu disse enquanto me virava e dava uma piscada para ele antes de continuar.

**POV Edward**

Bella vai ser a minha morte.

_Mas ah, que boa maneira de morrer._

Eu não queria nada mais do que sempre manter minhas mãos em Bella. Nada estava certo até eu estar com ela em meus braços.

_Deus, eu a amo!_

Só havia um pequeno problema agora... bem, acho que você não pode chamar de pequeno. Estou duro como uma pedra agora. Não que tivesse sido mais fácil antes, mas agora que sei a sensação de estar dentro dela, estou duas vezes mais duro. Eu nem percebi que isso era possível. Tenho um caso terrível de bolas azuis agora.

Estive morrendo para fazer amor com ela novamente. Eu me segurei no início com medo de que ela estivesse muito dolorida. Então houve as madrugadas. Entre recuperar os trabalhos atrasados e me encontrar constantemente com Jasper e Emmett para discutir sobre Aro e James e assuntos de segurança, eu me sentia completamente exausto quando deitava perto de uma Bella adormecida.

Entretanto, agora meu pequeno 'grande' problema está ainda pior. Meu pau está latejando dolorosamente depois de dar um orgasmo a Bella. Eu simplesmente não conseguia segurar minhas mãos mesmo sabendo que o resultado seria meu pau implorando por libertação. Infelizmente, eu não tenho tempo de tentar discretamente tomar conta do meu problema.

Eu juro que você acharia que sou um garoto de treze anos que acabou de descobrir a pornografia.

Felizmente, não ficaríamos até tarde essa noite, e eu posso cumprir minha promessa e fazer amor com a minha doce menina. _Minha garota. _Adoro como isso soa.

**.~*~. ~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.**

Tínhamos acabado de sentar à mesa de jantar de Alice e Jasper depois de sermos apresentados a Peter Sigman, um agente do FBI e antigo amigo do exército de Jasper. Emmett e Rosalie também haviam se juntado a nós para o jantar. Esme e Carlisle estavam cuidando de Jackson para eles.

O jantar evoluiu de uma forma relativamente fácil. A conversa central era focada em Jasper e Peter falando de suas famílias e então ambos lembrando dos momentos mais engraçados dos dias de exército. Acho que Jasper estava mantendo a conversa intencionalmente leve para a mais intensa que teríamos em breve.

Nem Bella nem eu conseguimos comer muito de nossas sobremesas. Alice tinha preparado seu famoso bolo de caramelo e chocolate que eu normalmente devorava. Acho que nós dois estávamos tendo problemas para controlar os nervos.

"Por que não vamos para a sala e tomamos uma taça de vinho?" Jasper sugeriu em vez de perguntar.

Enquanto Bella e eu sentávamos em um sofá de dois lugares, Jasper nos deu uma taça de vinho _Chardonnay_. Eu comecei a me sentir desconfortável enquanto me sentava e bebericava.

A atmosfera de convívio que permaneceu o tempo todo no jantar agora tinha dado lugar a um ar de apreensão.

Eu simplesmente não vejo como tudo poderia ficar bem. O único jeito de isso acontecer essa se ambos, Aro e James, fossem pegos. Obviamente isso não era o caso ou teríamos sido informados imediatamente. Bella parecia sentir o mesmo desconforto que eu enquanto sua mão esquerda gentilmente segurava a minha direita e apertava ternamente.

"Peter, não vamos mais ficar com rodeios," Emmett começou a falar. "Nos diga o que você sabe, 007."

"Deixe-me começar com James Fordham." Peter começou com um sorriso desagradável.

Acho que todos nós estávamos segurando nossas respirações com esse.

Em vez de uma taça de vinho, Peter estava com uma garrafa de _Heineken._ Ele sentou na beira do braço do sofá com suas pernas abertas e segurava a garrafa entre elas. Ele olhou para sua garrafa por um momento, e soltou a respiração enquanto olhava para Bella.

"Nós ainda não sabemos de seu paradeiro." Ele disse para ela se desculpando.

A atitude de Bella foi estóica. Ela parecia estar tentando manter suas emoções sobre controle. Ela certamente estava fazendo um trabalho melhor do que eu.

"Então, vocês não tem nenhuma maldita pista." Eu cuspi um pouco mais furioso do que eu pretendia.

"Não comece, Edward. Você não tem idéia de como eles estão trabalhando duro nisso." Jasper me advertiu.

"Tudo bem cara, eu entendo." Peter pareceu dizer para mim e Jasper.

"Desculpe, Jasper está certo. Só quero que todos nós fiquemos seguros." _Especialmente Bella._ Soltei um suspiro e silenciosamente me prometi que tentaria ouvir Peter sem interromper. _'Tentar' é a palavra chave._

"Eu sei." Peter respondeu. "Isso é o que todos queremos. Eu te asseguro que achar James Fordham e Aro Voltaire são minhas prioridades. Estamos trabalhando nisso o tempo todo."

"Obrigada." Bella disse a ele, e ele acenou em resposta. Ele deu outro aperto reconfortante em minha mão e então se inclinou até mim um pouco mais.

Ela sabe como me acalmar.

"Um velho parente dele, um primo distante de quase setenta anos, disse ter falado com ele. Ele mora em Montclair, Califórnia. Ele disse que James parou para pedir dinheiro e disse que estava indo para o México."

"Mas você não acredita nele." Emmett disse, obviamente percebendo a dúvida na voz de Peter.

"Não tanto se você ver a história passada desse homem. Veja, ele é um alcoólatra bem conhecido na polícia de Montclair. Ele tem o hábito de fazer falsas acusações de seus vizinhos. Ele também fez denúncias falsas para a polícia sobre paradeiro de criminosos procurados que ele parece ser conectado. Sua ex-mulher admitiu que ele só estava tentando pegar a recompensa por esses criminosos procurados. Não há outra testemunha que prove as 'recentes visitas' de James."

"Então você não vai agir sobre isso?" Rosalie me surpreendeu perguntando a Peter.

"Eu não disse isso. Eu só quis enfatizar a possibilidade de ele não estar contando a verdade. Entretanto, por causa de seu relacionamento com James isso pode ser verdade. Temos agentes inspecionando as possíveis rotas de Montclair até o México, e nós temos agentes na fronteira também. Patrulhas na fronteira do México e do Canadá estão em alerta."

"O que você acha que James irá fazer? Você tem algum tipo de perfil para ele?" Jasper perguntou.

"Pelas informações que temos até agora, posso dizer que ele é um homem muito volátil, imprevisível e perigoso. Sabemos de suas detenções e das pessoas que conversamos que o conhecem e trabalharam com ele, aprendemos que ele pode ser uma pessoa cruel."

"Armado, demente e perigoso... pelo menos não temos nada para nos preocupar, não é?" Emmett brincou, mas falhou na tentativa de melhorar o humor.

"Você entrevistou Laurent LeBlanc?" eu perguntei lembrando o senso de lealdade que Laurent parecia ter com James.

"Sim. Sr. LeBlanc está em Louisiana nas últimas semanas. Não acreditamos que ele tenha envolvimento ou saiba das ações de James com Aro Voltaire. Entretanto, estamos de olho no Sr. LeBlanc caso ele tente entrar em contato com James." Peter respondeu.

"Então, ele pode estar em qualquer lugar." Alice disse.

"Sim." Peter disse com um olhar de frustração, mas rapidamente de recompôs antes de continuar. "No entanto, não acredito que ele esteja em Washington."

"Por que você acha isso?" perguntei incrédulo.

Jasper rolou os olhos e então respondeu por Peter. "Porque Edward, seria absolutamente estúpido James ficar em Washington agora. Ele sabe que é um homem muito procurado e teria muito mais chance de ele ser pego aqui do que em outro lugar.

"É, bem, James não é exatamente muito esperto." Emmett interveio.

"Creio que tenha que discordar com você." Peter surpreendeu Emmett ao dizer, mas não fiquei surpreso. Concordei com Peter nisso.

"Acredito que James é muito inteligente. Ele pode não agir racionalmente sempre, mas ele tem habilidade em tornar-se invisível. Ele pode ser um psicopata, mas é um dos inteligentes. Mas, não acho que James tentaria vingança dessa vez."

"Mas você acha que ele tentará vingança eventualmente?" Bella perguntou a ele surpreendentemente calma considerando que ela estava falando do homem que a espancou e tentou estuprá-la.

"Sinceramente… sim, acho. Ele parece ser muito vingativo. Acredito que ele considera seus crimes um tipo de esporte, e ele não gosta de perder. Seu jogo não saiu como planejado, e tenho certeza que ele está loucamente enfurecido. Se eu acho que ele virá atrás de você ou Edward agora? Não, não acho que ele virá. Acho que se ele for capaz de fazer isso, ele irá esperar um tempo passar, esperando que o ambiente aqui relaxe. Então acho que ele fará seu movimento. No entanto, ele é muito imprevisível, não há como ter certeza." Peter respondeu honestamente a ela.

"Com o time de segurança de Edward e nossos agentes de olho, acho que todos vocês estão relativamente seguros."

"Relativamente seguros?" Emmett perguntou imitando meu próprio pensamento.

"Não posso garantir a segurança de ninguém, mas posso prometer que estaremos fazendo tudo que podemos para pegá-lo e mantê-los seguros. Mais do que qualquer coisa eu gostaria de dizer a vocês que não teriam que se preocupar com nada, mas não posso. É melhor todos ficarem alertas e tomar todas as precauções necessárias." Pude ver a sinceridade em sua declaração, e entendi porque Jasper tem tanta fé nele. Só esperava ter tanta fé nele também.

Posso dizer pelos sentidos de Jasper que era hora de mudar de assunto. "E o que você sabe de Aro?" ele perguntou ao Peter.

"Estamos bastante certos que Aro Voltaire não está mais nos Estados Unidos. Onde exatamente ele foi, ainda não temos certeza. Temos olhado pelas várias propriedades que ele tem pelo mundo. Aro Voltaire é um criminoso muito cruel. Sei que iremos pegá-lo." Ele terminou com confiança.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?" eu perguntei.

"Ele se orgulha de seus seguranças, tanto que está se tornando complacente. Acredito que na maior parte do tempo ele se considera invencível. É esse tipo de arrogância que sempre te coloca em apuros. Também estamos mantendo nossa investigação o mais discreta possível. Ele pode até sair do esconderijo acreditando que não tem nada a temer."

"E ele tem algo a temer?" Alice perguntou curiosamente.

"Ah, sim. Deixe-me lhe dar uma pequena percepção.

Nossa agência suspeita de Aro Voltaire por muitos anos, mas nunca tivemos uma evidência concreta. Temos uma agente em particular que continua de olho em seus negócios e transações. Ela seguiu a variabilidade dos estoques de compras de Aro. Muitas das compras de ações não são baseadas qualitativamente, e o calendário de alguma de suas compras é questionável. Muitos outros casos começaram a vir em questão. Não tem como esses resultados ser elucidados. Não pode ser feito sem alusão ao fato de que informação privilegiada foi obtida e informações fraudulentas foram dadas. Entretanto, os casos são extremamente difíceis de provar e ainda mais difíceis de processar, então infelizmente uma investigação completa por parte do governo nunca foi autorizada."

_Difícil de julgar... ótimo!_

"A investigação completa em Aro Voltaire pelo governo só pôde ser feita por uma companhia que estava investigando um de seus empregados. Essa companhia, que deve permanecer anônima até que a investigação esteja completa, criou diferentes tipos de micro tecnologia. Eles desenvolveram recentemente um certo produto que pode revolucionar a indústria de computadores de um jeito novo. Por causa do tipo de companhia que eles são, você pode facilmente adivinhar que os registros são meticulosos e facilmente localizáveis. Então, qualquer discrepância, não importa o quão pequena seja, será completamente investigada."

"O empregado em particular trabalha no departamento de estatística e logística e de alguma forma veio a possuir algumas confidências financeiras muito altas e relatórios sobre essa nova tecnologia. Ele esperou até que pudesse colocar as mãos nas projeções. Claro que a essa altura a companhia sabia de suas atividades e em cooperação conosco o relatório que ele recebeu foi completamente falso. Entretanto, nesse ponto, eles foram capazes de rastrear muito do seu dia-a-dia e estamos de olho em quem ele esteve falando, informações que ele está dando, e qualquer dinheiro que tenha sido trocado. Por causa dessa monitoração classificada e profundamente monitorada que nos levou a Aro Voltaire. Nós finalmente temos várias informações sobre Aro Voltaire, não somente seu envolvimento no caso, mas outros vários serviços ilegais. A Comissão de títulos e Câmbios da América, o FBI, e o Departamento de Justiça dos Estados Unidos está trabalhando junto nessa investigação."

Peter observou nossos rostos atordoados e silenciosos. Acho que nenhum de nós imaginou que o governo poderia ter 'várias informações' como Peter disse. Parece que Aro não é tão invencível como ele pensa.

"Como mencionei antes, como as evidências nesse caso são circunstanciais, a negociação de valores imobiliários é difícil de processar. Entretanto, obtemos muitas informações usando nosso tempo nesse caso para descobrir o máximo de pistas possíveis. Embora os computadores de Aro tenham alta segurança, fomos capazes de rastrear alguns de seus negócios monitorando os computadores dos comerciantes que ele tem se comunicado ao longo dos anos. Esses comerciantes foram seguidos por longos períodos por nossos agentes. Todas as atividades deles, desde quem eles sentaram ao lado no ônibus, as festas que eles foram, o relacionamento de sua família, com quem eles jogavam golf... tudo que pudesse nos dar uma idéia de quem estava por cima ou não. Essa informação nos ajudou lentamente a descobrir o estilo de vida deles e obter ainda mais jeitos de monitorar e coletar evidências."

Tudo que ele estava dizendo parecia como se estivesse vindo de um filme de espiões.

"Agora temos bastante conhecimento do que eles acessam, e-mails que são trocados, telefones, e corretagem de registros, grampos, conversas gravadas. Infelizmente, não fomos capazes de obter informações de alguns outros crimes de Aro. Estamos confiantes que agora temos bastante evidências para acusá-lo de fraude, abuso de informação privilegiada e até mesmo evasão fiscal." Peter disse para todos nós.

_Eles têm feito a lição de casa._

Emmett soltou um riso depois que todos soltamos nossa respiração.

"Claro que agora podemos ser capazes de trazer informações contra ele no envolvimento do seqüestro da Srta. Swan. Mesmo que ele não seja acusado de seqüestro, estamos confiantes que temos evidências suficiente para mantê-lo na prisão pelo resto de sua vida." Peter nos disse.

**.~*~. ~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.**

Bella está no banheiro se preparando para tomar banho e eu já estou com minha calça de pijama. Não pude evitar minha mente de voltar a nossa conversa com Peter mais cedo essa noite.

James. Ele ainda está lá fora. Ele pode voltar. Ele pode machucar minha Bella. Ele pode tentar tirá-la de mim.

Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Ela é minha e não o deixarei chegar perto dela novamente. Eu morreria por ela.

Minha mente vagueou novamente para Bella quando ouvi o chuveiro ligar. Comecei a pensar na minha linda nua embaixo do chuveiro.

De repente minha proteção se tornou possessão e antes que eu percebesse eu estava fora da minha calça de pijama e dentro do chuveiro. A ouvi soltar um suspiro assustado quando envolvi meus braços em sua cintura.

"Desculpe. Eu não queria assustá-la meu amor. Simplesmente não pude resistir em me juntar a você. Espero que não se importe." Me inclinei e beijei atrás de sua orelha.

"Eu... eu... eu não me importo." Ela engasgou enquanto eu beijava o ponto atrás de sua orelha novamente.

Virei Bella para me olhar com suas costas contra a água. Envolvi uma mão em sua cintura e a inclinei para trás como se fosse uma dança. Com a outra mão deslizei seu cabelo para trás enquanto a água caía sobre ele.

Gentilmente a trouxe de volta e então coloquei shampoo na minha mão e comecei a massagear seu cabeço. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido enquanto eu trabalhava com o shampoo em seu cabelo. Então eu gentilmente a coloquei de volta sob o jato de água e lavei seu cabelo.

Bella completamente vestida é uma bela visão. Bella nua é absolutamente de tirar o fôlego. Bella nua e molhada é absolutamente divino. Desde fazer amor com ela até tomar um maravilhoso banho juntos, eu tenho que admitir que minhas fantasias nunca faziam justiça a ela.

Meus sentimentos por Bella são intensos. Sou cativado por sua mente. Sou intrigado por sua curiosidade e sede por vida. Sou fascinado e inspirado por sua falta de egoísmo e boa natureza. Sou totalmente ciente do corpo que essa Deusa possui. Mas acima de tudo, sou completamente hipnotizado, extasiado, e perdido pela absoluta beleza de sua alma. Ela tem uma alma tão pura, então atraente que nenhuma alma pode ser igual a dela.

Ela traz à tona sentimentos em mim que eu nunca soube que possuía. Ela faz a vida valer a pena ser vivida. Um mundo sem Bella seria escuro, desolado, e solitário.

Lavei seu corpo lentamente. Levei meu tempo limpando cada centímetro de seu corpo. Não usei bucha, somente minhas mãos. Eu não daria a bucha o privilégio de explorar seu corpo quando eu posso fazer isso. Relutantemente, eu terminei, mas antes que fosse capaz de colocar o sabonete de volta na prateleira, Bella agarrou minhas mãos.

"Minha vez." Ela disse com um sorriso enquanto pegava o sabonete.

Tive um tempo difícil me concentrando enquanto ela lentamente ia para cima e para baixo de meu corpo espalhando sabão. Não pude conter meu gemido quando ela correu sua mão em minha bunda.

Foi maravilhoso ver sua bochecha corar. Foi surpreendente e excitante ver que ela não corou apenas no rosto, mas no corpo todo.

Finalmente não havia como negar que estávamos completamente limpos. Novamente relutante, eu desliguei o chuveiro e saí estendendo minha mão para Bella. Eu estava com as toalhas em minhas mãos e Bella tentou pegar uma quando a parei.

"Nuh uh," eu disse enquanto balançava minha cabeça negativamente para ela. "Esse é meu trabalho."

Então eu peguei a toalha e cuidadosamente esfreguei contra ela, absorvendo as gotas de água que brilhavam em seu belo corpo. Minha excitação óbvia ficou ainda mais evidente enquanto eu continuava com a toalha por seu corpo. Não pude evitar a sensação possessiva que tomou conta de mim enquanto eu continuamente analisava seu corpo.

Antes que eu percebesse, eu joguei a toalha e agarrei sua mão as colocando gentilmente no balcão em frente dela. Ela tinha que ser minha novamente. Ela tem que saber que é minha.

Puxei seus quadris para cima e abri suas pernas na minha frente.

"Eu tenho que ter você agora." Eu disse firmemente enquanto minha mão imediatamente corria o comprimento de sua fenda. Ela já estava toda molhada para mim, simplesmente me convidando. Eu imediatamente enfiei um dedo dentro dela e ela gemeu.

"_Minha,"_ eu disse enquanto bombeava meu dedo nela.

Com outra mão eu apertei seu seio_. "Minha,"_ eu repeti novamente.

_Deus, eu sou um imbecil._

Com a mesma mão eu fiz meu caminho para seu cabelo enquanto me inclinava atrás dela. Agarrei um punhado de seu cabelo e puxei sua cabeça para trás enquanto a beijava bruscamente. "_Minha._"

"Sua." Ela respondeu sem respiração.

Sou sortudo por ela não me bater. Eu merecia.

Retirei imediatamente minhas mãos de seu corpo. Surpreendi a ela e a mim mesmo quando rosnei ao vê-la tentar se mover.

"Ainda não acabei com você." Eu disse bruscamente enquanto me inclinava atrás dela.

De repente, eu investi nela. Não fui gentil. Continuei a bombear dentro dela e agarrar seus seios, apertando com força.

Eu não conseguia parar as palavras possessivas e clamar seu corpo como eu estava fazendo. Eu sentia como se não tivesse controle do que estava fazendo. Era como se isso fosse algo que deveria ser feito. Eu tenho que saber e ela também tinha que saber.

Isso provavelmente parecia uma cena de um animal em _O Reino Selvagem._

"Minha Bella. Para mim. Somente para mim. Minha. Toda minha." Eu continuei rosnando essas palavras enquanto mergulhava dentro dela incansavelmente.

Podia ouvir sua respiração falhar e seus gemidos de prazer. Isso só me estimulou mais. Levantei seu quadril e a segurei no lugar enquanto mergulhei nela em um novo ângulo e nós dois ofegamos.

Nossa primeira fez foi um amor doce. Dessa vez, eu a tomando por trás, era puramente animalesco. Estou sendo rude e controlador. Estou dominando a coisa toda. Não estou sendo gentil ou perguntando se ela está bem. Estou agindo como um completo lunático. Estou sendo totalmente bárbaro.

Para tornar meu comportamento ainda pior, tinha minha boca suja. Eu não acho que já tenha falado tão vulgarmente em minha vida, especialmente na presença de uma dama. Uma linda dama. Minha dama.

"Porra Bella, você é tão gostosa. Você gosta disso, Bella? Gosta? Você gosta do meu pau dentro de você te preenchendo? Huh, Bella?"

Movi minhas mãos por seu corpo e peguei seu seio novamente. "Você gosta das minhas mãos em você Bella? Você gosta que eu aperte esses seus lindos seios? Ah seus mamilos Bella, merda, eles estão tão duros."

Eu estava a apertando tão forte que tenho certeza que irei deixar marcas nela como um maníaco doente e bêbado na minha vontade de reivindicá-la como minha.

'_A fera do sexo masculino marca a fêmea para que os outros machos saibam que ela foi clamada.' _Maldito Reino Selvagem.

"Deus Bella, você é tão fodidamente apertada. Meu pau, sua buceta, eles foram desenhados para ficarem juntos." Eu não podia acreditar na minha boca suja. Eu sei melhor do que ninguém falar tal vulgaridade. De alguma forma, eu era incapaz de parar.

"Sim, Edward, sim... Oh Deus sim, você foi feito para estar em mim." Ela disse rouca e olhou para mim por cima dos ombros com os olhos cheios de luxúria.

_Oh, __sim!_

"Isso mesmo, Bella. Não esqueça. Nunca esqueça disso. A quem você pertence Bella?" eu perguntei enquanto levei minha mão para sua frente e belisquei seu clitóris.

Ela gemeu alto e rolou os olhos.

"Me responda, Bella. A quem você pertence?" eu exigi completamente fora de controle.

_O dominante Bárbaro-Edward não consegue ficar de boca fechada!_

"Você, Edward. Somente você. Sempre você.". Ela respondeu.

Satisfeito com sua resposta, meu ritmo aumentou ainda mais enquanto eu enfiava mais fundo dentro dela. Comecei a esfregar seu clitóris furiosamente, ansioso para que nós dois atingíssemos nosso clímax. Eu sei que não posso agüentar muito.

"Goza para mim, Bella. Vem. Goze agora." Eu novamente estava a comandando.

E funcionou.

"Uh… ah, Edward… uh… uh… tão bom ... ah, Edddwaaaaarrrd!" ela gritou enquanto apertava em torno de mim.

Meu pau pulsava e tremia e eu explodi dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela me melava. Eu finalmente perdi o monstro em mim. Gentilmente envolvi minhas mãos em volta de sua cintura enquanto me inclinava e a abraçava. Eu ainda estou dentro dela, e percebi com uma tristeza que não posso ficar dentro dela pra sempre. Cuidadosamente saí de dentro dela e nós dois gememos com a perda.

Comecei a sentir seu corpo amolecer embaixo de mim. A abracei com mais força e a virei, a peguei em meus braços e a carreguei para a cama. Enquanto a colocava embaixo de mim comecei a perceber como a tratei mal. Eu não a tratei com o respeito que ela precisava. Eu só estava pensando em mim. Ela merecia fazer amor, não ser fodida. E eu simplesmente a fodi. Eu sou um bastardo egoísta e sem coração e não a mereço.

Minha doce e linda garota me surpreendeu mais uma vez. Ela levantou sua cabeça para que pudesse beijar minha bochecha. "Boa noite Edward. Obrigada por manter sua promessa essa noite. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, minha doce Bella." Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e ela relaxou em meu peito. "Doce sonhos."

* * *

**N/T:** _**Achei que seria o último capítulo mas a autora disse que ainda irá ter mais capítulos, então esperaremos (y)**_

_Comentem!_

_Beijos_

**Twitter: Zah_Ribeiro**_  
_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Foi realmente um dia muito longo, e Kate Jacobs com dezenove anos estava muito satisfeita de estar dirigindo para a cabana de seus pais nas montanhas de Oregon.

Os pais de Kate iam se juntar a ela e sua irmã de seis anos, Tanya, em três dias. Eles estavam visitando alguns familiares. Kate sempre odiou ir a essas coisas de família. Seus pais sempre passavam a maior parte do tempo passando os filmes das várias viagens e Kate odiava seus primos gêmeos Marvin e Melvin de treze anos. Os garotos eram terríveis com suas brincadeiras e comportamentos ofensivos. É claro que, sua tia e seu tio, Martin e Meredith, nunca castigavam seus 'amorzinhos' que nunca faziam nada na frente deles. Kate sempre foi o alvo favorito dos gêmeos.

Kate tinha decidido não acompanhar seus pais na visita anual. Afinal de contas, Kate era uma adulta cursando o segundo ano da faculdade. Ela sabia que era perfeitamente capaz de completar o caminho para a cabana na montanha sozinha. Então, Kate bateu o pé quando argumentou com seus pais a sua ausência durante a viagem a casa de seus parentes.

Os pais de Kate, David e Mary Jacobs, concordaram em deixar Kate faltar às visitas contanto que ela cuidasse de sua irmãzinha Tanya. A princípio, Kate ficou desapontada por não fazer sua viagem sozinha, mas logo percebeu que se Tanya não ficasse com ela, sua irmãzinha seria o alvo das provocações dos primos. Ela concordou, percebendo que isso daria a ela e Tanya um tempo para 'coisas de irmãs'.

Finalmente, Kate parou em frente à cabana rústica. Sua irmãzinha logo adormeceu no banco de trás segurando seu urso de pelúcia que Kate havia dado para ela quando partiu para seu primeiro ano na universidade. Tanya tinha nomeado o urso como 'Ursinha Katie'. Kate sorriu olhando para sua irmã de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis enquanto cuidadosamente soltava o cinto de segurança e a carregava para dentro da cabana.

O sol brilhava através das cortinas que Kate havia fechado quando ela e Tanya foram para a cama na noite anterior. Tanya estava empolgada para passar um tempo com sua irmã mais velha e não queria dormir longe dela. Kate saiu da cama deixando Tanya embaixo das cobertas abraçada com sua ursinha Katie.

Kate estava lutando com uma sensação estranha essa manhã. Algo estava errado. Começou a pensar que talvez tenha sido um erro ir para a cabana antes de seus pais. Ela não pôde evitar olhar pelas janelas novamente enquanto bebia um gole de seu café.

Kate estava com medo agora. Seus instintos nunca falhavam. _Perigo! _Perigo, era o que seus instintos estavam dizendo para ela.

Ela tinha certeza que podia ver algo se movendo na floresta. Se fosse um animal ... não teria problemas, não entraria. Mas, não, não era um animal. Era um homem. Era um homem olhando diretamente para a cabana.

Kate correu para o telefone para ligar para a polícia e para seus pais, mas não tinha linha. O motivo de eles terem telefone ali era porque o celular não funcionava nessa distância.

Ela sabia frio em seu estômago que esse homem estava ali para causar danos. Não havia nada que Kate pudesse fazer além de proteger sua irmã e lutar para se salvar. Ela rapidamente correu pela cabana checando novamente todas as janelas e portas e cuidadosamente abriu o piso no quarto de seus pais e retirou uma arma.

Correu para o quarto e acordou sua irmã. Ela agarrou Tanya, seu cobertor e seu ursinho e abriu o closet, tirou algumas caixas e colocou uma Tanya confusa e assustada lá dentro, rapidamente explicando a situação o melhor que pode para sua irmãzinha de seis anos.

"Tanya, preciso que você fique dentro do closet e fique escondida atrás dessas caixas. Preciso que seja uma menina grande para mim. Você pode ser a minha mocinha?" Kate perguntou a ela.

Tanya limpou uma lágrima de seu rosto e olhou determinada para sua irmã. "Sou sua mocinha."

"Isso mesmo querida, você é minha mocinha. Alguém está vindo e não sei se ele é bom ou ruim. Então, preciso que você fique aqui e proteja a você e a ursinha Katie. Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

"Eu quero ficar com você Kate. Estou com medo." Tanya sussurrou.

"Eu sei que está querida, mas eu quero que você fique aqui para que ninguém além de mim saiba que você está aqui. Preciso que fique bem quietinha. Não se mecha. Não fale. Cubra sua boca com seu cobertor se precisar. Não importa o que você ouça, não quero que você saia desse closet. Entendido?" Kate odiava ter que dar ordens a ela, mas era necessário que ela fosse severa para manter sua irmãzinha segura.

"S...si...sim." Tanya finalmente soltou um sussurro estrangulado.

"Me prometa, Tanya. Prometa que não vai sair desse closet até eu voltar para pegá-la. Não importa o que aconteça, espere por mim. Promete?" Kate disse olhando profundamente nos olhos cheios de lágrimas de sua irmã.

"Eu prometo."

"Essa é minha mocinha. Amo você Tanya. Cumpra sua promessa." Kate se inclinou e abraçou sua irmã com força e deu um grande beijo em sua bochecha.

"Cumprirei. Te amo Kate." Tanya respondeu enquanto tremia, se cobria com os cobertores e observava sua irmã trancá-la dentro do closet escuro.

Tanya não conseguia parar de tremer. Ela se envolveu mais com os cobertores e escondeu sua cabeça neles. "Eu irei te proteger ursinha Katie." Ela sussurrou suavemente para o ursinho.

Kate olhou o quarto para ter certeza de que não havia traços de uma menina mais nova, manteria sua irmãzinha segura. Ela orou rapidamente, e deu mais uma olhada no closet que guardava seu coração.

**POV Edward**

"Pára, pára! Pare, por favor. Eu desisto." Bella riu se contorcendo enquanto tentava sair de perto de mim.

"Diga. Diga e eu paro." Eu disse enquanto continuava a fazer cócegas em sua barriga.

"Tudo bem! Eu roubei." Bella disse entre ataques de riso.

"E..." eu disse a ela, enquanto parei meus dedos em sua pele sensível.

"E Edward é o Rei dos jogos." Ela soltou com um suspiro derrotado e uma expressão de escárnio em seu rosto.

"Muito bem, e não se esqueça disso senhorita." Sorri para ela e soltei seu corpo.

"Essa é a última vez que eu jogo com você." Ela me disse dramaticamente.

Corri e parei na frente dela. "Você é apenas uma péssima perdedora."

"Não, você que é um péssimo ganhador." Ela disse me dando um olhar frio e duro.

Continuamos a nos encarar até que caímos na gargalhada.

"Você é tão linda, minha pequena." Me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Essa pequena acha que," e ela apontou para mim. "o péssimo perdedor com um ego elevado precisa tomar um banho."

"Ego elevado?" eu perguntei.

"Absolutamente, mas vamos ver o que mais irá elevar quando entramos naquele seu chuveiro glorioso." Ela disse com aquela voz sexy.

"Ah Deus, sim!" Eu praticamente ronronei com o pensamento. "Guie o caminho para o _**nosso **_chuveiro." Eu enfatizei a última parte. Mesmo ela tendo me aceitado em sua vida e abraçado a nossa vida juntos, ela ainda tinha que chamar minha casa de sua casa e eu tinha toda intenção de conseguir isso.

Não fizemos sexo no chuveiro ... foi mais como provocações. Ainda estou um pouco desapontado comigo mesmo com o nosso último banho juntos. Realmente sinto como se tivesse tirado vantagem dela. Quando tentei me desculpar na manhã seguinte por ter sido tão controlador e homem das cavernas com o que aconteceu depois que nos excitamos no chuveiro, ela começou a ficar brava.

Primeiro ela achou que eu não tinha gostado. Depois que a assegurei que isso estava longe da verdade, expliquei que me senti culpado por causa do comportamento drasticamente dominante que eu demonstrei para ela.

Ela se acalmou um pouco e então ficou com um olhar compreensivo. Ela começou a explicar como se sentia, disse que sabia sem dúvidas que eu teria parado se ela tivesse pedido, disse que devido a noite emocional que tivemos, falando de Aro e James, precisamos escapar um no outro. Ela disse que queria ser clamada e gostou do fato de eu a declarar como minha. De alguma forma, sua revelação, fez parecer como se as memórias das ações de James tivessem sumido naquele momento.

Bella tinha exigido que eu parasse com isso e aceitasse suas palavras. Ela disse que não se arrependia do que aconteceu, e que ficaria muito desapontada comigo se eu me arrependesse.

Eu não queria desapontá-la, então deixei para lá. Agora posso lembrar disso como uma memória prazerosa. Entretanto, eu não quero mais agir com ela dessa forma novamente. _A menos, é claro, que ela me peça._

Assim que fomos em direção a cama, um barulho forte na porta nos parou. Eu conhecia aquela batida irritantemente forte. Quem mais seria?

"O que você quer Emmett?" eu perguntei exasperado pela porta. Eu não queria abrir porque eu sabia que estava em uma espécie de bolha com a Bella.

"Cara! É a Terceira quinta-feira do mês." Emmett disse no que ele achou ser a voz do 'Homer Simpson', mas na verdade soou mais como 'Hortelino troca-letras'.

"Porque ele está falando como o Hortelino troca-letras?" Bella sussurrou.

Não pude evitar, comecei a rir e Bella me seguiu.

"Vamos lá, abra a porta. E o que é tão engraçado?" Emmett perguntou.

Olhei mais uma vez para Bella para ter certeza de que ela estava decente. Ela deve ter colocado seu roupão enquanto eu estava gargalhando.

Eu sei que dia é hoje. Nós normalmente nos juntávamos com um ou dois amigos do Emmett na casa dele para jogar carta. Não entendo porque Emmett gosta tanto disso já que nove das dez vezes ele perde seu dinheiro. Nunca mais fui desde que Bella veio para cá. Eu realmente não tenho mais vontade de ir. Prefiro passar meu tempo com ela.

Emmett entrou assim que destranquei a porta.

"Vamos cara, pegue suas coisas," Emmett começou.

"Hey, espere aí. Eu não vou. Já tem bastante gente lá." Eu disse a ele enquanto Bella olhava confusa para nós.

"Ir para onde?" Bella perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett falava.

"Você tem que ir. Eric não vai." Ele lamentou.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Bella perguntou novamente.

"Nós normalmente jogamos carta uma vez por mês, mas faz tempo que não fazemos isso. Vamos voltar a jogar e Edward tem que ir." Sua voz mais uma vez era de lamento.

"Por minha causa," ela disse olhando para baixo.

Emmett a corrigiu antes que eu falasse. "Não, Bella ursinha, não é sua culpa. Nós todos andamos ocupados e essa coisa com James e Aro meio que virou nossa prioridade. Só quero nos juntar hoje já que não planejamos nada para agora, mas Edward não tem que ir."

"Não, ele tem sim," Bella disse enquanto olhava para mim e dava tapinhas suaves em meu braço.

"Não vou deixá-la aqui sozinha." Eu respondi.

"Merda, esqueci. Rosie mandou dizer que ela e Alice chegarão aqui em uma hora. Irão fazer as unhas e arrumar o cabelo ou que diabos seja que as garotas fazem quando estão juntas." Emmett disse olhando para Bella.

A risada de Bella encheu o quarto. "Você é demais Emmett."

"É, eu sei. Homem demais. Charme demais. Gostoso demais. Sexy demais."

Eu o interrompi antes que ele continuasse. "Todo cheio de merda."

"E então, está dentro?" ele perguntou.

"Claro," Bella disse determinada.

"Bem, se apresse e venha. E pelo amor de Deus, coloque algo além dessa cueca. Ninguém quer ver essa merda." Emmett apontou para a minha boxer.

"Fale por você," minha garota disse.

"Lá lá lá lá lá." Emmett colocou seus dedos no ouvido e então riu abaixando as mãos. "Apenas se apresse homem. Os rapazes estão ficando ansiosos."

"Ansiosos para ganhar seu dinheiro."

"Ah, cala a boca cara. Eu tenho uma estratégia dessa vez." Ele respondeu seguramente.

Olhei para Bella novamente e ela acenou com sua cabeça. "Certo, chegarei em vinte minutos."

Emmett socou o ar. "Não se atrase." Ele saiu assobiando pelo corredor.

Emmett sempre perde, e ainda assim quer continuar. Rose ficará muito caras e eu sempre ganhamos dele.

"Emmett, a única vez que você fez uma canastra foi no banheiro." Jasper brincou.

Na mesa, estávamos Jasper e eu e Emmett e John, um colega de Emmett. Do nada, a janela atrás de John quebrou e ele caiu sobre a mesa. Ele levou um tiro.

* * *

**N/T:** _Finalmente né? Eu amo tanto essa fic, tava com saudade, ainda tem mais três capítulos que a autora escreveu, mas ainda não está terminada. Acho essa história tão intrigante, sempre fico ansiosa pra chegar logo o final e quando chega tem algum acontecimento que me deixa querendo o próximo capítulo hahaha._

**Comentem, quero saber o que acharam.**

**Beijoos**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **MyBabyBlues**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**MyBabyBlues**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**… Duas semanas antes de John levar um tiro na casa de Emmett …**

Kate Jacobs ficou imóvel no meio do corredor olhando para a porta da frente da cabana de seus pais em Oregon. Onde ela estava, poderia manter um olho na porta da frente, na sala de jantar a sua esquerda e na sala de estar a sua direita. O único movimento era sua mão trêmula segurando a arma de seu pai.

Ela ouvia atentamente a procura de algum barulho e continuava olhando para as janelas da cabana para olhar lá fora. Ela sabia que o homem loiro que ela viu pela janela mais cedo ainda estava a espreita.

Um milhão de perguntas não respondidas apareceram em sua cabeça enquanto ela ficava ali parada. Ele a mataria? A estupraria? Ele acharia Tanya? Se ela morresse e Tanya sobrevivesse, Tanya ficaria traumatizada pelo resto da vida? Ela poderia se defender e proteger sua irmã?

Sim. Ela era tudo que Tanya tinha agora. Ela teria que ser a protetora. Ela tem que mantê-la a salvo.

Enquanto ela continuava pensando na vida e olhando pelas janelas, o repentino som de vidro quebrando foi ouvido vindo do quarto dos fundos.

"É isso." Kate sussurrou para si mesma.

Depois de rastejar pela janela quebrada, James Fordham começou a andar pelo corredor da cabana. Ele estava procurando pela linda loira que ele sabia que estava lá dentro. Ele a tinha visto dirigir pela longa e sinuosa estrada em direção a cabana, sabia que ela estava sozinha, e mal podia esperar para se divertir um pouco com ela.

O que James Fordham não tinha visto era uma menina de seis anos adormecida no banco de trás do carro que ele tinha observado Kate dirigir mais cedo. Felizmente, ele nem tinha idéia de que ela estava na cabana. Por sorte, Kate Jacobs podia manter isso em segredo.

Enquanto James entrava pelo corredor, ele caminhou na direção de uma garota trêmula segurando uma arma bem na direção dele. Ele não se assustou, sabia que poderia tirar a arma dela.

"Abaixe isso, garotinha, antes que você se machuque." Ele disse sem pestanejar.

"Saia daqui. Saia agora. Estou te avisando. Eu vou atirar, eu juro." Suas palavras não foram tão firmes quanto deveriam ser. Era difícil soar firme enquanto você estava tremendo.

"Não, não vai. Quer saber por quê?" ele a zombou.

"Você é a filhinha do papai e da mamãe, não iria querer desapontá-los agora e matar alguém, não é? Como você acha que eles se sentiriam sabendo que a filha deles é uma assassina?" Ele parou por um momento como se estivesse contemplando alguma coisa.

"Além disso, não estou aqui para machucá-la. Eu apenas me perdi, estou cansado e com fome. Se você apenas me der algo para comer e deixar eu me limpar, então irei embora." Ele deu um sorriso.

"Está certo." Ela sussurrou, e acenou.

"Ah, que boa garota." James respondeu em um tom condescendente. "Agora, porque você não abaixa essa arma?"

"Não, você não entendeu. Você está certo; eu não quero desapontar meus pais, por isso você tem quinze segundos para se virar e sair dessa casa. Agora." Kate foi surpreendentemente forte em sua resposta.

"Vamos lá doçura, me dê a arma. Você está tremendo como uma folha." James caminhou para mais perto de Kate. "Aposto que você nem sabe como usá-la."

"Pare! Não se aproxime." Sua confiança estava diminuindo e ela mal conseguia manter seus joelhos firmes.

James a ignorou e continuou caminhando para perto dela.

Kate fechou os olhos, e puxou o gatilho com o dedo trêmulo.

A bala atingiu o braço de James, mal o acertando, causando uma pequena dor e sangramento.

James ficou enfurecido. "Sua puta!" ele a derrubou e rapidamente tirou a arma dela. Imediatamente James tirou a munição e colocou no bolso de sua calça jeans, jogando a arma no chão.

"Você vai pagar por isso." Ele a agarrou enquanto ela começava a se levantar e deu um forte soco em seu rosto, apenas para continuar a dar mais socos e chutes.

Olhando direito, James percebeu o corpinho esbelto de Kate, já alimentado por sua raiva, ele começou a ficar excitado e praticamente arrancou a saia dela.

Kate não deixaria isso acontecer com ela, não deixaria sua irmãzinha vê-la ser estuprada por esse porco.

Ela deu um forte chute no rosto dele, levantou e começou a correr. Se ela pudesse pegar uma faca afiada na cozinha. Entretanto, antes que ela tivesse algum progresso, ele agarrou o tornozelo dela e a puxou para o chão.

"Vadia estúpida!" Ele deu socos repetidamente em seu rosto e costelas. Kate estava ensangüentada agora. Seu rosto estava coberto de sangue, tinha certeza que seu nariz estava quebrado e podia sentir que estava perdendo a consciência.

James estava prestes a terminar de arrancar o resto da roupa dela quando um carro encostou.

"Ah que porra!" Ele exclamou e saiu pela mesma janela que tinha quebrado, quebrando mais vidros na sua saída.

Depois de uma longa tarde, David e Mary Jacobs estacionaram na cabana. Eles tinham sentido muita falta de suas filhas e mal podiam esperar para vê-las. David estava um pouco chateado por Kate não ter ligado para informar que haviam chegado. Suspeitou que o telefone estivesse sem linha, pois tentou ligar para a cabana.

Enquanto saíam do carro, David ouviu um barulho vindo do fundo da cabana e imediatamente soube que suas filhas estavam em perigo. Ele disse a esposa para ficar ali enquanto ele abria a porta da frente. Claro, ela não ouviu e o seguiu.

O que eles acharam quando abriram a porta fez seus corações parar. A filha mais velha estava deitada ensangüentada, toda quebrada e machucada bem diante de seus olhos.

##########

**POV Edward **(_Presente_)

"Todo mundo se abaixe!" Japer gritou. "Edward, me ajude a abaixar John."

Emmett estava imediatamente ligando para o 911. "Um homem foi baleado, precisamos de uma ambulância. Rápido!" Ele não demorou para explicar porque estava rapidamente falando com meu chefe de segurança. "Tom, que diabos está acontecendo? John levou um tiro ... na minha casa. Descubra quem foi o responsável agora. Verifique os jardins e vá verificar as garotas imediatamente. Elas estão na casa de Edward ... todas elas, exceto Esme, que saiu com Carlisle. Mande Peter Sigman para a casa de Edward também."

Eu sempre podia contar com Emmett quando havia alguma emergência.

Eu estava realmente preocupado com Bella e as meninas. Bem, Jackson estava lá também. Precisava ajudar John e ir até lá.

"John, cara, você está bem?" Eu perguntei enquanto tirava minha jaqueta e colocava embaixo de sua cabeça. Jasper tinha tirado seu casaco e colocado no ombro de John para tentar estancar o sangue.

"Acho que sim. É meu ombro, está doendo pra caralho." Ele fez uma careta.

"Estou ouvindo a ambulância." Jasper disse. "Não se preocupe; você ficará melhor logo."

John riu. "É, talvez eu consiga umas drogas boas. Acha que um tiro ajuda a conseguir?"

"Ah, eu acho que é mais do que qualificado para conseguir uma boa droga." Eu brinquei de volta.

Eu tinha colocado todos em perigo. Inferno, se eu nunca tivesse seqüestrado Bella, ninguém estaria em perigo. Ela estava em risco e eu morreria se algo acontecesse com ela.

Os médicos chegaram marchando pela porta e começaram a atender John. Nesse momento, eu desejei que ele ficasse bem e segui para casa para falar com Peter Sigman e verificar Bella. Jasper iria seguir John até o hospital e me manter informado.

##########

**POV Bella**

"Por quanto tempo temos que manter essa máscara de lama?" Rosalie perguntou a Alice.

"Só mais cinco minutos." Alice respondeu enquanto rolava os olhos. "E mantenha a voz baixa se não quer acordar seu filho." Jackson estava dormindo docemente na nossa cama no quarto de Edward.

"Isso é tão estranho, Alice." Eu disse enquanto levava minha mão ao meu rosto, mas Alice a afastou.

"Eu sei, Bella. É o resultado final que queremos. Seu rosto ficará ótimo, limpa seus poros, e todas as coisas maravilhosas que as vezes negligenciamos." Ela respondeu habilmente.

Rosalie riu e adicionou. "Fale por você. Eu vou ao spa toda semana, e faço limpeza facial duas vezes por semana. Minha pele já está impecável."

"Você é tão humilde, Rosalie." Alice disse e eu ri enquanto Rosalie nos encarava.

"Okay, meninas, podemos lavar agora."

##########

Enquanto saíamos do banheiro, bateram alto na porta do quarto e Jackson começou a chorar.

"Que diabos?" Rosalie disse em um sussurrou e correu para pegar Jackson e acalmá-lo.

Alice abriu a porta e Evan, um dos caras da segurança, estava parado olhando sobre os ombros de Alice como se estivesse contando para ter certeza que estávamos todas aqui.

"O que aconteceu Evan? Onde é o incêndio?" Alice perguntou com um ar de apreensão.

Evan não respondeu. Em vez disso ele perguntou. "As senhoras estão bem?"

Não gostei disso.

"Sim. Agora o que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei séria. "Você está me assustando, e olha o que você fez ao pobre Jackson."

"Peço desculpas. Houve um acidente na casa de Emmett, e estamos vistoriando a propriedade. Fui mandado para ter certeza que estão seguras." Ele pegou a arma e olhou as janelas, rapidamente fechando as cortinas.

"Evan abaixe essa porcaria." Rosalie falou. "Por Deus, há uma criança nesse quarto e não é necessário, estamos todos bem."

"Estou apenas seguindo minhas ordens. Ficarei aqui até o Sr. Cullen retornar." Ele disse enquanto abaixava a arma.

"O que foi o acidente, Evan?" Alice perguntou.

"Deram um tiro e John foi atingido no ombro."

"Ah meu Deus. Ele está bem? Alguém se machucou?" eu perguntei.

"Ele ficará bem."

"Graças a Deus." Disse Rosalie com a mão no coração enquanto a outra continuava acariciando Jackson, que agora estava calmo e começando a adormecer novamente.

"Jasper foi com ele até o hospital. Ninguém mais se machucou. Emmett virá para cá com o Sr. Cullen." Ele respondeu e então olhou para Rosalie. "Ele está apenas checando sua casa."

##########

**POV Edward**

"Conseguimos uma informação preocupante." Peter Sigman disse.

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Ah ótimo! Além do tiro, agora temos informações preocupantes. Que maravilha."

"Parece que James Fordman atacou uma garota de dezenove anos em uma cabana isolada nas montanhas de Oregon há duas semanas."

"Merda! Como ela está?" eu perguntei.

"Ela brigou com ele. Está viva, mas foi colocada em coma induzido para melhorar seus ferimentos. Acreditamos que ela tenha atirado ou machucado o Sr. Fordman, mas não temos idéia de onde ele pode ter sido atingido."

"Que pena que ela não matou o bastardo." Emmett interrompeu.

"Tudo que sabemos é que foi encontrado um pouco do sangue dele na cena do crime, mas não o suficiente para indicar um ferimento grave. A menina foi severamente espancada e possivelmente violentada sexualmente. Ela foi uma menina corajosa. Descobrimos que ela estava escondendo a irmã de seis anos no closet, e disse para ela não sair até que ela chamasse."

"Ah meu Deus!" eu exclamei. "Ele a encontrou?"

"Não. A mãe demorou bastante para conseguir tirá-la do closet. A menina, no entanto, olhou para fora do closet em algum momento e presenciou o abuso que sua irmã recebeu."

Pobre menina. Ficaria assustada a vida toda.

"Ela está no conselho psiquiátrico enquanto conversamos. No entanto, conseguimos uma descrição do agressor pela garotinha, o que nos leva a suspeitar de James Fordman. A menina o descreveu de forma bem semelhante, mas se recusou a olhar para o desenho final." Peter nos disse. Foi fácil perceber o efeito que tinha causado nele também.

"Ele poderia facilmente ter matado a garota de dezenove anos, mas acreditamos que ele escolheu a deixar viva. Embora, seja possível que ela fosse morta se o pai não tivesse chegado naquele momento.

"Ele viu James?" eu perguntei.

"Não. Ele ouviu um barulho de vidro quebrado, o que foi provavelmente James saindo pela janela quebrada nos fundos da cabana. Acreditamos também que atacar essa menina foi outra forma de nos alertar. É como se ele quisesse que nós soubéssemos que ele é responsável por esses atos hediondos."

"Quer dizer que você acredita que James é responsável pelo que aconteceu hoje?" Emmett perguntou.

"Sim, acreditamos nisso. Também acreditamos que Aro Voltaire está fora do país, e é esperto o suficiente para não deixar qualquer vestígio que nos leve até ele nesse momento."

"Então, você não acha que ele contratou alguém?" eu perguntei.

"Não. Acredito que é James. Não acredito que ele pretendia matar John ou qualquer um de vocês. Novamente, acredito que ele está nos alertando, você principalmente." Ele olhou para mim.

"Acredito que você e a Srta. Swan estão em risco agora mais do que nunca. Você deve considerar sair de casa por um tempo para que possamos levá-los a um lugar escondido."

"E você acha que é o melhor a se fazer?" perguntou Emmett.

"Sim." Ele simplesmente respondeu.

##########

Fiquei pensando no que Peter Sigman disse sobre Bella e eu sairmos da cidade. Era meu dever manter Bella segura. Ela estava aqui. James estava aqui … tão malditamente perto. Graças a Deus, John ficaria bem. Odiaria pensar no que poderia ter acontecido, mas teria sido tão fácil para ele pegar Bella e as meninas. Poderia ter sido uma delas baleadas.

Falei com Emmett e Jasper e decidimos o que faríamos. Emmett levaria sua família para visitar a mãe de Rosalie. Jasper ficaria aqui. Os seguranças manteriam ele e Alice seguros.

Estou tão feliz por ver Bella novamente. Juro que nunca sairei de seu lado outra vez. É como se eu não pudesse respirar até vê-la. Ela correu direto para meus braços, e nos abraçamos forte, provavelmente deixaríamos marcas um no outro.

Emmett levou Rosalie e Alice para casa.

Sentamos juntos no sofá em nosso quarto por algumas horas, apenas abraçados. Nenhum de nós tinha apetite, então não jantamos.

"Onde você gostaria de ir?" eu perguntei a Bella enquanto deslizava minha mão por seu braço.

"Como assim?" ela disse com surpresa enquanto me olhava.

"De férias?" perguntei.

"Vamos sair de férias agora?" ela me olhou totalmente confusa.

"Sim. O agente Sigman acredita que será mais seguro para nós sairmos da cidade."

"Está falando sério? Com tudo que aconteceu ele quer que a gente saia?" Ela perguntou incrédula.

"Sim, Bella, e eu também. A pessoa mais importante da minha vida é você. Sua segurança é primordial. Não quero perdê-la. James nunca irá colocar as mãos em você novamente." Eu disse firmemente.

"Mas não estaríamos mais vulneráveis saindo de férias?"

"Estaremos seguros. Alguns agentes irão conosco. Estaremos mais seguros longe daqui."

"E Emmett, Rosalie e Jackson? Jasper e Alice? Carlisle e Esme? Há mais do que apenas nossas vidas em risco aqui." Ela disse em pé e olhou para mim.

"Eles não irão conosco, mas estarão perfeitamente seguros. Emmett e Rosalie levarão Jackson para visitar a avó. O restante ficará aqui, eles não são o alvo, mas ficarão muitos agentes e guarda-costas. Sinceramente você não precisa se preocupar." Eu tentei assegurá-la.

"Temo que seja mais fácil falar do que fazer, Edward. Acho que é melhor ficar aqui." Ela disse com aquele olhar desafiador.

"Bem, eu não acho, então iremos." Eu respondi, começando a ficar um pouco chateado. Ela não percebe que sua vida está em jogo?

"O que? Então iremos? Você pode ir onde quiser, Edward. Eu estarei em meu apartamento." Ela rebateu.

_Merda. _Apertei a ponte do meu nariz e respire fundo.

"Não, Bella. Você não ficará sozinha e ponto final." Eu disse um pouco alto demais.

"Não? Ponto final? Escuta aqui, não comece a mandar em mim. Sou uma garota crescida e bem capaz de cuidar de mim." Ela levantou do sofá e seguiu para o closet.

Levantei e rapidamente, mas gentilmente, agarrei o braço dela e a virei para me olhar. Coloquei minhas duas mãos em seu roto. "Sinto muito. Você está certa, não posso mandar em você ou fazer com que vá. Mas, por favor, Bella, por favor, vamos comigo. Estou te implorando ... para nossa segurança."

Beijei sua testa. "Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e não quero perdê-la. Por favor, diga que irá comigo. Eu te amo tanto que me mataria se algo acontecesse com você."

Ela levou uma mão para a minha bochecha e acariciou docemente. "Nada acontecerá comigo ... conosco. Realmente acredito nisso. Entretanto, se o deixará melhor, eu irei com você. Apenas entenda uma coisa, nunca mais me dê alguma ordem novamente. Estamos claros?" ela disse enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas.

"Claro como cristal. Sinto muito baby. Obrigado, obrigado por aceitar ir comigo. Você tem alguma idéia…" a beijei duas vezes nos lábios. "De quanto eu te amo? Quanto você significa para mim?" beijei cada lado de seu rosto. "O quanto eu te quero a cada minuto?" continuei beijando seu pescoço.

Ela soltou um gemido que foi direto para a região baixa da minha anatomia.

Ela me pegou de surpresa enquanto começava a furiosamente desabotoar minha camisa. Minha garota normalmente gostava que eu tivesse a atitude, então fiquei mais do que feliz em ser o objeto de sua agressão.

Ela soltou um suspiro exasperado enquanto chegava ao ponto que minha blusa estava dentro da minha calça jeans. Ela puxou a camisa e então rasgou os últimos dois botões.

_Uau, temos uma tigresa aqui._

Imediatamente suas mãos foram para a minha calça onde ela começou a tirá-la de mim.

Logo eu estava apenas de boxer e minha doce e sexy Bella estava completamente vestida. _Assim não pode. _Hora de mostrar um pouco de agressão.

Eu praticamente arranquei sua blusa pela cabeça e minhas mãos imediatamente começaram a procurar pelo botão do sutiã.

Ela riu e apontou para frente, onde era o fecho do sutiã.

_Sexy!_ Foi nesse momento que percebi o sutiã de renda vermelha. Minha garota inocente parecia positivamente pecadora. Balancei minhas sobrancelhas para ela enquanto abria o sutiã e seus lindos seios ficavam na minha visão.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo para pensar, ela se jogou sobre mim, envolvendo suas pernas ainda vestidas com jeans em volta da minha cintura. Por sorte, estávamos perto da cama, então cai e levei minha linda garota comigo.

Rapidamente mudei as posições e dessa vez arranquei sua calça e sua calcinha de renda vermelha. _Minha diabinha._

Minhas mãos começaram a traçar cada centímetro de seu corpo nu, mas ela não queria nada lento agora. Bella envolveu suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e nos virou então eu fiquei deitado e ela no meu colo. Ela se inclinou e me beijou com força, tomando controle e me excitando mais do que nunca. Minhas mãos foram para seus seios, apertando e beliscando seus mamilos enquanto ela começava a se roçar em mim. Ela deslizou seu centro molhado para cima e para baixo do meu eixo rígido como aço, me molhando com seus sucos. Ela quebrou o beijo e beijou e mordiscou meu pescoço e ombros.

Ela mordeu minha orelha e então sussurrou. "Eu quero você em mim agora, Edward."

Gemi para a tigresa em cima de mim e gemi algo. "Porra, sim."

Ela levantou e agarrou meu pau. Correu sua mão para cima e para baixo do meu eixo algumas vezes até que eu implorei para que ela me levasse para seu corpo. Lentamente ela sentou em mim, descendo por meu comprimento. Nós dois gememos com a maravilhosa sensação de estarmos conectados. Mas a gentileza logo deixou Bella e ela começou a quicar forte e rápido. O som de nossas carnes batendo e nossa respiração encheu meus ouvidos enquanto eu falava do meu amor por ela. Ela capturou meu coração e minha alma para ela, para sempre.

Comecei a senti-la apertar em volta de mim. "Sim, Edward. Deus, sim. Eu te amo." Eu podia sentir sua libertação quente envolver meu pau enquanto seu orgasmo me enviava para o topo. Ela caiu em meu peito e demoramos um momento para nossa respiração voltar ao normal.

"Uau." Eu disse enquanto beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. "Uau mesmo."

* * *

**N/T:** _Eeeee mais um post pra vocês nesse carnaval *-*. A autora só publicou mais dois capítulos e ainda não está terminada, então tenham paciência girls ;)_

_Esse James merece morrer, não? E o Edward como é lindo gente, só eu que deixava ele me levar até pro inferno se ele quisesse? kkkkkk_

**Comentem, tá?**

**Beijos e até a próxima =D**


End file.
